We Love Pretending
by xlovestory
Summary: Troy and Gabi are talented actors. Troy in the USA, Gabi in the UK. They gets parts in the same film, and to make their relationship look real on screen, they have to pretend they love each other. But at the end of the experiment, will it be pretend? TxG
1. Trailer

**We Love Pretending Trailer.**

_**They were paired for the part...**_

Shows Troy smiling at the camera

Changes to Gabriella singing at an audition

_**They were supposed to be in love...**_

Shows Troy and Gabriella smiling lovingly at each other

_**But what if it was all an act?**_

"I need the relationship to be real, guys!" Shows their director, Frank Letino talking to them

Shows both Troy and Gabriella nodding

_**They agree to this experiment...**_

"I'll do it!" Shows Gabriella agreeing to director. She then looks at Troy.

Shows Troy nodding too, "Sure. Fooling people has always been my game.

Shows all three laughing.

_**They change their surroundings...**_

Shows Gabriella at an airport

_**They change their relationships...**_

Shows Troy breaking up from his girlfriend a few weeks before

_**All for something that's supposed to be pretend...**_

Shows Gabriella and Troy cuddling in public

Flashes to the couple being surrounded by paparazzi

_**But will it stay that way?**_

"I think I really love you" Troy whispers into Gabriella's hair.

"You can't. We're pretend."

**Starring**

**Zac Efron as Troy Bolton**

**Vanessa Hudgens as Gabriella Montez**

**And...**

**Justin Timberlake as Frank Letino**

_**Is pretending to be a couple all it's cracked up to be?**_

Shows Gabriella knocking at Troy's door

Changes to Troy watching Gabriella sleep

_**And will pretending, be all it ever will be?**_

"Why won't you let me be with you, Brie!" Shows Troy standing outside Gabriella's house in the rain.

"That wasn't part of the deal, Troy" Shows Gabriella crying the reply.

"Don't tell me you don't feel it to" Shows Troy grabbing Gabriella to try and convince her.

"I--"

**We Love Pretending**

_**Coming To A Computer Screen Near You...**_


	2. Gabriella Montez

_Welcome to the first chapter of WLP. I really worked hard on this, and although nothing really serious goes on, I hope you enjoy. Read away..._

**We Love Pretending**

**Chapter 1 - Gabriella Montez.**

Gabriella sighed as she took off her sunglasses and looked from the top of the plane stairs at the view. It was breath-taking. Even thought in front of her was a huge airport, which no doubt was disrupting the enviroment, the scenery beind was still wonderful.

"Miss Montez, can you please step off the plane."

Latching her sunglasses back onto her head she smiled politely at the member of security which had been hired for her. Walked down the steps she said goodbye to scenery and hello to cameras. Someone must have found out she was coming to Albuquerue, nicknamed the 'new Hollywood'. But that was partly because of one guy; Troy Bolton. The same guy she was going to have a meeting about in a few short hours.

Putting her Louis Vuitton carry-on bag back onto her shoulder, she kept her head low as she started to walk to the entry of the airport. From behind and now in front she could see several tall, broad-shouldered men, protecting her. She laughed inwardly to herself. She hadn't asked for these men to come; she would have preferred to keep a low profile. But that was the problem; she was now known wherever she went, so laying off security was not an option.

When she'd reached the back enterance of the airport, where the arrivals checked-in, she breathed a sigh of relief as she now knew no cameras were around. Their constant flashes irritated her, but it was their job, just like she did hers. Folding her arms as she walked she felt the circle of security tighten around her as she left the area of no-one and entered the main area of the airport. She could hear the consant camera clicks, but kept her head to the ground.

She was manouvered to the baggage clam, where she would collect her two suitcases. The tall men stood behind her as her eyes scanned over the luggage when it passed. The stares from other passengers could be felt by her as she stood, but if she caught their eye she smiled slightly and turned her head quickly. She wasn't in the mood for autographs.

Finding her cases, she pulled them off the belt and heaved them onto the ground. As she did so they were taken off her hands and two of the security men carried them for her. Although she thought this was an incredibily nice thing for them to do,she knew it was there job; and they would get paid well for it too.

Moving further into the main section of the airport she kept to the safety of the men as the paparazzi's un-needed questions were fired at her. She chose to ignore all of them. Suddenly she heard a woman call her name, and she stopped, turning around. Unfortunately this gave the camera guys an oppurtunity to get closer.

"Miss Montez?"

A woman with straight blond hair, skinny figure and long tanned legs approached her with a smiling face. Gabriella smiled back, and shook her hand.

"I'm Sharpay Evans. I have your itinerary." She said politely.

Gabriella nodded, "Thank you."

"It tells you exactly what to do up until your appointment with Mr Letino. He'll have the instructions from then on." Sharpay smiled at Gabriella sincerely, before turning back to her job.

"Have a good day, Miss Montez."

Gabriella smiled again in her direction, "You too, and thanks."

"Your very welcome Miss Montez. It's not every day we have a star in our presence."

And, all at once, Gabriella was brought back to reality. Talking to the comforting, young woman had made her feel like she wasn't different to all the rest. Like she just had a job, with slightly better pay. Gabriella's face fell slightly, but perked up as she cameras started to flash more furiously.

She stepped back in the circle of security men, and they were moving again. Soon they were out of the airport, leading in the direction of the limo they'd booked for her. But not before more paparazzi were trying to get to her.

"Miss Montez!"

"Look up!"

"Gabriella! Over here!"

One of the men took her arm genty, guiding her away from the crowd. She was slipped into the limo in a flash, and soon she was on her way to the hotel. Where hopefully she could get some peace.

----------

Pleasure took over her as she collapsed onto the large sofa in the hotel suite. The bags she carried slipped off the arms, landing with a thump on the floor. She had been told to pack quite a lot of clothes as there was a surprise. What that was; she didn't know. But she was nevertheless excited.

Closing her eyes, she though of the day she'd had, and how her dreams were never meant to be. She'd dreamt, when she was a popular actress and singer in the home country Britain, that she'd be able to use America as an escape. But after her first movie had catapulted her into the world of showbix, it was clear that would never happen. America would never be her escape, just another country, with more paparazzi than they should have.

Opening her eyes, and considering whether she would have enough time to sleep well. Deciding she didn't, she stood up, taking her bags and throwing them onto the king sized bed. Opening one of her suitcases, she looked for a towel. Taking it into her hands, she dropped her handbag, leaving everything behind and headed for the bathroom.

10 minutes later, Gabriella was submerged with water. The bubbles from the luxury bubble bath tickled her ears as she took in the lavender scent, helping her relax. Running her hands through her now wet hair, she settled her self in the bath with her legs hanging gently over the edge, while she massages some strawberry shampoo into her hair.

Some time later, she re-entered the bedroom of her suite, and towel wrapped around her. Looking at the clock she realised the time, and hunted very quickly for some suitable yet fashionable clothes. Wrapping the towel now around her head helping her hair dry, she slipped on a casual, white summer dress which reached just above her knees. After decorating herself with some jewellery the moved over to her dressing table.

She was ready to go 10 minutes before the car was due to pick her up. She grabbed her bag, and packed her stuff away again, as asked. She couldn't wait until she was at the meeting; she was very excited about playing the role, and working with Troy Bolton was an added bonus.

She had met him before, working on one of her earlier films. He had had the leading male role, but she hadn't had the leading female. Although this disappointed her, she knew she had to start small to reach big; and getting the leading role of her new film was her reaching quite big - so she was pleased.

A knock on the door sounded. Reaching for the handle she opened it. It was Sharpay.

"Hi. I didn't know you worked here." Gabriella greeted her.

Sharpay smiled, "I'm sort of on your team. I think I'm your assistant, until you go back to Britain."

"Great." Gabriella replied enthusiastically.

"Anyway', Sharpay continued her duty, 'I'm here to tell you that your car is here. To take you to your meeting. I've also been told to tell you to leave your things here. They will be collected later, if necessary."

Gabriella felt that Sharpay knew more about the surprise than she did, but didn't press the matter, "Thank you. You've been such a help."

Gabriella grabbed her long gray cardigan, which she slipped on as she left her hotel suite behind.

"It's a pleasure, Miss Montez. Your car is this way. We will lead you out the back enterance, as some paprazzi have gathered at the front."

Gabriella groaned. "I'm so sorry. I must be such an inconvenience."

"Not at all', Sharpay patted Gabriella shoulder, 'The hotel are glad to have you hear." Sharpay leaned forward and whispered in her ear, "It brings them business."

Gabriella giggled before finding herself in the car, shooting throught the traffic on her way to the meeting. Nerves jangled up in her stomach. Fiddling with her bracelet, she found herself looking out at the views of Albuquerue as they drove past. It was quite a city. Depending on where you looked, it could be very historical or very modern; and she liked both.

Before she knew it, they had reached the meeting place. Gabriella's car door opened and she stepped out, happy to see no photographers. Sharpay popped up behind her.

"This place is top secret. No paps."

Gabriella smiled, "Good."

She was moved through halls, in and out of doors, until she came to a holt.

"Now, the meeting is held here, so we will leave. I don't know if anyone else is there, but you'll find out soon enough. Good luck, and enjoy."

In the blink of an eye, she was left on her own, the only thing to clutch was her bags. She steadied her breath before turning the hanle and stepping inside.

Inside, it looked empty, but before she could move further a swivel chair spun around and sitting there was the very man she'd been here to meet.

Their eyes connected.

Their eyes wandered over each other.

There, was Troy Bolton.

* * *

Chapter One finished :)

I hope you liked! I realise this wasn't in the plan of stories I was going to write, but I liked the idea, and decided to go with it. As you'll have noticied, Sharpay popped up. She may pop up again but only as the small part of Gabriella's assistant. The other people of the HSM gag with probably have little parts too. The next chapter will be of the same fomat but with Troy instead. After that the real action will take place.

I've decided to update 'The Other Side Of The Rainbow' whenever I can be bothered - which won't be a lot :( Sorry.

I've also decided I'll post the trailer for 'The Pregnancy Path' during my Easter Holidays, which is in a few weeks time. That way I'll be able to have half of this done, as it's only short :D

R&r please...


	3. Troy Bolton

_So, here's the next chapter. This one focuses on Troy. Enjoy..._

**We Love Pretending**

**Chapter 2 - Troy Bolton.**

His hand delved into the bag with great force. A small smile curved onto his lips as he did so, and he tore his eyes away from the television screen. He eyed the object, so small and tender, with the potential to make unwanted thoughts and happiness to over come anyone, or so he thought. He tossed the small round malteser through his fingers, until he could take it no longer. Throwing it into the air, it fell soundly into his mouth, and he sighed quietly in contentment. His tongue rolled the sweet around his mouth, the chocolate slowly coming off and flowing around his tastebuds. He tried to concentrate, but his mind got the better of him. Trying to not bite the sweet was too much, he wanted to taste the sweet crunchy centre. His teeth were sent through the sweet and the chocolate taste died away, with the caramel taking it's place.

When he looked once more into the bag, he saw it was empty. This made him quite disappointed, to say the least. His eyes searched around him, for when he had opened the bag he'd dropped some; and he now wished they were lying around his sofa somewhere. But he found none. His legs slowly lifted up and swung around so he was sitting up on the sofa. Eyes now reconnected with the TV, he found 'Tom & Jerry' no longer very interesting. With a long day ahead, he decided to take a shower.

The water soaked his body as he cleansed his skin. While washing he somehow found himself wondering what today would be like; how he'd feel about meeting Gabriella Montez once again. She had been so wrong. He'd seen her, even if she had been Extra Number 2. Her beauty had amazed him, but he could do nothing about it, and it had been a long time ago. Maybe she'd put weight on, filled out like a whale, and would no longer be a picture of beauty. Or maybe he was just wishing for that to happen?

It was the fact that a 'surprise' was happening to day that made him so curious. It obviously had something to do with her. And maybe him. Whatever it was he wanted to find out, now. He'd never been patient, even when he was a little boy. He remembered that one time on Christmas morning when he'd ran into his parent's room at half past 2. They had tried to persuade him to go back to bed, but he wouldn't; he'd always been stubborn. In the end his parents had had to lock the livingroom door (where all the presents were) so he coudn't get to them. Let's just say, he was **not** impressed.

Switching off the shower, he stumbled out and grabbed a towel, heading straight for his bedroom. Once inside he searched the closet for suitable clothes to wear for a meeting. Something suitable, yet fashionable. After throwing on a pair of dark jeans and a polo shirt he set off down the hall.

His strides were those of a king; he owned this house, and everything in it. And he was proud.

Suddenly his eyes caught onto something he'd wished he'd never missed. Or wished he'd forgotten about. It was her. Charlie. The girlfriend who had broken his heart a few weeks ago. It had torn him to shreads when he had caught her with another man. According to her, it was _'the best way for him to find out'_, but she had been wrong, on so many levels. He'd loved her, spoiled her, given her everything. She had had no status, nothing really to live for, but a hopeless fan of him. Maybe he'd taken pity, or maybe he'd seen something in her. But he saw nothing in her now. He only saw the woman who had betrayed.

Picking up the picture his eyes picked up on all the details he'd liked about her. Her arms; the way they would wind around his body and made him feel warm. Her lips; the way they could caress his and make him weak at the knees. Her feet; the way they would tickle each others toes until they could laugh no more. But all that had changed. Those arms and lips, maybe even feet had been near another of his species. And he hated her for it.

His hand clenched around he fram, his kneckles turning white. A rush of anger overtook him and he hurled the picture around the room. Angry tears fell from his eyes as he watched the glass smash as it hit the wall and the picture tear as the glass shattered. He fell to his knees.

It wasn't the fact that she'd been with another man that made him so angry. It was that the whole world knew what had happened. He was contantly watched; and she knew that. So now, everyone knew. Of their break-up. Of the affair. And everyone was pitying him, when really he didn't need the pity. He needed to be helped to crawl out of the hole she had burrowed for him. The unhappiness. The despair.

He quickly crawled over to where the picture had smashed and cleared up the pieces. Taking away the evidence. Almost trying to take away the pain.

----------

About an hour later, and Troy had finally controlled his anger, and was ready for his meeting. The door bell rang and he pressed the button for the speaker outside.

"Hello?"

"Mr Bolton?" A deep voice was heard from the other side.

"Yes."

"I have come to drive you to your meeting, Sir."

Troy sighed from the other side, "Ok. Thank you, I'll be out in a moment."

"Ok, but Sir, be careful - there are many paparazzi outside."

"Thanks Man, what's your name?"

"Me? I'm Chad."

"Ok. One second."

Troy finished the speaker call and grabbed his stuff. After fixing his hair quickly in the mirror, he entered the security code to lock his house and stepped outside, where he was met by Chad.

After locking the door he turned around and was instantly hit by numerous flashes, and un-needed questions.

_"Where's Charlie?!"_

_"How are you coping?"_

_"How do you feel knowing that you were cheated on?"_

_"Is there another woman in your life?"_

Troy put his head down and quickly put on his sunglasses. Soon he was in the car and driving to the meeting place. Meanwhile he was chatting to Chad.

"So, is that what it's usually like?" Chad was obviously oblivious to what revolved around Troy.

Troy smiled, "Yeah. Pretty much - gets quite annoying sometimes."

Chad nodded in the car mirror, "Hmmm."

"So, who else have you driven a car for today then?" Troy thought this was a bit cheeky, but he had to keep the conversation going, to stop him thinking about the paps questions.

Chad's brow wrinkled, "Eh. Jessica Alba. Hilary Duff, oh and Jesse McCartney. And it's only 2 o'clock."

Troy smiled once more, "So your doing quite well today then."

Chad laughed. "You could say that."

They kept chatting about normal things. Troy liked talking like this; something that he didn't happen to do very often. Most of his friends, he realised, were only his friends for the fame. trying to get their 5 minutes. And it actually worked for them, because all Troy wanted was someone to talk to.

Time passed and soon the car was outside the meeting place.

"Sir, we're here."

"I know, Thanks."

Troy knew this building well. It's dark walls and large windows didn't faze him, they just made him excited. This was where Troy had got his first job, so he'd always thought this place was special.

He got out the car and looked around. This is what he loved most. The fact that no-one knew about this place so no paparazzi ever came near. He was so sure of this he would happily run around naked here and no-one would catch a picture. Of course, he'd have to be paid lots to even consider. But he was still open to offers.

He was lead up the meeting room, where he was told that Gabriella had not arrived yet, so he was to 'make himself comfortable'. And that he did so. As soon as everyone was away, he got into the swivel chair and instantly relaxed. He closed his eyes loving the feeling of the air blowing gently through a window hitting his face.

Then he heard the door creak open, and a smirk appear on his lips. He heard her move gently into the room, and it was so quiet he could hear her breath.

He spun around, and his feet halted the chair when he was in front of her. She was backed against the door, and looked positively stunning. The dress showed all her features, and she looked breathtaking.

"So, we meet again Montez." Troy smirked as the words left his mouth.

A smile curled onto her lips as her body left the door and wondered over to a seat opposite him. She sat down, her eyes playing games with him and she very sexily crossed her legs.

"So we do, Bolton."

Her lips tantalized him.

His eyes flirted with hers.

And both felt their stomachs tingle.

* * *

Another chapter done :)

What do you think? Do you like? Please tell me in a review.

I'm going to try and update this once a week at least. I' also going to try this with my other story, _'The Other Side Of The_ _Rainbow'. _Once i've posted _'The Pregnancy Path'_ I'll difinitely only get one chapter a week up. But that's ok. It's still updating :D

So yeah. Review - please!


	4. Meeting Mr Letino

We Love Pretending 

Chapter 3 - Meeting Mr Letino.

They stared at each other through the silence which they didn't seem to notice. Each other's eyes were on each other's bodies, but neither seemed to mind.

Troy watched Gabriella intently. In the few seconds she had been in the room, she had tantalized him. Looking from her head to her toes, he analysed her. Watching her every move.

Glossy brown locks cascaded from her slightly round face, with high cheeks bones, currently tinted with blusher. Her head of messy but adorable curls moved with the little air from the window. The light that shone through attached itself onto her face, highlighting her smooth skin. Her eyes were dark brown, and her lips slightly pink. Her thick eyelashes batted with every blink, and if he could, he would watch then move all day. Her neck was decorated with a long gold chain, in which a small 3D heart fell off the end. The heart hung loosely around her neck, and landed just in front of the v-neck of her summer dress. He watched as one of the small stringy straps fell down, moving his eyes to her right shoulder. On it, was a small purple and blue butterfly tattoo. It was beautiful. She slowly moved the strap back, and her hands landed on her lap, crumpling the dress slightly.

The dress was made of soft fabric. It was a creamy colour, almost yellow, but which made her eyes stand out even more. The cardigan which hung loosely off her shoulders was a light gray, which matches her flats. Her legs were long and tanned, and her feet were small but when the light hit the stones on her shoes, they glistened.

A small smirk come across Gabriella's features.

"Are you gonna stare at me all day?"

She sighed her words as one finger wound around a glossy curl.

Troy smiled, "Unless you haven't noticied, Montez, you're doing the same thing. To me."

He was right. She was staring at him. But there was a reason; he was hot! She'd never really seen it before, or maybe she had and never realised. But there was something about this Troy Bolton, that caught her eye, and wouldn't let go.

His caramel coloured hair looked like it had just come from bed. The bed hair - indie boy look did everything for Gabriella. His intense blue eyes drew her in, making her want to find out what he really felt, and what was really in the mind of this man. She used to be able to read people, but Troy, was a task. His t-shirt clung to his body, accenting his strong muscles and obvious work-out. And his jeans were slightly washed, leading down to slip on Vans. Her favourite indie boy style.

"That really isn't the point." She answered back, her eyes locking with his.

Troy's eyes looked back, "Then what is."

Gabriella opened her mouth to speak, but closed it as she heard her door creak open and large footsteps enter the room. Looking up the pair saw a tall man, probably in his early 30's wearing an expense Prada suit and polished shoes. His smile was warm and comforting, as he strided towards them.

He walked towards Troy who stood up.

"Troy Bolton, great to meet you."

They shook hands before the man walked across to Gabriella. She again stood up and he took her hand.

"A pleasure, Miss Montez, to be in the same room with as beautiful a lady as you."

He kissed her hand politely before walking around to the other side of the desk and sitting in a chair identical to the one's Gabriella and Troy were sitting in.

As Troy watched Gabriella be kissed by this man, he felt his stomach clench. His heart pounded and he started to gritt his teeth. He shook his head trying to get rid of the feeling coming over him. Gabriella's soft eyes turned to him, and she gave him a worried look. He smiled his famous smile and looked back at the man.

"I am Mr Frank Letino. I am directing the movie you have agreed to be in, so we'd better get on."

Mr Letino eyed them suspiciously, then a smile broke out onto his hard features.

The group laughed.

"Now', Mr Letino started again, 'I understand you know each other from other various projects?"

Gabriella looked at Troy, who nodded.

"Yes. Just one. A couple of years ago, but we never really met face to face." Troy answered.

Frank nodded his head, "Ok. But surely you'd like to get to know each other better."

"Definitely." They said in unison.

Mr Letino smiled and chuckled. "Excellent. Well, I have a proposal to make."

The pair were intrigued.

"When my secretary spoke to you, or Miss Evans to you, Miss Montez, they will have explained that you have to do various things. Mr Bolton, you were asked to vacate your spare room for this week."

Troy smiled, "Yes. That was fine."

Mr Letino smiled, "And Gabriella, you were asked to pack and stay packed when you got here, and to also make up a spare room at your house in England."

Gabriella nodded. "I was."

"Excellent. Well, the good news is, you'll definitely be getting to know each other. The bad, or maybe not so bad, news is that you'll be moving in with each other. Gabriella you shall be living with Troy this week, and Troy with Gabriella next, in England."

The pair's eyes sprung out of their sockets at the news. They looked at each other, and somehow settled slightly gazing into each others eyes. Mr Letino coughed at them and they turned away from each other shyly.

"You see, I need this relationship to be real guys! I see so many of these chick-flicks and the main characters have no reaction, no chestistry. And, as I can see so far, you two do."

Gabriella smiled as her and Troy's eyes connected again.

"So, here comes the next shocker. You... have to pretend to be in a relationship. In Love. And I know this is a lot to ask, but this film, could be another ticket to the top for you guys. In a way, you'd be paving the road to success, through pretending to be a couple... in public."

Troy held up his hand, "Wait a second. You're expecting us to act like we are in love. And I have double figures of paparazzi following me every day. I suppose you've heard about my last break-up. Not nice. This is going to be a field day."

Gabriella shook her head and looked at Troy, "You're not the only one with that problem; I have multiple paps too. That means if we're together, there'll be about...40!"

"And i'm sorry about that," Frank continued, "But it has to be real. And as for acting as a couple, it should be easy. You both do it for a living. Acting is your life."

The room went silent. Troy's mind ticked over and his eyes eventually settled on Gabriella. She was beautiful, and it wouldn't be hard for them to pretend.

Gabriella spoke up, "Well, I suppose I don't mind doing it, as long as we get on. I mean, if we fight, we can pull out, right?"

"Of course." Lr Letino smiled. "All settled then?"

Mr Letino's eyes bore into each of Gabriella's and Troy's.

"I'll do it." Gabriella smiled, looking at Troy.

He felt his heart leap. It was the right choice to make.

"Sure. Fooling people has always been my game."

The group laughed.

"That's settled then. Tomorrow morning Gabriella, you will leave the hotel and arrive at Troy's house where no doubt you will be met with paparazzi. When you open the door, Troy, you will hug Gabriella, and just watch the cameras flash."

Mr Letino looked triumphant. "It's gonna be great working with you guys. Laters."

Mr Letino left the room, and the soon to be 'new couple on the block' followed suite.

Gabriella gripped onto her bag nervously, wondering if she'd made the right choice. Troy watched her as she twisted the rings round and round on her finger. He stroked her arms gently and her eyes shot up, connecting once more with Troy's.

"Don't worry. it'll be ok, I don't bite."

Gabriella giggled relaxing a little.

"So, I guess I'm your new girlfriend then." Gabriella mumbled shyly.

Troy picked up her chin, "Really, there is no need for you to be nervous. I'm just as scared as you are. Just promise me you'll not be like my last girlfriend."

Gabriella rolled her eyes. "I promise, but Troy, don't forget we're pretending."

Troy's cheeks burned. He'd forgotten that bit.

"I know. Well, anways, I'll see you when you come to mine tomorrow then."

Gabriella nodded. Troy kissed her cheek, saying goodbye, and she felt fireworks erupt in her stomach. Leaving the building herself, she felt elated and excited about what would come of this experiment.

This is where everything began.

* * *

Like it? Hate it? Please tell me in a review :D

I'll try and update soon, but I have my English Prelim coming up in 5 days, so please be patient. & If you haven't already, please check out my other story, _"The Other Side Of The Rainbow"._

Thanks - you're great! Have a good day :)


	5. Lots Of Different Cuddles

_Chapter 4, here we go! hehe... enjoy..._

**We Love Pretending**

**Chapter 4 - Lots of Different Cuddles.**

Gabriella had had a restless nights sleep. No matter what she did, she could not get her mind off Troy. She tossed and turned as her head swimmed with feelings of worry and excitment. She didn't know why, but since she had been in the same room as him, she felt a buzz like never before. It was quite surreal and made her nervous. But eventually she managed to sleep for about 3 hours.

Waking up in the early hours of Monday morning, she yawned as her routine progressed. Up, shower, dressed, made-up, eat. That was her routine. With Gabriella, everything had to be organised. She had to know exactly what she was going to be doing, at what time it would happen, and where she would be. She had to know where she stood, and being in a situation where she didn't know what she was doing was never an option.

Running her hands gently through her hair, she stood her legs wide apart, one hand on hip, in front of her suitcase. Various colours filled her eyes as she looked at the piles of neatly folded clothing. Her hands moved over the piles, her mind processing what she was doing that day. Moving into Troy's house. Her stomach churned and as she though about this a smile spread across her face.

15 minutes later, she looked at herself in the mirror. Her eyes scanned the glass. Low-cut floaty top, paired with grey skinny jeans. Reaching down into her other suitcase, she gently picked up a pair of black velvet flats, each topped with a silver bow. Her fingers tickled the bows before the shoes landed in front of her feet. She slipped them on with ease, and looked once more in the mirrors direction. Perfect.

After glamouring herself up with make-up and jewellery, she turned around, her loose curls flying with her and her brow creased. Where had it got to? Her eyes lit up when she saw the object and she walked across the room to retrieve it. She wrapped the long, woolen, grey scarf around her neck and the familiar smell came right back. Her eyes closed in contentment as her nostrils breathed in the scent.

Blinking her eyes back open abruptly she shook her head of such thoughts. She shouldn't be thinking about him. She had left him, even if she did have good reasons. Stop thinking about him!

But, then again, the mind did tend to wander...

_**Flashback.**_

_"Do we really have to go to your Mother's today." Max whined as Gabriella entered the room._

_Gabriella cocked her head to the side. "Yes. And remind me, why aren't you dressed?"_

_His cheeky smile spread across his face, "Well, you see, I was hoping I could presuade to not to go, and we could have some fun."_

_He moved towards her, taking the advantage to run his hand up her arm, the goosebumps trailing behind._

_"Presuade me, huh?"_

_Max kissed her neck, " Mmmhmmm."_

_"What a shame I'm not going to back down then."_

_Gabriella walked away from Max's grasp, leaving the livingroom and entering the kitchen looking for her bag._

_Max whined some more. "But why! You know they don't like me."_

_Gabriella tutted as she reached forward to grab her bag and looked through it. "Maxxy. You know my schedule. You know how busy I am. So you of all people should realise I still need to keep in touch with my parents. And shush, my parents will learn to love you."_

_"But--"_

_Gabriella pressed a finger up against his lips. "No buts. Now get changed." She pecked his lips and pushed passed him. Max sighed; he clearly wasn't getting out of this._

_----------_

_"Much better."_

_Max had come downstairs after changing and gave Gabriella a twirl. She laughed at his silliness, but still said she approved, after all, she couldn't have him seen in baggy jeans with her parents!_

_Gabriella slung her bag over her shoulder and wrapped her long, woolen, grey scarf around her neck. Walking over to Max she uttered, "I thought we'd walk."_

_Max's mouth dropped open. "Walk!"_

_"Yes. Walk."_

_Max was amazed. "You, Gabriella Montez, most photographed British star, is going to walk to her parents."_

_Gabriella shook her head, "Ok. Well Done! You've pointed out the obvious. And I know the paps will be following, But as far as I'm concerned I'm leaving in five days for Albuquerue, and then I won't see you for a while. I want to spend as much time as possible with you."_

_Gabriella breathed out and watched Max's eyes settle and jaw loosen. "Fine. We'll walk."_

_Gabriella smiled in his direction, and they left the house._

_----------_

_"I never knew our local park was so beautiful."_

_Gabriella and Max were walking hand in the park just past Gabriella apartment in the outskirts of London. It was quite quiet and as far as she could see, no paparazzi were following._

_They had stopped just beside the large pond, watching the scenery, and the occasional quack from the ducks was the only sound they could hear._

_Max stood behind Gabriella and cuddled her, his head and neck nussling into her scarf. Gabriella felt the warmth rush through her._

_"I love you." She muttered, falling into his body, behind her._

_"Mmmmm." He replied._

_Her smile fell at his reply, but she brushed it off._

_Everything would be ok._

_**End of Flashback.**_

But it hadn't been. Two days ago they had broken up, and it still hurt. It had turned out that Max had 'never loved' Gabriella, and once she'd heard that her heart cracked.She'd left him after that;there was no need for him to be there anymore. She had to vacate her spare room; which was currently his office. He wasn't pleased, but toGabriella everything nowmade sense.

Why he'd never replied 'I love you too'.

Why he'd never remembered her birthday.

Or Valentine's Day.

Why he didn't want to meet her parents.

Why he was so... reluctant.

The list was endless.

Gabriella blinked back the tears, as she managed to zip her suitcase up again and haul the case into the livingroom. Right on cue, the knock on the door signalled her leaving.

She lifted herself off the bed and answered the door to a smiley Sharpay.

"Morning Ms Montez."

Gabriella smiled back, "Morning Sharpay."

Sharpay smiled as a man pushed passed her and lifted Gabriella suitcases into the hall. Gabriella looked curiously at him, eyeing her suitcase, making sure it didn't go anywhere. Sharpay caught on.

"This is Zeke. He works for Mr Letino too. And is also my fiance."

Gabriella, relieved, smiled. "Nice to meet you." She put out her hand.

Zeke put down the case and shook it. "Pleasure, Miss Montez. Sharpay, the car is here."

Sharpay blushed, "Ah. Yes. It's here. If you'd follow me, Miss Montez."

"Sure', Gabriella looked around the hotel room one last time, checking she hand't left anything and locked the door, passing the key to Sharpay, ' Oh, and Sharpay. Please call me Gabriella."

----------

Gabriella found herself jittery in the car on the way to Troy's house. Apart from the bucket load of paprazzi following the car, she found herself nervous about meeting Troy again. And what would happen? She didn't know. She just hoped they got on well.

Re-arranging her bracelets, and shuffling her feet in her shoes, she almost didn't realise the driver was talking to her.

"Sorry." She blushed.

"We're here Miss."

"Thanks."

Gabriella braced herself as she grabbed her bag and opened the car door. She found herself instantly covered in flashes as she stepped out.

And there he was.

Just standing.

Grinning.

In amongst all the flashes he still looked gorgeous. She ignored all the shouts from the paparazzi. There was two lots of paprazzi now, and Gabriella now knew what Troy had feared of. Glancing quickly but ducking again, she found about 50 men, all with cameras surrounding them. She sighed; she'd never get peace.

She walked forward, smiling at Troy. Zeke, who had driven the car, took out her suitcase and delivered it to the door. Troy thanked him, and watched as Gabriella walked towards him. She was even more beautiful, if that was possible. Her loosed curls ruffled around her head, like a sea of waves. Then she was in front of him.

"Hey."

Gabriella smiled wider, "Hi."

"Better do the job then."

Troy slipped his arms around her waist. Then it clicked; they had to hug. Step one in the plan for Mr Letino. Gabriella found herself hugging back, loving the feeling of being in a man's arms again. Loving the feeling of Troy wrapped around her. She sighed when they broke apart and realsied how close the paparazzi had got to them. Troy ushered Gabriella inside his house, while he grabbed the suitcase and tipped the driver.

He sighed in relief as he locked the door and the pap's cameras were now out of sight.

But now he had Gabriella in his house.

And his mission?

To get to know her.

* * *

How did I do? I hope you liked it.

So, yeah. About _'The Pregnancy Path'._ I think I'm gonna post the trailer next week. Because I'm on holiday I might have time to start writing, but I'll def. have the trailer up soon.

As you'll have noticied, Zeke was in this chapter, and I thought it only fair to have him linked with Sharpay. There will be more of Miss Evans in future chapters, but Zeke, I don't know.

Anways, please review :)


	6. Knowing Me, Knowing You

We Love Pretending

Chapter 5 - Knowing Me, Knowing You.

A large, round puff of smoke could be seen flying out of Mr Letino's cigar. He smiled as the familiar smoky smell started to surround the room, the smog making the room slightly less clear. Waving his hand in front of his face, trying to get the smoke away from his eyes so he could watch the TV properly was the problem. He really didn't want to miss this. It seemed that Troy and Gabriella were cast perfectly for the part. Things they did looked real, and not just acted, even thought they were. His smug smile washed across his face when the pair's picture shot up on the screen again.

Quickly his eyes drifted to his two mobile phones which were resting on the arm of the chair. He had always liked his actors to know their progress. Lifting one up, he scrolled through the phonebook, before landing on Troy Bolton. He pressed call and lifted the phone up to his ear.

Troy flung his legs over the other side of the sofa. His eyes glued to the TV as the sound of water running down the walls of the shower sounded. He smiled. There was something quite appealing about the thought of Gabriella Montez; one of the prettiest girls he had ever met, showering in his shower. He shook his head, he shouldn't be thinking things like that. He had just broken up with someone. But really, Charlie had been cheating on him, so he had the right to think of other woman that way. But not Gabriella; she was too… nice, to think of in that way.

His mind dragged back to the TV set. Picking up the controls, he pressed menu, and started flicking down the endless list of channels. Sometimes TV had too much stuff to choose from.

He jumped when he felt the vibrating phone in his jean pocket. Standing up he retrieved the phone, and answered. It was Frank.

"Hello?"

"Troy. How great to hear you. Listen, turn to channel 63 now. There's something I'd like you to see." His chuckle could be heard, as Troy went to Channel 63.

His mouth dropped open. News obviously spread fast!

A picture of him and Gabriella, when she had first arrived shot up on the screen. They were cuddling. The plan had worked! He brought the phone back to his ear when he realised Mr Letino was talking.

"… great isn't it?! And they believe it too. Now all you have to do is play it up a little. Next time do something more intimate - you know what I mean. Just as long as it's believable. And, you two have undeniable chemistry! I seems to just waft off that photo. Anyways, got to go. Laters."

Troy phoned dropped to the ground as he hung up. Soon he heard Gabriella's footsteps descend down the stairs, and he gulped. Gabriella knew about publicity, but he had no idea how she would react.

He turned around, careful to try and block the television from her view. She smiled as she entered the room, and Troy was amazed.

Gabriella's hair was tied up in a messy bun, her hair still wet. She was gently drying the ends of the bun with the towel. She had changed into a pair of shorts and a vest top, and she looked, to Troy's eyes, unbelievable.

"Hey. I just changed - I hope that's ok."

Troy nodded, "That… is fine. Want a drink? Food? Anything."

Gabriella towel dropped to the ground as Troy stupidly realised too late he had moved. Gabriella's breathing started to quicken as she moved nearer to the television. Her finger tapped the screen, and she squinted her eyes, while trying to see if it was real.

"Is that…us?!"

Troy scratched his head, before mumbling, "Yeah."

Gabriella jumped up. She started pacing around the room at an alarming rate. Troy tried to stop her but she just kept moving, pushing him away. Her hands moved to her hair, then rubbed her face as she stopped. Troy just stayed still, not wanting to move in case he did something wrong.

"Well… news travels fast, doesn't it? I bet Mr Letino is happy. He's got the whole world fooled about us. And who's going to get the slap on the cheek when the press find out it's not real - NOT HIM! I mean, does he know what he has got us into. I guess I thought it might never really work, but now it has…"

Troy moved towards her and grabbed her hand. "Brie. Relax, it'll be fine."

Her eyes softened, "You… you called me Brie." She whispered.

Troy cocked his eyebrow, "Yeah…"

Gabriella shook her head before dropping Troy's hand and reaching to pick up the towl she had dropped minutes before. "It's nothing. Just that, my dad used to call me it. I never liked other guys calling me that."

Troy felt his heart drop and he rushed towards her. "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry. I won't call you that again--"

Gabriella laughed, "Troy. Don't worry. Sure, I never liked other guys call me it… but… when you said it, it felt… I don't know, special."

A blush rose into Gabriella's cheeks as a smug little grin splashed across Troy's features. Gabriella smacked his arm before he pretended to be hurt, but shrugged it off. He turned around, switching off the television and headed through to the kitchen, with Gabriella following.

"Wow. This kitchen is amazing. My mother would die for one like this." Gabriella gasped as she absentmindedly let her fingers run over the surfaces. Troy watched as she did this, and suddenly felt like Gabriella would fit into this kitchen, his home, perfectly.

"Well, I'm glad you like it. Wine?"

Troy held up a bottle of wine, and Gabriella found herself instantly thirsty. She nodded, before looking through cupboards for glasses. Once she'd found them, Troy emptied the wine into the glasses. Handing Gabriella her glass they went back to the living room.

Gabriella collapsed onto the comfy chair in the corner while Troy occupied the couch. The silence surrounded them, but it was comfortable.

"So, I guess we should get to know each other a little better. If we are going to pretend to be a couple, we should at least know each other." Troy reasoned.

Gabriella got excited and crossed her legs like a child at school. "Let's play twenty questions. That way we can know all we want to know about each other!"

Troy rolled his eyes at her childlike quality, and shrugged. " Sure. But easy questions first."

"Ok, I'll start. Full name?" Gabriella asked.

Troy smiled, this was easy! "Troy Alexander Bolton. Yours?"

"Gabriella Marie Montez." Gabriella giggled. "Age?"

Troy rolled his eyes.

"What?! You asked for easy!" Gabriella protested.

"Ok, Ok. 23. And you are?"

"22. Eh, got any pets?"

Troy chuckled, "No. Do you?"

Gabriella laughed, "No. Why did I even ask that!" She asked herself, but out loud. They laughed together, and the wine settled any nerves. The real questions began.

"Ok. I got one! The most annoying thing about your parents?"

Gabriella pretended to be offended. "Are you accusing my parents of being annoying. You haven't even met them and you're jumping to conclusions!"

"Come on. You know all parents have annoying habits."

Gabriella huffed dramatically. "Fine. They are every… organised. Meaning they like everything to be as they should be. I guess I am a bit like that myself. But it's endearing…"

Troy laughed again, "I'm sure it is. Ok, my parents are really wanting me to settle down. Every time I go there they are like, 'Met a nice woman yet Troy?'. It can get annoying. Anyways, I have another one, how many tattoos do you have?"

Another blush surfaced from Gabriella, and she subconsciously rubbed her shoulder. "Well, I have… three."

Troy gulped, "Three? Wow."

Gabriella giggled, "How wow?"

Troy shifted in his seat. "I mean, isn't it painful. How can you put yourself through something like that, and know it's just a picture on your skin. One that you will never be able to remove, unless you got laser treatment…"

Gabriella smiled a dreamy smile. "To me, they aren't just pictures. They are symbols, of people or things I've done."

Troy's eyebrow wrinkled, so she explained, "You see. I have three. One butterfly, one star of David, and one heart. The butterfly I got when I left all my friends for the business. I got it to remind me of them everyday, and how they all helped me stay grounded in my career."

She moved across to the couch and pulled down her vest top sleeve, making the butterfly tatoo on view. "You can touch it, you know. It won't bite." She chuckled.

Troy touched it gently, and Gabriella felt Goosebumps erupt over her skin. Her stomach churned and she melted to his touch. Troy coughed, "And the others."

"Yeah. The star of David, represents my grandfather. He was Jewish, and when he died, I got the tattoo. It reminds me of him. He helped me so much in my childhood, and believed in me."

"And where's that one." Troy was curious.

"On my foot." She lifted her foot onto the couch and showed it to Troy. His finger trailed around the shape, before she removed her foot.

"And the final one, is the heart. And that represents every guy I've ever been with."

"But doesn't that remind you of every break-up?" Troy wondered.

Gabriella smiled, "Yeah. But unlike my real heart, the tattoo can never be broken."

The atmosphere changed slightly, and turned uncomfortable. Gabriella had obviously suffered a lot in relationships with other mean, thought Troy.

"Where's that one?" He tried to lighten the mood.

Gabriella coughed nervously. "Eh. I can't show you."

Troy laughed, "Come on, you've showed me the others!"

Gabriella laughed embarrassed. "It's just below my hip bone."

Troy turned red. "Oh, there. What does it look like?" He mumbled.

Gabriella was shocked. "You, Troy Bolton, want me to show you my tattoo which it down there. That is diabolical. Troy, I can't show you down there. The wine is obviously going to your head!"

Troy grabbed her arm, "I won't tell anyone…" He whispered in her ear.

Gabriella stood up. She grabbed the waist band of her shorts. "Ok, 5...4...3...2...-- Don't think so Troy."

Before he knew it, she'd shot up the stairs and he heard the door to her bedroom lock. He'd wanted to see that tattoo, not her body, he wasn't like that, but the tattoo, which had significance to her, he'd wanted to see. He laughed it off.

She was definitely a task.

But one he was willing to take.

* * *

Sorry for the long wait. Since it's the holiday and i have exams when I go back - a lot of revising has to be done! Anyways, I enjoyed writing this chapter, so I hope you liked it too.

I noticied that I haven't had as many reviews as I'd hoped I would get with this story. Please review, it really does help, and if you can, please tell me what you like about the story or what I can improve on. Constructive criticism is always welcome!

And to everyone who always reviews, thank you! Please keep them coming!

The Pregnancy Path Trailer, will be posted soon, but the YouTube trailer, is already up so please check that out. The link to my channel is on my profile :)

Review, it only takes a few seconds :D


	7. We Gotta Start Somewhere

**We Love Pretending**

**Chapter 6 - We Gotta Start Somewhere.**

Gabriella's feet pounded as her toes hit the carpeted surface of the stairs. Troy smiled at the sound; having Gabriella in his house was quite fun. Gabriella smiled as she entered the room.

"Good Morning!"

Troy chuckled, "You're happy this morning. What's to be happy about?"

Gabriella rolled her eyes as she reached over the table for the cornflakes. "Well, just life. We are on this Earth, only for a short time, so there is no need to be sad. We're only wasting time if we are. And why shouldn't I be happy. I'm in Albuquerque, pretending to be dating the American Hot-shot, and about 50 paparazzi are outside our door. The list is endless."

Troy laughed, "When you put it that way, I guess you are right. So, when you're happy, do you like to make others happy?" A cheeky look crept its way into Troy's eyes.

Gabriella squinted, marrowing her eyes in the process, "Yes…"

Troy smiled, "Great. Now show me that tattoo."

Gabriella mouth hung open, and she eventually burst out laughing. "Tha's one thing, Troy, I'm not going to do."

Troy pouted, "But that makes me sad." He put on his baby voice, which made Gabriella laugh and roll her eyes once more.

"Aww. Poor Troy. Well, here's one lesson in life. You don't always get what you want."

Troy grabbed Gabriella's spoon, grabbing some of the cornflakes in the bowl at the same time and emptied them into his mouth. Gabriella gasped in fake shock, trying to get the spoon back. But he would give it to her.

Grabbing the bowl and walking towards the living room, he turned to Gabriella, before mocking, "Here's a lesson in life, Gabriella. You don't always get what you want."

Gabriella rolled her eyes again, before chasing Troy throughout the house, desperate for her breakfast.

--

Gabriella tapped her fingers on the surface of the couch. She was… bored. Troy had insisted they didn't go out today, because of the un-normal amount of paps around his house. She fully understood. If she had that many, she would stay locked up for weeks.

But that tiny, adventurous part inside of her wanted to go outside. To partly see what would happen, and maybe play along. Sure, she had been really surprised at how the news of their hug had spread so fast yesterday, but playing with the paparazzi's minds couldn't hurt.

Wrong.

Yes, it could hurt, she reminded herself. She remembered what she had said yesterday, '_who's going to get the slap on the cheek when the press find out it's not real - NOT HIM!'_. She had to remember that it was all Mr Letino's idea, and that after this had all happened, blown over, and the film had been made, things would go back to normal. No-one would no the difference.

But, oh, how she wanted to go outside.

She jumped when the phone rang, just as Troy walked into the room. She heard him chuckle, and she tucked her legs under her dress as she answered.

"Hello?"

"Honey, it's Mum."

Gabriella smiled. This was the first time she had talked to her mother since she left for Albuquerque. It was nice to hear her voice. For the first time since she left, she found herself missing home slightly. Sighing, she continued the conversation.

"Hi, how are you?"

Her mothers sweet, quiet voice came through, "Fine, dear. You?"

She smiled, "Fantastic."

Her mother giggled, "Great. Now, honey, I just wanted to check if you were ok?"

Gabriella lowered her phone, and put it on loudspeaker, so Troy could hear. He edged closer to the phone, and Gabriella laughed.

"I'm fine mum, don't worry. Troy's here too."

"Now, about that Troy boy. Are you sure he's ok. We don't want our little girl getting into trouble, or problems now."

Troy mocked hurt, as Gabriella replied, "Mother. Troy is fine. He wouldn't do anything to me, he couldn't hurt a fly. And I'm serious, I feel great. Everything is working out fine."

"I'm sure it is, dear', her mother persisted, 'but are you sure it's wise getting into another relationship so soon after Max--"

Gabriella grabbed the phone back, and quickly turned the loudspeaker off. Blushing madly, she exited the room, leaving a confused and irritated Troy behind.

After reassuring her mother she was fine, and Troy was good, she entered the room again. Troy sat on the sofa, facing her, with a quizzical expression on his usually soft features. His arms were crossed, and he meant business.

"Care to explain?" He muttered.

Gabriella sighed, "There's nothing really to explain, Troy."

Troy shook his head, "You should never have signed up for this when you are in a relationship. The poor man, he's sitting at home, probably thinking his girlfriend is cheating on him--"

"Troy - shut up!"

He stopped and stared at her, she explained, "Max… is my ex-boyfriend. I broke up with him a few days before I left. There is nothing between us now. No poor man, he broke my heart. He was arrogant, self obsessed, and hurt me. I have nothing more to do with him now."

Her words turned into sobbed as stray tears started to fall down her face. Troy mentally kicked himself for thinking such things. He walked over to Gabriella and enveloped her into a hug. Soon her sobs were no more.

"Thank you Troy, I'm sorry."

Troy smiled, You have nothing to be sorry for, I jumped to conclusions and made you cry. And I'm so dreadfully sorry for that. Please forgive me."

Gabriella giggled, before kissing his cheek gently, "It's ok."

Troy sighed in relief.

Gabriella looked up into his eyes, "Well, do you have any other relationships you would like to tell me about now, while we are going through this?" She stared at him, wanting answers.

He dropped his head, "Uh, no. Nothing. Anything you wanna do?"

She was aware he had changed the subject, but didn't push it. If it was important and she needed to hear it, she would. All in good time.

"I do have one request."

Troy's eyebrows raised and Gabriella couldn't help but put on her adorable pout and smile, which could malt the hardest hearts. He sighed, running one hand through his caramel hair and smiled. "Yes, Brie?"

"Can we… like, venture out this house today? I mean, we're supposed to be pretending to be a couple not pretending to live! It's sunny, and you need some decent food in that fridge!"

Troy rolled his eyes, "Ok, ok. But Brie, you don't know what you've let us in for. There are 50 paparazzi outside, just waiting to capture us. And, Mr Letino said we had to play it up next time."

Gabriella shrugged, "Sure. It's just acting, right?"

--

Gabriella slipped on her sunglasses as Troy grabbed his wallet and keys. He sighed when he reached the door, looking back at Gabriella. She looked beautiful, as usual. Her hair was slightly tied back at the top with an oversized hair clip, but the rest was hanging loosely off her shoulders. Her red floaty summer dress fit her perfectly hugging her body. She grabbed her bag, hooked it onto her arm, and said. "Come on, let's go!"

Troy laughed, "Yep, let's go. But hang on a second, what are we going to do. I mean, to like act couplishly."

Gabriella giggled, "Couplishly?!"

Troy blushed, "You know what I mean."

Gabriella smiled, "I don't know. Let just… see where the mood takes us."

"Great idea."

Troy opened the door and the sea of flashes started. It was hard to see the outside world. The flashes were so rapid, Gabriella had to keep blinking as she stepped out the door. She looked round and smirked at Troy, who now had his shades on. She kept walked, but suddenly felt a warm hand clasp around hers and her fingers melt, until they were laced together. Gabriella smiled up at Troy, who smiled back.

The shouts from the paparazzi became louder at the gesture, but they both ignored it, finally nearing the car. Gabriella relaxed slightly.

Troy leaned into Gabriella's hair and Gabriella giggled at the closeness and touch. She was in heaven. It felt like a dream.

But it wasn't; it was real.

And the last thing she heard from him before entering the car was him whispering into her ear.

"We gotta start somewhere."

* * *

Aww. Troyella Cuteness :)

That took me a while. Phew. The next chapter will be out next week. It might take me a bit longer to update this story now, since I have 3 stories on the go, but I'll try my hardest.

You'll see I have a new story started, which I had planned to do for a while now, "The Pregnancy Path". Please check out the trailer, and the first chapter will be written and posted in the next few days :D

Please review! x


	8. One Kiss, One Day

We Love Pretending

Chapter 7 - One Kiss, One Day.

The red liquid swirled round and round the glass as Gabriella tipped it unintentionally. Her girly giggle erupted from her throat, making a large smile erupt on Troy's face. Tipping the bottle of wine back and making it hit inside her glass once more, he tried to steady his slightly shaky hand. Her giggles didn't help. Emptying what was left into his own glass, he followed her through to his kitchen, where the groceries had been left unattended. Then they entered the livingroom.

Gabriella flung herself on the couch with Troy following closely behind. She hit her head on the soft cushions but an 'ouch!' still sounded, the alcohol entering her mind.

"That hurt!" She whined.

Troy chuckled, his arm latching over the back of the sofa. "It was only a cushion." He reasoned.

Gabriella pouted, "So?"

She whacked his arm, for what seemed the fifth time that days as they snuggled into each other, neither aware of each others movements.

"Did I mention your house is super nice?" Gabriella mumbled randomly, the words sprouting from her mouth as her eyes wondered around the room.

A smirk latched onto Troy's features as he answered, "Yes. A couple of times."

"Good." She smiled and looked up into his eyes.

She had never really looked deep into them before, but now she wished she had. They were fascinating. Gabriella couldn't work out what colour they were, because there seemed to be so many, all mixed together, creating one. She gasped as his eyes flickered across to hers.

She quickly pushed her eyes back to the room as Troy started to lean in. A blush became apparent on his face, but he quickly hid it with a cough.

"Are you enjoying living here?" He broke the uncomfortable silence.

"Yeah. It's nice. I mean, my whole life I've lived in Britain, and never really travelled. When I came into the business and the opportunities appeared I jumped at them. Home is nice, it's where the heart is they say. But me, I like to explore. And America, is quite an adventure." Gabriella explained.

Troy nodded, "I know what you mean. Like at home, in the country you grew up in, it feels like home. But when you're not there, its kind of a … release."

Gabriella curled her legs under her knees and turned sharply to Troy, taking another gulp of the blood red liquid in her glass. "Exactly, like you can be whoever you wanna be when your away from the people who are constantly around you." She leaned forward, gripping onto his eyes.

Troy gulped, before shifting closer slightly. "Like you can do whatever you want, when they're not there."

There was mere centimetres away from their lips. Each others breath was felt on each others cheeks as their breath quickened. They leaned closer. Their lips practically attached, brushing lightly.

"I'd better get to bed." Gabriella closed her eyes and pulled away. Troy groaned slightly, but put a smile on it. Blushing, she rose to her feet and gently tiptoed to the door. "Goodnight Troy." She whispered.

Troy smiled, "Night Gabriella."

He watched as her feet and graceful body exited the room and her footsteps were heard as she walked up the stairs.

He sighed. She had caught him, in her spell. Well and truly caught. But the thing was, he didn't want to be released. There was something so gripping about Gabriella Montez. He didn't know what it was, but he was going to find out. But Gabriella keep edging away. He was sure, sure she felt it too. She must do - it was indescribable. The thing was, she wasn't letting him get closer to her than the friend stage. But that wouldn't stop Troy Bolton trying.

Sighing once more, he quickly picked up their glasses, walking through to the kitchen sink. He watched as the liquid swirled down the drain until none remained. After washing the glasses, he retired to his bedroom. Hoping tomorrow would bring something new.

THE sun flew in the window bright and early the next morning. Troy's eyes flickered open, but quickly shut again due to the large headache which was about to blast off. Rubbing his eyes, he sighed as he launched himself from under the covers. The hardwood floors of his bedroom tingled his feet as he hopped from one to the other on the way to the bathroom. After showering he threw on some clothes, and headed for the door. He entered the kitchen to see Gabriella already up and about, munching on some cereal.

"Don't even think about it." She said when he entered the room. She looked up to connect their eyes and Gabriella had a humorous look, twinkling inside her orbs. "I mean it Bolton, there will be serious consequences if you steal my cereal once more."

Troy chuckled as he reached over the counter and got his own breakfast. "Satisfied?" He muttered as he started to eat his own breakfast, sitting across from her. She smiled. "Yeah."

A silence came over them in which no-one could explain. They both knew why it was so awkward, last nights events hadn't been planned. They hadn't planned to nearly kiss, it had just happened. But both knew that they couldn't just go on like it hadn't happened. They couldn't be on the same friendship basis anymore.

The silence was broken by Troy's phone ringing furiously. He jogged across the hall to collect it and pressed 'answer'.

"Hello?"

"Is this the Bolton residence?"

Troy hesitated before answering. "Eh… yeah."

"Oh good. I am your managers new assistant, and didn't know if I had the right number." A small giggle came through the phone, and he could tell it was a woman. "I'm Martha Cox. Anyways, Mr Steinbeck would like to see you in his New York offices straight away tomorrow morning. He has arranged flights and hotels, but he says it is urgent. Something about publicity…"

Troy's brow wrinkled in confusion, "Eh, ok. Does John, I mean, Mr Steinbeck know I have visitors with me at the moment?"

Martha was silent for a few seconds. "Well, yes. But he says it really is necessary for you to be there tomorrow. He also mentioned he had talked to, is it Mr Letino?, and he said it would be fine, as long as it wasn't for too long, and you 'played it up' or something."

Her shy, embarrassing giggle came down the phone, and he smiled. His eyes drifted to Gabriella, who was twirling a long strand of hair in between her fingers. A smirk entered his face, "Sure. Thanks. That'll be just fine. Thanks for telling me."

Martha sighed, "Did I do ok? Your not going to tell him to fire me are you. It is my first day and--"

Troy chuckled, cutting her off, "--Martha, relax, I not going to get him to fire you, I'm not like that ok? I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

"Ok, thanks Mr Bolton, see you early tomorrow morning. Oh, and Chad Danforth will be picking you up in 3 hours. Goodbye."

"See you."

The line went dead and his eyes went back to Gabriella again. A tiny white lie couldn't hurt, could it? He swaggered into the kitchen and took as seat to tell her the news.

Her eyes connected with his. "Who was that?"

He smiled, "My manager, John Steinbeck's new assistant. Totally nervous. But anyways, I have some news, that you might not like."

She dropped her spoon into her bowl, and rested her hands into the table. Her eyes searched his and her brow wrinkled. "What?"

He smiled, "Well, I have to go out of town for a couple of days. Well, only one day actually. Urgent meeting with my manager. And I explained I had you here, but she said he really needs to see me and I can't not go."

Gabriella's smile dropped, "So you have to leave?"

"I'm afraid so, I tried to get out of it but, you know, business is business."

Gabriella scratched the back of her neck. "I guess so." It would be one thing living with Troy for the rest of the experiment, but him not bing there just made it even more unbearable.

"Oh and when I go, in a couple of hours, Mr Letino says we have to play it up even more."

Gabriella huffed, "Even more. I mean come on, what does he want us to do? Kiss?"

Troy smirked, but hid it with a shy smile, "Kind of. Come on, it won't be that bad, it's only me. And it's one kiss, just one."

Gabriella narrowed her eyes at him, seeing that disagreeing wasn't going to get her anywhere. "Fine. Well, I'll kiss you when you leave, but Bolton, we are not practising."

Troy sulked slightly as she walked to the sink, cleaned her bowl and walked up the stairs, no doubt to change for going outside. Trackies and vest top probably didn't seem right for going away boyfriend plus paparazzi. He quickly shook his head and headed upstairs himself, ready to pack what he needed.

"SO, if anything and I mean anything goes wrong while I'm gone, just call. If I'm in a meeting, just call his assistant of this number." He pointed at the sheet of paper in front of him. Gabriella stared at him smirking. He was acting like her parents.

"Yes Dad." She mumbled.

Troy ignored this comment and continued, "Haha. And, for the final time, when the car draws up and the paps flood into the drive we walk out the door, I give Chad my suitcase, and you quickly turn me back around and kiss me."

He smirked and she hit him on the arm, "Ok. I got that. Now, if I'm not mistaken, that's the car now, so stop mummying me and get going."

She pushed him towards his suitcase and the door. Troy turned to Gabriella. "Ok, I'l say goodbye now, since out there… probably won't be… well, our real goodbye." He turned and hugged her, loving the feeling of her in his arms. He smiled, thinking that he would finally get that kiss.

After taking himself away from her he grabbed the handle of the suitcase in one hand and Gabriella's hand in his other. Quickly, he opened the door and the usual flashes were sent in their direction. They moved together, until Troy's bags were safely into the car waiting for him.

He turned to her and smiled sweetly. She rolled her eyes at him as her hands drifted to his collar and pulled him closer to her.

"TROY! GABRIELLA!"

"LOOK HERE!"

"GIVE US A KISS, TROYELLA!"

Troy smirked as Gabriella gave into his faces and the paparazzi's requests and sucked her eyes to his. She ran a finger along his jaw, making his eyes close at her touch and a groan come from his mouth. She smiled as she closed her mouth into his and their tongues battled. For those short moments everything around them was silenced and they couldn't see anything but each other. Gabriella reluctantly pulled away, pushing him towards the car with a surprised yet pleased look on his face. She smiled as she waved and entered the house again, now alone.

She sighed;

It was just one kiss.

And just one day before he finally came home.

* * *

ANOTHER CHAPTER!

Sorry for the long wait, but I've been trying to make video requests for YouTube, aswell as revising for the exams I'm having this week and next. Updates should be a little scarce at the moment, but after the exams are over I'm kinda gonna abort my YT channel for a bitty and concentrate on these stories.

If you read TOSOFR (The Other Side Of The Rainbow), there are two more chapters to go, in which the ifrst of the two will be out next week.

If you read TPP (The Pregnancy Path), the next chapter should be out sometime this weekend.

PLEASE BE PATIENT :)

& please review, all your comments make me smile :D


	9. A Visit From Ryan

**We Love Pretending**

**Chapter 8 - A Visit From Ryan.**

Gabriella stared blankly at the television screen in front of her. It had been a long day. She'd had to say goodbye to Troy, and even though they weren't really dating, it was starting to feel like it was real. There was something in that Troy Bolton smile that made her heart race. But she needed to remain in reality. Nothing could take Gabriella's eye off the job.

She slid a hand under her head and through her hair. She watched as the strands of brown split into sections which were guided down by her fingertips. Eventually the hair fell back into place, and she began to feel bored once more.

The characters on the screen, she found, were so static. In her mind, they really needed some acting lessons. But that wasn't her place; she was an actor or actress, whatever, herself. She was basing it on her acting skills, or what people thought of hers, and really, these characters on the TV, could be brilliant.

She realised she was just thinking of things to keep away the fact that she was missing something terribly.

Troy.

She loved his company. He made her feel wanted, safe, secure, and happy. His jokes, though sometimes too obvious, made her laugh until the sun came up; and for Gabriella, laughter was something that always brightened her day. She always treasured the days in which she was happy; because often, she was unhappy. That was why there was never a day gone by then she wanted to sit still and do nothing. Being surrounded by things to do and people to see was the only thing that kept Gabriella from her thoughts and memories, that often appeared when she had nothing to do.

It wasn't family life that meant she was unhappy. She was an only child, with wonderful parents and a very relaxed, generous childhood. But she never really had had anyone to talk to when she was little. Other children had always found her somewhat strange, odd perhaps. That led on to her having no friends, eating lunch in the deserted corner of the library and hiding away from the bullies who haunted the corridors while moving from class to class. It had been hard, she had had experiences, but no one to share them with. She had grown up with no one but her family; and even though she had been blessed with one of the best families she could ever had wished for, someone her own age would have been nice.

She often thought that that was the reason she tended to cling to people. Being without company for so long, those long trying years, had led her to thinking she would always be alone. So whenever company came around she tended to cling and hope they never left. But various boyfriends had come and gone. She had made friends, some true, some not so. But the ones she had made, would stay with her forever, and although they didn't communicate much, they were still close and kept in contact as much as possible.

The tattoos she had reminded her of that everyday. Everyday, at least someone was with her. Either any of her friends or her grandfather, the one person who had always believed in her dreams and that one day she would make it. It was just a shame he hadn't been there on the day she had. Because like most of the other people in her life, he had gone too. Just like the boyfriends.

Boyfriends.

What a stupid word. Sure they were boys, but friends; she wasn't so sure. They were never friendly when they broke your heart. Never friendly when they were a source of your tears. They were just stages in your life that tore you down, but helped you become stronger. And she had become stronger many times. And she was, right now. Moving onto another stage. The one after Max.

Sighing, she realised she hadn't been watching the television and was about to switch it off, but stopped when she saw her face on the screen. Turning the volume up, she listened.

_"Gabriella Montez was seen today saying goodbye to her boyfriend of a few weeks, Troy Bolton. They seem very much in love, and that was shown in the kiss they gave the cameras today. Many fans of Albuquerque's Hotshot, Troy Bolton, are quite confused as they were sure they had not seen them together before. But what many people are asking is: 'Why is their relationship in the media so much more than his other relationships?'. We'll get back to you all on that one when more info comes in."_

The weather screen shot up, and Gabriella's brow wrinkled. So many celebrities thought their fans were quite dumb, but Troy and hers were obviously not. The die-hard fans had seen something was up, and not right. That could only lead to problems.

Gabriella yawned and retired to her bed deciding that it was too late to worry about trivial things. Things that would probably never surface anyway.

IT HAD always amazed her how something so sweet and tangy could wake you up in the morning. The orange juice which filled her glass was doing just that; waking her up. She's had a better nights rest than expected, as there was something always so comforting about having a man in the house as you sleep. She was convinced that it could be the geekiest, weakest man on earth and you could still feel safe, whatever the weather.

She looked out of the window in the kitchen and into Troy's garden. She hadn't been in it yet, but had no real reason to anyway. She continued to sip the tangy liquid as she scanned the garden. It was filled with bushes and trees, all seen as manly plants. But just at the bottom left hand corner the grass ended abruptly and a large, orchid looking plant graced the space. It looked delicate and could grasp anyone's attention because the sharp white and yellow colours blared at you from the first glance.

She turned around and stared at the kitchen. It didn't seem like Troy's house, since he wasn't there. It seemed empty, and if it was real, it would be pining for it's owner. Things seemed out of place without Troy being there to fix them. And for that, and other reasons she had no real answer to; she missed him. A lot.

A couple of hours, and a piece of toast later, she walked down the stairs into the, yet again, empty living space. Collapsing onto the couch, she flicked on the television, before turning it off again at the sound of the doorbell. Getting up and wrapping her large deep red jumper around her, she walked to the door. Peeping out the hole in the door, she could see the figure of a man. Reluctantly, she opened the door.

She was met with a quizzical look, and then a smile. "Eh, you're not Troy."

Gabriella giggled slightly, "What do you know? I'm not." Her reply was sarcastic, but friendly. He smiled more. "Any idea where he is? And why are you here, if you don't mind me asking?"

She stepped out of the door a little more, looking for paps, but finding none. Her eyes settled back on the gentleman in front of her. His bluey-green eyes popped out and his smile was warm.

She stuck out her hand. "Gabriella Montez, nice to meet you."

His eyes rolled, and he smiled once more. "Apologies, I'm sorry, I didn't introduce myself. I'm Ryan Evans, friend of Troy's. Ah, your Gabriella. News travels fast, don't it? The new lady in his life. Bet your keeping him on his toes!"

She smiled shyly, "You could say that. Anyways, Troy was called away yesterday on an urgent business trip. He'll be back tomorrow."

"Ah, so I'm just a little late then. Oh well, I guess I'll have to catch him when he gets back."

"You could leave a message." She had no idea where this Ryan guy came from. If he had come a long distance, leaving a message would be better than a wasted journey.

He eyes her slightly suspiciously. "Eh, alright then. Tell Troy that I'm hosting a dinner party at my place on Saturday, the day after tomorrow. He's welcome, and you too, to come and join us. Just a small gathering, but you're both very welcome. Troy always comes, quite fun sometimes."

She smiled, "I'm sure we'd love to. I'll ask him when he gets home tonight."

They continued talking, referring details about the party and such. She was growing quite fond of Ryan, and was glad that Troy had such nice friends.

Ryan hugged her briefly, and turned away, leading to his car. "Well, it was great meeting you Gabriella. Pass on the message, and tell him to call to confirm. Bye."

Gabriella waved in reply as she closed the door. She glanced at her watch and saw that there was only a few more Troy-less hours before he came home. A sudden burst of excitement came to her and she smiled wildly. If their reunion was as good as their goodbye then the paparazzi would have a field day!

She quickly wrote down the message before she forgot, and collapsed back on the sofa, settling down for some quiet time with her book. As she started to read, her hand slipped down one of the cushions, and she felt something round. Pulling it out, she saw it was a small chocolate sweet, a malteser to be exact. She smiled; Troy's favourite.

Rubbing it slightly on her sleeve before popping it in her mouth, she sighed in contentment. She was happy, for once.

And Troy was coming home.

At last.

* * *

Yay! I know I said that I wouldn't be ableto update for a while, but I thought I'd give you a chapter anyways. Hopefully, chapters should be more regualr now. Hopefully!

Anyways, I added Ryan in there, and revealed a bitty about Gabriella's childhood, but that doesn't, so far, have abi part in this story. And I also added that bit about the malteser in at the last moment. It just came to me and sounded quite cute - well, I thought so. tell me what you think :)

Oh-kay, enough babbling from me.

REVIEW!


	10. Returning

**We Love Pretending**

**Chapter 9 - Returning.**

Troy sighed impatiently as he saw the views of Albuquerque finally pass his window. It had been a long trip, longer than he had wanted, and all to go to a meeting, in which nothing really interesting happened. His manager wanted to confirm a list of dates in which he would be encouraging viewers on various shows to come and see the film. The film that hadn't even started being filmed yet.

He closed his eyes gently, letting the cold air passing through the small gap in the window blow against his face. He sighed in contentment. Air was exactly what he needed after a long 5 hour flight in a stuffy, under conditioned plane. Running a sticky hand through his hair, he sighed, a smile forming on his lips. He was finally returning home; something he never knew he could want to do so much.

In earlier life, a trip to New York on business made him excited. At the age of 16, he'd been given his first major film, which turned out to crash and burn at the box offices, but it was still real. At that time, something real in this industry was all he wanted, and when he had got it he had been overjoyed. But now, at the age 23, being successful and working hard for it, a little meeting concerning nothing that major, just made Troy depressed. He would have much rather sat at home, flicking through the channels on TV, and muttering under his breath how untalented the actors were.

With Gabriella, of course.

He'd missed her. Too much in his opinion. He knew he shouldn't be doing this but he could actually feel himself falling, ready fro the crash at the bottom of that long tunnel called 'Love'. God, it sucked. And it sucked for one reason; the fact that she probably only felt for him as a friend. He thought the chemistry between them was undeniable, but her, she may think differently.

His mind replayed the moment they kissed. How is had felt, and how her lips had moved in such a tantalizing way. He had no clue where she'd learned to kiss like that, but her techniques could get her far. He longed, deep down to feel her lips on his again, to feel her touch, but all hope was lost. He'd probably never get to kiss her again, and the only this he could hold onto was the memory.

He abruptly opened his eyes once more when he felt the car shift and turn a corner. A smirk came onto his face and his eyes danced when he passed through the street. Eventually, he could no longer hear the shouts of the paparazzi, who had somehow found out when he was arriving home. From the airport, to the car, and now all the way on the journey to his home, he had been followed by them, the guys with the cameras. In some ways he felt bad for them, some of the celebrities in this world hated them with such vengeance, when really they were only doing there job. He betted that if they had a choice, they would choose to stay out of other people's lives. But then again, he supposed the pay was good. In the end, they were just doing their job, like actors were doing there's.

But he smirked even more when he realised that he had just passed the place he'd first saw Gabriella again. He remembered her walking into the room, catching his eyes like metal to a magnet, and then he knew he was on to something.

In a matter of minutes, the car turned the corner into his street and he sighed in relief. Coming home was a blessing, and with Gabriella there, it made only more worth while.

Gabriella's eyes were glued to the clock. The tick, tock, tick, tock of the hands made her more on edge, and more anxious for the clock to turn faster. From the early hours of the evening she had been waiting for him to return, an action she knew would please her. She wanted his presence around her more and more, and she knew she shouldn't. But she had no control over what he was doing to her. All she could do was grasp onto the remains of her sense.

She sighed irritated when she realised that looking at the clock would not help time fasten. Instead she took to the kitchen, searching all over the cupboards for cleaning products. A smile curved onto her lips when she realised she was acting exactly like her mother would. She remembered her saying once 'Whenever you're waiting for something the fastest thing you can do is clean.' And that's exactly what she was going to do. Her hands grabbed the polisher, cloths and other accessories and started on cleaning the entire house.

A few hours later, when Troy had still not returned, she had successfully managed to clean the house from top to bottom. You could see yourself in the worktops it was so clean. She smiled in satisfaction. While moving through the living room she let her eyes wander casually to the clock, perched neatly on the wall. 7:50pm. She sighed, flattening out the ripples in her jeans as she collapsed back onto the couch with a heave. Cleaning was supposed to wake you, energise you, and let all the feelings of time pass away. Not make you feel like you could sleep for a year, and make the time go ever so slowly!

She tucked her feet under her knees and looked over the day she had just had. It had been pretty uneventful, until Ryan showed up. He seemed nice, and she felt happy to know that Troy had such good people around him to support and comfort. She knew she had people back home that would die for her, and was glad that Troy probably had the same. She wondered if Troy would meet any of her relatives and friends, and guessed that he probably would when he came back with her to Britain.

There was a little part inside of her that couldn't wait to return home. But at the same time, being here, in Albuquerque, with Troy had been such fun she didn't want to leave. She knew she'd have happy memories of this time with Troy, but going home just signified it almost coming to and end, even though there was plenty days left to their experiment.

She giggled when she thought about her mother's reaction if she met Troy. She would probably gasp at how handsome he was, then silently hope that he wouldn't break her daughters heart. That's what her mother was like; an angel with a heart of gold.

Sighing she heaved herself to her feet, fighting the temptation to fall asleep in between the soft feathery cushions. Wrapping her arms around her body she felt a sudden rush of cold hit her frame. Shivering she decided to take a shower, she'd warm up and be clean enough to greet Troy again.

Half an hour later, she was back to watching the clock, with its hands that moved at snails pace. When she heard the car draw up, she jumped so far into the air she could feel the couch move from beside her. Laughing, she quickly slipped on her shoes, grey flats and peeked through the small gap in the blinds. She sighed noticing the many paparazzi surrounding the area come out from the bushes, not unexpectedly, and rush at Troy, who looked mature, but exhausted. Running to the door and grabbing the handle, she debated on what she would do to greet Troy. Would she follow her heart? Or her head?

Her heart:_ Go on! Run at him and kiss him until there's no tomorrow! You've been waiting for him to come home for ages - for the chance to kiss again. You know you want to._

He head: _Be sensible Gabi. There are loads of cameras out there. Take control, the control you used to have. Take the situation into your hands once more, and just give him a hug, and nice friendly hug._

She groaned inwardly. Opening the door a fake smile entered her face, but as soon as she saw him the real, pretty and angelic smile appeared. It was like greeting someone you never thought you'd see again. Everything seemed to go in slow motion. She felt her feet carry her out of the door and down the path, with him entering the gate, his gorgeous smile, and glitteringly white teeth shining just for her. Sighing she knew what choice she was going to make.

She looked amazing, but she always had. Seeing her was like a dream come true. He smiled at the sight of her. Her long dark brown locks running off her shoulders, Troy had a sudden desire to run his fingertips through them. He heard the driver take his suitcase out of the car, but all he could focus on was the girl currently running towards him.

Her feet started to run, forward and towards him. He opened his arms wide, and she jumped into them, her toned legs circling his waist, clinging on for life. His arms wrapped around her body, feeling her warm skin pressed up close to him was making him sweat. The longing, wanting and full of desire look in her eyes reflected his and they leaned in. He bent her head back slightly, cupping the back of her head in his hand, the other securing her place on his hip. He ran his hand through her hair, as their lips connected - sparks they both felt buzzing from each of their tongues.

Both could feel the sharp flashes behind them, but neither cared. They had both been dreaming of this, but there was only one difference.

He wanted her.

And she wanted control.

Eventually their display of affection ended and she slid from her place on his hips to the ground. Smiling, she pecked his cheek, while she turned around, heading for the house. Grabbing his suitcase being handed to him by a very smirky Chad, he blushed as he followed her, back into the home he'd been begging for, for the last few hours.

He smiled at her and he closed the door. After dumping the suitcase on the hall floor, he moved to her, taking her into his arms, loving the scent that she gave off.

"God, I've missed you." He murmured into her hair.

Her soft giggle sounded, "Ditto. It felt so empty here without you."

He brought her eyes to his. "I felt empty without you." He breathed, almost silently but she heard. Blushing madly, she turned away.

"How was your trip?" She went onto a better, more comfortable subject.

He groaned. "Boring, dunno how I survived. And in my mind, it wasn't even that important, just some dates for when I have to do interviews for the movie." He scratched his neck in nervousness.

She yawned, feeling tiredness cover her body from head to toe. "Oh well, at least you went, right?"

He grinned. "Suppose."

She patted his back, before announcing that if it was okay with him, she'd retire to bed. He nodded, feeling that he should probably hit the sheets too. Just as she turned out the room, he shouted. "Any messages?"

She turned back, her voice echoing off the hall walls. "Yeah, actually. Ryan called round. Invited us to a party tomorrow, I said we'd go. Hope that's ok? Oh, and he asked me to tell you something.

Troy wiped the sleep that was forming from his eyes. "Yeah?"

"Charlie's gonna be there."

She turned back and he heard her footsteps descend up the stairs, while his eyes popped out his sockets. His mouth turned dry as the news sunk in.

_Charlie was going._

_Charlie was going._

_Yup, Charlie was going._

He sank down to his knees, curling into a ball, wishing his world had not just crashed around him. Why, when everything was perfect, did his ex-girlfriend, former owner of his heart, and the one who broke it, why did she have to return to his life?

One thing was for sure though.

He'd definitely be seeing her tomorrow night.

And Gabriella didn't even know she existed.

* * *

Wowsa! How was that for a chapter. It took me the longest time to write, but in my opinion was totally worth it. This must be one of my favourite chapters I have written, because it explains more about the characters and finally has a kiss in which they both, in some way, want.

Please, if you want to tell me any suggestions, comments, ideas, or views about this chapter or the story in general, I would be happy to hear them :)

Please review - it really is worth while. It lets me know what you think, gives me ideas on how to improve, which comes back in the writing that hopefully you enjoy. If that makes sense?

Anyways, please, take my advice and review, it would make my day :)


	11. Charlie

**We Love Pretending**

**Chapter 10 - Charlie.**

Gabriella twirled her body around in front of her mirror. The large sheet of glass showed her every move, and made Gabriella somewhat dizzy at seeing herself at the same time. Dropping her hands to her waist, her fingers played with the ruffles in her dress. The fuchsia material went down to just above her knees and was low cut at the front, accentuating her chest. A large gold pendant hung from her neck, with little crystal earrings decorating her ears. And her gold heeled sandals made her look taller, which she was pleased about.

Her dark outlined eyes opened up her face and she smiled shyly at herself in the mirror. She had always thought mirrors were something of a miracle invention. What would the female race do now, if they didn't have mirrors? We definitely wouldn't know how to look beautiful in the way we did now. Her fingers moved to her face, gently taking away excess make-up that wasn't needed. After doing so, she stepped back and took in the complete picture. She had to admit: she looked stunning.

Wandering around her room, she packed all that she would need into her small jewelled purse; her phone, make-up, some cash - the necessities. Then she grabbed her small leather jacket from her bed and headed out the room.

Troy drummed his fingers on the table top in his kitchen. His eyes stared down at the surface, each line or dot being taken in. He was going to see Charlie. He didn't want to, but was going to have to. He reached for the bottle of wine and took a big gulp. If he was going to get through this night he needed alcohol!

What would Gabriella think of him when she knew Charlie was his ex? Gabriella had told him all about Max, asked if he had anything to share, and her had just shrugged the question off. How was he to know that Charlie would waltz back into his life?

This wasn't supposed to happen. Everything was going perfectly. He was finally giving up on his feelings for Charlie, moving them on to Gabriella. And deep down he knew he had never felt this close to someone like Brie. Not even Charlie came close with that. That's why he was so worried about tonight. If Gabriella had any feelings whatsoever for him they would all be gone soon. Because, sooner or later she was going to know his past. Charlie was his past.

Troy quickly hid the bottle of wine as he heard Gabriella come down the stairs. She walked into the kitchen, her heels battering against the tiled surface. He smiled when he saw her.

"Wow! You look gorgeous."

She giggled while she blushed. "Really? Do I look okay?"

He smiled at her beauty. "Stunning."

He looked down at the table. Somehow, he had to stop the compliments. He knew they wouldn't be valued as much after tonight. It killed him to know that after the next few hours all hopes of becoming closer would vanish.

Gabriella slide over to the other side of the table, perching on a stool. Her eyes had concern all over them, and she pressed her hand over the table, grasping his. He was touched by the warmth that he hadn't felt in a long time. Sometimes the smallest touch could brighten someone's day.

"Are you okay? You've been quiet all day."

He looked up and their eyes connected. Then he looked down again. "I'm fine. Just a little nervous I guess. I mean, they all think we're a couple, and we're not." And never will be after this, he thought.

She came over to his side of the table and took his head in her hands, dragging his eyes to hers. "There's nothing to worry about. I know you don't want to fool your friends, but we've managed with the paps so far. It'll be fine."

She kissed his cheek before leaving him and heading for the door. His hand travelled to the place she'd just touched and rubbed it absentmindedly. Her touch was tantalizing. It gave him goosebumps all over.

"Come on Bolton. Let's get outta here."

He smirked at her, as he patted his pockets checking his had everything, Then he grabbed his jacket, standing beside Gabriella. He peeked out the curtains slightly, to see paparazzi once more. Sighing, he rolled his eyes, taking Gabriella's hand. She looked at him questionably.

"Yes. They're there."

She sighed, fixing her hair into place and unfolding the ruffles in her skirt. He kissed her cheek before muttering. "Relax, it'll be fine."

She smiled at him encouragingly, then they opened the door. Flashes took over them, but Gabriella had gotten used to that now. Troy had known this for a long time, so it was a daily occurrence. She smiled broadly at the cameras as Troy pulled her through the crowds to his car.

_"Off to Ryan's, tonight Troy?"_

_"Where are you going?"_

_"Out on the town?"_

_"Gabriella, you look beautiful!"_

_"Gabriella, why are you not in Britain?"_

_"Does Max know about your affair?"_

Troy helped Gabriella into the car, hoping that the unnecessary questions wouldn't hurt her. He sidestepped the crowd making his way to the other side of the car, before slipping in. By the time he was in the car she looked flustered. He could tell she wasn't used to all the questions being shot at her, Britain's media wasn't as harsh as America's.

He took her hand and kissed it, hoping it would bring some relief. She smiled at him, before mouthing 'thank you', and Troy got the car into gear. He was about to move his hand away, but Gabriella pulled it back. He smiled to himself. Holding her hand wasn't a problem.

They reached Ryan's house, and turned off the ignition. He turned to Gabriella, who had been jittery since the journey.

"Now, are you sure you want to go through with this. I can go and cancel, it's fine." Part of Troy hoped she'd nod her head and they'd go home. It would fill him with relief at knowing he would miss the encounter between Gabriella and Charlie, which no doubt would be nasty.

She shook her head. "No Troy, it's fine. We'll be fine. I'm feeling much better now. I'm not saying that it was nice to be basically called a slut in front of that big crowd, for having an affair, but I'm fine. Now, I'd really like to meet your friends. After all, I'm going to be spending quite some time with you. So let's go." Gabriella urged.

He sighed. "Ok, let's go."

She touched his hand. "Don't be nervous. I'll be the model girlfriend." She smiled and he smiled with her.

They got out the car, thankful that no paparazzi had followed them. They reached the door, and Troy rang the door bell. Gabriella clasped her hand over his, for some comfort, and Troy smiled broadly. From inside the house they could here a lot of bustling, but soon someone came to the door. It was Ryan's fiancé.

"Troy, how nice to see you." The woman, dressed in a black floaty dress hugged her partner's friend, then turned to Gabriella.

"Now then, who is this beautiful woman you've brought with you today?"

Troy placed his hand at the small of Gabriella's back, protecting his property. "Michelle, this is Gabriella Montez, my girlfriend and also actress in my new film."

Gabriella smiled at her shyly, while they shook hands. Michelle looked at her for a while, before smiling back and leading them into the house. "It's lovely to have you both here. Let me take your coats."

After collecting the coats, Gabriella said, "It was lovely for you to invite us."

Michelle smiled at her, "My pleasure. Now, go and get united with the other guests."

Just as Troy was about to leave for the other rooms with Gabriella, he was pulled aside by Michelle. She looked at him suspiciously. "I hope this isn't a 'get your own back' scheme. You know Ch--"

He interrupted her. "--Yes, I know she is here. But Gabriella is my girlfriend now. And nothing she does or says will change that."

Michelle smiled fondly at Troy. "You're really hooked on Gabriella huh?"

Troy blushed, "Yeah."

Michelle patted him on the back. "Good. I never really liked that Charlie. Why she invited herself here tonight, I don't know. Probably to have another stab at you. Oh, you poor thing. Anyways, I have another reason to hate her with now."

She turned around, leaving Troy confused. "Why?"

Michelle shouted back while leaving for the kitchen. "She put avocado in my lasagne."

Troy laughed at Michele's silliness before wandering into the spacious living room in search for Gabriella. She was talking to Ryan.

"I'm really glad you could both make it." Ryan detailed Gabriella. Troy came behind her, wrapping an arm around her waist. "We wouldn't have missed it for the world, would we?"

Gabriella giggled as he kissed her cheek. "Never."

Ryan looked fondly on at the scene of affection. "Right, let's get you introduced. Over here,' he led them over to a shy couple, of whom Troy knew, 'is Jason and Emily."

"Nice to see you again Troy."

The men shook hands and he kissed Emily's cheek. Emily smiled at Gabriella. "Hi, I'm Emily, and you are?"

Gabriella held out her hand, "Gabriella."

"It's nice to meet you. How'd you guys meet?"

Gabriella looked over at Troy, and he explained. "Well, we both signed up for the same film, and just hit it off from there."

Jason smiled fondly at the pair, before Ryan shuffled them off. "You'll have met Michelle already?"

They both nodded.

"Well, then, this is… Charlie." Ryan stuttered.

"Hello Troy, who's this?" Charlie's husky voice sounded.

Charlie had long blonde hair which hung loosely over her shoulders. Her body was very tanned and you could see some streaks of where it was fake. Her almost black eyes penetrated into Gabriella's face, sucking all her features out. She had small, but full lips and a pointed nose. On her body hung a small, almost tarty mustard yellow dress. It was low cut, but much more than Gabriella's and you could see nearly all of her thigh. Troy was disgusted to think that she had actually loved this girl once. He quickly snapped back to reality.

"This, is Gabriella. My girlfriend."

Charlie's eyes instantly deepened and her mouth twitched. Gabriella had a bad feeling about this girl, and there was obviously a reason why this girl didn't like her. At all.

"Pleased to meet you." Gabriella said, faking a smile for this vile being.

Charlie's lips curved into a smirk, before extending her hand, grasping Gabriella's and shaking it violently. "The pleasure, is all mine."

Gabriella edged closer to Troy in a hope that he would take her away from Charlie soon, but Charlie persisted with questions.

"So, how did you meet her?" Charlie's scrawny finger pointed in Gabriella's directions and Troy stood tall.

"I met, Gabriella, while in the production for my new film."

"When did that start?" Charlie shot at him. Gabriella was quite startled.

"About a month ago." Troy remained contained, no matter how much he wanted to punch Charlie.

"Lovely." Charlie retorted.

Gabriella summoned the courage to speak. "Eh, do you guys… know each other?"

Charlie gasped in fake shock. "You haven't told her about me!" An evil smirk carved onto Charlie's face as she edged closer to Gabriella. "Let me tell you. I'm Troy's--"

"She's one of my old friends, Gabriella."

Gabriella just nodded, stunned at the fact that they were being so hostile to each other. She buttoned her lips quickly, not trying to delve for any more information.

"Wine anyone?" Michelle's voice broke the silence that had started to build since their meeting. Troy thanked the heavens and quickly took Gabriella away from Charlie.

Thank you for all waiting so patiently. It's been hard right now to update often, but I hope this chapter suits you all. Thank you for all the reviews, they are amazing. Now that TOSOTR is finished, I'll be able to concentrate moer on this story and The Pregnancy Path.

Who hates Charlie? I do! :)

Please review, I do love them. And, I'll try and update as soon as possible.


	12. Revenge

**We Love Pretending**

**Chapter 11 - Revenge.**

Gabriella stirred the food around in circles on her plate. The mushy mixture made her feel slightly sick, but she couldn't complain; she was a guest. It was like a multicoloured puddle. A traffic light watery jelly. It looked disgusting. If it had been a normal lasagne, it would have been fine, but thanks to Charlie, avocadoes had been added. Let's just say they weren't her favourite vegetable.

She stole a glance up at everyone at the table. To her left, Michelle was sitting. For someone who had made the meal, she was looking at the mess on the plate with a disconcerting paleness. Beside her, was Ryan. Apparently he didn't have much appetite either. Looking around at the others on the table, she noticed that no-one was wolfing the dinner down like they wanted a second helping. Except possibly for Charlie, who it seemed, loved the mixture of tomato lasagne and sickening avocado. To her right, sat Troy. He, although slowly, appeared to be eating. Gabriella caught his eye, and he gave her a glance as if to say, 'don't-make-me-eat-this-stuff-by-myself'. Gabriella scowled silently, before scooping another mouthful through her lips, her stomach feeling tighter by the second.

The large grandfather clock chimed, highlighting the silence which covered the room. As soon as the strikes began, everyone looked up, like they had just woken, equip with embarrassed smiles. It was almost as if you could feel the tension in the room. Gabriella had tried and tried from the start of dinner to figure out what she had done to annoy Charlie so much, but so far, she had come up with nothing. She looked over the table to Charlie, only to find her looking straight back at her, a black look lingering in her eyes. She hesitated, wondering whether to smile, but ducked her head anyway, she didn't want to spark arguments.

Putting another spoonful into her mouth, she felt Troy pat her leg, almost thankfully and she smiled over the disgusted look of the taste of the food. Troy has somehow managed to eat the whole thing, and was now sitting back, his arm over the back of her chair, relaxing. A gentle smile graced his lips while he watched her slowly but surely devour her lasagne. Ten minutes tops before she threw up.

Michelle watched the young lady she had just met, but grown fond of, be polite and try to eat. She had never been so ashamed. Why had she let Charlie ruin the meal? Who, in God's name, had invited her anyway? She was not welcome, and after stirring things up with Gabriella earlier, she wasn't in Michelle's good books. Michelle went back to watching Gabriella scooped the monstrosity into her mouth, her expression become queasy once more, and lead more onto her fork.

"Really, darling, you don't have to eat it. It wasn't the best of my recipe's." Michelle glowered at Charlie, which went un noticed. Charlie was obviously enjoying watching Gabriella squirm.

Gabriella turned to Michelle, smiled gratefully. "Oh no, I couldn't possibly. You've put so much work into this, I'm not one to waste. It's a little… different. Avocado is… a nice touch."

Charlie smirked, "That, was my idea. I've always been one close to the kitchen. One of my childhood loves really. Mother used to always add that in. Gives it a sweet texture, don't you think? I used to cook for Troy a lot, remember Troy?"

Troy glared at Charlie, before wrapping his finger around one of Gabriella's ebony curls, leaning into her, directly in Charlie's view. He watched the devilish smirk fall from her lips and her eyes turn cold against him. "On the contrary, I really cannot remember. I do, however remember a lot of Chinese carryout boxes turning up in my kitchen from time to time."

A few giggles ad snickers came from the table as Charlie flushed. Gabriella watched her and couldn't help feeling slightly sorry for the vulnerable girl in front of her, getting humiliated.

Reluctantly, Gabriella put more of the mixture into her mouth, her stomach finally giving up and she began to lurch. She began to become increasingly pale and a snigger sounded from Charlie's lips. Troy rubbed Gabriella's back, while she stood up from the table, covering her mouth.

"Eh, where's the bathroom." She muffled from behind her fingers.

"Down the hall, to your left, darling." Michelle pointed her directions, her mothering nature coming through as she watched Troy's new love interest quicken her step to the bathroom.

Troy watched as Charlie rose from the table also, and as if reading her thoughts, knew what was coming. Her eyes turned deeper and an evil smile carved its way onto her mouth. "I think I need the bathroom also, please excuse me."

Just as Charlie hovered near the door, Michelle saved the day. "Charlie, as I'm sure you know, Gabriella is in the downstairs bathroom. I'd be happy to show you the upstairs one."

Michelle's eyes twinkled with triumph as she watched Charlie slink warily back through the door, huffing slightly. Charlie slumped back down into her seat, her arms folded in a teenager tantrum. Troy wondered how he'd ever liked this girl, and how he'd ever imagined that pose to be 'cute'.

"Not need anymore, darling?" Michelle's voice was laced with humour as she spoke. She watched the girl in the sluttish little dress turned to her, smiling in a fake way to hide her obvious anger at not being able to torment Gabriella.

"Suddenly, no." Charlie murmured, and went back to stirring the meal she'd made a mess of.

When Gabriella returned from her resent trip to the bathroom, they seemed to have moved through to the other living area. It was slightly smaller than the one she had been in before dinner, but Gabriella liked it that way. It felt homely and cosy.

The room was a light cream colour, with long wine coloured drapes shielding the windows. Tall lights stood in every corner, the light bouncing off the sparklingly clean walls. Small orange orchids decorated the coffee table, in the centre of the room, mixing with the colour of the room. People were sat on various chairs and sofas going around the table, all nursing teas and coffees on their laps. To one side, on a two-seater couch, sat Jason and Emily. From the small amount of chat they had shared together, Gabriella had realised they were really grounded, and caring people. She had found that Jason worked at the local hospital daily, with Emily working as a night shift nurse. They seemed happy together, and Jason kept his arm firmly around her waist, even when they were sitting. He was clearly besotted.

On the other sofa, sitting in between the large caramel cushions were Ryan and Michelle. Her hand rested on his knee, the couple looked perfect together. Gabriella was fond of them already, hoping that, should she stay in connection with Troy, they would remain friends, and only grow stronger. Ryan worked in the film and TV business, with Michelle staying at home. They both hoped to start a family soon.

And across from them, on another, slightly smaller sofa, sat Troy. Once she entered the room, his gaze followed to her, and a smile spread across his features. His aqua eyes lit up as soon as he saw her, and no one had, so far, questioned their relationship. She had to admit, pretending to be a couple hadn't been so hard after all.

She walked through the group, the occassional 'are you feeling any better?' echoing her way. She smiled in response, thanking them with a nod for asking. Troy patted the seat beside him, and she followed his order. Sitting down, she nestled herself closer to Troy and he wrapped his arm around her, kissing her forehead. Gabriella closed her eyes slightly, loving Troy's scent being so close to her.

If her eyes had been open, she would have seen Charlie's glare. She, to say the least, was not happy. She had come here tonight, to try and make amends with Troy, whom she'd realised was needed in her life. So, after much persuading, Ryan had let her come, insisting that she was on her best behaviour. At the time, that comment had seemed irrelevant, but now it made sense. Seeing Troy, her Troy, with another woman, touching and holding him in ways that she used to please him with, was unbearable. She felt horrid inside, knowing that she seemed to have messed up any chance of being with Troy, and least at the moment. But no relationship was set in stone, right? An evil smirk passed her lips, hoping that she could make Gabriella, or Troy for that matter, crack.

A few hours had passed since they were settled in the living area. They had now moved to the entertaining room, a room that Troy knew very well. Ryan, was indeed his best friend, someone who had stuck by his side through thick and thin, leading and guiding him through the weird world of 'show business'. It was Ryan who noticed Troy's talent, and lead him to the path. Even since school, Ryan had been destined for the business, and it seemed now, that Troy had also been chosen too.

Troy knocked back another swig of wine, the alcohol dripped swiftly down his throat, moving through his body. His foot tapped against the hardwood flooring in the room, on the beat as always. That was another thing Ryan had noticed: Troy's ability to sing, and connect with music. But, he refused to acknowledge that, fearing that a step into the music business was a step back from the film and movies he craved to make.

His eyes wandered around the room, glancing in everyone's direction, suddenly missing Gabriella's closeness. But she wasn't far, just singing with Ryan in the corner. She had obviously been picked, along with Ryan (who never missed anything connected to music) to provide the musical entertainment tonight. Troy was glad; he'd never actually heard Gabriella sing around him. When he'd heard he would be working with her, he'd googled her. As soon as the 190,000 links came up he knew he was working with something big. But he guessed she would be nervous singing around him, not knowing how he would react. But he knew now; amazed.

He watched her from the other side of the room as her body moved with the beat, her mouth making glorious sounds, echoing and bouncing off the walls. He was brought from his thoughts when he was aware someone was beside him. He groaned silently, noticing it was Charlie.

"Quite a catch you got there, Troy."

He turned to her, eyeing her suspiciously. "Hmmm, yes."

Charlie smiled, "Not good enough for you, was I?"

He looked at Gabriella, noticing her singing was coming to a close, and he wished it would never end. She caught his eyes, and smiled. "I think I should be the one asking you that question."

Her mouth dropped but she quickly contained herself. "I don't know what you mean." She mumbled, heat flashing to her cheeks.

Troy saw Gabriella coming across to him, "Oh, I think you do." Gabriella came closer, and Troy put his arm around her waist, pulling her in. She stood beside him frozen.

Charlie batted her eyes at him. "Troy, I am sorry."

He rolled his eyes, laughing in a mocking way. "I think it's a little to late for that."

Gabriella was confused, but didn't dare ask what their conversation was about. Something in Charlie's eyes told Gabriela she wanted her to go away, but as Gabriella made to move, Troy only brought her closer, pressing a sweet kiss to her ear. Charlie glared at her with a venomous look. As she turned away, she muttered. "I really don't know what you see in her Troy."

Troy nostrils flared, angry at Charlie's come back. His fists clenched, and Gabriella rubbed her thumb over the whitening skin, but that didn't help.

"What do I see in Gabriella?" Troy said, his voice dangerously low.

Gabriella rubbed his back, muttering, "Not now Troy."

He turned to her, a softer look in his eyes than before. He shook his head, not giving up, and turned back to Charlie's still figure. His eyes darkened once more.

"I see beauty. I see thoughtfulness. I see love and compassion, and all the things that you never possessed. She is everything I've ever wanted, and more. I realised exactly what I'd missed when I was with you. She makes me happy, and with you, each day that passed seemed to go more slowly than the last. You never loved me, never. And you made that quite clear a few months ago. So don't go asking me what I see in Gabriella, when you really should be taking a good look at yourself." He voice stopped, turning around to Gabriella, hugging her close to him.

Charlie had never been more humiliated in all her life. Her eyes watered slightly, and she was beetroot red. Her hands shook, and nobody around her showed any compassion. She was hurt.

"I think,' Troy spoke once more. 'that me and Gabriella will leave now. We've both had enough of the, lovely and not so lovely company. Michelle and Ryan, thanks for the lovely evening."

Michelle stood, ushering them to the door and collecting their coats. "It was my pleasure. Please come again. I'm so mortified, sorry she was here. If I'd known sooner, I would have phoned. I'll see she gets sorted because of that. I--"

"-- it's done now. We'll be fine. Thank you, once again." Gabriella patted Michelle's hand lightly, before leaving with Troy.

Back in the car, Gabriella rested her hand on his when they took to the steering wheel. "I think we should just relax before we drive. With the drink and everything…"

Troy smiled awkwardly. "Yes, you're right."

"Aren't I always?" She smiled cheekily in his direction, hoping to humour him. He laughed a little, seeming to calm down.

"Thank you,' Gabriella continued, 'for what you did back there. Nobody's ever stood up for me like that, and I know that we're not a real couple, and you pretending to be fighting for the person you loved must have been hard, but you're a great actor."

He turned serious. "I wasn't pretending, everything I said back there, was true."

Her eyes twinkled in the moonlight. She reached over and pressed a sweet kiss on his cheek, the warmness of his skin comforting. "Thank you anyway."

He smiled, "Anytime."

And they drove into the night.

Back at Ryan and Michelle's house, things were considerably awkward. Charlie, after coming back from rushing to the bathroom, was sitting in a corner. The others said nothing to each other, Troy's victory against Charlie still lingering in the air.

Michelle excused herself from the room, while the others looked around, taking everything in, except from the vunerable fingure in the corner.

Charlie rose, knowing she wasn't welcome anymore. "I'm sorry I ruined your evening. I think I'll just leave now, I'll see myself out."

She walked to the door, grabbing her coat and sliding her arms in. She dug around in her pockets for her car keys, and a disgusted look appeared on her face. Tears rolled down her cheeks as her eyes pressed tightly together. Taking her hands out of her pockets, she saw what was inside them. The mushy traffic light substance, avocado and all, was slipping through her fingers, back into her pockets. She squealed almost silently, just as Michelle rounded the door, lasagne dish in hand. Charlie narrowed her eyes at her, as a sly look appeared on Michelle's face.

Michelle smirked, "It would seem they didn't like the lasagne."

Charlie screamed as she ran out of the door, Michelle's laugh coursing through the house as she left.

**A/N; Hehe, revenge at Charlie. Woohoo, bad, bad Charlie. I hate her, even though I created her. But don't think she's gone for long, she'll be back...**

**That is the longest chapter I've ever written. Three cheers for me!**

**Thanks for the amazing reviews. I love them all. If you want to help me, please read the oneshot I recently wrote, 'Speak', I really like it, and would like all your opinions :)**

**So go and review, please!**


	13. Hangovers & HangUps

**We Love Pretending**

**Chapter 12 - Hang Overs & Hang Ups.**

Troy sat cross-legged on the patio floor. He sighed, his eyes closed loving the feeling of the wind blowing over him. The trees and bushes in his garden rustled when the wind hit them, the birds chirping happily into his ears. Bringing his fingers up to his head, he rubbed his temples, trying to get the blocked feeling away. This always happened. Whenever something unexpected or horrible happened, after he'd had time to adjust, this clogged feeling erupted in his head, blocking any thoughts of substance.

Everything was a blur. He wasn't really sure where he was in his life right now. Before everything that had happened, he had a clear plan. Then Gabriella walked into his life, mixing it up and making it more wonderful than he could ever think his life could be. And that was the problem. Everything had been too perfect. And that's why Charlie was back.

It wasn't bad luck, it was bad fate. Everything happened for a reason, and this was just to make him feel unhappy. He'd never seen himself smile so much over the last 2 weeks. It was like the side that he had locked up had finally showed, and he loved being who he was right now.

Gabriella made him a new, improved person. He knew that know. And if he was ever to lose her, he knew he'd sink back into the Troy that was boring, dull and unhappy. Even with Charlie, when he thought everything was okay, it was obvious now it hadn't been.

Being with Charlie had been a mistake. A big one at that. He'd realised that he could have so much better, Gabriella was better. He'd wasted all that time, precious time, on someone that was eventually just going to dump it back in his face. He'd thought he was happy, full of life and joy. But really, he hadn't been any of these things. Just plain empty.

And now he'd become a new, improved person, he was afraid of losing it. Afraid of losing the reason he was here. Afraid of losing Gabriella.

He stretched out his legs, the soft grass tickling the tips of his toes. With his body lying on the patio and his legs hanging off, he was at total peace. Harmony. A happy state. Just lying there, letting the wind blow over him, nature run it's course around him, he knew he could lie like this forever. But his thoughts got clouded again, the images of last night flooding in.

Charlie. She had ruined it all. He knew they shouldn't have gone, his secret had nearly been shown. He didn't want Gabriella to know about Charlie and his relationship yet. It was too soon. And part of the reason of not telling was, he hardly knew what to think himself.

After she left, everything came crashing down around him, and he found there was no-one really there to pick up the pieces. He'd never really gotten over her, not really. He'd thrown himself into more work than he could handle, working late, reading script after script, talk show after talk show. He thought he could run his life by letting his work run it for him. Then Gabriella came on the scene.

He remembered the first day he'd actually saw her, a smile curving naturally onto his lips. She'd shown him, without any hints, what life was really meant to be about. Love. What was life without love? If you had no love in your life, no friends to support you, nothing to comfort you, then life was a waste. She'd taught him that life was something you were meant to enjoy. To take it as it comes, and to live it to the full, not let it run by. He'd found that being with Gabriella, gave him a new lease of life, he was different. And he liked it.

Sitting up, he opened his eyes, letting the small amount of light waken him up. Looking around, he realised he had no idea when he'd come out here, or how long he'd been out there for. He laughed. Stretching his legs, he got up, reclaiming his balance.

Finding his feet, he moved to the door, taking one look back at the garden. He smiled, before mumbling, "As long as she's here, I'll be fine."

Gabriella mumbled something into her pillow as she threw herself over to the other side of the bed, still asleep. She sighed, her arm dangling off the edge of the bed, her fingers stroking the carpet beneath her. That's when her eyes shot open. Then closed just as quickly. She groaned, the pain of the alcohol driving through her. Turning over and resting fully on the bed, she rubbed her eyes, opening them again ever so slowly. She sighed; how much had she drank last night? She wasn't sure, but then she'd never had a strong stomach. The pain drained through her as she remembered last night, everything that had happened and everything that was said. Lifting the covers up to go over her shoulders, she contemplated it all.

What had happened between her and Charlie? Her extreme dislike had happened for a reason, but one that Gabriella could not come up with. The look she had given Gabriella last night had been painful. Not knowing how you'd hurt someone the way that look suggested just made it hurt even more. But she'd looked at her like she'd taken something from her. And she couldn't piece together what it would be. She was confused.

The things Troy had said made her smile. She was glad Troy thought of her that way, it made her jumpy inside. Her stomach churned at his words,

_"She is everything I've ever wanted, and more… She makes me happy, and I see beauty. I see thoughtfulness. I see love and compassion"_

Gabriella rolled her eyes, thinking about how he'd said that he meant everything in there. Surely he was kidding, but it had been nice he'd said that. Gabriella bit her lip. Maybe he wasn't kidding. Maybe he was telling the truth. That scared Gabriella. She knew they had crossed a line yesterday. It had been different pretending to be a couple around real people. Sure, the paps were real, but not someone you actually knew. It had felt strange, unreal, and almost nice. It had been nice to pretend to be Troy's other half. She smiled, she really did find Troy lovely.

Flinging the covers off her body, she looked down finding herself still in last nights dress. She figured that she must have fallen asleep in the car when driving home and Troy had taken her upstairs. It was like that bit in a movie when the girl gets drunk and the guy saves the day. Well, Troy had definitely saved the day yesterday, and she thanked him for that.

When she got up from the bed, she knew she'd moved too quickly. She stumbled trying to regain balance as she moved to the bathroom. After changing into more comfortable clothes - a jumper and sweats - she tried to knock the horrible beating in her head. She washed her face with cold water, hoping to kill some of the pain, but nothing helped. She sighed. She needed coffee.

She walked down the stairs at a very slow pace, the decrease in levels not good for her head. She passed the mirror on the way, and groaned. She'd never checked her hair. It stuck up in crazy positions, very tussled. Running a hand through her knotted hair, she stepped through the living room into the kitchen. Troy was standing, leaning over the counter, and thoughtful look in his eyes. When she stepped through the door, his eyes rose to look at her, a smile spreading onto his face. She smiled back, taking her place at a stool. She lay her head in her hands, desperate for the banging to go away.

"Just up, huh?" Troy spoke, a smirk dangling from his lips.

Gabriella glared up at him, narrowing her eyes, "Not so loud.", she whispered.

She heard his low chuckle ring through her ears and she had to smile. It had that effect.

"Do you have a hangover?"

She rolled her eyes, wincing when she found it hurt. Rubbing her temples with her fingers, she sighed, "Does it look that way? No, I feel like I could run a mile." She answered sarcastically.

He laughed, "Well, If that works for you. It might, you know. Running. Sciecne shows that the fresh air, whipping all over your face, gets the pain away. Maybe you should try it. Although me? I prefer this."

She watched as a glass filled with an abnormally thick green liquid was slid her way. Her nose wrinkled at the sickly smell of fresh vegetables wafted up to her nose. She pushed it away, but he brought it back o her, now standing over her body, his warm breath on her cheek.

"It's good for you."

She picked up the glass, swirling the liquid around, making grotesque noises. "What the hell is it? Do you actually drink this - it looks like it could kill."

He laughed, "Yes, I do drink this, and it's a broccoli and cucumber smoothie."

She wrinkled her nose once more, "Two words - No Way!"

He pushed it further to her, his body right beside her's. Picking it up, he moved it to her lips, but she shook her head. Sighing, it put it down. "You really don't know what you're missing.", he muttered.

"Oh yes I do - that! And it's not coming anywhere near me." She demanded.

He rolled his eyes, "What do you want then? Coffee?"

She nodded, and regretted it, the banging coming back with vengeance. "Yes please."

He set to work and she watched. His body moved in weird and wonderful ways, and she wondered how he could do such things. When she asked, he said he was slightly double jointed.

She eyes sparked with delight. "Really? What can you do."

When he bended his arms backwards, she nearly threw up. "Too much for you, huh?", he mocked. She glared at him.

"No, just didn't want to see that. No, where's my coffee?"

A cup of steaming coffee slid her way over the counter and easily into her hand. She thanked him, taking the cup to her lips and letting the steaming liquid go through her. She sighed, finally. It was beginning to take effect.

She sat opposite her, just watching her. She looked beautiful, even with her bed hair and tired eyes, she still managed to look gorge. H had the urge to reach over and touch her skin. To be reminded of the softness it possessed, but he knew he couldn't. That, would be too far. When he looked back, she'd started to talk.

"…I just wanted to thank you again for standing up for me last night. Even if the words were solely to keep us believable, it still meant something to me. Nobody's ever done that before, and it was… nice. So, thanks."

She looked down, embarrassed. He reached over and touched her hand, squeezing it. "Your welcome."

She smiled.

They both jumped when Gabriella mobile rang. Gabriella groaned at the sudden noise, the banging clearly still in her head, if lessened slightly. She got up, but Troy was already in front of her. He reached the phone first, pretending to answer, but she grabbed the phone. She slapped him across the head, and he winced in pain. Serves him right.

"Hello?"

No answer.

"Hello?"

No answer.

"Is someone there?"

No answer.

Then they hung up. Gabriella let the phone drop from her ear, a confused look on her face. Her brow became one, and Troy noticed.

"Who was it?" He asked.

She glared at him, "You would have known, you got there first!"

She slapped him again, and he grabbed her around the waist. Even though her head still hurt, she could suppress the giggles. He dumped her dramatically onto the couch. He watched her body bounce with the impact, before sitting down beside her crumpled body.

"No seriously. Who was it?"

She shrugged, "I don't know. No-one talked. It was just silence."

They both brought confused looks on their faces. "Strange.", they both muttered.

Then Gabriella let her head fall onto his shoulder, her eyes closing, letting the light that kept her head drumming slowly fade away.

**A/N; Did you like? This was sort of a filler chapter, but the end was significant. Sorry for any spelling mistakes. I have to go and revise for a History test right now. I hope this chapter showed more about what had happened the night before, about Charlie and Troy's relationship, about now Troy felt about having Gabriella around, and the closeness that is coming between Troy and Gabriella. A few nights ago, I wrote out a full plan of how this story if going to run, so I know exactly what is going to happen and what I have to write. I'm hoping this makes it easier to update :)**

**To those who read The Pregnancy Path; I'm sort of stuck now. I know where I want to go with the next few chapters, but just don't know... how. So, until I can figure it out, I'm just going to continue with this more, then get back into the swing of writing TPP when i have a plan.**

**So, I hope I'll update soon, but it all depends on homework, revision etc. Please review - lets hit the 200 mark, huh?**


	14. With You

**We Love Pretending**

**Chapter 13 - With You.**

Gabriella felt her hand fall over into nothing. She was walking, through the air, on top of the clouds. A smile had graced her face just moments before, but now a worried and anxious look took hold. Her footing slipped, she could no longer feel anything in her fingers. The thought worried her, but she was too caught up in her dream to realise. She was falling, twisting through the air, totally conscious of her hand, now lying limply, with nothing to support it. She yelled, screamed, wept, but nothing stopped her from falling, down, down and down…

Gabriella's eyelids fluttered open, with lightning speed. A small sweat had swept onto her brow, and she panted. Looking over, she took in the sight of her hand, lying over the side of the sofa. She sighed, rolling her eyes at herself, realising that she wasn't falling, but merely feeling her hand fall off the sofa. She allowed herself a small giggle, before nestling down further into the covers on the sofa.

Confusion took hold. When had those sheets been draped over her? Her eyebrows knitted together, the puzzled look on her face very cute. She sat up, which evidently was the wrong thing to do. Memories flooded in. Last nights party; the drinking; the mysterious phone call; Troy. She fell back against the pillows. It clearly wasn't the day after.

The thumping in her head continued, much to her annoyance. Rubbing her hand over her brow, she pulled the covers further up her fully clothed body and sighed once more. Turning over, she saw all the pillows that usually decorated the spare room's bed, lying around her, tucking her in. She smiled, her fingertips grazing gently over the fluffy material. Troy. This must have been his doing.

Silently, she wondered, how on earth Troy knew exactly what to do to please her and make her comfortable. It was great to know that he had a secret connection with her thoughts. She smiled, a small chuckle forming from her lips, at the thought of Troy being able to read her mind. That really wouldn't do. She grabbed one of the pillows from the selection in front of her. Pulling it to her, she slammed it gently into her face, hoping that the furry, soft feeling on the outside would somehow slip into her mind and calm down her bouncing brain. But, as always, it was too good to be true. She pulled the pillow further down her body, rolling over until she was on her back, cuddling the pillow. She couldn't help wishing it was someone else cuddling her.

She shook her head to herself. She could not do this. She wouldn't allow herself. No! No! No! It was wrong. Just wrong. She couldn't allow herself to develop feelings for Troy. It would be stupid. Horrible for both of them. Horrible for him because he wouldn't feel the same way, and horrible for her in that the pain would cut too deep. She had had too many bruises and cuts from other men to ever be able to let her heart go and find what it felt was missing. She, Gabriella Montez, had to be in control with her feelings. It was absolutely essential. No man, no matter how nice, caring, warm, loveable, sensible, heart-warming, cheerful, charming, and god damn gorgeous he was, would never be able to take control of the only thing she had left to control. Her heart.

It was so odd and disconcerting this life she led. Being a person with this lifestyle meant she really didn't know how on earth her day would turn out. She could be in America on minute, Australia the next. In this magazine, on this television show, performing here, there and everywhere. In a life where you have control of nothing, you long to be able to have a hold on something. And for her, the only thing she could control was the one thing she should really let go. It was hard sometimes, to be able to contain your heart to yourself. But it had to be done.

In amongst all her minds rambling, she hadn't noticed someone sit down on the sofa next to her. It was only when one of her ebony curls was swept back into place behind her ear, that she felt the presence. Her eyes snapped open, her face turned abruptly around in the direction of the sudden touch, and she smiled to see the culprit - all blue eyes and heavenly cheek bones - staring right back at her.

"Good afternoon sleepyhead.", he muttered.

A blush erupted onto her cheeks as she looked down to the space between them. It was dangerously small. "Sorry, I haven't been much company today, have I? It's just, last night, everything was such a blur, today, I just needed to sleep it off."

Troy smiled, "And did it work? Hangover all gone?"

She shook her head, "It's still there, only a little better."

Troy touched her forehead gently, the warm skin floating back onto the palm on his hand. Gabriella sighed silently in pleasure; his hand was not too rough, but so gentle.

Troy laughed slightly, "Bet you wish you hadn't drank so much last night then, huh?"

Gabriella nodded, smiling back at him, snuggling closer to gain more body heat. Troy didn't mind this at all. "Sure."

Her eyes began to droop once more, but Troy lifted up her chin, forcing her eyes to snap open once more. She groaned.

"No more sleep, or you won't be able to sleep tonight. What about I run you a bath, huh?"

Gabriella smiled up at him, taking in his obvious charm and the beautiful eyes that could tantalize her at the drop of a hat. "That… would be very nice. Thanks Troy."

He hopped off the sofa, leaving Gabriella whimpering silently. He lightly tossed her hair, his fingertips feeling light across her scalp. Her eyes settled and she looked peaceful.

"I'll be right back, the bath will be waiting. Don't go to sleep, or there will be serious consequences."

Gabriella eyes opened as they rolled, her body twisting to face him more. "Like what?", she mumbled in a sleepy fashion.

Troy chuckled his low laugh as he moved away to the bottom of the stairs. Calling back, he shouted, "Like me dumping you in the bath!"

And she was up like a shot, undoing the covers, making sure that her body allowed no sleep.

About 20 minutes later, and a lot of noise from the bathroom and Troy collecting things from the kitchen (for what she did not know?), the bathroom was finally waiting for her. She walked in, her eyes becoming aware of the glares of the lights. Sighing, she rubbed her eyes, letting the light soak through them. And she gasped.

In the middle of the room, was the bath. She'd used it before, but never had it been so nicely decorated. Around the edges, so white that they shimmered in the light's raze, were tiny teacup candles, all lit, and warming up the bathroom. The flames glistened, and rocked gently from side to side, as the movements from the water in the bath swayed them. Inside the bath, where the water lay, rose petals danced through the small waves, twisting and turning. They were soaking in the water, obviously used like bath bombs, but in the shape of rose petals. Their pinkness mixed with the water itself. And on top of the shelf which sat beside the bath, was a box of chocolates and a wine glass. Gabriella laughed at his silliness when she say that orange juice filled the cup. Wise choice.

She walked over to the shelf, realising Troy had left a note beside his handy work. She smiled when she saw his scrawny writing, slightly lop sided on the page.

_**Knock yourself out.**_

_**Troy x**_

Her fingertips slipped over his writing, feeling the indented marks for where he had used the pen. She looked at the water, eager to submerge herself. After taking a sip of orange juice, the bittersweet taste making her taste buds explode, she slipped off her clothes, letting them drop to a pile of the floor. Then she dipped into the water, her head swimming, and the thumping slowly going away.

When she re-entered the living room that evening, in her towelled dressing gown, she thought she would see Troy wondering about, making himself busy, or watching the TV. It came as a surprise to her, to hear no movement whatsoever. Her confused face said it all. She murmured one of her songs, it flowing from her lips, while she searched the kitchen for his figure. But she couldn't find him anywhere.

"TROY!"

But no answer came. She felt her stomach lurch uncomfortably. He was here. He would have to be. Her feet took her upstairs, her body guiding her. She opened many doors on the way to his bedroom, but found him in none. When she reached his bedroom, she prayed he would be present in this room. Her hands grasped the doorknob tightly. When she opened the door, it creaked a little, but relief flooded her when she saw his shape, sleeping, on top of his bed. A smile crept onto her lips, he looked so peaceful when he was asleep. His eyes twitched occasionally, his breathing very steady. Gabriella had the urge to go and stroke his hair, but she wouldn't allow herself. He looked very tired, exhausted in fact. And suddenly she felt guilty about him having to look after her today.

Closing the door, she shut it quietly. Pulling her dressing gown around her tightly, and throwing her hair up into wet bun, she departed to her bedroom, where she hoped she would sleep.

xoxo.

Gabriella came down the stairs that morning, utterly annoyed. Yet again, the mysterious caller had phoned. And yet again, no one had answered her. It had happened so many times that she had memorised the phone number, and now let the phone ring and ring until the silent person at the other end finally gave up. Running a hand through her messy locks, she sighed, watching her step as she skipped down the stairs.

When she reached the bottom, she was aware of cooking. Beautiful aromas spread from the kitchen, making Gabriella's stomach instantly hungry. And when it rumbled, she knew she had to eat. And that was when she heard it.

She never knew something so clear could come from a radio. The sound was beautiful. Harmony's excellent. Notes perfected. She knew Chris Brown was good, but… wow. Her hips swayed to the music, the rhythm, as it always did, flowing through her. She hummed the tune quietly, not wanting to stop hearing the brilliant music escaping the kitchen. She edged closer to the door, and opened it.

She gasped. In front of her was Troy. Equipt with mop, dancing round and round in circles. It was laughable, until she realised it was him singing. Her eyes popped out their sockets. Troy Bolton, actor extraordinaire, also singing buff? She couldn't believe her eyes, or her ears. The sound continued.

_"And oh, I'm into you_

_And girl, no-one else would do_

_With every kiss_

_And every hug_

_You make me, fall in love…"_

It was shocking. She had lived with this guy for the last 2 weeks, and had never heard him sing. Now, coming to the end of her stay, she heard him and wished she'd had the chance to hear him more. She coughed loudly.

Troy was struck still. He felt his body heat up considerably. Inside of him, his inner voice was shouting "RUN!", but there was nowhere to go. Silently, he turned around, using the mop as support. He met her eyes, the shocked and surprised look made him laugh. Then he turned red.

"You… that… Troy… sing?", she stuttered.

He nodded, almost ashamed. "Yeah.", he managed to mumble.

Her eyes still looked the same. "Wow. That was you?"

He nodded again.

"Wow.", she uttered once more.

He rolled his eyes at her expression, before deciding to use the mop for it's primary purpose, and start cleaning.

"You… are fantastic."

He blushed deeper. "Thanks."

And idea suddenly popped into her head, and she smiled at the idea. Moving, she edged closer to him in a tantalizing way.

"Troyyyy.", she used her most desirable voice, while twirling a strand of her in between her fingers.

He looked up uncertainly. "Yesssss." He mimicked.

She showed him her dazzling smile. "Have you ever thought of singing?"

He sighed, "Well, I've been offered chances before, but I was afraid that it would muck up the career I've already started. And I wouldn't consider singing on my own, too scary."

She batted her eyelids. "What about, with someone else?"

He knew where this was going, and started mopping again. "No! No way!"

She huffed. "Why not?!"

He sighed once more, "Because."

"That's not a good enough answer for me, Troy Bolton. Just you watch, I'll get my way."

He put the mop away in the corner, and turned towards her. "And how you gonna do that, Miss Montez?"

Her shoulders slumped. "I have no idea."

Gabriella hated being defeated.

He laughed at her expression, moving towards her. Gently, he stroked her cheek, comforting her from her blow. "Gabriella, It's not that I wouldn't like to sing with you, It's just not something I wanna do right now."

She sighed, nestling into his chest slightly. "Fine."

Troy let her sit at the table, her face in her hands. "Now,' Troy started, 'Breakfast?"

She smiled up at him, deciding not to let her dissappiontment get in the way. "Sure."

"Coming right up."

"Thanks." Gabriella mumbled, drawing invisible patterns on the counter top.

Her phone started to ring, and she growled at it. She threw it to the other side of the table, making sure it didn't break, and Troy eyed her puzzled.

"Aren't you going to answer that?"

She shook her head, "No. It's the mystery caller."

He nodded, now understanding. "Ah."

She looked up at him, smiling when she caught his eye. The phone finally stopped.

"So, you like Chris Brown, huh?"

He smiled, "Sort of. Some of his stuff is cool."

She nodded, "Yeah, I like 'With You'. You sang it great."

He snorted. "Not as good as the real thing though."

She shrugged, as he laid her breakfast in front of her, and he slid onto the other stool at the other end of the table. "I don't know. You were excellent. I'm surprised your manager hasn't started you singing."

He let his head drop. "How is your music going?" He changed the subject quickly.

She smiled, and through her eyes he could tell it was something she was passionate about. "Superb. I love it. It's one of those things I can escape to. I've got some time booked for when I go back. Maybe you can come along with me, to watch.", she added.

He smiled, "I'd like that."

She narrowed her eyes, "Are you sure?"

He nodded. "Yeah, anything if it's with you."

And she blushed madly.

**A/N; That's another chapter gone. Sorry for the long wait, but you can blame Stephenie Meyer for that one, because I just had to finish Eclipse.**

**I hope you enjoyed that. Please review :)**


	15. Underneath The Stormy Sky

**We Love Pretending**

**Chapter 14 - Underneath the Stormy Sky.**

Troy nursed a cup of hot chocolate. His eyes stared off into space, the night light blocked for the windows. The only light was heating up the room. The flames from the fire in the centre brushed up and down, making the room look quite romantic. His eyes travelled to the coffee table sitting in front of him, another cup sitting on it. That, was Gabriella's. She was in the shower, and he was waiting for her to return.

His life had turned upside down since she'd arrived. He was still trying to figure out how he felt about that. Everything before seemed now like a dull and damp patch in his life. He was then, he realised now, totally lifeless. Even with Charlie, he felt nothing in the was of emotion or otherwise compared to the feelings he got when with Gabriella. Things now seemed to being taking some direction, whereas before he was used to taking a path he hardly knew he was taking and watching him wind round and round it until he finally gave up. But now, with Gabriella, the path he was taking had a purpose at the end. In fact two. A journey for another amazing movie which would change his career forever. And the other, Gabriella. Even though he knew it was a lost cause.

At that moment, he could hear her footsteps falling down the stairs. His heart leapt. The first time it had ever done that, and he knew it was wrong. His eyes scrunched hard, until he saw stars in his eyes, knowing that this had to stop.

"Troy? Are you okay?"

He blinked open to see her petite figure in the light of the fire. Her luminous gleams highlighted her face, the fire dancing in her eyes. Her hair turned a light brown, almost red colour, and it suited her. Her smile danced across her face, infectious as it always was, and soon Troy was smiling too.

"Yeah, sure, I'm fine."

She eyed him suspiciously, looking for any lies in his eyes. But as soon she found none, she smiled once more, settling into his side on the sofa. His arm automatically fell over her shoulder, bringing her closer to him.

"Hot chocolate?", she heard him whispered in her ear. The sudden breath on her neck made her shiver, and Troy pulled her closer to him, failing to notice that in fact, she wasn't cold.

She glanced at the cup on the table, her eyes spiking with delight. Reaching over, she grasped the cup, nestling back into the comfort of Troy's arms. She took a sip, letting the hot liquid run down her throat, the chocolate taste skimming her taste buds in alarm.

"Mmmmm."

She was a sucker for hot chocolate.

Troy smiled down when he heard her reaction. Her contented face made him chuckle, and she looked up at him innocently.

"Nice drink?" a smirk forming on his lips while he asked.

She flushed, her head turning away from him. "Very. Thank you."

He let his hand travel to her hair, wrapping the strands over his fingers, then threading them down. He smiled at how soft they were, even though they were wet. "You're very welcome."

She smiled up at him while he grabbed the remote for the television, flicking it on.

Shock hit her face when a picture of her and her ex-boyfriend, Max, was sprung up on the screen. She spluttered into her mug, subconsciously moving closer to the screen as the person on the television began to speak. It was only when the voice became very loud that she realised she was no longer on the couch. Sitting right in front of the screen she tuned into the program.

"Gabriella Montez, seen on the left in this picture, is currently in America. She is in the process of getting ready to star in the suspected 'movie of the year', with American hotshot Troy Bolton, now pictured…"

A picture of Troy and Gabriella going out to Ryan's was pushed onto the screen, the two pictures sitting side by side. Gabriella felt Troy sit down beside her, taking her hand in his and squeezing it tightly.

"…It seems that Gabriella Montez has not been faithful to boyfriend of nearly seven months, Max Witherspoon. She was seen only a few days ago getting ready to party with Troy, and also seen kissing him intimately earlier this week. Gabriella brushed off comments from our reporters when asked about Max knowing about her affair. For the moment she seems to be sidetracking remarks, or is she just too caught up in her new relationship to spare thought of supposed 'old' ones? More on that story later."

Their pictures fell from the screen and other news was played. Gabriella sniffled and a large tear fell from her eye, rolling down her fair skin. Troy reached up to brush it away, but she turned her head. Although this hurt Troy, he knew she just needed some space. It, probably, wasn't anything personal. She turned to him, clearly pained by what the reporter had said.

"I hate this, Troy. I hate paparazzi, reporters…"

She fell onto his shoulder, burying her face into his chest, her tears seeping through the fabric. "I know you do. All of us do. But we know the truth."

She nodded into his shoulder, before retracting her head. "Suppose."

She got to her feet, kissing Troy on the forehead. Walking over to the window, she looked through the blinds and sighed in dismay. Paparazzi. As always, in front of the door. Whether they were sitting in their cars, or hiding in the trees, she knew they were there. They always would be. That was her price to pay for the job she loved.

The rain poured down outside, making puddles on the ground. They grew rapidly, even in the few seconds she was standing there. Out of no-where and strike of lightning lit up the sky and Gabriella struggled a smile. She loved storms. The lightning, although it terrified some people, made her calm. It sounded strange, but it was true. The thunder though, she wasn't so sure. She stood silently for a few minutes, staring out into the night, the light slowly closing from outside. Sharp strike of the golden lights could be seen occasionally in the sky, her fingers stroking the edge of the curtain absentmindedly. Troy's voice brought her out of her reverie.

"Do you want something more to drink? Eat?"

She turned to him and smiled shyly. "No thank you Troy. I think I'll just head for bed."

He nodded understanding, watching her leave the room. A loud bang was heard, and he could here Gabriella jump against the stairs. Quickly he walked to where she was standing, terror locked in her orbs.

"Gabriella?", concern laced his voice.

Her eyes locked with his, and she smiled in a fake way, her hands seeming to tremble. "Nothing. Uh… I'm just… bed."

She ducked her head and ran the rest of the stairs until Troy could hear her bedroom door close. He shook his head, before turning back to the living room, collecting the cups and going to the kitchen. He washed the cups carefully, dropping the towel casually on the counter while he left the room, turning the lights off, the only light coming from the strikes of lightning highlighting the sky. Another bang of thunder could be heard, but he ignored it. Taking the steps two at a time. He smiled as he reached his bedroom, the comfort of his bed too hard to resist. He threw himself onto it, bouncing slightly at the impact. Slowly, he removed his clothes, scattering them over the floor and climbed under the covers. He sighed as his head hit the pillow and his eyes closed. Only to open again minutes later when he knew he couldn't sleep.

From the room next door, now labelled 'Gabriella's room', he could hear her pottering around, her footsteps echoing off of the carpeted floors. The creaks in the floorboards added to the eerie effects coming from outside in the downpour. It was still raining, possibly even heavier and sudden flashes of lightning and thunder were still happening.

He turned over to his side, laying up on his elbow, listening to the sounds of the rain and Gabriella next door. He felt quite peaceful, which was unusual as there was a rainstorm outside. A small grin crept onto his lips when another thunderous roar was heard and he heard Gabriella squeal. He had to admit, as selfish as it was, that hearing Gabriella scream was quite funny, even if she was scared. He heard the bed creak next door, as if she was landing on it and could imagine her pulling the sheets up to cover her body. One of his fingers moved to the wall, his eyes closing as the finger trailed and invisible line over the wall paper. Behind his eyes he imagined some soppy scene where there is a wall between lovers and they are trailing their fingers across it, desperate to touch. Troy groaned to himself. That, was wrong.

He turned abruptly back onto his back, a sudden lash of thunder making him jump. He closed his eyes hard, desperate to try and sleep. But he couldn't. Then his door swung open.

It should have been a frightening sight, be it wasn't. From in between the door, standing, was Gabriella, the light from the hall still on and shining into the gaps she wasn't taking up (which was quite a lot.) Her hair flutter like a wind was pushing it from her skin, and her body trembled like she was very cold. The more he looked at her, the more angelic she seemed. The flowing hair, the tight shorts and the lacy, draping top which flowed over her curves. He smiled when he saw her.

"Hey. Can't sleep?", he mumbled.

Another roar was heard, and Gabriella jumped out of her skin, clutching the door for support, she tried to get her breath back, but when she answered her voice was shaking. "Something like that."

On cue, thunder sprang again, making Gabriella jump once more, and to her surprise, Troy laughed. She narrowed her eyes at him.

"Gabriella? Are you scared of thunder?"

She shook her head violently. "No, of course not. What made you think that?"

She jumped again.

She looked up at him, lying in bed, all tucked up without a care in the world, and she sighed. "Maybe a little."

He nodded understandingly.

"Troy…', she started, quiet embarrassed. 'I was wondering… if… it would be okay, if… I… I stayed the night with you. I mean… until… until the storm was over." Her body trembled and she stumbled over her words. It was quite endearing.

He smiled at her angelic form and beckoned her across. "Sure."

Almost as fast as the lighting outside, she was under the covers with him. Her body still shook, but Troy stroked her arm carefully, wrapping his other arm around her shoulders to keep her warm. He sighed into her hair, and she nestled into the crook between his neck and shoulder. When another bang was heard, she jumped, but he shushed her, and she realised how much of a fatherly figure he was taking on right now.

She moved her eyes up to him, and looked at him curiously. He looked down.

"What's up?"

She blushed, caught out. "Troy, can I… ask you something?"

He nodded, edging closer to her. "Sure. Whatever you want."

She wrestled up his body, so she was lying face to face with him, and took in his appearance. Troy looked good in bed, Oh god that sounded wrong! But it was true. His hair was slightly dishevelled, but it looked cute. His eyes seemed to shine brighter, even though no light was near them, and his skin was soft, with his arm wrapped around her small waist, she felt safe.

"What… happened between you and… Charlie?"

She ducked her head at the comment she had just made, afraid that she had brought up a difficult subject - one that Troy wanted to ignore. She watched as his eyes closed and he sighed. Opening them again he looked her directly in the eye.

"We have… a history." He drifted his gaze.

Gabriella brought a finger up to his cheek and watched it flow down his jaw. The light tingling touch he felt guided his gaze back to her, while she smiled a soft, reassuring smile.

"Troy, you can tell me…"

He pulled her protectively closer. "Okay. Well, before I met you, I mean really met you, in Frank's office, I'd known Charlie. For quite a while actually. We were… in a relationship. And, it ended badly."

He looked down, to find Gabriella hand clutching his and she gave it a squeeze urging him on. He knew it would be better in the long run to get it off his chest. Sighing, he continued. "It had been a few weeks before you came. I'd come home from work, like usual, and found her… with another man. I was, to say the least, heartbroken. I really thought things had been working out - for good. She seemed to get me. When we'd met she'd seemed to like me for me, not just because of my fame or status. She wasn't like most of the other woman I had met before, who had thrown themselves at me. She was… different. I can tell it was all fake now."

He breathed, one silent tear dripping down to his chin, to be wiped by Gabriella's thumb. "We'd talked about marriage, kids even. It was all lies. She'd never wanted me - she wanted the fame that came with. It ripped me, literally. It really did. I'd gone through so much pain, and when I met you, you seemed to help me. In all truth I'd learnt to forget and move on from her. Until we saw her the other night. It just brought back the pain. But, luckily, I had an amazing girl by me side.', he smiled at Gabriella. 'And now I have to live with the whole world knowing everything about the break up. That makes it even more fresh. And even more painful…"

He ducked his head, and Gabriella's lips found his forehead. She cuddled him, letting his tears drain out. After a few minutes he brought his gaze back to her and kissed her hand. "Thank you.", he'd muttered before cuddling her down to him.

Outside the storm still raged, but that didn't seem to matter anymore. They were caught up in each other, too interested in comforting and finding out about each others pasts. And now it was Gabriella's turn.

"That was good, refreshing even. Maybe you should try it." Troy suddenly spoke up, his voice now loud and clear without the sorrow. She looked at him confused.

"Sorry?"

He shook his head at her. "Gabriella, I watch you every day. There is something, or rather someone who is hurting you right now. And you left him behind, didn't you Gabriella. Believe me, it feels much better when you've talked about it. Let it out."

She turned away from him. "I have no idea who you are referring to."

His hand clasped her chin bringing her focus back to him. His aqua eyes bore into hers, and she soon gave in. "Max.", she said almost silently. Troy nodded.

She took his hand again for support before her story poured out. "He never loved me. Hardly ever told he actually. It was always me making the moves towards her future. Sometimes I felt like I was walking forward while he was standing stock still. It was a mess really. Although he didn't want me for my fame, he just didn't want me at all, I think. Max Witherspoon. The guy that held my heart. God, it broke me. It's still so fresh in my mind, in my heart. Truth is, I didn't break up with him until the day before I left. I suppose I saw this as an escape route. But it needed to end. He wasn't happy, possibly I wasn't either. Like I said, it was a mess."

Troy's hand threaded through her hair, while she continued. "He's moved out now, I hope. I'd just left, told him to 'get out'. Hopefully he's out of my life for good."

It was clear she wasn't going to say any more on the matter, so for the moment he cherished just holding her fragile body in his arms. She sighed, settling into his body and they stayed like that for a while. Gabriella kissed his cheek before a sleepy 'thank you' could be heard escaping her lips. He looked down at the beauty to find she was asleep, her chest heaving up and down.

"Goodnight Gabriella. Sleep well."

For a while that night he watched Gabriella sleep peacefully. To him she was like a gift from God, given to him to wake him up and help him. And she'd definitely helped him so far. But hopefully, over time, he could help her to escape the pain she was holding in. She turned over in his arms and Troy settled down beside her, a smile spread across his face.

And for now, they were content.

Together.

**A/N; Hello All! How are we all this fine day? I'm in a happy mood as you can see, and it's possibly because I've finally thought of some other story ideas. But anyways, I hope you liked this chapter. I want to build up the sense that Troy has much more feelings towards Gabriella than she does him. But also see that she is beginning to see into him too. I wanted to bring them closer together in this chapter, let them open up to one another - and i think it worked!**

**The plans with my other story ideas is to write, write, write! I'll keep writing and updating this, but behind the scenes I'll be dabbling in my new ideas, testing and trying them out. But not posting. Maybe, if they work out.**

**For now, I real hope you review. It helps me get an idea of what you like about this story, and if you tell me it makes me put in the bits you like more :) So please, make me happy, and REVIEW!**

**:D**


	16. Call From The Boss

**We Love Pretending**

**Chapter 15 - Call From The Boss_._**

_"Gabriella, I've always loved you. I'll love you forever, just please…please don't leave me!" She heard his cries, but knew they weren't sincere. He was lying, once more. He'd never loved her, and again, she knew he never would. So why put up with this nonsense?_

_"Max, just leave. I want nothing more to do with you!", she almost screamed. She knew she was breaking inside, but she couldn't live this way any longer. What he'd said to her, had hurt more than words could describe, and she wanted out - out of this relationship which was definitely not going anywhere._

_"I didn't mean what I said! I was stupid. I don't know what brought this on - I've always loved you. You have to believe me."_

_Her face contorted. "Max. Oh, how you make me laugh', she mocked him. 'One minute you're saying you never loved me, the next you always will. Make up your mind!"_

_He ran to her, trying to take her into his arms but she struggled away. He stayed where he was, trying desperately to get her to reason._

_"Brie. I've made me decision. I love you. You can't leave me. You just can't."_

_She rolled her eyes at him, "Max, you've said what you've said, and nothing you say now will take it away, or the pain it has caused me. You've made your decision, and frankly - I don't agree with it. Which leads me on to my decision. Do I want you in my life anymore?"_

_He grasped her hands tightly, drawing her to him, and she fell, uncomfortably, into his arms. Suddenly, they didn't feel right anymore. But still he continued to try and make her see his sense. "Gabriella. You make me happy. I make you happy. We love each other - at least I know I love you. Please don't do this. It doesn't have to be this way. We could be together, forever. Happily. If you'd just realise that that is the decision you're wanting to make."_

_She looked up to his eyes and for the first time that day she saw the guilt in his eyes. His face look strangely bare, like his mask had been taken off. Like she'd found out his secret and now he had nothing to hide behind anymore. She smiled at him, tears wanting to spring out her eyes._

_"Oh Max, what we've been through. Not many couple could say they've been through what we've been through could they? You've been to award show after award show. Party after party. Event after event. And all I can think of now is… why? Why did you do those things, when you obviously don't love me.' He opened his mouth to speak, but Gabriella held up her hand. 'I just don't understand anymore, Max. Everything just gone wrong. And the funny thing is… it feels like its come at the right time. It feels, and it shouldn't, but strangely it feels… almost, right. You don't love me, if you really think about it. Or you wouldn't have said those, hurtful, hurtful things. It made me realise I've devoted the last year or so with a man of whom I meant nothing to. Except the fact that I'm 'famous'. It makes me wonder if that's all you ever wanted; the five minutes of fame. So, all that added together, and I've made my decision. And I think you know what that is anyway. So please, go quietly."_

_And she'd watched his shoulders slump, and his feet drag down the stairs, as he left her life, hopefully forever…_

Troy watched Gabriella in alarm. It was so strange, like she was in some weird state of mind. He'd been wakened up by her moaning, her shouts of 'LEAVE!' and 'GO!', and a slight thumping against his chest with her hands. He'd moved away from her slightly, but still lay on the bed, watching over her like an angel just in case she did anything drastic. He'd tried to wake her up. But she didn't, it just continued. And now he was watching tears roll down her cheeks while she slept. He realised it must be quite a dream. It looked very real.

He wondered what was going on in her head right now. Was she dreaming of something unreal; something that had happened, or something that was going to happen. He'd probably not know until she woke up. Which, since her eyes where blinking dramatically, he knew was soon.

He slipped back, closer to her before, wrapping one arm across her waist. He shocked himself when he found himself enjoying the gesture. Her top her rolled up slightly, probably while she was beating him up, and now as his arm lay across her firm flat stomach, he could feel the contact of her skin. It made goose bumps crawl up his arm in delight.

He nestled his head to hers, kissing her ear gently, and he watched as she rose from her slumber, the realisation hitting her.

"Oh my gosh.", she muttered groggily, turning over to face him, his eyes waiting to connect with hers. His smirk made her blush slightly, then her eyes turned confused.

"Rough night, huh? Bad dream?" Troy asked, and watched as her face flushed quickly, and she hid her face in his chest.

"Did you hear everything?", he heard her muffled voice sound.

He stroked her hair, feeling the dark curls fall through his fingers. "Not everything. A few words, nothing really to hint at what it is about. Oh, and thanks to the hitting. That really made me realise how strong you are."

Her head shot up and she placed her hand on his bare chest. Once the contact was made, their eyes connected and he smiled down at her. She shook her head and turned back to the matter in hand. "Did I hurt you? Oh my gosh, you should have woken me!"

He laughed at her concern. "I tried, but all I got was more thumps. And no, you didn't hurt me. I'm quite strong myself.

They laughed together and Gabriela rolled away from the embrace, stretching. Troy missed her touch the second it was away, and Troy knew that wasn't good.

He rolled away the covers and got up. He noticed Gabriella look at his body and smiled to himself. At least he knew she found him physically attractive.

"Breakfast?" He asked, while leaving the room.

She smiled up at him gratefully. "Sure, thanks. I'll grab a shower first, if you don't mind."

As Gabriella let the water run down her slim frame, her mind was on her dream. Or was it really a dream? That's what had happened before she left. Getting him out of her house had been some task, but she'd managed it. She just hoped he was gone for good.

Gabriella had been hurt many times by men in her life. It went all the way back to high school actually. High school crush breaks heart - you know the story. But since then, and now with her being famous, the let downs and pain just kept getting worse. It had led Gabriella to believe it was hard to trust a guy, except from her father, and that they would always hurt her. Maybe that's why she had such a great connection with Troy.

She knew instinctively that Troy would never hurt her. Ever. He seemed to just be one of those guys who would never her a person, not intentionally. It might have been the fact that Troy had been hurt before that made her come to this conclusion. But it didn't matter. All she knew was that she felt safe with Troy, and hoped that would continue.

She dried her body, taking herself through to her room and got dressed. She stared out of the window as she played with her hair, desperate to get it into place. The ground was wet from last nights storm, the grassy shreds twinkling with the splashes of rain when the sun hit them. The bark on the trees looked very damp, but the birds standing tall on the branches chirped away happily. It was sunny today, much better, Gabriella thought, than the thunder last night.

Once she had tied her hair into a messy style bun, stray strands of ebony curls flowing around her eyes and ears, she took to the stairs, hearing Troy rattle around in the kitchen. She smiled to herself, wondering what it would be like to go back to her house. Would she feel lonely after Troy left? Would there be deafly silence everywhere she turned? Or would she be happy to have a quiet house, to get away to from the loud world she lived in? She really had no clue.

"You look deep in thought."

Troy sprang her to her senses and her cheeks tinted pink. She hadn't even noticed she'd reached her destination. "Sorry, just thinking."

His brow furrowed while he put Gabriella's cereal down in front of her and she let herself to orange juice. Opening the carton, the familiar pop and spurt was heard.

"About what?", he seemed concerned, so she opened her heart to him.

"To be honest; I'm scared. Of going home. I realised that more than anything else, I've ran away. It wasn't really about this job, or anything like that. It was getting away from the problem - Max. And it seems to stupid now. I've just ran away from it. And I'm not even there to see him go. I just left. He could be there right now, helping himself to anything he thinks he has the right to. So, I'm scared to going to home and having yet another mess to clear up. I just wish I could wash it all away."

One single tear dripped from her eye and Troy wiped it away with the pad of his thumb. He rubbed her back sympathetically. "Gabi, you need to stay strong. I'm sure everything will be fine. And anyways, for the first two weeks I'll be with you. Everything will be fine."

He smiled down at her and she smiled back. "Thanks Troy."

Her phone suddenly rang, and she searched for it in her pocket. Finding it, she flipped it open.

"Hello?"

No answer.

She sighed, "Hello? Who's there?"

No answer.

"Oh for Gods sake, stop phoning me!"

And she slammed her phone down. Troy looked at her, backing away slightly.

"Sorry. It's that anonymous caller again. They keep ringing me, then I pick up and no-ones there. It's just so frustrating. I'm sorry if I scared you."

She looked back up to see a calmer Troy sitting opposite her. "It's okay."

Her phone rang again, and she sighed, flipping it open once again,

"Yes?"

No answer.

"Okay. I'm putting the phone down."

And she shut off.

"That… was much better.", Troy said pleased.

She laughed at him as she settled down to her breakfast, only to hear her phone ring again. She banged her spoon down on the table, noting that Troy jumped. She muttered a 'sorry', before ramming the phone to her ear.

"Look, whoever you are! If you aren't going to talk to me - stop calling! I'm getting sick of this. So just get your head out of you big fat a--"

"--Gabriella, this is Frank Letino speaking."

Gabriella felt her whole body heat up and she instantly winced. She'd made a fool of herself in front of her boss! Troy looked at her confused.

"Eh, hello… Mr Letino. Sorry… about that."

Troy's laughter, of which he did nothing to hide, was probably heard at the other end of the phone call. Gabriella moved over to the other side of the table, in which Troy was sitting in stitches and whacked him over the head. He groaned with the impact and immediately shut up.

"What can I do for you Mr Letino?", Gabriella continued her conversation.

She heard him clear his throat before answering. "I'd like to talk to Troy please, if he's available."

"Of course he is. I'll just pass you on."

Gabriella gave Troy a death glare as she gave him the phone. He mouthed a 'sorry' as he went to talk to Mr Letino, Gabriella settling back to her breakfast.

"Frank, how nice to hear from you. What can I do for you?" Troy had always tried to be as polite as possible with his contacts. It would take him places in the future.

Mr Letino continued. "Well, you've heard of Angela Hilton surely. She's the new talk show host on the block. Very well presented, good talker, all the public love her. She gets straight to the point, asks those questions you'd rather not answer and somehow gets you to answer them anyway; you get the picture. And guess who she wants on her show?"

Troy gulped. "Me?", he squeaked.

Frank laughed his throaty chuckle. "Yes, you. She walks to get the gossip on the new movie, life after…Charlie and of course, the world newest and cutest couple - Troyella!"

Troy tried to reason with him. "Frank, buddy, I'm not sure Gabriella would like that."

"Nonsense, she'd love it. And it's not really her they want - its you. Obviously she would be there. And of course I'd want you to play up the relationship even more. Express the love and companionship you feel with her - make it as soppy as you like!"

Troy sighed; Mr Letino was set on the idea. "Okay, right. So when would this be?"

"First thing tomorrow.", Mr Letino replied.

Troy smiled fakely. "Great."

"It is. You'll be picked up in the morning, taken to the studio, blah blah blah! I'll be watching, so please make me proud of my make-believe couple."

Troy laughed, "I'm sure we will. I, we, look forward to it. Goodbye."

"See you."

The conversation had ended.

Troy gave Gabriella her phone back and explained the situation.

"But that's ridiculous. One of my friend in the biz has been on her show. Nasty stuff. Really, she's vicious. I won't be able to stand it! What will we do?" Gabriella complained, feeling very disheartened.

Troy shook his head. "Something extraordinary, I suppose."

**A/N; What did you think? I hope you enjoyed it. I've updated earlier than expected due to the fact that my Windows Movie Maker is acting up, so adding videos to my YouTube account is out of the question. I actually liked this chapter. I added some ideas I hadn't thought of to it, for example Gabriella's dream. It wouldn't have been as long as this if that hadn't been added. I know how you like the long chapters :D**

**Okay, so for next chapter, think Tom Cruise. That's all I'm saying...**

**Haha, aren't I evil! Anyways, please review. I love them! And you said you wanted more fluff, so hopefully there will be more next chapter. Should be out early next week - but no promises.**

**REVIEW! :)**


	17. The Angela Hilton Show

**We Love Pretending.**

**Chapter 16 - The Angela Hilton Show.**

"God, this is so nerve-racking!"

Troy laughed at Gabriella's comment, bringing her closer to him and wrapping his arms around her waist. She melted into his touch, loving the aroma that was drifting off him, which the wardrobe people had forced on him. She snuggled her head into the crook in his neck, very aware of the people in the room gazing in awe in their direction. She felt a smile erupt onto her lips at the sound of a woman awing at them, while she was sure Troy blushed.

"Gabriella, you have nothing to worry about. You're not the one going out there."

She wrapped her arms around his neck firmly, pulling him unconsciously closer. Her fingertips played with the little hairs standing on end on his neck and she smiled.

"I know. But I guess I could say I was nervous for you."

He laughed, rubbing his nose against hers and letting his hand move to her cheek, stroking it gently.

"Well, thank you. But don't be nervous, there's nothing to be nervous about."

She rolled her eyes as she moved her arms to his torso.

"Sure, Troy. Absolutely nothing to worry about. You're only about to be interviewed by the most watched interviewer in the country, not to mention that this show is live in front of millions of viewers, and here is Mr Confident, with nothing to worry about. Sure thing. Definitely a different view you're bringing up here than the one in the car."

He pressed a chaste kiss to her jaw. "Babe, listen to me." Gabriella felt herself heat up. That was the first time he'd ever called her 'babe', even in public, and she liked it. "You have to be confident, or interviewers use it as weakness. And besides, I'm an actor aren't I?"

She watched as his lips curved into a cocky grin, but she could see behind his foolishness. She looked deep in his eyes, and saw the nerves and almost sadness about doing this interview. She touched his cheek gently and he leant into her touch.

"If you're trying to be all confident because of me, let it go now, Troy. I can see it in your eyes. It's me, babe. I know you better than you think I do."

He looked into her eyes and saw them sparkle. "You're right. Hey, I'm peeing my pants right now - but who cares! I definitely don't'."

She laughed at him, before catching his eye and watching his serious expression. Her laughing stopped and she gasped. Never had she seen such intensity. Before she knew what was happening, Troy's lips were moving closer to hers, then they were locked tightly. Their tongue's massaged each others, both of them fighting against one another for dominance. Her hands moved to his hair, her fingers flowing through all the strands. A loud cough sounded, and they broke apart immediately, flushing as they did so.

"Sorry, but I wouldn't want your make-up to be ruined."

Angela had appeared.

Gabriella's hand locked into Troy's and squeezed it lightly. The sight of Angela Hilton, was impressive, if a little scary.

Her hair, short but bouncy, was in little ringlets around her face. The auburn look was a little drastic and contrasted fiercely with her bright green orbs. A strong perfume scent sent shockwaves from her body and was sure to knock the nose off anybody. Her body, which was very curvy, was covered with a green emerald dress, cut to the knees, with a curve at the top. A small golden lace cardigan hung lightly off her shoulders and her killer leather heels held her well of the ground. Some would say sexy, others drama queen. But Angela Hilton, was the business.

She walked forward to greet them both, her assistant scurrying along behind her like a love sick puppy. She stopped short, noticing their hands entwined and grinned a sly smile at the sight.

"How sweet."

Her tone was mocking, but that didn't break their hands apart.

Her eyes bore into Troy's, intimidating him slightly, but he wasn't letting it show. He squared off his shoulders, standing tall, and Angela knew this wasn't going to be an easy gossip interview.

She held out her hand, patiently waiting to shake Troy's. "Very nice to meet you, Troy. I've waited a long time for this interview. When you finally get The Troy Bolton on your show, you know you've hit the big time." She laughed in a high pitch and Troy felt the need to cover his ears.

_Trying to compliment are we?,_ Troy thought. He smiled at her and joined in her laugh. He rubbed the back of his neck irritated. "Well, it's a pleasure to be here."

"Believe me, the pleasure in all mine."

An evil spark rose into her eye, which didn't go unnoticed by Gabriella. And Gabriella knew what she meant. She got the gossip, she got the money. Gossip equals money. Simple.

She turned to Gabriella, her head only marginally over Gabriella's, but she still seemed to tower over her. Gabriella tried not to shrink away.

"And you must be, the famous, Gabriella Montez. Again, a great pleasure."

Gabriella shook her hand firmly and saw a look of worry pass through her face. "It's so nice to meet you in the flesh, Angela. Let me tell you, when you, or someone close to you gets on The Angela Hilton show, you know you've hit the top of the line."

Angela smiled down at Gabriella patronisingly. Gabriella started to wonder if she was like this while on camera?

Angela looked at her watch. "Well, folks, Showtime in ten minutes! Chop, chop. See you soon Troy. Gabriella."

Gabriella stared up at Troy, and sighed. "Good luck out there. I think you'll need it."

Troy rolled his eyes. "You're telling me."

She grabbed his hand more firmly and kissed his cheek. "You'll be fine. You're strong. You can take on anything. You're my angel, and we've helped each other through a lot over the last couple of days. We're a team, and I'm right behind you. If she says something you don't like, stick up for what you believe. Who cares if management goes up in flames."

Troy chuckled. "Thank you. I have realised now I can take on the world!"

Gabriella hit his shoulder. "It's true!"

He touched her cheek tenderly, his eyes looking straight into hers and she gasped. "Seriously, I like being here with you. I feel really connected with you now Gabriella. Thank you, for just being here. Right now, I really have no clue what I'd do without you."

She squeezed his hand encouragingly. "You'd be fine. But I'm glad I'm here too."

And they kissed once more.

THE crowd applauded as Angela Hilton took to the set. Her heart raced, her brow began to sweat and her hands were fidgety. But that was before the crowd got to her. Her face was a portrait of calm and elegance. She looked happy to be there and not nervous at all. She took to her place and started to read the autocue.

"Hello everyone, and welcome to the Angela Hilton show. So pleased you can make it. But, hey, who wouldn't want to be here when Mr… Troy… Bolton… is in the building!"

The crowd screamed and Angela was nearly knocked off her feet. The crowd was full of banners and woman jumping out of their chairs.

"Okay, okay. So, without further ado, please let's take a look at Troy in action." Angela smiled and turned slightly, while a video of Troy in one of his movie enveloped the screen behind her.

Troy, in his dressing room, ran his hand through his hair once more, flattening in down as he was finished. He stood up, jumped up and down, almost synching himself up for going on. Gabriella hung back, waiting for him to calm down.

"Mr Bolton, we need you now."

Troy turned to Gabriella and took her hands. "Wish me luck."

Gabriella kissed his cheek and shook her head. "You don't need any. You'll be brilliant."

He hung onto her wrist tightly. "Gabriella. What am I going to do? How can I make this look more real. This is surreal. I'm about to go on stage--"

She put a finger to his lips while the stage manager tapped her foot in an irritated way. Gabriella silenced him, taking his chin and leading his eyes to hers. "Troy, relax. It'll go fine. Just act it up."

Troy smiled. "Oh yeah. I'll act it up alright."

Gabriella smiled back at his grin. "Great, now go."

Troy exited the room, being hurried along the corridor, with the stage manager complaining into her headphones why she is late. Even thought Gabriella was miles away from the set she could still hear the screams and cheers coming from the audience. She settled down onto the sofa, getting comfy, with the large television, showing the show, in front of her. Her fingers went to her mouth as she bit her nails. She pulled quickly away and ran a hand through her hair. She had to relax. Troy would be fine.

She watched the screen.

Troy stood at the entrance onto the set. He was so close to the stage that he could see his fans up close, even thought they had no idea he was there. He inhaled deeply, trying not to blow into the microphone which was being attached to his shirt. His hands dug into his pockets, but a sly grin appeared on his face. He wasn't nervous. Not any more. For he had a plan.

One that Frank Letino would definitely like.

Oh yeah. He wanted acting up, he'd get it.

He zoned out for a second, thinking of Gabriella words from earlier, but could still hear Angela's voice in the distance.

"Now, Ladies and Gentlemen, are you ready for him?"

The crowd could be heard for miles.

"I said,' Angela tempted the audience, 'are you ready for him?"

More cheers sounded.

"Will you please welcome, the charming, Troy Bolton!"

Troy felt someone hit his back and he was urged forward. He entered the stage, and could hardly hear anything for the audiences noise. He waved to them, winking occasionally, and even managed to make one of the woman faint - he hoped her was okay, and this was only the start of the interview.

From the dressing room, Gabriella laughed at how at ease he was with this situation and he walked onto the stage, waving and winking, charming the crowd. His face was happy, grinning. He sat on the couch, unable to hide the smile. Gabriella's brow furrowed. The smile looked fake. Was this the plan? Angela started talking to him.

"Troy, how nice to meet you. How are you?"

Troy smiled back at her, confidence growing with every second. "I am… fantastic! Never been happier, and all because of a certain someone in my life."

'Ooohs' and 'aaahs' were heard from the audience as Angela laughed innocently. Inside she scowled. He'd taken into interview mode already.

Back in the dressing room, Gabriella cringed as she heard the others in the room laughed and awe at her. A few got up and patted her sweetly in the back, while she buried her head in a nearby cushion. She knew where this was going.

"And who, might I ask, is that person?" Angela continued.

Troy jumped up from his place on the couch and pumped his fist into the air, happiness and excited energy oozing from his body. "GABRIELLA MONTEZ!"

The crowd clapped, while Gabriella sunk further down into the sofa.

Angela patted his knee. "What is it about her that makes you so happy?"

She smiled at him, trying to intimidate, but it clearly wasn't working. Her prowling had started officially, and he wasn't taking any of the effects it usually had. She was stumped, but had to keep going.

"You know, I really have no idea. She's amazing. I've never been this happy before. And you know what. And this is on live television. I love her. I love Gabriella Montez and I'm not afraid to show it!"

He jumped up again, grinning madly. The crowd went mad, their hands trying desperately to grab him even though he was yards away. Gabriella smiled at the screen, and sighed happily. He was taking control.

But that didn't stop Angela Hilton. She grabbed his arm, pulling him back down to the sofa. She laughed fakely. "Gosh Troy. I never thought you'd be so hyper. But its good your so happy. I'm so pleased. Although, I'm sure you have some jealous fans, right girls."

More screams were heard.

"Well, why don't we meet her?"

Troy's smiled faltered, but was spread on again quickly.

"You wanna meet Gabriella?"

Troy cleared his throat, making sure he'd heard right.

"Yes. We want to meet the person who is making you so happy. And don't say she isn't here because I saw her in the dressing room. Definitely a keeper Troy. Yes, bring her out!"

Troy gulped. "Yeah, okay. Let me get her. You sure?"

Angela smiled at him, an evil spark inhabiting her eye. "Very sure."

Gabriella's eyes blew up like balloons. This wasn't happening. Why was this happening? Was this a dream? Troy! She didn't want to go out there! She watched the screen as she saw camera after camera following Troy down the stairs heading to her dressing room. She looked frantically around the room for somewhere to hide, but she knew she couldn't. Flicking her gaze back to the screen, she saw them approaching. She heard Troy's voice coming down the corridor and she knew this was it. She closed her eyes, in took breath and put on a breezy, almost embarrassed smile.

Troy entered the room, searching for her figure. He mouthed 'sorry' when he was sure no camera was looking, and whisked her into his arms, gathering up her body as she giggled. The cameras were on them, their intense gaze giving off every piece of information to millions of viewers. Troy settled her down on the ground.

"Angela wants to meet you. You okay with that?"

She nodded, her smile extending. "Sure."

He grasped her hands as the cameras followed them on their way to the set. Troy squeezed her shaking hand occupying his and knew she needed comforting. She sighed before she stepped onto the stage ad smiled up at the crowds. The noise of intense. Very, very loud screams were heard everywhere, chants of 'Troyella' could be heard also.

They stepped up to Angela, and Gabriella let go of Troy's hand, rushing over to Angela and giving her a hug. Angela stood rigid, but soon relaxed. They pulled apart, giving each other cheesy, overworked smiles and Troy grabbed her waist, pulling her around.

She stared up into his eyes, trying to work out what he was going to do next. It was unexpected. He turned her around to the audience and they silenced immediately.

"Everyone. This is Gabriella Montez. In my opinion, the most beautiful, incredible, fantastic girl in the world. And I love her."

He turned her around and her heart gave a flip. He closed the space between them, their lips locking. His tongue ran over her mouth, tasting her sweet juices and he sighed. He was completely content being with her. Her hands travelled up to his hair, all the while the audience watching their intimate display. They broke apart and smiled at each other, grinning deeply, and not because they had too.

In the shadows Angela scowled. They had ruined her show. Her show! Now it had turned into the Troy and Gabriella show. She crossed her arms while trying to smile just in case the camera got her.

But in front of the cameras, Troy took Gabriella's hands and pulled her close. He nestled his face into her hair, sharing an intimate hug, while he whispered into her ear,

"Thank you."

**A/N; Lovely. All done, another chapter out of the way, but many more to come. I loved writing that chapter, and yes, I got that idea after finding the video of Tom Cruise on Oprah. It's hilarious, you have to check it out! Anyways, I hope you liked it, and please review!**


	18. Emergency Meeting

**We Love Pretending**

**Chapter 17 - Emergency Meeting.**

A few hours later, after they had escaped The Angela Hilton Show, and the group of paps standing outside the back entrance of the television studio, Troy and Gabriella found themselves in a quiet restaurant on the outskirts of Albuquerque. Troy knew this place well. He had come here many a time for meals and meetings. It was away from the busyness of his life; away from the paparazzi.

He was currently waiting for Gabriella to come from the Ladies room. They had located a seat right at the back of the restaurant, away from the prying eyes of other customers and people outside looking through the windows. Because Troy had been here many times before, he knew the people who worked here, hence being given good seats. Being Troy Bolton had its plus signs.

He sighed as he brought his wine glass back to his lips and drank. The liquid when straight down his throat, the bubbles bouncing gently off his taste buds. Putting the glass back down, he ran a figner over the rim of the glass. In his mind, he was wondering what Gabriella had to say. He'd told her nothing beforehand of what he was going to do. That made her be put on the spot. He'd never meant to do that. The plan had been harmless, but had had holes. And Angela had managed to dig into them. Asking Gabriella out had been, in his opinion, out of hand. But she'd done it anyway.

Gabriella had taken in smoothly and professionally. She hadn't said anything if she hadn't enjoyed it. She'd made no complaints, but that didn't mean she wouldn't say something. It had been unexpected, very unexpected, all he could do was say sorry.

Just then Gabriella emerged from the Ladies Room. He looked at her in awe. Even in her comfy clothes she looked gorgeous. She was wearing a floaty top, cream in colour and went into a small v at the neck, and a pair of skinny jeans, topped off with her large wedges and flowing hair. She looked like a princess in his eyes, but wearing jeans.

She smiled when she saw him, his intense eyes landing on her's. She walked her way through the other people, nodding at them if they noticied who she was, before ducking down into their compartment, and sitting down oposite him. She smiled, looked around self-consciously.

"No-one's there, if that's why you're looking?"

Gabriella turned back around and looked down at the ground. She was blushing.

"Sorry, it's just… I've not been out, like without body guards, to a restaurant, in a really long time. It's kind of strange."

Troy rolled his eyes at her. "Gabriella, just because you're Gabriella Montez doesn't mean you can't go out on your own. I do it all the time."

"But you live in America, Troy."

He looked confused, "And?"

Gabriella patted his hand, before saying, "Troy. England hasn't got so many little places. The paparazzi know everywhere in England. I'm just surprised, that's all. I mean, you're Troy Bolton, you have paps on your back all day, and yet they don't know where this is."

He smirked, "That's because I'm crafty."

Gabriella laughed with him, before taking a sip of her drink. She put her glass down and looked up at Troy. She looked at him, how his face was perfect, how everything was in proportion. How his cheek bones were soft, his jaw hard and manly, his nose cute, and his full lips, just as kissable. Suddenly she wanted to lift up her hand and brush her fingers over them, but she refrained.

A waitress came over to them to take their order.

"Hi, I'm Isabella, and I'll be your server today. It's great to see you again, Mr Bolton. And you too, Ms Montez."

They smiled at her. "You too Isabella."

At Troy's comment, Gabriella saw the young girl blush rapidly. It was clear she had a crush on Troy, and enjoyed working there as she knew he would be there sometimes. She wondered how much business this restaurant would get if the rest of the world knew about his secret hide out.

"What would you like to order?" Isabella asked shyly.

They gave their orders.

"Okay, thank you. I'll bring them over when they are ready."

And Isabella scuttled away.

Troy looked down at his napkin and started playing with the edges. It was time to say sorry. Troy felt this was the right moment. He glanced sidewards at her. She looked peaceful and relaxed. A small smile graced her face every so often, almost to remind Troy how beautiful she was.

"Gabriella…"

She looked up at him and smiled, "Yes?"

He cleared his throat. "I just wanted to say sorry for what happened this afternoon. It was totally irresponsible for her to do that to you, to make you come out like that. I'm just sorry it happened. I didn't tell you what my plan was, to act madly in love with you, and if I had then maybe it wouldn't have been such a shock for you, or me. I'm just…"

Her finger slid over his lips, just like it had wanted minutes ago. He saw her eyes close briefly, before opening them again, and letting Troy get hypnotised.

"Troy, it's okay. Angela's that sort of woman. You have nothing to be sorry for. It wasn't your fault. And anyways, I would have done it anyway. Relax Troy, I'm not mad."

Troy let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. He was relieved.

"Really?" He was unsure.

She laughed at him, removing her hand, and leaning over the table to kiss his cheek. "Yes, really. You stupid man. I'm not mad, I think it was really sweet. And flattering for me."

He reached over and grabbed her hand, squeezing it softly. "Thank you." He whispered.

She smiled at him, "Why?"

He shrugged. "For just being there. It really helped me through it, because yes, you were right, I was nervous, and I wouldn't have been able to do it without you. To be honest, if the things that have happened while you've been here had happened, and you hadn't been here, I wouldn't know where I'd be. You've really helped me, Gabriella. And I want you to know that I consider you a very close friend now."

She felt tears spring to her eyes when she heard his speech. It was so lovely, so sincere and through his eyes she knew the was meaning every word of it. She let her fingers rub his knuckles. "Thank you for that Troy, that means a lot. And I feel the same, without you, I'd be lost right now. You're a great friend Troy. And I love you for that."

Troy felt his heart flip at those words, even thought they weren't meant in a romantic way. Soon Isabella had returned and they were eating. After finishing, they slipped out the back way and into a car waiting before heading home.

When they arrived at the house they saw it was full of paparazzi. From the blackened out windows Troy could tell that they were standing all around the gates and every way into the house. It was clear they weren't going to move, and they would have to go through them, hearing their questions, to get to his house.

He took hold of Gabriella's hand as they sat in the car, which had stopped and the paparazzi had huddled around.

"We're going to have to go through them." He muttered angrily.

She rubbed his knuckles and he relaxed. He was beginning to like that gesture. "Hmm, okay then. Lets get this over with."

He looked over at her. "Are you sure. I guess we could go round a couple of times and see if they get lost."

She smiled at him. "No, we'll go, quicker home that way."

He nodded and opened the door to immediate flashes. Still holding her hand he helped her out fo the car, before shutting it behind her, taking her hand again and marching through the paps.

_"Troy! Gabriella!"_

_"What do you have to say about The Angela Hilton Show today?"_

_"Troy, was Gabriella ready for your relationship to be broadcasted?"_

_"Will you be doing more talk shows?"_

_"Gabriella, how does it feel to be cheating on you boyfriend?"_

Gabriella stopped still and Troy felt her hand shake with anger. Troy tried to lead her into the house, but she wouldn't budge.

"Gabriella, just ignore it, lets get inside."

She shook her head, before turned to the paparazzi and holding her hand up.

"Who just said that?"

The cameras flashed furiously. They knew she was going to burst.

"Excuse me?"

Nobody answered.

She felt her hand being dragged in the other direction, but she let it go, and heared Troy sigh. This was something she needed to do. Get it out in the open that they were over and she did just that.

"Well, if none of you are big and manly enough to admit it then let me say this to you. Max Witherspoon is my ex-boyfriend. I'll repeat, ex-boyfriend. We are no longer together. Haven't been for nearly two weeks. So before you start spouting rumours, get your facts right. As to the others questions - No comment. Good night."

She turned around, grabbed Troy's had and hurried into the house, bringing Troy in behind her hand slamming the door shut.

She leaned back against the wall, the cold glass soothing her.

"I'm sorry Troy. I just needed to get that out."

She felt him stroke her cheek and her eyes snapped open. He was right in front of her, so close his chest was almost touching hers. Her breathing stopped.

She watched him nod. "It's okay. That's what you needed to do and you did it. Lets just hope it doesn't bite back."

She closed her eyes and saw Troy's body move even closer to her, his chest on hers. She heard him sigh, his long drawn out breath blowing into her skin and she shivered in delight.

"You look so kissable, right now." She heard him whisper huskily, his breath on her neck. She felt herself smile.

"So kiss me."

His mouth was straight on hers. She gasped, him thrusting his tongue into her mouth and it searched all areas. Her hands moved quickly to his neck, grabbing the hair and tangling her hands through it. His hand moved to her waist, the material of her top hitching up and his hands moving in after. She felt his hands on her naked skin and shivered in delight. His rough fingers followed every curve, their lips still connected in the most passionate kiss they'd had yet.

Then the phone rang.

They sighed out, dropping hands and lips in the process. Troy groaned and hear Gabriella cough embarrassedly behind him. He reached for the phone.

"Hello?"

A hard voice came through the other end. "Troy, It's Frank."

"Oh, hello Frank, how nice to hear from you." He rolled his eyes at Gabriella, who had moved to the couch, sinking down into the cushions and her hair spreading onto the back of the sofa. Troy wanted to drop the phone and take her right there. He blushed as he listened to Frank speak.

"Listen, kid. I need you both down hear for a meeting first thing tomorrow, can you make it?"

Troy coughed, "Yeah, sure."

Frank clapped his hands on the other end. "Fantastic. Okay, a car will pick you up tomorrow around nine, you'll come to where we met last time, and we'll talk then. Great, Laters."

And the phone went dead.

Troy returned the phone to its set, and sat down on the chair. He told Gabriella about the meeting and she nodded. The moment had well and truly gone.

"I'm gonna head to bed." Gabriella announced over the growing silence.

Troy just nodded, angry that Frank had ruined their moment. Who knows what might have happened? He could only dream.

She kissed his forehead, before heading up the stairs and away from Troy's lingering eyes. Eventually he took to the stairs too.

The next morning, Troy waited at the bottom of the stairs for Gabriella to make her entrance. She had been debating on what to wear, something casual, or something that said 'meeting'. In the end she'd went for, Gabriella. Her hair was up in a messy bun, some of the strands released, and a navy blue polka dot dress showed off her amazing body. Peep toes were on her feet.

She reached the bottom of the stairs, grabbed her bag, and turned to Troy. "Ready?"

He outstretched his hand, and waited for her to take it. She did. "I guess so. I'm maybe a little nervous. I don't know what this is about. Probably just something about yesterday."

She nodded. "Probably."

He smiled at her. "Great, lets go."

Gabriella could feel the nervous energy in the air. They hadn't talked about their kiss, but last night it was all she could think about. She'd have been crazy if she didn't. It was, to say the least, amazing. She'd never felt such a spark with someone than when they'd kissed. But all that lead to was the question: Where are they going? And the answer: Nowhere. It was just all pretend.

Troy tried to put on a smile, but felt himself want to kiss her ever two seconds. Their kiss had been indescribable. But he knew he'd be hurting if he let himself get away. He couldn't let himself fall for his co-star. But deep down, he knew he already was. He had no idea Gabriella was thinking of the same things.

They had been so caught up in their thoughts that they hadn't noticed they had got into the car. They hadn't noticed they had driven away. Or the car behind them which was secretly following.

The car soon stopped and let them get off, turning away down the street again. But the other car stayed there, lurking in the shadows behind some trees, waiting for their moment to follow both Troy and Gabriella inside.

Troy and Gabriella were rushed into the room and settled down. Minutes after, Frank had entered, full of manly hugs and kisses on the cheek before he settled down to business.

"So, I caught The Angela Hilton Show last night." He announced.

Troy and Gabriella felt their stomachs flip as they waited for him to speak and tell them what he thought. It was a nerve racking few seconds.

"Rumour has it Angela Hilton doesn't want the guy or girl on again."

Gabriella felt her heart sink. Things hadn't gone to plan.

"But personally,' Frank continued, and smile appearing on his face. 'I don't give a damn. Well done guys, Gosh, I've never seen anything look so real. It was at that moment I knew I'd picked the right people for my roles. Excellent job!"

They both sighed in relief.

"Things are really going well, taking shape. Now that nearly the whole of America knows it, it's time to let Britain in on it too. Okay, so as arranged, next week, in 2 days, you'll be setting off for your home, right Gabriella?"

She smiled. "Yes. That's all set."

Frank smiled back, "Great, and you're okay with that Troy."

He nodded vigorously. "God yes! I've not been to Britain in such a long time, what better way to spend it then this."

They laughed together.

"So, everything is set. Any ideas on what you'll be doing in Britain. Anything that can make your relationship blossom?" Franks eyebrows raised in question.

Gabriella searched her brain. "Well, I have some recording to do. And The Music Awards, they're always fun. Red carpet, lots of paparazzi, cameras everywhere, reporters…"

She say Franks eyes glisten. "That's just what I wanted to hear."

They made the rest to the arrangements, but soon got back onto the subject of Angela Hilton.

Frank chuckled. "Honestly Troy. How did you come up with that?"

Troy shrugged. "Just thought of it, I suppose. You said you wanted something spectacular, and I think, I think you got it."

"I certainly did, Troy." Frank grinned.

The meeting continued, all the laughing and talking floating away, through the keyhole and into the ear of Charlie standing slyly outside the door. They were completely oblivious. She had heard everything, about The Angela Hilton Show, how they were going to Britain, and how the whole thing was pretend.

A spark of evil shifted through her eyes an a smirk entered her face.

Their secret wasn't so secret now.

**A/N; Oh, how evil! Tehe. Yep, Charlie is back, and in the next chapter, it'll just be Charlie. I want to make Charlie more real, and a fuller character. After that, she'll not be in for a while, but you'll just have to wait and see. This was quite fun to write, and it's extra long since I hadn't updated in a week. I'd been concentrating on writing and completing the three-shot Love And Let Go. Check that out if you haven't.**

**Lovely, okay. Thanks guys for the reviews - I'd love some more! :)**


	19. The Person Behind The Door

**We Love Pretending**

**Chapter 18 - The Person Behind The Door.**

Some things will never change.

Ever.

Like the way you tie your shoe laces. Research says that even though you don't notice, you tie your shoe laces the exact same way each time. Or the way you hold your knife and fork. Or the way you run. Some people pump their arms fiercely, while others take things at their own speed, and still manage to win. But either way, the energy is found from somewhere and locks into your mind. Your brain tells you, you can win, and soon you believe. Determination is something we all feel, I think. Me, probably the most out of my whole family. You see, I have this need to win, I can't back down, and will never let myself fall behind. In every relationship I've ever held down, I always take control. That was, until I met Troy.

Troy Bolton.

My need to win drove me towards him. Everyone knows that once you've been with Troy, anything and everything will happen in your life and career. But I must say, I did love him. At one point. But now someone else does. And she's ruined my plan. But some things will never change. Like my desire to win. And I'll win Troy back. I always succeed.

I never meant to hurt him so bad. When I saw him there, in that room while I was with that other guy, it actually hurt me more than I thought it would to see him there so torn up. I'm not going to deny it; that was the plan. But like every plan, there's two sides. With side A completed, things on side B should have gone smoothly. Then entered Gabriella Montez.

Someone once said, 'Troy Bolton definitely knows how to pick 'em', and he was correct. She didn't flounce. She didn't flaunt. It was just pure elegance, something that I would never be able to pull off. Something that I'd love to be able to, but never have I gotten close to Gabriella's standard. Her flowing, dark hair, curling perfectly. She tanned and toned arms, not an ounce of extra fat anywhere. Her long slim legs, also tanned, curved perfectly. No wonder ever man wants her. But now Troy Bolton has her, and I can safely say, I've never been more jealous.

I'm jealous of her looks.

I'm jealous of her elegance.

I'm jealous of her sweet personality.

And I'm jealous of the guy she has.

Until today.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo.

_Troy Bolton stepped out onto the long red carpet waiting for him. In a few seconds, he would be out on show, but for now, with no-one really knowing he'd arrived, the whole place was silent._

_This was what it was like before someone big arrived. All reporters were scared, nervous of how they would react to the questions asked, or their bosses remarks if they didn't get 'that' interview. The chauffeurs, as you could call them, lined in they tightly fitted outfits along the stretch of red, played with their fingers resting on their jutting hips, running their tongues over their mouths making sure nothing was stuck between their teeth. The camera men fixing little objects onto their lifesavers, the objects that brought their bank balance up ever single week. And that would be it; the stage was set; the crowd ready; all waiting for that one person to finally make them shine. Once they were there it was all guns ready. Everything went mad. Loud and noisy. It was like unleashing the inner beast. Luckily for Charlie, Troy Bolton hadn't stepped out yet._

_She was standing at the front of the barricade, her cameraman standing trustfully beside her, murmuring things into her ear about the flaws with the camera every so often. But she wasn't listening. She eyes kept drifting back to her sets of questions, all lined up to kill, throttle Troy Bolton for all he was worth, get him down on his knees, begging them to take the answers he had given back. They didn't call her The Panther for nothing. Once they were in front of her, her charm came out. It drew the prey in, settling them into her nest, before she pounced, her questions flying from her mouth and hitting the celebrity, unexpectedly, in the face. She'd have them in the palm of her hand, working her magic, until her 2 minutes were up, and they had to move on. They was the game she played, and it usually worked. She never expected Troy Bolton would turn on his charm too._

_Her flowing fuchsia dress seemed to stick to her long thin body, her arms shaking. Her green eyes wandered to her dress, flattening out the curves gently, before suddenly…_

_BANG!_

_It was like greyhounds at a race. The gun was shot and the dogs bounded free from their cages, running for the end line, where they would settle down. But instead of greyhounds, it was Troy._

_Troy Bolton._

_The Troy Bolton._

_Her breath caught in her throat, and she wondered if he knew he was doing it. He was at the far end, and she was situated in the middle. His body moved in a tantalizing way, almost as if he didn't know he was doing it. He flirted with the cameras, tempting them in for more photos, before he was scurried away by one of those chauffeurs, lucky enough to be on the other side of this rope. They were able to touch him. Talk to him. Remind him things. And all she had to do, was wait._

_It didn't take too long. Before ten minutes had pasted he was up next to her, the cameras flashing at him furiously, all wanting that one picture they would use beside the headlines. Her eyes caught his, and just like she knew she would, she drew him in, but kept him breathing._

_She winked at him and saw his eyebrows raise slightly, a smirk spreading over his features. His eyes sparked and glistened, and he walked over to her, his legs taking him, his arms swinging by his sides._

_"Mr Bolton, how lovely to meet you."_

_The familiar click was heard from the camera and the recording had started. She looked him in the eye, working her magic, no longer needing her cards._

_"It's lovely to meet you too, Ms?"_

_She patted his arm flirtingly. "You can call me Charlie."_

_He smirked while chuckling. He leant into her. "Well then, I guess I'll give you permission to call me Troy."_

_She smiled winningly. "That's very kind of you, Troy. How are you finding tonight?"_

_She watched as his eyes lingered at her cleavage, and she knew she'd sparked his interest. His eyes wandered back to hers, them instantly connecting, and Charlie found herself not breathing so easy._

_"It's amazing. Great atmosphere. But now I'm here, with you, everything seems so much better." He winked his famous 'Troy Bolton' wink, and Charlie tried not to blush._

_"Mr Bolton, who knew you were such a flirt." She laughed with him._

_"Well, I'll tell you what. Why don't you come to dinner with me tonight, and we'll see how my flirting techniques turn out, huh? Totally on business, of course." He wriggled his eyebrows in a cute way, and Charlie found it hard to resist._

_She flicked her hair, checking her watch in the process. "Well, I'll check my schedule."_

_He smirked as one of the chauffeurs grabbed his arm, leading him further down the red carpet, and she smiled back._

_He replied while walking. "You do that then. So, I'll guess I'll see you around eight. Meet you at the side entrance?"_

_She winked at him. "I'll be there."_

And that was it. It was love at first sight. I knew that once I'd seen him and he'd asked me to dine with him, that I couldn't resist. It had started out on a work basis and soon turned into something more. Much more than I'd ever imagined. Of course, I'd lost my job after that. But at the time it hadn't mattered. I was with Troy Bolton. His other half. Two peas in a pod. Together.

But everything has to end at some point, right? I'd caught him, but needed to let him free again, just for a little while. Some would say I was testing my boundaries. See how far it'd take me. See if I ever left, would he take me back? That was when I cheated on him, making sure he'd turned up at the right time, and I knew he'd catch us. Me, and my old boss, that was. He'd never met him so he was none the wiser. But I got my job back after that, that's for sure. It wasn't unlike me to leave guys hanging, but my girl friends were totally surprised when I told them what I'd done. They were all sorry for Troy, like they somehow know how he'd felt for me. When I'd told them my plan, they weren't happy with that either. But not everyone can win can they?

And it had seemed like I'd lost. Lost him, and lost that second, most final part of my plan. I'd thought it out so much, I'd followed his every move after the break up, testing if the magazines really knew about his life. It seemed they did. When the story came up about him and Gabriella, I'd had to find out if it was true. And I know blackmailing isn't nice, but needs must! So, I'd phoned Ryan, a dear friend of ours when we'd been a couple. I'd known they'd be going, so I'd asked, more like begged, to come too. He was reluctant, obviously, but it had worked. I'd got there.

After that night, I'd cried when I'd got home. The plan hadn't worked, and it seemed like I'd lost everything. Troy Bolton, being my everything. Broken hearted, I knew I'd have to move on, but following him for so long only led to me doing it again. So that's how I ended up here, outside their secret meeting place with Frank Letino.

To say I'm pleased, is an understatement.

It was all a prank, one that has fooled the entire world. It had even fooled me, but not anymore. I'm happy; now that their not officially a couple, Troy, technically, is on the market again. So I can do what I do best. Pounce.

Because some things never change.

So, I will win.

I will win Troy Bolton back.

**A/N; Whoa! So that was Charlie's story, and I wrote it in first person, something I've not done on FF, and I think it worked okay. I realise it's really quite short, but since Charlie isn't really one of the main characters, even thought she has quite a big part to play, I didn't want to make it too long. I hope you enjoyed that, anyways.**

**Please tell my what you think in a review! :D**


	20. Halfway There

**We Love Pretending**

**Chapter 19 - Halfway There.**

Gabriella heaved the large mahogany door open and sighed. Troy, standing beside her, looked in at the scene and she heard him sigh too.

"Troy?"

Gabriella heard a noise escape from Troy's large, juicy lips, which urged her continue her sentence.

"Do you think Narnia exists?"

She heard a small chuckle escape once more, and when she looked up at him, he was staring intently down at her. His gaze was electric. "You come out with the strangest for phrases sometimes, you know that Brie? I mean, where the hell did that come from?"

Gabriella shook her head, peering into the colourful darkness.

"No really Troy, do you think it exists?"

She watched as Troy fell to his knees, bringing his legs into the cross-legged position. He let his elbows rest on his knee caps, while he leant forward, his hands cupping his face, and when he moved Gabriella watched in awe as his arm muscles clenched and released. No, she would not let herself get the better of her brain, but she did wish she could ran her fingers over them. She just didn't know that Troy would definitely not mind.

"Well, it does in your closet." He stated.

She fell to her knees also, joining him on the floor, and she groaned with the impact. They were sitting in front of her closet. It was Troy's really, as it was part of the spare room, but as Gabriella had been living there for the past week or so, it had become hers. Inside were, lots, and lots of clothes. Some, she knew she would never wear again, and then came the question 'why did you bring this with you, Gabriella?', and she would answer, 'You never know when you might need it.' When she had left Britain, she had been in quite a frenzy. With a quick and hurtful break up with Max, she had ran to her wardrobe in her own house, filled her suitcase with clothes she would need and some she wouldn't. Within the next hour she was beginning her journey to the USA. Without looking back either.

And now they were sitting, looking up at the monstrosity, and wondering where to start on the packing again. On their other side were three suitcases. Troy stared at them blankly, how on earth they were going to fit all those clothes into those tiny suitcases, he would never know. Meanwhile, Gabriella stared up at the clothes in disbelief. Surely there hadn't been this many when she had arrived.

"The funny thing is, I can't remember bringing so many clothes."

Troy laughed, stroking his chin, before replying sarcastically, "I do, I had to carry the suitcases in to the house."

A sharp nudge from her elbow into his side and he winced in pain. "But seriously, Brie. How did you manage to get all that,' he pointed to the closet, 'into those". He pointed to the suitcases lying lazily on the floor, waiting to be filled.

"Honestly?" She asked him.

He nodded, before her head slumped into the space between his neck and head. "I have no idea."

They sat there for a couple of minutes, each trying to figure out a way of getting the suitcases packed. They were to head out tonight at around 6, which meant getting to the airport at 4. Since it was 10 in the morning, Troy wasn't very worried at the fact that they might not have enough time to pack her stuff. He, being wise, had packed the night before.

"How did you pack yours?" He heard her muffled voice, and her lips moving gently across his skin. He closed his eyes, loving the feeling, but quickly got back to the question.

"Simple. I don't have so many clothes."

He heard her groan.

"You're such a guy!"

He chuckled as she removed her head, slowly getting up, clutching the doors for support. He followed suit, taking in the image of the wardrobe. Luckily it seemed a bit smaller, than when you were staring up at it.

"Going to get started then?"

Gabriella nodded.

"Want some coffee first?"

She nodded once more.

xoxo.

Gabriella's face hit the stone cold surface of the kitchen table and she sighed.

"When will they stop phoning. It's bugging me like hell!"

Troy patted her arm gently, before picking up his cup again.

"When they get bored."

The anonymous caller had phoned again. Gabriella had lost count on how many times they had phoned, but it irritated her all the same. She'd even memorised the number which flashed harmlessly on her mobile's screen, but somehow, out of habit, she always picked it up. Which led to silence. And more silence. All she wanted it to do was stop. She knew she should probably tell someone, like her manager or publicist about this, but that wasn't something Gabriella would do. She wouldn't create havoc unless really necessary. And it was obvious the caller knew that.

"But its nibbling at my brain!" Gabriella mumbled uselessly.

"Drink your coffee."

Gabriella brought the cup up to her lips and swallowed some of the lukewarm water liquid. She face screwed up at the taste, but she drank the rest anyway. Putting the cup back down on the table, she sighed, before lifting herself up off her seat.

"Well, my wardrobe waits for no one. Better get started."

Troy slammed his cup down on the table also, and grinned in Gabriella's driection. Outstretching his hand when he'd come around to her side of the able, she took it gratefully, and he led her up stairs.

"Let the torture commence."

xoxo.

"Just… about… closed!"

They were currently sitting on Gabriella's bed. On top of her biggest suicase. Sweat was gathering on there brows as they heaved and huffed their way around the zip, which was slowly but surely securing. Gabriella's whole body was lying on top of the hard, leather surface, while Troy moved around the case, easing the zip. Finally, after about 15 minutes, Gabriella's heard Troy's hands clap enthusiastically, and just as she looked up smiling, knowing their work was finished, he collapsed on top of her, now facing face to face.

"Well, that's finally over with." Troy sounded triumphant.

Gabriella could feel his breath blow on her mouth with each word. They were so close now, it was unbearable. She closed her eyes, not being able to look into his blue ones any longer, for fear of kissing him. If she remembered hard enough, she could still feel the tingling sensation of his lips against hers, and the after feeling of them being there.

"You're beautiful."

Troy whispered the words, but soon regretted them. He clamped his mouth shut quickly, while Gabriella's eyes flickered open and stared at him with incredibility. A shy, sweet smile graced her face after a few terrifying seconds.

"And you're quite the charmer."

Gabriella could feel his laughter could from deep inside his stomach, as his body shook with his chuckle. When they'd stopped, he stared down at her. "I think I might kiss you now."

She closed her eyes, wanting nothing more at this moment in time to feel his gentle lips grace hers, and feel electricity surround her body. "I'm not about to stop you…"

Within seconds their lips were attached in a slow, enchanting kiss. His hands moved to her hair, leading her head closer. Being so close to his body, she felt a throb begin between her legs, and she smiled into their kiss. It was everything, and better than the one they'd shared before. Oh yes, Troy Bolton was a great kisser. But as soon as they'd started, Gabriella knew they had to finish.

"… But the time might."

Troy released his lips from hers and turned slowly to the side, taking in the image of the bedside clock. He groaned when he saw they only had over an hour until the car came to pick them up. Troy wasn't worried, they were both packed, but he knew they both wanted a shower, and change into more comfortable clothing.

"If I must move…" Troy said, unenthusiastically.

Gabriella's sweet giggled erupted from her lips and Troy moved off her body, and stood up. She took his hand and he helped her up too. Moving over to the other side of the room to collect her things for a shower, Troy watched her body move. Her long legs, flowing hips, everything about her he wanted to run his hands over. He smiled when she turned around.

"Do you want a shower first, or will I just pop in now?" She asked shyly. Kissing Troy was one thing, but she knew they were never going to be a couple. She viewed kissing him as practice for the cameras, paparazzi and the ones they would perform in front of when filming began.

"It would probably be easier, if we shared?" Troy wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, and Gabriella blushed, laughing innocently with him.

"I'll take that as a 'I can go first', then?" Gabriella smiled at him while she moved passed him on the way to the bathroom.

"I guess so."

Her laughter was heard until the bathroom door closed.

And was locked.

Securely.

An hour later, Troy was heaving all the suitcases downstairs, while Gabriella was waiting impatiently for him. Somehow she till managed to look stunning, and even in sweats. She'd changed after her shower into sweats, to be more comfortable for the flight. To her, nothing was worse than feeling un-comfy on an airplane, and she'd been on quite a few. She was wearing a pair of grey sneakers, which almost looked like flats, and her sweats rolled up to the knees, very casual. Her white vest top covered her top half, while her shoulders were covered with a small hooded jumper, also grey. Troy had changed into comfy jeans, Vans, and an old polo shirt.

"You took your time." Gabriella pouted.

Troy narrowed his eyes at her. "You weren't carrying the suitcases. Which by the way, weight a tonne. Seriously, why bring all those clothes, you haven't worn hardly any of them."

She shuffled over to him, wrapping his arms around his waist while he leant on the banister. "I've told you, I was being really quick. With everything that had happened, I needed out. Which meant, when we arrive, everything will be a tip, and I haven't been home since…"

He kissed her forehead, and suddenly all her worries vanished. She was silenced.

"Hey, hey. Don't worry about it. And anyways, Max will be gone. You've got nothing to worry about, I'm here. And you should be ecstatic you're going home. You can see your friend, family, get away from this house…"

She looked up at him, confused. "Why would I want to leave here."

He shrugged. "I dunno?"

She let go of him and let her arms point around the house. "I love this place. In a weird way, it seems like home. And I like to think I've left my mark here, you know."

He smiled. "I think you have."

The doorbell rang and they jumped. Troy walked over to the door, seeing through the glass two figures, who looked like a man and a woman. He opened the door and instantly heard Gabriella squeal.

"Sharpay!"

"Gabriella!"

A tall blonde woman Troy had never met before came rushing into his house and into Gabriella's arms. They hugged for a second, while the man introduced himself.

"Hi, Mr Bolton. I'm Zeke Baylor, and that's my fiancé and colleague, Sharpay Evans. We were with Ms Montez when she arrived. If you're wondering why Gabriella is so close to Sharpay."

Troy nodded while shaking Zeke's hand. "I guessed they knew each other."

Gabriella broke out of Sharpay's embrace with a massive smile on her face. "Well then. What are we waiting for? Let's go!"

And the four of them marched out the house, the men dragging suitcases behind them.

xoxo.

Two hours later, after managing to get through the large throng of other passengers, fans and paps, Troy and Gabriella found themselves waiting to board their plane. The occasional flash came their way, but it didn't bother them. Troy had his arms around Gabriella's waist, from the back and his head resting on her shoulder. Gabriella was leaning back into them, and for the first time Troy realised that this wasn't for the prank. Gabriella felt at ease with him, and he couldn't be happier about that.

"Troy? Did you bring warm clothes?"

Gabriella's angelic voice appeared out of nowhere. Troy's eyes rolled. "No. Why, it's the middle of summer Brie, it'll be warm."

She shook her head, turning around in his arms so their noses were touching. "It's clear you've never been in Britain for a long length of time. It's nothing like the weather in America, babe. It's cold, much colder than here. You'll freeze."

He rubbed his nose against hers. "Not if you hug me lots."

She laughed at his childness, turning back around and leaning back into his embrace once more. She smiled, her grin widening. "You're unbelievable."

She felt him kiss her neck. "But that's how you like me."

She laughed, "Well, that's what you think."

Troy faked shock. "You know what I think." He turned serious.

Gabriella turned back around again. "What?"

He pointed to one of the large boards which told the arrivals of planes. On it, Gabriella could see that their plane had arrived and they were ready to board. He whispered into her ear, making her shiver in delight…

"We're halfway there."

**A/N; Another chapter finished, and I quite liked this one. I liked all the cute moments, awwww. Please review!**

**:D**


	21. Less Means More

**We Love Pretending.**

**Chapter 20 - Less Means More.**

**Mental Calculation Number One.**

**Question:** _Why is Gabriella Montez attractive to me?_

**Possibility Number One:** _She is one of the most beautiful girls I have ever seen in my life._

**Possibility Number Two:** _She is sweet and caring, and easy to talk to._

**Possibility Number Three:** _She doesn't judge me, and has never mentioned anything about my career, like most woman do when around me._

**Possibility Number Four:** _She has the most infectious smile, and makes me happy, even when I am really depressed._

**Possibility Number Five:** _She is brave, and in the same career path. Brave; she has three tattoos for Goodness sake! And by being in the same career path, she understands dilemmas I have._

**Possibility Number Six:** _She's just purely amazing._

**Mental Calculation Number Two.**

**Question:** _What things do I like about her, emotionally?_

**Answer One:** _She is a happy person._

**Answer Two:** _She is carefree, and lets go at the correct times._

**Answer Three:** _She helped me let go for Charlie and the past I had with her. She is helpful to me._

**Answer Four:** _She is fragile, but keeps her feet on the ground. She is vulnerable, and understands she doesn't have to pretend to be some she isn't._

**Mental Calculation Number Three.**

**Question:** _What things do I like about her, physically?_

**Answer One:** _Her glossy hair, which I could run my hands through all day._

**Answer Two:** _Her full lips, which I could kiss all day._

**Answer Three:** _Those beautiful eyes, drown me._

**Answer Four:** _The way her body moves, every inch desired._

**Overall Answer To Mental Calculations:** _**I have feelings for Gabriella Montez.**_

This is what Troy had been doing for the last hour. With Gabriella sleeping peacefully beside him, her feet up against the plane chair in front, her head resting gently on his shoulder, there wasn't much else he could do. Of course, he could sleep. But he couldn't waste an opportunity like this. For days he'd been wanting to figure out his feelings, and just look at her. She moved so fast, and he never got chance to just… look. It was like looking at a porcelain doll; so fragile, but amazingly beautiful at the same time. Occasionally she would move, shuffle closer to Troy's body or her eyes would flicker slightly, adjusting her head so she didn't get cramp. But Troy wouldn't trade this moment in for the world. To just have Gabriella so close, close enough to touch, was Troy's idea of heaven, and now he knew why.

He had feelings for Gabriella Montez.

He hoped, just small feelings, but Troy had never been known to just have crushes. Ask anyone, even reporters, because they knew that once he saw someone he liked, truly liked, it was like he was caught in headlights; he was struck. And he fell for them.

For the past week, he'd been trying to figure out what he felt for her. His feelings were so confusing to him. He'd only just got over Charlie, she who had betrayed him. And that had hurt. But for him to find someone else to quickly was another story. And their story seemed very ironic. How he had broken up with Charlie, and her with Max. It seemed too perfect timing. He was just waiting for something to go wrong. Something was bound to at some point, right?

He turned his attention back to a moving Gabriella, now leaning over his chest lightly. He smiled down at her sleeping form, noticing how his body fitted into hers perfectly. He wanted to run his hands down her back to produce goose bumps. Thread his hands through her hair and hear her moan in pleasure. Kiss her lips and bite down softly on her bottom lip as her hands evoked feelings for him all over his body. He knew this thoughts were totally wrong. Nothing like that would ever happen, he knew. But Troy Bolton always had hope.

His eyes caught onto a small shape on her shoulder blade. The small amount of light coming from the plane lit it up, giving it a luminous glow. He felt himself gasp. He'd seen it before, but it hadn't looked this beautiful. It was her butterfly tattoo. He moved his hand to touch it, but realised it would wake her up, so didn't, his hand going back to his lap. But his eyes still looked on.

The little butterfly had four wings, each a different colour. Although it was small, it had amazing details. The top left wing was a dark shade of red, with small black dots, making it look like ladybird skin. The bottom left was a turquoise blue, small strokes of indigo running through. Opposite that one, was yellow, a small, black star in the centre of the wing, and above that, on the top right wing was green, a small GM symbol on it, written in navy blue. It was beautiful, and she had obviously put her own design into it.

When she began to stir from her sleep, Troy dropped his head gently onto hers and closed his eyes. Why hadn't he seen that tattoo like that before, when she had showed him. He mentally shrugged. He put it down to the alcohol they had consumed that night. He then remembered the other tattoo he wouldn't show her, and now he really wanted to see it. But he shook that thought off. Why dream and look at something, when you couldn't have it to yourself?

He suddenly felt her cold lips press against the skin of his cheek, and he pretended to let his eyes flutter open. When he opened them fully he saw that Gabriella had changed position, and now had her legs over Troy's lap, her back resting half on the chair and half on Troy. She was basically sitting on him, and he didn't mind one bit.

"Sorry, did I wake you?"

Her sweet voice turned his attention to her, and he smiled back groggily.

"No, I was already coming to, but it was a nice way to wake up."

He watched her smooth cheeks blush and she hid her face. "Well, I just… I… yeah." She couldn't figure out why she'd done it, just kissed him like that. But it had felt right, like something she should have done. So she'd just done it. As a reflex.

"So tell me about life in Britain." Troy was interested.

He saw Gabriella's face light up, and knew that Gabriella thought Britain was home. Her eyes sparkled with delight at the prospect of going home. "It's amazing. I love it there, it being my home I'd obviously love it, but for me, it's the place I live and can go to get some peace and quiet. Believe me, it's a lot quieter than America. In America, everything is so AHHH!' Gabriella exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air for dramatic effect. 'But in Britain, its sort of peaceful, in a non-boring way."

"But obviously Brie, its not as quiet for you. Surely you have paparazzi at your door, that sort of thing. Because if you don't I'm moving to Britain." Troy insisted.

A laugh escaped Gabriella's. "Ha-ha. No, it's quieter for other people. Not so busy for them, I suppose. But yes, I'm still very busy, but the people there are a lot more considerate. I think anyway. They respect you a lot more. And yes, I do have paparazzi on my every move, most of the time. But they have more boundaries. Like they don't go in your garden, or stand outside your gate waiting for you. They give you more space, and I like it that way."

While they were talking they hadn't noticed that the lights on the plane had flickered on, people were buying breakfast, and that the large screen TV had come down from the ceiling. Troy's eyes wandered away for a second, only to be met with an image of himself and Gabriella on the screen. He nudged Gabriella, her eyes following to the screen, and she gasped. They quickly grabbed the headphones, sinking lower into their seats, and caught some of the news about themselves.

"…now it seems that Gabriella is getting very attached to Troy. We have seen countless pictures of them being together. But something isn't right about this. Max Witherspoon, Gabriella's ex boyfriend had been on the scene before Bolton had met Montez. It all happened very sudden, and Gabriella was sure to sort rumours out when she heard them."

Clips from a few nights before when she had shouted at the paps shot up onto the screen. She felt her cheeks heat up, and sunk even lower into her chair, hoping the other passengers wouldn't notice she was on their flight. She listened to what she had said on the screen.

_"Gabriella, how does it feel to be cheating on your boyfriend?"_

The screen showed Troy trying to lead her away, but she turned around and the anger in her brown eyes was evident.

_"Who just said that?"_

_"Excuse me?"_

_"Well, if none of you are big and manly enough to admit it then let me say this to you. Max Witherspoon is my ex-boyfriend. I'll repeat, ex-boyfriend. We are no longer together. Haven't been for nearly two weeks. So before you start spouting rumours, get your facts right. As to the others questions - No comment. Good night."_

The screen flashed back to the studio, and Troy closed his eyes. He felt so bad for Gabriella. He had felt she shouldn't have said that, but she'd stood up for herself, and knew it had been something she'd had to do. If he had been anyone else he'd have been shouting, 'GOOD ON YOU!', but he had been there, and knew how much it had hurt her. He looked to his side, catching Gabriella looking weak and tired of this game. He grabbed her hand and squeezed it tightly. As soon as they got home, she'd be fine. He hoped.

"That would never have happened in Britain." He heard her mumble as she dragged the headset off her head and put it back onto the chair.

A flight attendant turned to them, and her eyes shot out her sockets.

"Ah, Mr Bolton, Ms Montez. I trust you are having, a…um… good flight?" Gabriella felt sympathy towards her. She was just trying to do her job, yet she possibly felt responsible for having that up on the screen.

Troy answered for them both. "Yes.. Eh, thank you."

The flight attendant leant down, and whispered to them apologies. "If I'd known they were going to show that on the screen, and that you were there, I would have told them not to. I'm so sorry you had to see that. We can change channels if you'd like."

Gabriella patted her hand in a friendly manner. "No worries. I've been in this business a long time. It doesn't bother me so much now. So don't worry, we're not going to get you sacked."

Relief passed through the flight attendants eyes. "Well, thank you. Now, can I get you some breakfast?"

--

Before they knew it, it was time to get off the plane. Gabriella felt much better once she'd stepped off it, her and Troy's guards surrounding them safely as they made their way from the plane to the luggage line. As soon as they entered the large hall with everyone in it flashes were shooting out at them. Troy instantly grabbed Gabriella's hand and the guards tightened their circle around them.

_"Gabriella! Over here!"_

_"Gabriella, how come you're back in Britain?"_

_"Troy!"_

_"Troy! Gabriella! Why back in Britain?"_

_"Troy! Will you be moving in with Gabriella?"_ Troy heard a small chuckle come quietly from the girl at his side, and he couldn't help but small. Luckily, the paps couldn't see it.

_"Gabriella! Does this mean Max and you are totally over?"_

They had reached the baggage clam, but felt Gabriella stiffen in his arms at the reporters words.. His arms snaked around her waist while they waited for their luggage to be seen. He kissed her ear gently, fully aware of the eyes and cameras watching them, but they didn't faze him like they used to. He felt her grab his hand, and she played with his fingers.

"I thought you said there would be less paparazzi? And that they 'gave you more space' as you put it." Troy whispered gently in her ear, while nuzzling her neck with affection.

She laughed. "That was before you were here." She whispered back.

And then he understood. He was the reason there was more paps than normal. Now he felt guilty. "I'm sorry I came."

She turned around in his arms and kissed his jaw. "Nonsense. I couldn't have come back without you." She hugged him, while he smelt her hair, the aroma he now loved. He could stay like that forever.

About half an hour later they were in the car going to Gabriella's house. It was getting dark now in Britain, and jet lag was taking control. Plus Troy's lack of sleep didn't help. He was shattered. Once they'd managed to get passed the increased number of cameras, they' d been put in one of Gabriella's often hired limos to be taken home. Troy had commented on how posh it looked.

"Well, at the time, when I was 16, I had to be taken everywhere. At least do it in style, right?"

He had nodded.

Now they wre drawing up outside Gabriella's house. From the darkened windows, everything looked black, but the lights outside her house shone brightly, so that the hosue was now clearly visable. It was very large, white, and like a replica of The White House in Washington. It seemed very glamerous, much better than his house.

"Your house is huge!"

She had laughed. "I don't live there, silly! That's the estate I live beside. Me, I live there." He had followed where she had pointed to see a much smaller house, but cosy looking. It was two storeys, just like his, and was a caramel colour on the outside. It was a small garden, with a cute loveseat. It looked practically picture perfect.

"Like it?"

Troy nodded. "It's sweet."

Some of the guards were taking out the numerous suitcases from the boot. He went around to collect them, while Gabriella stood back to look at her house. He came to stand beside her, only to see shock pas through her eyes, her mouth wide open.

"Gabriella."

No answer.

"Brie?!"

He waved his hands in front of her face, but no features moved. He clung to her, trying to get her to say something, but nothing came. Her shaking hand pointed up to the house.

He followed her gaze, and gasped.

**A/N; DUN! DUN! DUUUUN!. Tehe, I love cliff hangers, but only if I write them. You're probably going to hate me in the next chapter, but hey, this story has to have some drama! I've got the scheme where I try and write every day, since its the holidays, so hopefully an update will be quicker than normal. **

**Review! I'm loving them. It makes me want to update quicker, so if you want quick updates, you know what to do...**


	22. The Lights Are On & Someone's Home

**We Love Pretending.**

**Chapter 21 - The Lights Are On & Someone's Home.**

Gabriella's eyes stared into the window, his eyes staring back. She was physically numb, with nowhere to move, she couldn't if she tried. It was suffocating. The windows in her house were pitch black, except one. The house seemed unlived in, but it was clear he'd been there. And in her bedroom window, he stood, his shadow cast into the night. Everything was mush, a complete mess. Her brain couldn't function, her eyes couldn't stop blinking, her legs couldn't stop shaking, and her teeth couldn't stop chattering. And she knew it was wasn't the change in climate.

Even though it felt like she had been blindfolded, tied up and locked in a dark room, with no way of exit, her mind kept running. And there was only one question worth asking.

Why was he still here?

Troy's gaze went back and forth, from the person at the window to her face. She seemed stunned into shock and it was clear she hadn't expected for him to be there. If at all. He watched the window intently, wondering why he was there. Because it was pretty clear who it was: Max Witherspoon. Gabriella had told him Max had left, so why was he still in her house? There were so many unanswered questions, so many that would remain unanswered, he knew. But while he gazed up at the window, he heard Gabriella sniffle, and saw one tear stream down her cheek.

It was weird how quiet somewhere could be. How quiet a large group of people could turn when something unexpected happens. A group of camera men, reporters and paparazzi had never been known to be silenced, it wasn't in there job description. They went to some school, where they were taught to shout and scream things that the celebs wouldn't want to hear, and watch them cringe. That's when the camera went click and you got that photo that no celeb ever wanted you to see. The large pay packet awaits. But, right now, in the middle of London, Britain's capital, you could have heard a pin drop. It was a sight to see, indeed. Everyone was on edge, wondering what would happen, if anything. Tense energy everywhere.

Her slightly blurred eyes went round his figure, the silhouette she could see. His spiky, gelled hair, his jaw and pointy chin, his thin neck and chunky arms, and his well built torso. Everything she'd ever wanted. Once, a long time ago.

"Why… is... just why?" Gabriella managed to mumble out, but Troy caught her words. He leant into her, cuddling her from the side, his arm around her waist gently, his hand rubbing comforting circles for everyone to see on her back. For once, it wasn't just for the cameras. The pain inhabited in her eyes brought pain to Troy. Nobody should ever feel pain, especially Gabriella.

"Is someone up there punishing me? What have I done to deserve this?" Gabriella's finger pointed up to the cloudy London sky, a few stars twinkling down but not making this a romantic setting. Anything but romantic. He kissed her cheek.

"You've done nothing. You're confused right now, and need answers. We all do. I thought… I thought you'd shoved him out?" Troy's brow wrinkled and Gabriella glanced at him, the light bouncing off his arched eye brow.

"Me too." Gabriella choked.

"Why don't you go talk to him?" He felt Gabriella tense in his arms, and thought maybe that wasn't the right thing to say, or the right thing for Gabriella to do. His eyes went back to the window, to see it empty. In the silence, a door opened, and all breaths were drawn in.

The cottage style door was standing open, a man about the same age as Troy himself standing it ajar. His hair, although slightly tussled, clung to his head like he'd just showered, and his eyes, even though he was miles away, were full of relief. Gabriella watched as he ex-boyfriend ran to her, his toned body making the wind swish, and Troy had to stand away in case he got hit. Gabriella missed Troy's embrace instantly. The man, Max, slowed down once he approached, going to Gabriella.

"Ella, baby, oh, I've missed you so much." His arms open wide he started to walk toward her more, like he was going to engulf her in a bear hug. She side stepped him, and he looked so embarrassed.

"Don't. Even. Touch. Me." Her mouth was full of venom, and so low it was only meant for people really close to hear. In the background, the paparazzi were near, she could feel it. And it would only take one glance round before the cameras flashed. It was better if the embrace waited. Forever. She held her hand out in front of her, almost silencing him.

"But why?" When their eyes connected, Gabriella felt guilty. The bags under his eyes were evidence of the lack of sleep he'd had. The skin that used to be so soft, now look sore like he hadn't eaten. And the pain and hurt which passed through his eyes was like a dangerous drug. She shook her head mentally, reminding herself that she'd done nothing wrong. He'd never loved her. He'd broken her heart. And she sighed.

"I'll explain inside." She croaked, finding the strength in her voice eventually.

She motioned to Max to go back inside, and he turned back to the direction of the house. Gabriella shuffled towards Troy, finding his arms wrap around her and her head went into the crack in his neck, smelling his familiar cologne. She stood back and let him take her in. As Troy looked at her, he noticed for the first time ever that she looked tired. Physically and emotionally. All he wanted to do was help her.

"Do you want me to come in with you?" Troy murmured to her. He watched her shake her head, the curls which were meant to be pulled back now framing some of her face.

She smiled up at him gratefully, but it didn't touch her eyes, it didn't beam like normal. "No, but thanks anyways. It wouldn't be very comfortable for you. I don't want you to have to listen to the argument that will probably ensue. Maybe it's best if you waited in the car, then came in when he's gone?"

He nodded. "Okay. Good luck."

They stepped back from their embrace reluctantly. Troy went to the car, not looking up to see the stunned paparazzi. Snuggling back into the seat of the limo, the driver still sitting there too, he turned up the heat. He betted it was going to be much warmer here, than in Gabriella's house.

Gabriella watched Troy step inside the car and turned back to face her house. The house she'd been longing to get back to. The house that made her feel at home. The house she'd been desperate to show Troy. But now the house that still held one fractured piece of her past; Max Witherspoon. She walked forward, her door coming nearer, and she sighed as she stepped through the door and closed it, locking in her past life.

"Max?" She called, not sure where he'd gone.

His gruff, hurt voice came through one of the doors attached to the hall. "In the living room."

She walked forward, glancing occasionally at her house and she smiled even thought she wasn't looking forward to this confrontation. Even with the circumstances, she still felt that little glow deep inside her, and the familiar homely smelt hit her hard. She hadn't realised how much she'd missed this place.

When she walked in, he was sitting in the armchair beside the fire, his face watching the flames. She walked to the sofa, sitting down and feeling the cushions melt into her form. They waited in silence, while Gabriella watched the way the reflection of the flames drifted across Max's features, and face she used to love to run her hands over, and smiled at the memory.

"Welcome home, I guess." His voice broke through her reverie, and she shook her head to get rid of those thoughts.

She smiled slightly. It didn't feel right. "Thanks."

"It's funny,' She heard Max laugh ironically. 'I thought you'd be happy to see me. I guess I thought wrong." The smile he'd once worn was long gone.

She felt exhausted, but battled on. "I would have, once."

He turned to look at her, the pain still settled in his eyes. "Why not now? I thought we were passed the whole rough patch we'd gone through." He leant back into the chair.

"When did you figure that out Max? Was it before I chucked you out my house? Or after I told you to leave my life. Forever." The sarcasm slipped into her voice, and for a minute she felt guilty. But it passed.

He rubbed his hands together. "Every couple has rough times, but surely the good times overrule. I thought we could move past that, Gabriella. You know what you mean to me." He sounded like he was begging. Begging had never worked for Gabriella Montez. And that wasn't about to change.

"Oh yes, I do know what you feel about me. Let me quote, 'I don't love you anymore Gabriella.' I think you made it pretty clear, Max."

He stood up and went to her side, patting her knee, to which she pushed off his hand, but still he didn't budge. "Please, I didn't mean that."

She looked into his eyes. "Then why on Earth did you say it?"

"Because I'm stupid." He reasoned pathetically.

She sighed, moving her gaze to out the window. "That you are."

Troy sighed as he ran a hand through his hair. He hated waiting. He could handle it if it was a dentist appointment (was anybody really in a rush to get into that chair?), but when it had to do with someone he felt for, time couldn't go slower. He slammed his hand down onto the arm rest.

"Please Sir, refrain." The driver asked.

"Sorry." Troy managed to mumble.

His hand went up to the window, gently tracing invisible drawings into the pane of darkened and bullet proof glass. He hoped everything was gong okay inside. He couldn't help but worry.

"How was I supposed to know that you'd gone off to America. Do you even know how it felt to come home, hoping that the night had settled things down, but to find that you weren't there. I was sick. Yes, sick with worry." Max was now pacing, the hurt in his eyes now anger.

Gabriella stood up. "If you paid one measly bit of attention to my life and what I tell you, you would have known. It's been broadcasted on every station, and nearly every website where I've been, Max. It would have been so easy. So easy, but it just shows how little you cared."

His arms went in the air. "I did call!"

"But you always hung up!" Gabriella was seething. Her eyes held angry tears, which she wouldn't let fall. Never would she cry for him again.

"That isn't the point." Max seemed to be backing down as he mumbled something pathetic.

Gabriella threw her arms up for dramatic effect. "Then what is the point, Max? You tell me! Huh? Because I sure as hell don't know where this is going. I only know what I want, and I want you out. Of my life. You have hurt me with everything I have, and I finally thought you'd left, but still I find you here, too scared to leave and pick up the pieces for yourself. I'm sick and tired of fighting for us,' Gabriella shouted angrily, 'Sick and tired Max. I've done nothing wrong, I don't deserve this."

He fell to his knees. "Your right, you deserve so much more than what I've given you. So much more. You name it, I'll get it for you. Ill marry you for Gods sake. Anything, name it."

She pulled him from his knees and held him to face her. "I want you to leave."

He shook his head. "Gabriella…"

"No! I'm sick of this. You said 'anything'. I'm giving up. I'm fed up! I want you out, now. I want you to leave, I never want to see you again. You've made me hurt too bad. Nothing you do or say of give will ever make it better. You're just another guy to add to the list that make that tattoo real." She sank back into the sofa, wanting so badly to sleep.

"He'll do exactly that same Gabriella." The dangerous tone in Max's voice alerted her.

She was confused. "Who?!"

She watched on tenterhooks as he raised his hand to the window. "That guy out there. I saw you with him, I know how you feel about him, can see it in your eyes. He'll do exactly the same to you Gabriella. He'll hurt you. Just like the rest of us."

"That doesn't give you an excuse for the way you've treated me, Max. Don't use others." She shouted, not wanting to hear what would come next.

"Gabriella, I've treated you badly, but believe me, in this cold heart of mine, deep down I just want you to be happy, I want the best for you. My species, we treat people badly, I know that. I'm a prime example. That guy out there, he'll do exactly the same. He'll hurt you, just like I did." His head sank.

"You have no idea what you are talking about."

He shook his head, "But I think I do."

"Get out." She murmured.

"Sorry?"

"I said, GET OUT!"

He jumped at the harshness of her words, holding up his hands like he's surrendering. She pushed him to the door, the tears she'd held back for so long spilling over the sides of the eyelids. Launching the door open, she shoved him outside. "And don't come back."

He looked at her in disbelief. "But what about my things?"

"I'll get someone to mail them." And then she slammed the door on his face, shut. He was finally shut out of her life. She felt pleased, but her eyes kept watering and his horrible words kept them coming. Troy's arms. They would make everything better.

Troy jumped out of the car at the speed of light when he saw Max's figure coming towards the gates and exit. He went to pass him, but Max's hand stopped him.

"Don't hurt her." He said harshly, before slouching of into the darkness.

Troy's feet couldn't go fast enough, but eventually they landed at the door, and he let himself inside.

"Brie?"

He could hear her sniffles, and followed them until he got to the living room. The sight before him pained him. Curled up in a ball at the end of the sofa, her arms around herself and tears running down her cheeks. He went to her, gathering her up in his arms and told her everything would be okay.

He hoped he was right.

**A/N; So it was Max. And it was also him with the hang up calls. That's a little bit of the mystery cleared up for you then. But don't worry, more drama is yet to come. :D**

**I'm loving all the reviews, they make me smile. Please review some more!**


	23. This Business Waits For No One

**We Love Pretending**

**Chapter 22 - This Business Waits For No One.**

Gabriella felt herself be moved, her body ruffling in his arms, but she was so numb, full of hurt and physically tired that she couldn't bring herself to open her eyes. But she knew she'd be fine, she was in Troy's arms. There was something about him, something came off him that told her that everything between them would turn out for the best in the end. It didn't matter about Max's harsh and painful words, they were just lies. Plain lies. And Troy would never hurt her. She hoped.

After a few hours, her yes had clamped shut, too tired to keep open, and the red rims of them hurt with all the tears she had shed. Troy had held her in his arms, giving her the comfort she desperately needed, and she'd thanked him numerous times for being there for her. To each times he'd muttered into her hair that he'd be there anytime she'd need him, and again, she hoped he was right.

It suddenly clicked to her that life was all about hope. Everything you did, in the end, always came down to the things you hoped would happen. And if they didn't you'd be disappointed, because you'd hoped, wished and prayed that things would turn out differently. She'd hoped in so many different situations. Hoped that she'd finally become an actress. Hoped she'd be able to sing for a living. Hoped her family would always stick by her. And hoped, in the later years of her life that Max would always love her. That was just one of the instances that things didn't turn out the way that you wanted them to. But, she was a firm believer of that light at the end of the tunnel, and she hoped, once again, that there would be one for her.

She felt herself be released from his arms, and she whimpered in protest. His mouth shushed her for a few seconds, brushing against her cheek to her lips. And when she felt him move away, her eyes blinked open to be able to see him. He was contemplating what to do.

"Please Troy,' she begged, her bloodshot eyes pleading with him, 'Please don't leave me tonight, stay with me." Her arms reached out for him, and she was still fully clothed. He took her hands and sat down on the side of the bed.

He shook his head. "Brie, I don't think that would be a very good idea."

Her eyebrows arched, and her lips trembled. "Why?" Her voice was still choked and broken, but he managed to hear her. At this point, she was close to tears again, and that was the last thing he wanted to do to Gabriella.

He shushed her again. "Gabriella, with the state you're in, your mind isn't working straight. It would probably just be better for me to find the guest room…"

She clung to him for support. She didn't want him to leave. She saw him as her light. Without him beside her, she'd be up all night trying to work out what went wrong with everything, and images of Max flashed in her head. She made up excuses. "Troy, the guest room isn't ready yet. Please."

His eyes took in her face, her broken face. Her tearful eyes, red rimmed, with the spark in which they usually held gone. Her red nose, blotchy from the number of times she'd blown it. And her trembling lips, usually so full and gorgeous, but tonight and sorry sight to see. He pulled her closer to him, her shaking body responding. The last thing he wanted to do was upset Gabriella, she'd had enough for one day, but staying with her, in the same bed… He only had so much restraint. He looked at her face again, and felt the guilt and pity surge through him. For Gabriella, he would.

He backed down. "Fine, but I suggest you get out of those clothes, or you won't be comfortable. I'll leave you to get changed, while I find a bathroom and change myself. Back in a minute." Her eyes lit up at the words, and that was the happiest look on her face he'd seen since she arrived back home. He knew, unfortunately, it would last.

Once Troy had closed the door, she was left on her own again. She reached under her pillow, hoping to find some pyjamas she might have left. Instead, her fingers were drawn to a small crumpled piece of paper. She sighed, bringing it out of it's hiding place and crumpled it. Her eyes started to drip as soon as she read the words.

It's so hard to tell

What's in your heart

What you keep to yourself

Is tearing me apart

How strong do you think I am?

How much can I take of this?

You make it harder than it has to be

How strong, how strong do you think I am?

She crumpled the words back into her hand, while her head raised to the ceiling and she sighed, the tears leaked over the edges of her eyes. Placing the words back onto the pillow, she knew exactly how she was feeling when she wrote that. It happened to be a few days before the truth came out about Max's feelings. She'd wrote that, as lyrics, and she knew she would use them now. Just to remember, then be forgotten. And yet, as she'd looked at them, they'd felt so real. Like, why hadn't she noticed before? Now she felt stupid.

Rising slowly from the bed, her weary legs took her to her cupboard, and she took out pyjamas. Slipping off her clothes, and into her pyjamas, she wandered back to her bed, waiting for Troy to come back. Him and those faithful arms of his. She didn't have to wait too long.

One look at her face and troy could tell she'd been crying again. Letting the clothes he'd just shed drop to the floor beside her pile, he walked over to the bed, under the sheets, nestling into her side, and enveloping his arms around her waist.

"Thank you." She muttered into the skin of his neck.

He kissed her hair lightly. "It's fine. Anytime."

She kissed his neck gently, peppering him. He enjoyed the sensation, but before long it had stopped and her steady breathing told him it was because she was sleeping. He hoped she wouldn't have nightmares. He didn't think he could cope being hit awake again. He smiled at the memory, then realised he was being selfish, so moved closer to Gabriella sleeping form. Kissing her head once more, he prayed everything would be okay.

He'd never saw someone in so much pain. He definitely wasn't expecting the tears and the amount she had shed, but hey, he didn't know what to expect. He knew she'd be vaguely upset, but to this extent, he didn't know possible. He'd always prided himself in being a man who wasn't afraid to show his feelings of cry. But he'd never cried like she'd just done. Her tears were of pure pain, and he really wished he'd gotten the chance to hit Max for the pain he'd caused Gabriella. He deserved it for what he did. But now came the weird bit. From the words Max had threatened him with that night, it seemed like he'd cared about Gabriella. Once. He doubted he loved her. He saw no love in Max's eyes. But anything was possible? He shook his head. Max just cared for her, slightly.

He let his yes close, not wanting to know what tomorrow would bring. He only hoped that Gabriella would be feeling better and that the paparazzi didn't have a field day with this story. That would be too much to take.

When Troy woke up that morning, he felt the sun's rays shine down on him, glowing on her tanned skin. It was a lovely feeling, and his eyes snapped open. He realised he was in a strange bed, and it took him a minute to figure out that he had gone to Britain. Then came the events of last night and his head snapped over to the other side of the bed.

It was empty.

Panic swept through him as he saw she wasn't there. Where was she? Had she run? Is she okay? God, he had to get out fast. Throwing covers off him, he reached the door and yanked it open. Running down the stairs, he ran through the house, he'd only seen some of last night, and finally reached the kitchen. When he saw her back, relief shot through him. He sighed, banged his head for being so stupid, and then heard her speak.

"I didn't commit suicide, if that was what you were thinking." Her tone was sarcastic. He sighed, at least she was a little back to her old self.

He walked around, to sit at the other side of the table, finally able to rest. He took one of her hands. "You scared me, when you weren't there. Don't do that again. I immediately thought the worst." She took her hand back and rolled her eyes.

"Gosh Troy. Seriously, I would do something like that, no matter how bad I feel." She shook her head in disbelief.

He sighed. "Okay. Sorry."

She smiled slightly up at him. "It's fine. But you should learn to trust me a little more."

"In the future, I will." He smiled back at her. "Any breakfast?"

She baged her head with the palm of her hand. "God, sorry. I'm such a bad host!" Taking her empty breakfast bowl to the sink, she laid it down and turned to the fridge. "Eh, what would you like?"

He peered from where he was sitting into the open fridge. "Orange juice and toast will be fine thanks." He was glad that the British eat the same sort of things the Americans did.

"Coming right up." She heard her mutter and she collected everything she would need.

While she made his breakfast, he turned his seat so he could look at her. "So, how are you feeling today?" He wasn't exactly scared to ask, just apprehensive about the reaction.

She turned her face to him and he saw her eyes were still slightly red. "I'm… coping. Last night was… a big shock for me. I had no idea he would even be here, I thought he'd gone…" She turned back to the counter top, sighing as she turned, but Troy knew from instinct she wasn't finishing answering. "But, life goes on, right? And I'll cope, I'll get through it. Today's a new day."

He liked her attitude. She continued.

"I've always been a firm believer in 'there's a light at the end of the tunnel', and I hope there's one of me. In fact, I'm sure there will be." She turned and laid his breakfast in front of him, smiling all the way. "What happened yesterday, is just another blip. Life, like I said, goes on. I I intend to live what life I get to the full."

He smiled at her. "Wise words, Montez. I like them."

She blushed, but smiled back. "Thanks."

The phone rang. She sighed as she rose from the table to grab it, leading it to her ear. "Hello?"

A voice she hadn't heard in a long time spoke. "Gosh, Gabriella. Thank God. I had no idea what was going to happen last night. It was even on the news. I mean sure there are wars everywhere but somehow they find space to put live footage of last night's event of last nights news. Ridiculous. Anyway, onto more important things - How are you, honey?"

She sighed, "Kelsi, I'm alright. Don't panic." Gabriella laugh was forced.

"Don't panic she says. I'm one of your best friend, I'm supposed to panic. Di everything go okay, and is that Troy your with? Thank God he was there, he seems a nice guy."

Gabriella eyes wandered to Troy who was wolfing down his breakfast. "He is, he is." At the mention of Troy, his head snapped up and their eyes connected, sharing a smile.

She heard Kelsi sigh. "Well, I'm just glad that's over with. It is done, everything with Max now, right?" Kelsi sounded worried.

"Yes, that is well and truly finished, thankfully." Gabriella replied.

"Great, so like, you might be able to start working on those songs soon then?" Kelsi knew she was clutching at straws, but she could try.

Meanwhile, Gabriella was confused. "What songs?"

Panic rose in Kelsi's voice. "The songs you were writing when you were away… Please tell me you've been working on them!"

Gabriella stomach churned. "No." She whispered pathetically.

"Brie! Okay, you need to get that butt of your's in that room of your's and start writing missy. You should have been working. I know I'm you're friend. But I'm you're producer too." Kelsi had been working with Gabriella in the music industry from the start.

"I'm sorry, Kels, I've just been so busy, and everything happened so fast."

Kelsi soothed. "I know, gabs, I know, but what we don't need right now is blowing you're album by not hitting that deadline. So, please put all that rubbish behind you and get going."

Gabriella ran a hand through her hair. "Sure, okay."

"Gabriella, I'm sorry about this. But this business waits for no-one, you know that." She heard Kelsi sigh once more.

Gabriella had some work to do.

A**/N; Really sorry for any spelling errors, and for the wait. I've not been feeling too good lately, so this is the best I could do. I'm in a rush, so I can't check spelling and grammar, I hope you'll forgive me.**

**:D**

**Any chance on a review?**


	24. Mrs Montez

**We Love Pretending**

**Chapter 23 - Mrs Montez.**

After Kelsi's phone call, Gabriella's mind went into overload. She was straight upstairs, into her room (which was locked at all times) and got ready to write. She quickly told Troy everything and he understood well.

"That's fine, I mean, I'm pretty tired after the whole travelling thing, so take all the time you need." Gabriella had smiled at him, and was thankful that he was such a kind and considerate friend.

"Thank you. If I'd known I would have worked on it when I was staying with you. It's just I really didn't expect this whole 'pretending' thing to be put on us. With all that, it just went straight out my mind." Gabriella laughed to herself.

Troy kissed her cheek as he swept around her to the sink where he started the washing up. "Don't worry about it, babe. Shouldn't you get going?"

Gabriella slapped her head in annoyance. "See why I need guidance!' She laughed, patting Troy's arm thankfully. 'Right, I'm going upstairs, I'll get your room sorted at some point today. And yeah, while I'm up there, don't look for me."

He looked at her quizzically. "Why?"

Gabriella bit her lip. "Nothing, just don't. Because you won't be able to find me if you try. But that doesn't mean you have to try and prove me wrong." She laughed once more.

Troy was glad that everything which had happened with Max was now safely off her mind. She was bigger things to worry about, and it was nice to finally hear her angelic laugh once more. It was basically music to his ears. He'd never once heard a more beautiful sound, and he was learning to love and want to listen to it everyday. Especially when he was the one who made that glorious sound erupt from her mouth.

He watched Gabriella's petite form rush out the room, large notepad and pen in hand, waving behind herself as she went. Smirking gently to himself, he busied himself with washing the dishes.

What an entrance Britain had made on his life. He never thought that when he got to Britain so much drama could come about. Although, Gabriella didn't know about that either, so they were in the same boat. It must have been so confusing for Gabriella to turn up at her house to see Max there - the last person she'd wanted to see. He could tell that she was glad he was out of her life. She wasn't the only one either…

Once he was done, he made sure everything was clear in the kitchen, checking there was food in the fridge. He wanted to make sure things were okay for Gabriella, because he was sure she'd wouldn't have time if she was so busy. He began to feel a little down when he realised that seeing so much of Gabriella now that she had to work wasn't on the table of events. But it was her duty, to her fans, really. And who knows? Maybe he could help.

Making his way through the hallway, he decided to explore the house. After last night, he hadn't been given a tour, and because it had been dark, he'd hardly seen anything. The hall was long, cream with wooden floorboards. There was an airy and comforting feel that was good when you entered the house; welcoming. At the end of the hall was the stair case, and off the doors were the kitchen, a bathroom, the living room and a small gym. He smiled; He couldn't definitely use that! Taking the stairs two at a time, he soon reach another hall, slightly bigger than the one downstairs. There were lots of doors going off this hall, and when he looked closer he saw a small door at the end. Curiousity got the better of him, and he suddenly found himself tiptoeing, like he wasn't supposed to be there. His hand reached for the handle--

"What do you think you're doing, Troy?"

He turned around, guilt written in his eyes. "I was just going around, trying to find… my, eh, room. And this looked interesting. What's in there?"

Gabriella walked around to the door, pushing him around and down the hall to nearer the staircase. She smirked all the way there. "Wouldn't you like to know. But, if you are looking for your room, try this door. Much better. There are sheets in the laundry room just around the corner,' She pointed down the hall, 'So, can you be a sweetheart and help me?"

She pouted and her large eyes made Troy felt light headed. It wasn't fair that she was able to do that and get anything, and he meant anything, she wanted. If he tried that, he'd get mocked for the rest of his life. He sighed, "Sure. I can make up my room."

She smiled at him. "Awesome. Thank you so much. Okay, now I'm going in there. So you know where I am. If you need me, there's a little button beside the door, and I'll come see you. Don't try and open the door. It's locked, and I'll hear you."

She winked and left him, while she walked down the door quickly. He watched as she took a necklace off her neck, one that he'd never noticed before, and use the key hanging off the chain to unlock the door. Stepping inside, she left no room for Troy to see inside, and with a little wave to a curious Troy, she shut and locked the door again.

Troy sighed, stepping into his room, and closing the door. Troy, as a child, always needed to know everything. Secrets weren't his thing, although if he was sworn to secrecy with someone else's secret, no one would ever know. But he'd always been curious, and it infuriated him that he didn't know about what was behind that door. He shrugged to himself. Oh well, if he was ever going to know, Gabriella would tell him.

A few hours later, he'd done up his room, had a go in the gym, and been around the garden. Still no sign of Gabriella, but she had said she'd be in there most of the day. It was getting nearer supper, and Troy thought it would be nice if he got a takeaway for them both. He walk along the hall, got to the end to the mysterious door, and pressed the little bell. It was a few seconds before he heard the door unlock.

Gabriella pressed herself through the tiny space in doorway, and quickly locked it again from the outside. Turning, she smiled tiredly up at Troy. "Hey. What's up?"

He leant against the doorway with his arm up. She felt herself blush. Gosh, he looked sexy like that. He smiled back at her. "Eh, I just wondered what you wanted to do for supper?"

She glanced at her watch and her eyes grew larger. "Gosh, sorry. I didn't notice the time. It's nearly seven. You'll have been bored--"

He held up his hand. "Hey! It's okay, I've just chilled. Used the little gym, just pottered about really. It's been relaxing, and you have,' He gestured to the door, '… commitments."

She smiled. "Well, I'm sorry anyways."

He shrugged. "Fancy a takeout?"

He watched her nod vigorously. "Oh yes, I didn't realised how hungry I was until you mentioned it actually. Chinese?"

"Suits me." He outstretched his hand and Gabriella took it.

"I have the number downstairs." Gabriella said, while they walked downstairs hand in hand. He hadn't felt Gabriella's touch for a long time, and he'd missed it. He suddenly felt like a boy on Christmas.

They ordered quickly, and Gabriella got out a bottle of wine while they waited. Half an hour later, they were sitting down in front of the fire, eating away happily. They talked effortlessly, and Gabriella realised this is what she'd missed and wanted for so long. A person she could talk to.

"So, how's the writing going?" Troy inquired while eating.

She shrugged. "It's not so bad. I had a few ideas rolling around before everything happened, and now everything has happened, lyrics just seem to pop out. Which is good. It's hard when you don't have anything you want to express, but it's easy this time. Which is lucky."

He nodded while taking a drink of wine. "So, you use your experiences for your songs?"

"Sometimes. It just comes naturally, and its nice to have a way to get things off my chest easily. But sometimes lyrics are stupid and mean nothing, yet they make a good song. Have you heard one of my singles, 'Sober'?"

He shook his head. "Sing it to me."

She blushed. "Alright then, just a little then I'll explain."

_"And I don't know_

_This could break me heart, or save me_

_Nothing's real_

_Until you let go, completely_

_So here I go_

_With all my thoughts, I've been saving_

_So here I go_

_With all my fears, weighing on me_

_Three months and I'm still sober_

_Picked all my weeds but kept the flowers..."_

Troy pretended to clap at the end, with his carryout box on his lap sliding slightly. He smiled, Gabriella's voice was amazing. He could listen to that every day and never ever get bored.

Gabriella blushed once more, "So you see, I've never been a drunk in my life, but it just came to me. Some interpret that as being drunk on love and getting through heartbreak, but to me it's just words that made a melody."

"Well, whatever it was, it was beautiful." Troy exclaimed.

Gabriella smiled. "Thanks Troy."

And they continued eating.

The next few days ran in the same fashion. Gabriella would get up, go for a short jog, eat and then escape to her little room where her mind would twist and turn until lyrics found their way into the page. She had to admit, she'd done pretty well so far. Out of all four days she had been working on this, she had managed to write ten songs, and all of which she had tunes in her head to work with. But there was one downside to working constantly. She didn't get to spend so much time with Troy. She'd missed just hanging out with him like she had got used to doing the last few weeks. The days seemed to be longer without him, which helped when writing, but she longed to spend time with him. Unfortunately, her schedule wouldn't allow it. And with Kelsi phoning nearly every day to check up on things, time with Troy was becoming out of the question.

This morning, she entered the kitchen puffing slightly after her jog. She was shocked to see Troy sitting in the kitchen at this time too.

"Good morning. Fancy seeing you up so early!" Gabriella managed out with ragged breathing. She got a smile as an exchange.

He shrugged as he drank some of the orange juice in front of him. "Well, I thought since you're up, I might as well be. And I was going to go into the gym for a bit. You'll probably be up there again today." He pointed upstairs and Gabriella suddenly felt guilty.

She walked around to him and wrapped her arms around his torso from the back, kissing his cheek. "I'm sorry I don't have so much time for you. I feel really guilty about it too. But this is something I have to do, you know. Even if I wanna spend more time with you."

He turned around in her arms, their faces so close she could feel his breath on her face. She closed her eyes and let herself become jelly in his embrace. "That's okay." Troy whispered, feeling like this was heading somewhere.

And it was.

Soon, their lips were joined so smoothly and gently, their kiss so sensual. Gabriella wanted to savour this moment forever. Her hands in his hair. His hands resting on her lower back drawing intimate circles. It was heaven. Their tongues fought slowly, and although this kiss was gentle, unlike the others they had shared, it seemed to tell their feelings for one another, even if they didn't know they existed. It was clearly bliss. They bothed loved it.

And they were too engrossed in each other to hear the phone beside them ring. They only noticed someone was trying to contact them when the answer machine picked up.

"Gabriella?" It was Kelsi.

Gabriella groaned into the kiss, and was shot immediately back down to earth. She tried to pull away from Troy, but he pulled her back. If this was the only contact he was going to get with Gabriella for a few days, it wasn't going to end so soon.

"Gabs?! Pick up!"

Gabriella threaded her hands through his hair again, not really bothering that Kelsi could possibly hear through the phone. She moaned as Troy's fingers reached the hem of her shirt and the tips brushed across her firm, soft skin.

"Gabriella! Stop sucking face with Bolton now! I can hear you two at it, and I don't want to. It'll ruin the voice Gabriella!" They heard Kelsi shout down the phone.

Troy reluctantly pushed Gabriella away from his body and to the phone. He smiled at her and her lips which were pulsating from the kiss. She blushed, realising what they had just done, before picking up the phone and continuing their conversation.

**A FEW HOURS LATER**

Gabriella hands flew gently over the ivory keys while her eyes shut peacefully. Her mouth moved with the notes, escaping the lyrics she had just made.

_"You miss me_

_Boy why couldn't I see?_

_And my heart don't agree with_

_What you're telling me…"_

A smile swept over her face as she ended the chord and she felt happy with the progress she'd made. The tune was nearly complete, and although she'd only gotten a few lines down, it was enough for now. The only sound she could hear now was the steady pace of his feet bouncing off the treadmill while he worked out. She listened to the heavy rhythm for a few minutes, until her hands found the keys again and she drifted off into her own little world.

"That's beautiful."

She jumped, the notes she was playing abruptly stopping at the sudden intrusion. Her head snapped up to the doorway to see Troy leaning against it.

"Don't stop!,' He continued while he walked towards her, and she smiled, 'It was hypnotising. I had to keep the gym door open today, there was no need for my i-pod."

She smiled while looking down at her piano, which was in the living room. "Well, I try."

She shuffled to the side of the stool to let Troy on the other end. He sat down, and their shoulders touched. Gabriella couldn't help but shiver at the contact, but she shook those thoughts away.

"Play it again, please." Troy mumbled into her ear.

She looked at him, wondering if he was just trying to be nice or if he really wanted to listen. His eyes told her he wasn't lying, she turned fully to the piano and began to play.

"This is as much as I've got so far." She muttered to him while the beginning bars played, then she opened her mouth and the wondrous voice he'd heard a few days before flew into the room.

_"What's this?_

_All this time I'm thought you didn't love me_

_Now I'm gone from you_

_And now you tell me_

_You're in love_

_But that's not what it was_

_All those times, that passed by_

_With no signs, and now you're telling me_

_You miss me_

_Boy, why couldn't I see_

_And my heart don't agree with_

_What you're telling me…"_

It ended and she glanced apprehensively up at Troy to se his eyes closed, but just fluttering open. She smiled, wanting him to comment.

"Amazing."

Was all he said, and Gabriella couldn't have been happier.

The door bell rang, and Gabriella made to get up, but Troy put his hand out. "No, you stay here, I'll get it." Gabriella smiled in reply. Her hands automatically going back to the keys, while Troy went through the hall way to answer the door.

Through the mirror in the door, she saw the shadow of a short, older woman, with long curly hair. He opened the door, and his eyes grew wider as he realised the woman in front of him looked strangely like Gabriella.

"And you are?" The woman asked, pointing to his unclothed chest. Ooops, he'd forgotten to put a t-shirt back on after the gym. Gabriella should have told him!

He smiled, trying to fix the situation. "I'm Troy Bolton, staying with Gabriella for the next two weeks or so. And you are?"

She looked up at him indignantly. "I'm Gabriella's mother. Can you let me through?"

He opened the door wider, and let the woman shuffle alarmingly quick through the door, hanging her coat up in the hall like she'd done that a million times before. Troy mentally banged his head. She would have done that before, or course - she was her mother!

He gestured to the living room. "She'd just through--"

"-- I can hear her perfectly well, thank you." And he watched as she woman made her way, standing tall, to her daughter.

He watched from the doorway as Gabriella jumped out of her seat and rushed to her mother, running into her arms and hugging her tight. It was a heart-warming sight.

"Mum, this is Troy."

Her mother turned around and for the first time she smiled. So that was where Gabriella got that infectious smile from! He realised Gabriella's mother was talking.

"Yes, we've already met. Now,' She turned back around to her daughter and looked at her, 'let me look at you. Gorgeous, as always. What a nonsense you've caused Gabriella. The papers, the news, your story all over them."

Gabriella rolled her eyes at her mother. It was just like her to get down to the point. "I know Mum, but that is over now."

Her mother nodded. "Yes, well." She eyes Troy suspiciously. "Are you two together, then? Am I supposed to believe the papers?"

Gabriella looked at Troy with a what-the-hell-am-I-supposed-to-tell-my-mother? look. Troy just shrugged, and took over. "You could say that, Mrs Montez. We're very happy, and your daughter is a lovely girl."

You could always get brownie points for admiring the daughter, and he watched her mother smile. "Yes, she is. Take good care of her. Anyways, this was just a short visit, darling, to invite you, and Troy too now, to dinner tomorrow."

She looked expectantly at them both. Gabriella answered. "We'd love to."

Gabriella cringed inside. Tomorrow was going to be… fun?

**A/N; I loved writing this chapter. I thought it was good, and I wanted Gabriella's mother to be a part in this story too. You'll see her in the next chapter, but not really after that. I updated really quickly, so I hope you're happy. I'm going to try and write everyday, so we'll see waht happens...**

**Any Harry Potter fans? If so, my friend has started writing a HP story on FF. It's just in the beginning stages, but already excellent. The link is on my profile!**

**As for this chapter (the longest I have written!) it would love tohave some reviews...**

**:D**


	25. Dinner Dates

**We Love Pretending**

**Chapter 24 - Dinner Dates**

Gabriella sat at her piano, in silence, imagining the sounds that her piano could make. It had always amazed her that with one touch, a beautiful sound could be made and would fill the room, making people smile. Because that's what music did; it was infectious, and could make everyone happy. Of course, there were many different types of music. Rock; pop; classical; grunge; rap; R 'n' B; and many more. Gabriella preferred to go for the more pop/R 'n' B route, but with any type of music, she always felt happy. Because for her, music was a drug.

Soon enough her hands found the keys. Over the past few days she had been working on more songs. After Kelsi's phone call, she had been shot down to Earth, realising quickly that she had been neglecting her job. The job that put money in the bank and gave her, her amazing fans. She'd been so caught up in Troy and her 'pretending', that normal everyday things like working and making music had been pushed to the side. She'd missed this; just playing without any worries on her mind. But she'd loved being in Troy's company.

There was something comforting about being with Troy. He was so happy all the time and when he laughed you laughed with him. She now couldn't imagine not ever meeting him and being with him, by his side. Over the past few weeks they had formed a strong friendship like no other; one that would hopefully continue after their film had been finished and released. She felt like a weight had been lifted since she had met Troy, for he had been the one to help her cut the chains of max, which had been hanging on her for so long. He had been the one to sit with her and let her cry her heart out, not judging her or questioning her motives once. And of course, pretending to be his other half wasn't that bad. The publicity was something she could probably live without, whereas now, she wasn't so sure she could live without Troy. He had become a part of her everyday life; and essential. And she didn't want him to go. She was feeling things for him now. And she feared it was more than friendship.

"What about this?" Troy's deep voice came from the doorway.

Gabriella's eyes snapped up to where he was standing and smiled. He looked very bored and restless, like he'd much rather be doing something else at that moment. But she couldn't have refused her mother, not after being away for sometime. So that was why Troy was now in front of her, getting her opinion of what to wear for tonight's meal.

"Troy?,' She asked, smiling with her brow arched, 'What do you think my mother is like? Do you think she is treated like the queen with servants, or are you trying to persuade to her that, in fact, you can dress sensibly, and not be only half-clothed." She ended by bursting out laughing at the memory.

The other day, her mother had mysteriously turned up unannounced. They had been in the middle of playing together, Troy just having finished his daily work out. He'd answered the door, completely oblivious to the fact that he wasn't wearing a shirt. He had soon realised, with a little help from her mothers shocked expression.

Troy laughed with sarcasm. "No, I'm being serious. Is this okay?"

He stood in front of her, wearing a tux. His hair, although messy, flecks of caramel glinting in the lights, still looked gorgeous, like she could run her hands through. And to top that off, the shiniest leather shoes available were on his feet. He looked like he was going to a premiere.

She sighed, turning on her piano stool to face him. "Troy, I think you've taken 'smart' to another level completely. I didn't mean take out all the stops and pretend you are going to the Royal Ball. Not that smart, although to do look hot in that."

He rolled his eyes at her. He couldn't tell her that her comment meant too much to him and his heart flipped at her words. "So this is a little too much then."

She nodded. "A little. Just go more casual."

He exited the room, trailing upstairs once more to change. Gabriella giggled a little to herself, before turning back to her piano, and beginning to sing and play a song she had just written. A few nights before, when she had just arrived, she had found a small crumpled piece of paper with lyrics she had written before. They had helped her with this song, and the lyrics meant a lot to her. They described the way she felt perfectly.

"If I don't cry, do you think I don't feel?

If I look away, it doesn't mean I don't see

Oh, how far can we go before we break?

How long can I wait?

It's so hard to tell, what's in your heart

What you keep to yourself, is tearing me apart

How strong do you think I am?

How much can I take of this?

Am I a rock, or a rose, or a fist?

Or the breath at the end of a kiss?

How deep so you wanna go?

Cause I'll go there if I can

You make it harder than it has to be

How strong, how strong do you think I am?"

When she'd written that song, she as reminded of how she had felt with Max. The longing for him to realise she was there, for him to notice her to moment she walked into the room. She wanted him to open to her, and tell her he loved her. A tear sprang into her eye, but she blinked it back. No more tears over Max Witherspoon. Never.

It now turned to nearer the end, with the big finish.

"If I move in any closer,

If you let go and give yourself away,

and if we let this happen to us,

Everything will change.

How strong do you think I am?

How much can I take of this?

Am I a rock, or a rose, or a fist?

Or the breath at the end of a kiss?

How deep so you wanna go?

Cause I'll go there if I can

You make it harder than it has to be

How strong, how strong do you think I am?"

She ended the son, finally satisfied that it was finished. She always felt the satisfaction surge through her when she finished a song. It was an accomplishment. And it made her smile and blush when people clapped, like Troy was doing so now, returned from his room changing.

"Bravo! Bravo!" He shouted in a fake accent.

She giggled, and turned to face him. Oh god. Not only did he look fantastic, he also taken her once again, to seriously. She let her face fall into her hand and she heard him groan.

"What have I done wrong now! You said 'casual'!" He threw his hands into the air from dramatic effect, them falling with the force of gravity back to his sides, slapping his thighs with the impact. But she couldn't tear her eyes away from him. He looked utterly gorgeous, the most he'd been since she'd met him, and she'd always thought he was handsome. But this wasn't what she wanted him to wear tonight. Or ever again. The chance she might ravish him was too strong, and she didn't want to take the risk.

She groaned, standing up and walking towards him slowly. She had to have control. "Yes, I said 'casual', but not that casual. I meant something like. Smart jeans with a shirt and jumper. Not baggy jeans with rips all over and a tight fitting t-shirt! Seriously, you've already met her, and if you're wanting to impress her, that isn't the way to go!"

He flung his head back in frustration, and Gabriella suddenly wanted to bit his neck, making him moan for her in ecstasy. She told herself to behave. He continued. "Okay, fine. But this dinner better be worth all this bother!"

"I doubt it." She said, laughing at the ridiculousness of this conversation.

Ten minutes later and Troy had finally come down wearing something presentable. Now in some straight leg and non-ripped jeans and a light blue shirt which complimented his eyes and a black waistcoat, he looked stylish, but laid back. Perfection. In every way possible.

"Budge up." He asked, as she slid up to the other end of the piano stool she was still sitting at and he sat at the other end. He played a few notes, then looked at her. "So, any new songs?"

She turned away, slightly embarrassed. "Nope."

Suddenly one of his fingers was under her chin, dragging her face back to hers, where his face was dangerously close to hers now. His eyebrow cocked up, making Gabriela want to laugh. "Really? Are you sure?"

There was something about Troy's expression that made Gabriella unable to lie, so she blurted out the truth, without even realising. "No, I have written something." She cursed under her breath for not being able to contain her secret.

"And you wont tell me because?" Now he was curious.

She sighed. "Because it's a duet I made to sign with you. Totally in the moment. I was brainstorming and suddenly remembered you singing in the kitchen. So I wrote something, not totally finished but a little thing that fit us well. And I want you to sing it with me."

There. It was finally out.

He shook his head, making to stand up. "Ah, no, no way! You know I don't sing."

She grabbed his arm, bringing him back to the stool. "Please, just one little try. It's really small and wont take a long time. Please?! For me?"

One look at her pout and he gave in. "Fine."

She clapped her hands together excitedly, now fumbling through many different sheets of music to find the one for the duet. It was fairly simple to read, and she told him to follow her lead. She started to play, and soon they were singing together.

She smiled at him as she started, and Troy found himself curious as at what it would sound like. Soon enough, she began and that amazing voice he'd heard so much of the last few days flew out.

"I've been living with a shadow overhead,

I've been sleeping with a cloud above my bed,

I've been lonely for so long,

Trapped in the past,

I just can't seem to move on…"

She stopped, and signalled it was his turn. His stomach suddenly knotted and he wondered if his voice would ever come out his mouth. He'd never really sung in front of or with another person before - he was incredibly nervous, but Gabriella urged him on, smiling encouragingly, and soon he was singing.

"I've been looking for someone to shed some light,

Not somebody just to get me through the night,

I could use some direction,

And I'm open to your suggestions…"

Her angelic laugh sounded at his horrified and worried expression as he finished and she whispered the word 'excellent'. Now with a little more confidence, they headed for the chorus.

"All I want to do is find a way back into love.

I can't make it through without a way back into love.

And if I open my heart again,

I guess I'm hoping you'll be there for me in the end."

The song finished, and Gabriella finished with the ending notes, and small melody, that fitted with the tune and ended it perfectly. The last note continued after Gabriella's finger had left the key and once it was over they were locked in silence. Gabriella reached over and took his hand, squeezing it gently. He smiled at the gesture, knowing how that song had made them both feel. They had connected with the lyrics, with words very true to there past stories of love. Gabriella eyes wandered to his, and he pressed as small kiss onto her lips. Her other hand reached up to bring him closer, closing the gap between them once more.

Then the phone rang. But the answer machine picked up, and we were forced to stop.

"Honey, it's mum. Just to say, we couldn't get reservations for that new restaurant in town we wanted, so I'm cooking instead. Turn up when you can. Can't wait to see you. And I'm not the only one! Bye." The phone clicked off, and Gabriella wandered what she meant by not being the only one wanting to see her. Oh well, she'd find out soon enough. Beside her though, Troy was groaning. He turned to her, his eyes filled with humorous pain.

"Does that mean I have to change again?" Troy moaned.

Gabriella laughed at him, her hand ruffling his hair like he was a small child. She stood up from the chair, walking towards the door. "Nah, I think you'll be presentable enough."

And she continued up the stairs to change herself.

An hour or so later, after a short drive in another of Gabriella's cars, they arrived at Gabriella's mothers house. It was quite large, not as large as the house beside Gabriella's cottage, but still big from what Troy could see from the window. He felt like he was meeting the parents of the girl he was dating, that fear of upsetting them and not being able to spend time with her anymore; of being dubbed 'unsuitable'. And in a way, he was up for being judged. Because, in a weird way, he was dating Gabriella. Sort of. Kinda. He laughed mentally. What were Gabriella and he? He knew they were pretending to be in a relationship for the purpose of fooling the public and getting more chemistry, but he couldn't deny that the kisses they had shared were innocent. No, something was going on between them, he could feel it. Even if they weren't acting on it completely. Something was there.

The next second, Troy's door was opened, and he found Gabriella was standing outside her old house. He went to stand beside her, to find her looking up at it in a nostalgic way. The way you look at something, or somewhere you hadn't been for years.

"I haven't been back here in the longest time." She murmured.

Yes, it was confirmed. She had been missing home and she had finally returned. He hugged her from the side, noticing a shadow from the window and guessing they were being watched, he kissed her cheek dutifully.

Troy smiled at her, before leaning in to whisper. "Ready to pretend, my dear?"

She smiled back up at him. "Of course, my darling. In a funny way, it isn't as hard as it used to be." He nodded; he knew exactly what she meant.

They were met at the door by her mother. Troy smiled at her, and she seemed to smile back, all resentment gone from yesterday - Troy was glad. After kissing her cheek, they hung up there coats, Gabriella in front, and suddenly she was screaming with joy and excitement. In the corner of the living room stood a woman, about the same age as Gabriella, with long blonde hair in ringlets, and the Montez eyes.

"Catherine! Gosh, I haven't seen you in the longest time!" Gabriella flung her arms around Catherine, and Troy watched on in amusement.

Catherine laughed. "Well, Gabs. I haven't seen you in person, but I've seen you everywhere else. Even on billboards. It seems ages away since we were dreaming of being pop stars, and yet, here you are!" Catherine chuckled heartily.

Gabriella turned around, happiness radiating from her every cell. "troy, darling, come meet Catherine, my cousin."

Troy was beckoned over and stood beside Gabriella while they were introduced. As they talked, with Gabriella's mother's singing in the kitchen as background noise, Troy realised that Catherine was quite like Gabriella. In looks, the curly hair even though hers was blonde, and same nose and dark brown eyes. In body, she was slightly smaller than Gabriella, but still looked cute. But no-one could compete with the way Gabriella looked tonight. She was stunning in a simple summer dress, pink with silver flats. He also found out that Catherine had a matching butterfly tattoo. He wondered how many more people had them.

Gabriella smiled, waving her hand nonchalantly. "Only about another dozen." Troy's shocked expression made her giggle and explain. "I had a lot of friend in high school, we both had. And, when we all realised we weren't going to be around each other so much was got this as a sign of our friendship."

The talking continued until we were taken into the dining room, with a table filled with food for about five other people. Troy smiled; it was a real family home. The conversation was smooth while they eat, talking mostly about Troy and Gabriella; how they met; and them working together on the film. Troy got to know more about Catherine and her mother as all the ladies caught up. Eventually, Gabriella's mother collected with plates, now clear and the people around the table with full stomachs.

"Pudding anyone?"

They all groaned a 'no thanks' in reply.

But Gabriella's mother wouldn't take no for an answer. "Nonsense. Everyone had room for pudding. I'll go and serve up."

Gabriella got up to help, following her mother into the kitchen. The mother turned to her while dishing up the Pavlova, one of Gabriella's favourites. Her mother smiled. "Had a nice day, dear."

Gabriella nodded. "Delightful. Thanks for having us."

"You're welcome anytime. And Troy too.' Her mother pointed through the gap in the door to Troy's figure, who was now in conversation with Catherine, making her laugh. 'He's a nice boy, Gabriella."

Gabriella followed her gaze, landing on Troy, who looked up at the same moment, catching her eye and smiling that infectious smile. Gabriella felt her stomach flip.

Oh yes. He was definitely a nice boy.

**A/N; No time to spell check, so I'm sorry for any errors. With this chapter, I wanted to show more of Gabriella's feelings towards Troy, and Troy's confusions about all the kisses and what he was feeling too. I hope that came across. I just added Catherine in for some fun, but Gabriella's mother and Catherine probably wont show up again in the story. It's about to get action packed to keep checking for updates!**

**But for this chapter, please review!**

**(:**


	26. Windows To Her Life

**We Love Pretending**

**Chapter 25 - Windows To Her Life.**

"See, that wasn't that bad, was it?" Gabriella joked as she walked with Troy, hand in hand down the path to get to the car. He glanced sideways at her, and nearly gasped at the beauty he saw before him. The wind blowing delightfully through her hair, making it flow like the ribbons of a kite in the air. The smile settled permanently on her face, grinning wildly and making Troy smile with her. And those chocolate pools in which you could drown in, get lost in her gorgeous features and forget what had just been said.

Like right now.

"Do I have something on my face?" Gabriella's anxious voice sent him out of his reverie, and saw Gabriella patting her face, trying to find a mark that wasn't there.

He smiled, bringing her hand from her face and kissing the palm lightly. "No, darling. Just those beautiful features of yours."

He watched that delicious blush of hers appear immediately on her cheeks. It rested there for a moment, before fading, leaving her with a tiny pink glow. She looked breathtaking.

They settled into the car, buckling up, with the driver leading them home. During the journey, Gabriella asked her question again. "So, how did you find it?"

It was plainly obvious to Troy that she wanted him to enjoy himself, to feel like part of their family and be welcomed. One look into her large eyes and you could see that. It was adorable. And Troy wasn't going to lie, he'd not felt that much at home in a long time. He smiled to Gabriella, watching her eyes light up. "It was awesome. A great night, don't you think?"

He watched her smile enlarge. "It was a great night, I agree. We should do it again sometime?" She stated, but asked more like a question.

He nodded, taking her hand in his and squeezing it to confirm. "I'd love that. It felt… homely, you know. Fantastic."

She looked down, and then he felt their fingers become entwined. He smiled; he liked it this way. "Catherine was nice."

She looked up at him once more, still smiling. "Oh yes, I've not seen her in the longest time. It was nice to meet up again, a lovely surprise. It's a wonder she's even here at all." She added quietly to herself, although Troy heard it as well.

His eyebrow arched. "How come?"

She looked to gaze out of the window. The London shops and sights flew past, each making there map on Troy's eyes and brain. He loved this city, it's boldness and culture. It was, to him, beautiful, even with all the noise and busyness. But Gabriella looked past all this, a look of deep concentration on her face, and then decided to tell him.

"It was a long time ago,' She started, her gaze still outside, 'she had just came out of a bad relationship. She was broken, deeply. And we tried to help her. I'd just started in this business, on tour all the time, soaking up the enthusiasm of my small fan base which just kept getting bigger and bigger. I never really understood the size of her problems when everything around me was growing larger by the second. And then… she started…to self harm."

Troy suddenly felt the air turn grey and the car seem to become silent. She looked to him, pain shooting through her eyes. "I've always felt responsible. I should have been there to help her, but I was too caught up in everything. Too selfobessed. So, when I found out, I ran to her, straight away. But it was nearly too late. She'd been rushed to hospital, ended up getting stitches in the… marks she'd made, and her stomach pumped to get rid of the overdose of alcohol. It was one of the most terrible nights of my life, and ever since then, I've tried to stay really close to her, never looked at a razor the same way again, and only in company I am sure of I drink. I don't want to take any chances, and neither does she."

The story was clearly finished, and by the look in Gabriella's eyes he could tell she'd found it hard to tell him. In her back of his mind he was still trying to figure out how that could have happened to the sweet, caring girl he'd met just hours ago. It didn't make any sense. He looked back at Gabriella, noticing suddenly how she'd seemed to grow much more tired in the last few minutes. But soon she smiled and all worries vanished. She, his Gabriella, was back.

He held his hand the rest of the journey, letting her head drop to his shoulder and rest there, him occasionally kissing her head in comfort. The car came to a stand still and the driver came out, walked around and pulled open the door. They stepped out, the wind whipping around them. He looked at her, feeling that she was stronger than she had ever been in her life, and she turned to smile at him. Still as beautiful.

He was dragged in the direction of the house quickly. Their hands stayed connected like they were glued together, but neither minded. Then Gabriella stopped, her feet seeming to stick to the ground.

"What's wrong?" Concern laced his tone.

He followed her gaze, into the twilight, and over to the other side of the garden, behind Gabriella's little cottage, where he had never seen or been before. It seemed like it was just grass, but Gabriella's glint in her eyes suggested it was much more.

"What's over there?" He asked.

She looked up at him, smirking. "You want to see?"

He nodded, and was dragged in that direction, him following behind. Her feet seemed to dance on air while he dragged behind, like a dog who _really_ didn't want to walk. Once they got to that side, Gabriella's eyes wandered to one of the large windows in the other mansion-like building. Sure enough, an elderly lady was sitting in a small chair, a book on her lap, watching intently.

Gabriella leant into him. "Pretend you haven't seen her."

He nodded, and Gabriella placed him on a spot on the grass. She smiled, "Okay, you are to stand right here. Don't you dare move, or you won't know what's hit you, and I really mean that." The glint in her eye told him that what she said was true, so he didn't dare move. He just watched her skip across the grass, to a flower bed on the other side of the garden. She bent down, her hand outstretched, and suddenly without any warning, water was shooting everywhere around him.

He laughed, for where he was standing he couldn't get wet. He was standing completely in the centre of a circle of tiny water fountains that were planted in the grass below his feet. He saw through the watery haze Gabriella's perfect form coming closer, laughing in amazement at his reaction. He outstretched his hand, the water droplets leaking onto his fingertips as he beckoned her forward. He watched her eye the water anxiously, then shake her head and leapt forward, right into his arms, laughing her angelic laugh all the way. He spun her around, letting the water splash both their bodies, then lowered her to the ground. Looking up, he saw the old lady smile admiringly at them both, no doubt reminiscing about the old times. Gabriella waved to her, before running about in the water once more.

She had never looked more beautiful in his eyes. The way the water soaked her every skin cell, making her dress cling to her curves, astounded him. He was left speechless, looking at her glorious form, and watching her smile as she ran in and out of the little fountains getting more and more wet. Now, she was his water angel.

She caught his eye, walking forward, until there noses touched. She sighed, inhaling his scent, and running her hands sensually all over his soaking hair, alighting a moan from his mouth.

And then they kissed.

.-- :) --.

When Gabriella awoke the next morning, wrapped up securely in a fluffy white towelled dressing gown, she remembered what had happened last night with all the water. Giggling, she stretched out, and came tumbling off the sofa she was stretched out on. She groaned, her hands and arms tangled against the rest of her body, unable to move. She then felt two strong and loving arms creep under her body, the person laughing at her clumsiness as he lifted her back into the sofa. And right onto his lap.

She buried her face into the crook of his neck. "How did I end up here?"

He laughed, kissing her strawberry smelling hair. "Well, that is a question. After the whole water incident, I carried you in here, where you insisted on having a shower. Then you came down, all in the towel, cuddled up to me and started snoring."

She blushed. "Sorry." She muttered.

He smiled, bringing her face up to his, their noses touching. "You know, It was so enjoyable, you don't even have to apologize.

She smacked his arm, leaving a stinging sensation in her tiny palm. "Shut up!"

He chuckled, then kissed her straight on the mouth, something that she definitely hadn't expected. It took her a little bit of time to adjust; he'd never been that straight forward before, but she soon escaped into his mouth, his arms taking her weight on his lap.

Then the phone rang.

They both groaned, unlatching their mouths, smiling shyly at one another. Stretching over Troy's body, trying her best to make sure she was securely covered with her dressing gown - she didn't think there was anything underneath - and grabbed the phone, pressing it to her ear.

"'Ello?" She said, groggily.

A sweet laugh sounded from the other end. "Well, don't you sound cheery." Kelsi said enthusiastically.

"You sure have great timing, you know that?" Gabriella mentally glared at Kelsi through the phone.

Kelsi laughed once more. "Oh, sorry. Was I interrupting a make out session?"

Gabriella got off of Troy's lap, much to his dismay, and made her way through to the kitchen, opening the fridge and finding some juice. "What's up, Kelsi?"

Kelsi paused. "Well, we have a deadline."

Gabriella stood still. Crap, crap, crap. She knew things were heating up, needing to get an album out soon. But not this soon. It was all too fast. She heard Kelsi start to explain. "…and I know we haven't been in the studio yet, but I need to there tomorrow, first thing, all day. We need to get all your tracks down, and quickly, but in a good way. We don't want your fans to think this was rushed, even though I'm sure it was,' Kelsi laughed ironically. 'So, basically, use today well, get another couple of songs done, work through the night if you have too! I'll see you tomorrow, in the studio at eight. You better have been working Montez!"

And then the line went dead.

She must have stood still for about five minutes, not moving at all. The phone hung dead inher hand until she felt Troy's fingers take it off her, put it on the table behind her and wrap his arms securely around her.

"What's wrong?" He asked with a worried expression.

She blinked her eyes furiously. "Deadline." was all she muttered.

Without thinking she struggled from his arms shouting behind her that she was going for a shower, and ran up the stairs, locking herself in the bathroom. After quickly showering, she wrapped herself up again, running to her bedroom. Throwing open her wardrobe doors, she pulled out some old sweats and a stringy tee. After dragging them onto her still wet body, not worrying about the wet patches she will have, she opened the door again, only to find Troy standing in front of it. She tried to push past him, but he grabbed her arms, stopping her.

He gaze was firm, and she locked eyes with him, listening to him talk. "Gabriella, you need to breath. Breath honey, or you won't get any work done. I'm willing to help you, that's what friends do right? But you have to trust me. Believe me, I know where you're gonna go. Into that room that you lock yourself away in. Now, I don't know what you hide in there, but because I'm going to help, you've got to let me in there. Calm down, and let me help and support you."

She released a breath she never knew she was holding and relaxed into his firm arms. Taking his hand, she walked along the hall, glancing up at him suspiciously, not knowing whether this would work or not. She sighed, there wasn't any other way. She needed to get more songs and her head wasn't in the right place. She didn't have any more ideas. She needed him to help her.

They reached the door, and Gabriella paused before getting the key. She turned it in the lock and the familiar click sounded. Before opening she spun around to look at Troy.

"Okay. You have to know that I've never, ever let anyone else in here. It's sort of… sacred, I guess. I don't want this area tainted. This is my writing area, I can't really write anywhere else. It's very… precious to me, so if I tell you not to touch something, you don't okay?"

He smiled down at her, and nodded.

Then she opened the door.

He gasped, unable to really think. It was definitely bright. Stepping inside, and closing the door, Gabriella stood at his side while he gaped at her room. The ceiling was a bright yellow, the sunlight shining through the room making it even more vivid. One wall was a bright turquoise, almost the same colour as he eyes, he knew. Then, the other three walls in this large square room her covered with pictures. Lots of pictures of her family; friends; her mother; her grandfather, he supposed; and even some of other people he never knew personally but had seen in the papers or television - the people she admired. He walked forward, careful not to fall into any of the colourful beanbags that rested on the floor. He walked around the room a few times, with Gabriella standing in the middle watching him intently.

Then he turned to her, seeing her with a pen and paper in her hand. "This is… amazing." was all he could manage.

He watched her smile shyly in reply. "It's special because these people, some I know well, some I've only met once and some I don't know at all, these people are my inspiration, people I love and admire."

She walked over to him. "See this picture,' She pointed to one of the pictures on the wall. In the middle was Gabriella, standing beside a bed in which lay an old man, smiling up at the camera weakly, like those were his last hours of life. She explained the picture. 'That was the grandfather I was telling you about. He was amazing, a real man. He showed me I could have the world if I knew how to grab it, you know. He helped me to where I am today, and this picture I always look at if I doubt myself." A tear went down her cheek as she spoke, it was clear he meant a lot to her. He walked on in silence, with her following behind.

"And this one,' She pointed to another. He recognised that face well. 'Even though I hate him now, he was still a part of my life. A tiny fragment, and I'm sure I'll have more men to come, well, hopefully. But Max, he was there for a little time in my life, and I know that some of the success I've had was because of his support and encouragement. So I keep him here too, even though looking at that picture hurts."

The moved again, coming nearer the end of the wall. She laughed, pointing at another one. "This is something I'll never forget.' It was a picture of her performing at a concert somewhere in America. 'This girl was there, she was the sweetest kid I've ever known. I met her back stage, and when I saw her, she was just… wow. She had some condition, I'm not sure what it was. But she was so close to dying, and I felt so sorry for her. And you know what she said to me? "You've made my day, and I'll never forget it, even when I'm in heaven. And even though you sang a couple notes out of tune." She was hilarious. And she was still smiling after I left her. It just shows, no matter what, you have to keep going right?"

He nodded. "Right."

After a few more minutes, they settled down together, nestling into the beanbags. Troy took one more look at the walls before getting down to work. He sighed, so many people graced those walls, even some that she didn't like now. He was glad she'd let him in here, because now he felt like he'd learned a little more about the real Gabriella; not just the Gabriella that everyone else saw. These pictures were like little windows to her life. And he was glad that she'd decided to share that with him.

But someday, somehow, he'd make his way onto those walls.

As someone she loved.

**A/N; I loved writing this chapter. I think it was really sweet, with many cute moments. I thought of the picture room idea in a dream, and thought I'd put that in there. If I was a singer/songwriter, I'd totally have one of those rooms! And I got the idea of the water fountain troyella moment from the pictures of scenes from HSM3.**

**Anyways, please review! It really means the world.**

**(:**


	27. Through Her Tears, I Realise

**We Love Pretending**

**Chapter 26 - Through Her Tears, I Realise.**

_"One thing before I go,_

_Something I gotta know._

_Boy, did you ever love me?"_

He angelic voice ended as the notes strung out and faded. Her eyes were closed, a look of complete contentment resting on her beautiful features. Her hands then moved from the keys to rest on her lap, breathing deeply as they moved. One little tear came out from under her eyelashes, rolling down her cheek and dropping off her skin. She gulped, then her eyes flickered open, to gaze at Troy, who had been watching her play the song they had written together.

Troy had read almost all of the other songs she had written, and had been astonished at every single one. But he'd noticed that Gabriella's feelings hadn't been demonstrated properly onto the songs, the feelings she had for Max. He had wanted to get her to really open up, pour everything she felt out and onto paper. And this song, had finally done that. Her tears were the final pieces of letting go of her past, and troy couldn't have felt happier for her.

He stroked a single finger down her cheek, catching the tears on the pad of his thumb, and brushing them gently away. She smiled a watery smile of thank you, the then looked back down at the keys. His fingers moved under her chin, guiding her face back to his.

"That was… beautiful." He whispered, his voice cracking with emotion.

She grasped his hand, entwining their fingers together, and smiled up at him, her tears now nowhere to be seen. "Thank you. For not only helping me, but listening too."

He moved forward. "I wouldn't have wanted to do anything else."

Their noses were almost touching, and Troy's words bounced off Gabriella's skin, sending tingles of warmth everywhere. His other hand moved back to her cheek, grazing over it gently and lovingly. She let her eyes close, the feelings he was provoking her silencing her movements. She felt his hand be moved away, only to be replaced by his cheek, while his mouth blew lightly on her ear, making her shiver in ecstasy. His mouth moved slowly down her jaw, feeling every jut and bone, until they moved up her cheek, pecking nearly every inch of skin. Her hands went free and escaped to his hair, running her fingers through the glossy strands, raking over his scalp erotically. Moving them down, she tickled the small baby hairs at his neck, biting her lips as his kisses got nearer and nearer her mouth - the place that begged for them most. Her fantastic fingers made Troy moan, and Gabriella gasped at the sound. What a beautiful sound! And then, just as she gasped, Troy kissed her straight on her plump, juicy lips.

They fought hard for control, biting and licking, their tongues duelling. His hand glided down her corves, stopping a fraction from her breasts feeling the soft fabric of her bra underneath. Gabriella moaned into his mouth and his mouth smiled through the kiss. His hand continued down, over her hips, until they were resting on her thighs. Then his fingers drew tortuously slow circles with his thumb, making Gabriella groan, wanting more and more of his touch. Suddenly, she was no longer of the piano seat, but in the air, her legs wrapping around Troy's torso as he moved. Breaking away for air, her started to kiss his neck, occasionally biting the skin, causing him to moan. He slammed her butt down on the hard wood of the piano, so she was now sitting on it. Her legs now dangled free, with Troy's body in between them, kissing properly now, with his hand moving up and down her thighs. Gabriella's stomach was now in knots, she was becoming out of control, and found her lust building inside.

She ran her fingers down his down his chest, raking them past his nipples, making him groan. She reached the hem of his shirt quickly, fiddling with the fabric as they broke off for air. It was then that she saw the time.

"Oh God." She mumbled. The shock rushed through her.

He broke away from the torture he was doing to her neck, and gazed at her confused; his eyebrow arched. "What's the matter?"

He followed her gaze to the clock hanging on the wall opposite. "Oh crap."

"My thought's exactly." She breathed, not totally back to her normal state yet. He wrapped his arms around her, bringing her down from the piano, leaving a chaste kiss on her lips. "You'd better go in the shower and get ready if we want to get to the studio in time. We can't have any more… interruptions right now." His smirk hung off his lips, making her want to kiss them wildly again, but another look at the time caused her mind to go into overdrive.

She bit her lip. "You're right. I'll meet you downstairs in 20 minutes." And then she ran out the room, bounding up the stairs to get to the shower.

She quickly stripped off her sweaty clothes and ran into the cubicle. The water rushed down her body, and she smiled as she washed off the working grim. Thinking back to the kiss they had just heard, she felt herself become very hot and had to tell herself not to think about it. That would not do! But she becoming very confused with what was happening. Why were they having kisses like this? What was it all about? Was it just practice for the cameras? Or was there more to the kisses they shared? She couldn't deny the way he made her feel. Being around Troy was close to the easiest thing in the world. He was comfortable company, and didn't pressure her or use her for the fame. Because, lets face it - he doesn't need any more fame. But these kisses were something else entirely. She didn't know why, but they left her wanting more and more. And pretending didn't feel so pretend anymore, either.

Turning the water off, she quickly dried herself and rushed to her bedroom. After changing, she ran down the stairs, collecting all the music and lyrics she needed and throwing them into her oversized bag. After wrapping her cardigan around her, her sunglasses firmly on her head, she met Troy at the bottom of the stairs. Even just wearing a simple pair of baggy jeans, Vans, and a stretch tee-shirt made him look incredibly sexy. Damn female hormones!

"Ready to go?" He inquired.

She blinked away from ogling at his body, a blush appearing on her already rosy cheeks. She smiled up at him, taking his hand and moved towards the door. "Let's get to work."

As soon as the door was opened, they knew what was ahead of them. At the end of the long pathway was their car, but about the car was millions of paparazzi. She gasped at the sight, and then heard Troy chuckle. She looked up at him and glared.

He explained. "I was just remembering what you said. What was it? Oh yes. And I quote, 'I do have paparazzi on my every move, most of the time. But they have more boundaries. Like they don't go in your garden, or stand outside your gate waiting for you.'' He chuckled once more. ' I don't really believe that now Brie."

She sighed in annoyance. "But, when I'd said that it was true. Seriously, they're never usually like this. It isn't their normal behaviour. It means something's up."

With their hands entwined, they walked briskly down the path, with their heads down. The flashes started, and it felt to Gabriella like she had been transported back to America, when she was living with Troy. She smiled, she'd liked living with Troy. They were reaching the car, and the shouts got louder. Troy winced, this was the bit he hated. The bit where they got the biggest and best picture, and they were sure you could hear their shouts clearly. The driver approached them, a sorry look in his eyes. Opening the door, they tried to ignore the shouts, but it was becoming difficult.

The last thing they heard as they entered the car was

"Troy! Do you know what Charlie's going to do?!"

Once he had slid into the plush leather seat, his mind went wild. What was Charlie going to do? And what had she already done? The knots in his stomach tightened, and Gabriella say the pained look on his face. He knew whatever happened between them had been hard on him, very hard. And it still hurt him to think about her, and her being in his life again.

She reached over and grasped his hand. "Are you okay?"

He smiled; she was concerned. "I'm fine. I guess that out of anything they could have said to us, I'd not thought of anything like that. And I'm confused. I don't know what's up with Charlie? Why would I? She isn't a part of my life any more. Thankfully."

She brought their entwined hand up to her lips and kissed his hand. He smiled at the warmth and reassurance of that little gesture. He was starting to feel better already. When he met her eyes once again, she looked curious, suspicious.

"You would tell me, wouldn't you, if you ever heard or saw Charlie again?" She inquired. She wasn't sure what his reply would be.

He rolled his eyes. "Of course."

Her eyes narrowed in response. "You sure?"

He held his other unoccupied hand in the air, in mock mercy. "Yes!"

She sighed. "Good. I'm just trying to help, you know. I know that, what you went through with all that hurt. You've helped me; been a great friend, and I want to repay your kindness."

"You don't need to repay me, Brie." And truly she didn't. Just her presence was becoming enough for him.

She smiled. "Well, anyway. We're here."

Troy looked out the window, to see a large patch of grass. His brow arched. He didn't know much about recording, or anything remotely to do with the music business. But surely a field wasn't exactly the right place to do… whatever she was going to do.

Then he heard her giggle.

"Other side, hon." She pointed out her window, and even thought they were black, he could still see through. That was the great thing about limos. People couldn't see in, but you could see out. And he could definitely see where they were going. It was practically a little hut. Nothing special. And Troy was surprised.

"We're going… there." He had to check.

She nodded. "Yep. Why? Is there a problem.

He shook his head vehemently. "No, not at all. It just seems a little… scruffy?" he answered, but it sounded like a question. He was rewarded by a slight slap on the arm.

She glared at him. "It isn't scruffy in the slightest. You'd better be thankful that Kelsi isn't with us, or you wouldn't have your ears. Don't judge, until you see that inside."

They stepped out the car, with Troy joining her at the correct side. It was situated on a long street, with little shops, and a Starbucks at the end. He rolled his eyes; no matter where you went, you could always find a Starbucks. Not that he was complaining. But the studio was the biggest of all the shops, excluding the Starbucks. And although it looked shabby from the outside, he knew the inside would be better. From the outside, you could see the two small windows, higher than normal, but that was so no-one could see in. Made of wooden panelling, it seemed like something you would see in a rainforest, not in the outskirts of London. They strode towards it, hand in hand, dodging the growing paparazzi as they went. Thankfully, nothing was said about Charlie.

Gabriella was right, it was better from the inside. It was very modern, with a little area at the front, like a reception. Large velvet sofas surrounded a large coffee table. Over in the corner, was another door, and Gabriella told him they'd go in there to sing. But for the moment, they waited for Kelsi. It didn't take long.

When Kelsi stepped through the door, Gabriella jumped out her seat and hugged her to death. It was an endearing sight, and Gabriella couldn't stop smiling. After they had said hello, she introduced Troy. They shook hands, and smiled. "I've heard a lot about you, but not a lot of it from Gabriella, mostly from the papers etc. I don't believe a thing, so you can impress me as you choose. You'll be singing some stuff with her, I see."

His eyes bulged from their sockets, but Gabriella quickly solved the situation. She waved her hand effortlessly. "No, no. Troy won't be singing with me. No, he'd been helping me write, but not with the singing. But on that note, you should hear him. Maybe in the future, perhaps."

Both the girls exchanged knowing glances, and it was a little while before Troy go over the sudden shock. After he had recovered, he saw that Kelsi was looking at some of the songs they'd penned together, while Gabriella was getting the others out of her bag. He watched Kelsi for a second; the way her foot tapped along with the rhythm in her head; her pen making similar movements; the way her head would shake and she would write little notes in the margin; and the way she would smile all the way through reading. It was clear she had a passion for music and loved her job.

His gaze then went to Gabriella, who was looking at Kelsi intently, acknowledging all of the movements, wondering what she was thinking. She looked cute when she was unsure. And after a painstakingly long time, the wait for them both was over. Kelsi slid along the sofa and hugged Gabriella once more, tears in her eyes.

"What have you gone through Gabriella?! Gosh, I've never heard so many heartfelt lyrics. They are astounding. Completely. I love them.' She looked from Gabriella, to me. Then she smiled, getting to her feet. 'Let's get to work!"

They all stepped through the other door, and came into another large room. At one end was more sofas, then a table in front which had various stacks of music sheets. Kelsi laid them down on the table, and turned back around. On the other side of the room was a recording cubicle. With a large microphone, headphones and a music stand, it looked complete, and beside that was a large mixing desk, where Kelsi took a seat. He then noticed the grand piano, where Gabriella was getting ready. She flicked her hair back, then looked at Kelsi through the glass wall. The headphones now on her head let her hear Kelsi's words through them, but because Troy was beside Kelsi, watching on, he could hear too.

"Okay, which one first?" Gabriella asked, and somehow we could hear.

Kelsi shook her shoulders. "Eh, well, I really like 'Between The Lines', but whatever one you want. We'll do a straight run through, you know, no stops, so just let it all out."

Gabriella, nodded, getting the correct music sheets. "Cool, lets just go for it then."

Kelsi fiddled with some knobs on the mixing desk, which were foreign to Troy. He watched on quietly, not wanting to interrupt. After a few seconds, Kelsi gave Gabriella a thumbs up over the glass, and he watched Gabriella take a deep breath and begin to play.

Her fingers danced over the keys, hitting every note perfectly for the introduction. Then her eyes closed, she took another breath and sang straight into the microphone. He smiled once he heard her voice.

_"Time to tell me the truth_

_To burden your mouth for what you say_

_No pieces of paper in the way_

_Cause I cant continue_

_Pretending to choose_

_The opposite sides on which we fall_

_The loving you laters if at all_

_No right minds could wrong be this many times…"_

Her eyes remained closed, but even without looking at her or in her eyes, you could feel the emotion pumping through her veins and into her voice. Troy closed his eyes, wanting to tune everything else out and just listen. The product of that was unbelievable.

_"My memory is cruel_

_I'm queen of attention to details_

_Defending intentions if he fails_

_Oh, If only I had been listening…"_

Her fingers pushed down at increased the volume as they went into the chorus. Her mouth opened wide, ready to push all the notes out. Even though he couldn't see her, he could feel it. In his bones. Her voice was so magical and tantalizing. The chorus began.

_"Leave unsaid unspoken_

_Eyes wide shut unopened_

_You and me_

_Always between the lines_

_Between the lines."_

Her speed slowed again and the pressure was off. After that, everything just went for Troy into an amazing blur. The notes she played, lulled him. When he opened his eyes again, Kelsi was looking at him. Smirking.

She patted his shoulder. "You're under her spell. Her musical spell."

He smiled. "That obvious?"

She nodded. "That's what happened the first time you hear her. It blares at you, one of the reasons I took her one. The power her ability has is… immense. Really. It's shocking, but in a good way."

He looked back to her, to notice that tears were running down her cheeks. He leapt up on his seat, ready to run and bundle her into his arms. Fill her with the comfort she desperately needed. But Kelsi pulled him back. "She gets like this sometimes. Just let her get it out, it makes great music, and a great release for her. I tried to help once, and she shooed me away. Just leave her be."

He obeyed and watched her again.

_"I tell myself_

_All the words he surely meant to say_

_I'll talk until the conversation doesn't stay on_

_Wait for me I'm almost ready_

_When he meant let go…"_

The last note dragged, her holding it perfectly, and by the smile on Kelsi's face, he knew this was going well. Somehow, it didn't matter that she was crying fully now, because it was making great music. And like Kelsi said, she needed this; get her troubles out of her system.

The song came to and end.

_"Leave unsaid unspoken_

_Eyes wide shut unopened_

_You and me_

_Always be_

_You and me_

_Always between the lines."_

The song came to an end. The notes formed some kind of stop, and Gabriella, with her eyes still closed, led her hands away from the keys. She waited a minute. Then her eyes blinked open. Although her face was completely tear strained and she looked like she drastically needed sleep, she smiled. A smile of relief.

She caught his eyes, and mouthed 'thank you'. He nodded in reply, with her blowing him a kiss. He didn't care if that was for Kelsi's benefit, because it felt real to him.

And it between all the drama, tears and music, it hit him hard, like a brick.

He wondered why he hadn't seen it before.

He loved her.

**A/N; I'm really, really sorry if there are any spelling mistakes. I try to make sure there aren't any, but I have no time and I really want this out. This is the 'IT!' chapter, I guess. Stupid Troy, why didn't he realise it before? But, do not be fooled, this doesn't mean they are together. Nope - I have more evil plans. And what, you may be thinking, is up with this Charlie thing? All will be revealed. No, I've not forgotten about her, you see.**

**If any of you wanted to know the songs that are featured in this story, I'm going to be collecting all the info of all the songs I've used, and I'll post them in a chapter called 'PLAY LIST' at the end, when the story is finished. :D**

**Without further ado,**

**REVIEW!**


	28. The Return Of The Unwanted

**We Love Pretending.**

**Chapter 27 - The Return Of The Unwanted.**

Usually, a sudden realisation of love makes people do different things. Some people jump for joy, wondering how they hadn't realised it before. It seemed to simple now. Some people collapse into a crying heap, wishing this had never happed. Wishing that they'd either never realised they loved them, or that they didn't love them at all. And others go into complete shock. They find themselves unable to function for the simple things like eating, sleeping and working. Different people do different things. And Troy was definitely different in this case. He didn't jump for joy; he didn't cry; and he didn't really go into shock. For him, it was like he'd known it all along, deep down in his heart, so it was no longer a surprise. No, after Troy realised he was in love with Gabriella, he had a sudden craving for coffee.

The song that Gabriella had recorded had finished a million seconds ago. The tears that had stained her cheeks were now just about dry. And the silence that flowed through the room was near to unbearable. Coffee, was the answer.

"I think I'm going to pop along to the Starbucks along the road,' His hand gestured to the door. 'Can I get anybody anything?" He smiled.

Kelsi looked up from the computer she was working at, and shook her head politely. Gabriella sniffed, wiping her nose on her sleeve, sighed and muttered a 'no thank you'. Shrugging, he made his way to the door.

When the door opened, a rush of the clean English air hit him. He breathed it in, realising that he was really only out here because, well… he needed to get out, he supposed. Being in that room, with her, and realising this while she was there, wasn't something he had wanted to do. Don't get him wrong, realising he loved her made perfect sense, it cleared the mess and muddles in his mind, and suddenly his thinking process was able to breath. But he'd rather it had happened when he was alone. Not with her right there. Not with her lips quivering with sadness, that adorable pout showing, just begging to be kissed.

His feet started to walk in the direction of the Starbucks at the end of the road. He saw the Starbucks sign from the other end of the road, and it seemed to bring a sense of relief, pleasure to him. He could smell the coffee before he got there too. As he continued walking, he knew instinctively that he was being followed. He heard the bangs of car doors, the hushed whispers of men, the pops and squeaks of buttons being pressed and reset on cameras. They seemed to have been able to get away from them on the way there, but now they'd figured out where they were. Ah, the joys of being famous.

He made sure he kept his head down, he'd forgotten his sunglasses, and forced his feet to keep moving and not stop to turn around. That would only lead to more drama, and more pictures. Putting his hands in his pockets, he quickened his pace slightly, but not totally noticeable. He heard the shuffles of their feet, their heavy and tired breathing. Then the cameras started to flash, as if a bomb in all of them had just exploded, and they'd decided it was time to act. The questions and statements just flowed from then on. He couldn't get in the door of Starbucks quick enough.

_"Troy! How are you and Gabriella?"_

_"Have you heard from Charlie recently?"_

_"Has Charlie told you about the meeting?"_

_"Does Gabriella know you and Charlie have a baby? Living in China as we speak?"_

He had to laugh at that one. He'd heard countless rumours about their relationship, when they were together and after they'd broken up - but this was new. They had a child? That was the first he'd heard about that. He knew it wasn't true, and yet with every rumour his stomach tightened, and a little voice in the back of his head actually wondered if it was true. Had Charlie gone to the papers that she worked for telling them he'd knocked her up? Was there a baby on the way? He shook his head, his gaze lifting slightly to see the Starbucks doorway only a few steps away.

_"Have you and Gabriella really got engaged?"_

Another silly rumour.

_"Do you know what Charlie said to the papers?"_

His hand was placed over the metal handle, and the door opened, just wide enough to let him through. They wouldn't be allowed in, that was for certain. He sighed, letting every emotion go through his body, from his head to his toes, and seep into the floor. Rolling his shoulders back, he entered the queue. He mind ticked endlessly. That was possibly the fourth time that day something had been mentioned about Charlie and a meeting. He'd never heard of such a thing! It was ridiculous, because Charlie knew nothing of the 'pretend' situation they were going through, but again that annoying voice was telling him something was up. He shook his head and sighed. _Forget it_, he told himself, _she's not worth your thoughts_. And with pleasure, he reminded himself, _she's not in your life anymore. And she never will be._

One thing about America that he missed was the way that he could walk into a coffee shop, like the Starbucks just around the corner from him, and not be stared at the whole time. Everybody who went, eat and drank there, knew he lived round the corner, and knew he regularly went there, so when he turned up, he didn't get stared at in awe, because it was no longer a surprise, not the regulars anyway. He even got greeted by some of them, and some of the people who worked there, he might even call friends. But now, standing in a nearly deserted Starbucks (the first deserted one he'd seen in a long time) he was getting stared at. He could feel their eyes burning holes in his back. He closed his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose, telling himself to calm down, and not turn around. It was virtually silent, and he wasn't sure if they were just to engrossed in him to continue conversing with each other, or because of the lack of people there. Whatever it was, it was too quiet. Too silent.

He winced and cursed under his breath when his mobile went off, the ringing tone buzzing into the room, bouncing off the silent walls. If they weren't silent before, they definitely were now, because, (gasp!) someone was ringing the one and only Troy Bolton. He smiled, reaching his phone and seeing **her** name flash onto the screen. The people in this shop were going to love this.

"Hi baby, what's up?" He answered.

He could almost hear people moving forward in their chairs, desperate for a better seat on this one off show. He promised himself he wouldn't go into another coffee shop ever again unless Gabriella was at his side. They were soaking up this conversation like sponges. This, for them, was probably a story to tell the grandchildren.

Her angelic voice sounded through into his ear, and he instantly smiled. What a pick-me-up. "I just wondered if you actually could pick me up a coffee, darling?" She said in a fake American accent.

Her tone make him chuckle. "Sure, what were you wanting?" He let his gaze go to the board in front of the cashier.

He could imagine her expression, her index finger resting on her chin, wondering what she should get. "Hmmm, well, I think I'll have a Chilled Chocolate Mocha. It's not on the boards, but I'm a special customer, so if you just tell them what I said, they'll give it to you. They'll know who you are anyway." Her giggle was sent down the line.

He laughed sarcastically. "You're telling me." He whispered into the receiver.

"Why? What's the matter?" Concern laced her tone.

He stretched casually and said, just loud enough for everyone to hear. "Their eyes aren't trained not to stare, really."

Next thing he hear a lot of scrapping of chairs, mumbles in the background and spoons grounding into the bottom of mugs. The noises for people deliberately trying to make noise. He stifled a laugh. This was too comical.

Gabriella laughed down the line. "Well, once you've been served you can get out of there, and back to the studio. So don't worry. Torture nearly over. Was there a lot of paparazzi? Me and Kelsi could hear them coming from the studio"

He shrugged, then remembered she could see. "A little. Nothing that I can't handle."

He then heard Kelsi's shouts coming through faintly. Gabriella groaned slightly, then came back to the conversation. "I must get back, more recording to do. See you soon."

He muttered a 'bye' and shut the phone down.

Gabriella, the girl he now knew he loved. What a great feeling. Love. He'd felt it before, for sure. But with Gabriella, it was different. Special. A unique kind of love, the best type of love he'd ever experienced, and probably ever would. There's always a moment when you fall in love with someone, and something happens or it just feels right to say that this is **the one**. The one love that might and could last forever. Something was telling his this was that type. He just wished she was able to see it too.

The kisses they'd shared had been phenomenal. Really, he couldn't complain. There were moments, after they'd been cut off kissing by that annoying ringing phone of hers or the knocking on the door when he'd look in her eyes and see something. The need. The want. The way she wanted it to continue. God knows, he didn't want those kisses to end. There was the one's that were gentle and loving, others that were wild, leaving him wanting more each time. Their relationship was a strange one. But he'd rather be in this one than in any other one he'd been in.

Of course, the deal that they'd made with Frank Letino didn't help. 'Pretending' was all it could ever be. If it came out that they had been pretending, no-one would ever believe them if it ever became real. But, the odds were better if they weren't caught out. It was tricky.

Suddenly, he was taken out of his thoughts by being the first in the queue. He ordered, paid and waited for the drinks, the shop now feeling more homely, the noise getting steadily louder as more people entered. Then his eyes caught something.

She looked strangely familiar. A black hat on her head, long blonde curls, tall body, but the thick rimmed sunglasses that were perched on her nose prevented him from looking into her eyes and seeing who she was. The drinks were soon forced upon him, and he took them gratefully. His eyes kept going back to that figure, who was looking his way, almost watching him, but he couldn't see her eyes. So he left, never knowing who she was.

When he arrived five minutes later back at the studio, he pushed the door open, the two coffee cups in his hands. From the outside, you couldn't hear a sound, It was silent. But you open the door one inch and Gabriella's amazing voice spills out rapidly. He forced the door shut quickly, as to not let any wandering paparazzi and journalists catch any of her new sounds. He found himself smiling at the lyrics they wrote, as she sung them into the microphone, now not at the piano. With the headphones blaring the tune into her head, he knew she hadn't heard him come in. So he watched, occasionally sipping his drink, eyeing her intently. The way her hands clutched the sides of the headphones, forcing the music into her ears. The way she opened and closed her mouth. Her steady breathing. He was hypnotised. Literally. The song seemed to be working, and he watched as it came to the last chorus.

_"I know I'll get by to be free._

_I can't keep it inside._

_I may fall sometimes,_

_But I will survive…_

_I'm gonna keep walking, though it may seem far._

_I'm gonna keep reaching, when life gets too hard._

_Not gonna let you bring me down,_

_I'll take the high road._

_I'm gonna get by on the high road…"_

The song came to and end, and a satisfied smile rested on her lips. She sighed, taking the headphones off her ears and placing them gently over the side of the music stand. She caught Troy's eye, and smiled wider, winking at him. Opening the glass door, she smiled shyly, taking the drink Troy offered her, thanking him and snuggling into his side.

He sighed in contentment. Life couldn't be better.

Over the next few days, Gabriella spent every working hour in the studio. Troy had spent the last day and today at home, just hanging out and chilling while she worked away. He was slightly glad at this, because he'd wanted some time to concentrate on his feelings for her; something that was hard to do when she was around. Due to her busy schedule, they hadn't been around each other much, and Troy was starting to miss her. He'd got used to seeing her every day, it had been over a month since he'd really been alone. Her company was excellent, and he didn't want it to end. He feared he was becoming too attached. But hey, what can a guy do? He loved her.

He was currently stretched out on the grass in her back garden, the stars twinkling in the sky. He smiled, it had rained this afternoon, not the first time since he'd came here, and it had left a fresh glow on the plants and grass. The water was soaking through the blanket he'd found and thrown down to keep dry. It wasn't exactly doing its purpose. But for the first time ever, he didn't care. The night sky was too beautiful, to mind being wet.

He looked across the garden when he heard the back door open and bounce closed. Gabriella's figure was made out instantly, the moonlight highlighting her skin, giving her a gorgeous glow. She smiled as she approached him, collapsing beside him and snuggling into his chest; a habit she had started now.

"All finished?" He asked politely, his arm wrapping around her shoulders as she laid her head on his firm chest.

He felt her nod. "Yep. And I'm so happy I can finally relax."

He kissed her forehead. "Good."

She raised her head, looking him in the eye. "We have a… date, sort of, to attend." She announced.

His eyebrow arched. "What?"

"It's the music awards. I'd totally forgotten, but I have to attend because I promised I'd sing and I've been nominated for some awards too.' Her smile widened, and he grinned back. 'So, will you go with me. It's a much nicer thing to go to if you have someone to go with."

He nodded, and was rewarded by a chaste kiss on his lips. "If that's what I get when I agree to something, I don't think we'll ever disagree from now on."

She slapped his chest. "Ha ha. Well, anyway. Thank you."

"Your welcome."

He raised himself from the blanket, leaning on one elbow, to support them. She sat up, knowing they were about to head inside. "Well, I think we need to celebrate. Let's open some wine. You can start relaxing earlier."

They walked hand in hand into the kitchen. Opening the fridge, Gabriella pulled out at bottle of wine and poured it into glasses.

"To us."

She nodded. "To us."

Their glasses clinked, then the doorbell went.

Troy groaned. "Why is it every time we start something, we always get interrupted by either the phone or your door. My suggestion is, we cut the phone wire and never answer the door. What do you say?" He asked, smiling, although he was annoyed really.

She looked deep in thought, before putting her glass on the table. "I say… I'd better answer the door."

Her legs carried her though the kitchen and the hall until she reached the door. The figure through the glass seemed quite tall, and not someone she recognised. A hat was perched on the persons head, and their eyes were abnormally large, like she was wearing glasses. Gabriella opened the door.

"Gabriella,' her husky voice made Gabriella go into shock. 'Long time no see."

Gabriella's eyes opened in shock as the person came into the light. She gasped.

"Charlie?"

**A/N; Tehe. Cliffhanger! Haha, I'm sorry, I just had to do that. Now, I hope you can't wait for the next chapter. That chapter was supposed to let you know the extent of Troy's feelings while setting up the drama from the next few chapters. Yes, Charlie is going to be involved.**

**Thank you for all the reviews. You guys are totally awesome. Any chance you guys can review again, for this chapter, and maybe hit over 600?**

**Also, any Harry Potter fans. I know I've said this a million and one times, but if you are, please check this story out. It deserves some love. The Link is on my profile.**

**:D**

**Lots of love, HSMisLurve.**


	29. Goodbye For Now

**We Love Pretending**

**Chapter 27 - Goodbye For Now.**

Gabriella felt her legs turn to jelly at the sight of the person in her front door. A million and one question filtered through her brain like bolts of lightning. Why was she here? How did she find where I lived? were just a few to count. She forgot about the shards of glass that were at her feet from the fallen wine glass, even though the noise still vibrated off the walls. Resting a shaky hand on the door to steady herself, she let her eyes wander over her unwanted guest.

She didn't look much different. She still had the straggly blonde hair, currently hanging loose with the hat on her head. Her piercing green eyes bore into Gabriella's brown ones, like they were fighting against one another, to see who would crack first. Charlie glared. Gabriella eyes flickered down over the long black coat, skinny black jeans and black heels. She looked like she had been hiding all day. Making her way back to Charlie's face, she remembered what some of the paparazzi had said. Something about a meeting she had organised. She was utterly confused.

The smash of the glass seemed to warn Troy there was some type of danger and his loud thumping footsteps warned both Gabriella and Charlie of his quick arrival. Charlie smirked in Gabriella's direction. This was exactly what she wanted.

"Gabriella! What the --"

Troy eyes scanned the red and glass mess on the floor, then connected with Charlie's feet, going gradually up her body until they reached her face, and his jaw hardened. His blue eyes turned a dangerous shade of navy, and they glared intensely at her.

He seemed to growl. "What the hell are you doing here?!"

Charlie shifted her weight with ease, an easy smirking smile playing on her thin lips. She rolled her eyes pathetically at Troy before answering. "Troy, that's no way to greet a guest."

Troy's arm snaked around Gabriella's waist for comfort, bringing her closer to his side like Charlie was going to pounce on her. He snarled at Charlie. "It is how you greet an unwanted one!"

Charlie faked shock. Gabriella's eyes wandered out into the night. It was almost midnight. She looked past the gate, which was wide open since Charlie's arrival, to see some flashlights. She groaned. Paparazzi catching this moment on camera was not what she needed right now.

She grabbed Troy's hand, then signalled to Charlie, pointing in the flashlights direction. "Look, paparazzi are coming. We don't need pictures of this in the morning, so please, if you're planning on staying then step inside, if not, well… Goodbye."

Charlie chuckled at Gabriella's sarcastic remark. She narrowed her eyes a little. "Lead the way, Gabriella."

Gabriella closed her eyes and sighed. She'd really have rathered that Charlie stayed away. She didn't want her in her house, looking around, especially at Troy. Troy stiffened beside her at Charlie's request. She stroked soothing circles on his hand, trying to calm him down. She turned to Charlie and smiled in a fake way. "This way."

She sidestepped, pushing Troy backwards a little, to let Charlie through. Charlie's heels hit off the wooden floors of the hall, so even if it was dark you know she was coming. Slipping her coat off and walking around like she owned the place, she put her coat on a peg and turned round. "Where's the living room?"

Troy reluctantly pointed down the hall. "Just there."

Charlie reached up and pressed her lips to Troy's cheeks, lingering a little too long. "Thank you. You're a doll."

Gabriella rolled her eyes, but couldn't help the jealousy that fought it's way up Gabriella's body. She turned rigid, just looking at the way Charlie's bright red lipstick settled on Troy's warm cheek. How dare she?

Gabriella coughed loudly.

Charlie smirked.

Troy glowered.

"Don't ever lay a finger on me again Charlie,' Troy glared at her, pushing her body away from his and stepping out to Gabriella. 'I'm not yours anymore. And I'm not going to be."

Charlie nodded her head, as if to say 'yeah, yeah whatever.' She shrugged. "Okay then,' she moved towards the living room, but turned once she was at the door. 'But I think you might just change your mind in a little while."

And she flounced into the other room.

Troy pulled Gabriella into a hug, still standing in shock in the hall. He pressed his lips into her hair, muttering 'sorry' every few seconds. Gabriella pulled away. She placed her hands on the sides of Troy's face, a sudden realization approaching. She cared for Troy more than she thought. It was no longer about the pretending thing that she was acting this way towards him. The hugs. The snuggling. The incredible kisses. It was about her and him, wanting to be together, but have been thrown together anyway. As she looked into his eyes, she knew that nothing in the world would break the bond they had made, so special and pure. They needed each other, desperately, like one couldn't function without the other. Like red and yellow in the rainbow song. Like a and b in the alphabet. Like peas and carrots. Never one without the other. She cared for Troy; like Troy; loved Troy. But maybe only in a friendly way. No, it was more than friendship. She couldn't make it out, but it was more. And Charlie wasn't going to take him away from her without a fight.

Her thumb moved from it's position on his cheek, their gaze still holding. Her thumb traced his lips carefully, loving the feeling on the smooth skin. She in took a deep breath and filled her senses with Troy's smell. Manly, but gorgeous none the less. And when she opened her eyes, she moved in just a few millimetres, connecting their lips together in a shot, sweet kiss. Breaking away, she rested their foreheads together.

"I need you." She whispered. Nobody but Troy could hear her words. "I need you to help me be strong, through everything tonight, and everything tomorrow. Help me."

He nodded, their connected foreheads bumping together. "We'll help each other."

He reached down, feeling more connected with Gabriella than ever, and entwined their hands. A small smile stretched across Gabriella lips, hanging on, but then falling when we broke apart, knowing where we were going next. She sighed.

And then together, they walked into the living room.

Charlie was sitting at Gabriella's piano stool, looking down at the keys, as if she was waiting, considering what she would say. She smiled mockingly at the pair, zoning in on their fastened hands while they walked. She raised her hand, about to place them on the keys.

"Please don't!" Gabriella gasped, outstretching her hand to try and save her piano from Charlie's filthy fingers.

Charlie's hands went up in surrender. "Ooops, sorry."

She got up from the stool and wandered over to the sofa, sitting down. Looking up at them, she told them to sit down. Reluctantly, they moved to the opposite couch, sitting down together, with Troy's arm around her shoulders, her head nestled into the crook of his neck.

Then Charlie snapped.

She threw her hands into the air with such force that it made Troy and Gabriela jump. She slammed them down onto the interior of the couch again, her palms slapping off the leather.

"You can drop the act now! I know you're game. I know everything, so you can stop prancing around like a honeymoon couple!"

Gabriella's stomach tightened into knots. Her hands clenched, knowing what was coming. Someone knew, someone, namely Charlie, knew about their pretending act. She knew this would happen. Something would go wrong, then their whole world would go to pieces. She just hadn't expected to feel so close to the person she was pretending to be with. She looked hesitantly up at Troy, who seemed to be wither using his acting skills really well, or completely oblivious to what she knew. His eyebrow arched when he looked back to Charlie.

He put his head to the side. "Excuse me?"

Charlie rolled her eyes. "The whole thing. You're pretending. You and Gabriella, and that Frank Letino. You're a scam. You're pretending to be a couple, when you're really not. I'm not fooled. It's all a big jokes, and I don't even wanna hear about the money you're getting paid for this." She shook head, the glared at Gabriella. "You know I know, don't you. And you're scared. You didn't want to be found out, but, guess what you have. So, if you don't mind, I'd really like my boyfriend back thanks."

Troy's grip on Gabriella tightened. It hurt at little, but Gabriella didn't mind - she wasn't moving from the safety of Troy arms. She decided to play dumb. "Sorry, I'm really confused. You think our relationship is fake?' Gabriella faked a carefree laugh, running her hands through Troy's hair while she didn't so. She didn't miss the sad look in Charlie's eyes when she realised what Gabriella's hand was doing. Jealousy, she knew it was. 'You're quite mistaken."

Charlie shook her head vehemently. The whole calm façade she had produced to come tonight threatening to fall. She held back the tears she felt when she saw the intimate way Gabriella stroked his hair. She knew it was all a game. And she was going to win.

"You think you're so smart, getting Troy like this. But you've not really got him. Have you, Gabriella? Tell me the truth, because I know I'm right. You're not together, really? You did this to try and bond for the movie you're making. You're lying to everyone. And I know that because I followed you to one of you're meetings."

Gabriella gaped and knew at once that her cover had been blown. Charlie rose from the sofa triumphantly, clapping her hands and pointing in Gabriella's direction. "See? I knew it. I knew it!"

Gabriella cringed, damn her stupid reflexes. She felt the Troy's hold weaken, and when she looked up into his eyes, she found something. Regret? She didn't now, but she was taken off his lap anyway. She sighed, burying her head into her hands, no longer caring about what reactions Charlie saw.

Charlie smiled maliciously. "I was right. I knew it. So, Gabriella it will be okay to get Troy back because he wasn't yours in the first place. Oh, this is such sweet revenge. He's not yours - He's mine."

"I'M NOT ANYONES!"

Troy shouts startled everyone, including himself. He stalked up to Charlie, leaving a shaking Gabriella behind on the edges of the couch.

He pointed in his face. "I'm not yours. And I'm not hers. But I'm more hers than I will ever be yours. I meant every single word I said that evening with the lasagne. Every single word. She is so much better than you, you wouldn't believe. So, I'm not anyone's, but if I had to be, I'd be hers because I think she is the most beautiful soul on this planet, not only physically, but emotionally." He felt all the emotion he had draining quickly after the words he had uttered.

Charlie cringed, shaking with fear that what he had just said might be true. "Take them back." She pathetically mumbled.

He shook his head. "No I won't. You said you knew what was true. I also know what's true. And the truth I know if that she is so much better than you."

Charlie was shaking with emotion now, tears threatening to fall. She shook her head, her eyes stuck to the floor, in between her and Troy's shoes. "You are coming back with me, because that's where belong. You don't belong in Britain, you are supposed to be in America. You don't belong with her because you belong to me! So, you'll be catching my flight with me in the next few hours, or else!"

Troy stared her in the face. "Or what?" His tone was dangerously low.

She smirked for the first time since she had been right. "Or I tell everyone, the whole world, about your little game. I tell the world. I already went along to a meeting, ready to confess what I knew. But I wanted you back first. So I waited, took my time, and came here instead, to get you. But, if you don't come with me, then all the pretending you've done over the past month is for nothing. I'll just tell the papers everything. And you know I can do that because I work with them!"

Gabriella watched this exchange with her head buried in between her legs. She had never felt so sick. She wanted this whole situation to go way. But it wasn't going no matter now much she wished. When she heard her words, he breathing stopped, and you could hear a pin drop in the room.

Troy felt his heart go into his stomach, and all his emotions that were flowing through his veins a few seconds ago had abruptly stopped. He smiled, shaking his head. "You wouldn't do that."

She tentatively touched his shoulder. Almost possessively. "Correction: I'd do anything to get you away from her."

She slid her way back to the couch. "Troy. These past few months have been torture. I know, I know, I gave you up, but only because I wanted to see how much you loved me. I felt like you didn't show me. I am broken, broken without you. We complete each other, Troy. We need each other. I… really like you. No, I love you,' She stammered, almost like she was lying. 'So I'll go to any length to have you mine again, Troy. And if it means this, I'll do it."

She stood again, putting her gaze at Gabriella. She looked slightly sorry. She shrugged. "I'm sorry I had to come here and ruin the atmosphere in your house to do this. I actually am. But he's mine, and only mine.' She walked towards Troy.

She tapped his shoulder. "I'm leaving now. My flight is at 5am. If I don't see you at the airport, ready to fly with me at 2am, then expect your story to be al over the papers tomorrow evening."

She gabbed her coat and opened the door, letting herself out. The wind from outside blew through the house, but they remained still. It was like they were hoping that if they didn't move, they would wake up and find it was al a dream. A nightmare.

The door slammed shut, and Troy turned around.

He sighed, taking his hands through his hair. Walking towards Gabriella he bent down and pressed at kiss onto her cheek, gripping her head in his hands like she had done to him a half hour ago. He sighed. "Well, I guess I know what I have to do."

She nodded, not able to speak unless she cried.

He kissed her again, littering her face with the pressure of his lips. "But I'm coming back. I'm not leaving. I'll go and try and reason with her. For us. But, who knows, we might just have to go through with the torture of being found out."

She nodded again.

She watched his figure take to the stairs. She must have sat like that for at least an hour, not moving, afraid that the pain which her body held would split her at the seems if she moved even an inch. She needed him. To be there. Suddenly life seemed a lot duller, knowing she'd be alone for more than a day. It had been comforting know that Troy would be there when she got home. No, she knew nothing could comfort her.

She found time to move and clear up the glass and wine mess. But before she knew it, she was saying goodbye to Troy.

He kissed her with all the strength he had left, before putting his bag onto his shoulder, hoisting it up, and walking out to the car that had arrived to take him to the airport. She waved with no happiness at all.

And as she saw the back lights off the car drive away from the house, she said goodbye to Troy.

And her heart, which he was holding.

**A/N; Really sorry for any mistakes I've made. That was one fo the hardest chapters to write, but I made it, and I know some of you will be hating me for it, but remember he will come back. Soon. **

**I'm away for a couple of days, so I might not update for a while, but it won't be more than five days, or something, so don't fret.**

**I loved all the reviews, you got me well over 600 so thank you so much. Maybe hit over 650? It's a hard one, but anywhere close would be lovely. Thanks Guys!**


	30. In Front Of The Lights, Alone

**We Love Pretending**

**Chapter 28 - In Front Of The Lights, Alone.**

She closed her eyes, and now all she could see was darkness. But her hands were still moving, rubbing the soap gently into her pores. Over her shoulders, around her neck, over her face, down her arms, her chest, stomach, down her legs, through her toes and up again. She repeated this ritual, and when she was convinced she was covered in the soap bubbles that had formed, she moved forward, letting the water from the showerhead drain her. Then she opened her eyes.

It was relaxing, just to stand over the jets and be pounded. It wasn't sore; it wasn't painful; it didn't cause hurt. It was possibly the only thing that could pound down on your skin and not do any harm. It was a simple everyday act, but one that she relished every single time. Because it was one of the few wonderful times in the day when no-one else was around, and the only sound you could here was the water running down the walls, hitting the floor, and flowing down the drain. There was no strangled shouts. There was no worried voices. There was no panicked assistants. And there were no reporters and paparazzi, clicking away at their cameras and shooting questions. It was silent. Peace, at last.

But all too soon, it was time for it to end. She needed to get ready, couldn't waste another minute, even though she desperately wanted to. Her hand reached for the dial, turning it off, and suddenly there was no water running over her body. There was, literally, nothing. Sliding back the curtain, she sighed peacefully, taking in the last few seconds of silence she had left. Grabbing a towel, she rubbed herself down, and then wrapped it under her arms. Taking the door handle in her hand, she sighed, opened her eyes, and jerked the door open.

The musical sounds of people's laughter, and the soothing sounds of Colbie Caillat drummed through the sound system. Clutching the towel self-consciously, she made her way to the place where they were, and they turned to look at her as she entered. Yes, she was in her own home, but for the last hour or so, and remaining few that she had before she had to leave, they had taken over the house, cramming the various outfits and crates of makeup into her bedroom. They had invaded. But it was for good cause, she needed to look stunning. For tonight was the British Music Awards.

She reached for a silk gown lying limply on her bed, and wrapped it around herself, then she let the towel drop. Picking it up, she flung it across the room, letting it land safely in the laundry basket. She turned to her hair, makeup, and dress people, all whom she'd worked with and known for quite some time. Placing her hands on her hips, she called over the din, "Who wants me first?!"

The commotion stopped, all four faces turning towards Gabriella. They smiled, glad that she was ready, all having fierce time schedules to follow. Gabriella let her eyes wander over all their faces.

First, there was Chloe. She had amazing hair, all shiny and black, resting on her shoulder, waving about in the wind, coming from the fan in the corner. She had beautiful light blue eyes that shocked people who crossed her path because they were so clear. Often, if you went anywhere with her, stares would be the norm. She was one of Gabriella's closest friends, knowing her since childhood, who had gone into the hair business. She would be doing Gabriella's hair tonight.

Then there was Lisa. She was shorter than all the rest of them, and slightly more curvy. But to make up what she couldn't have in height, was her fun sense of humour. She was always cracking jokes, and when she did, her dark brown eyes lit up. She had pixie length dark brown hair, the same as her eyes, but the warmest smile. She would be doing makeup.

Along with Lisa, Beth would also be doing makeup. Gabriella had to admit, she was too gorgeous for her own good. It made Gabriella self-conscious, like she couldn't match the beauty that Beth held. Her long straight blonde locks, navy blue, catching eyes and luscious lips. Any and every man wanted her. Whether she wanted them was a different matter. She wasn't exactly man friendly.

And then on the end of the row, with her smile shining into the room, and her eyes comforting Gabriella's nerves, was Ella. Gabriella was drawn to Ella right from the moment they had met. She was fun, but caring, and the oldest of the group. She reminded Gabriella of an older sister figure, always there when you needed her. She'd helped Gabriella get dressed for nearly every event Gabriella had ever attended, and she had immense faith in her. Her caramel hair turned into curls near the bottom, flicking out in an endearing way.

Together, all four of them, they made Gabriella's team. A much needed team. For at times like this, when she was exhausted, emotionally and physically, they helped her up, helped her stand strong, and she soon forgot her worries. She smiled at them, and they smiled back. Time to get ready.

"I'll take you first, Gabs. Just you sit there, and let me and Beth have our evil way with you,' Lisa smirked as she commented, and Gabriella glowered, flitting to the place she was supposed to sit. Lisa turned to Ella and Chloe. 'It's probably better if we get the makeup done, then the hair, then the dress. The makeup won't smudge, and the hairspray won't stick to the fabric of the dress. Gabriella smiled. Lisa was also the leader. In control, quite demanding, but Gabriella liked her that way. It kept them in place and on task.

She watched for a few minutes, while Beth and Lisa's trained hands worked away to the table beside her, gathering brushes and pallets. Gabriella had always been good at the makeup side of things. She knew with colours suited her complexion, and which colours to make her eyes and lips stand out. She knew all that stuff. But it always seemed better when someone else did it. A few seconds later, she was ordered to close her eyes, made them flutter closed, and then felt the tickly feelings of the brushes stroking over her delicate skin. The music sounded in the background, and everyone got on with their job. Nobody made to speak, so Gabriella had the chance to sort through her brain. Take some time to think.

Whenever she looked into her mind, tried to think, she mind always went back to one thing. Troy Bolton. The companion she'd had for over a month now. She'd never been without him, and when she'd first been asked to do this, she'd believed she'd get irritated by him. But she realised it opposite now. She missed him. Terribly.

Maybe if she'd heard from him, she wouldn't be worrying about him so much. It had got to the stage that she'd wondered around the house, searching through his room for a jumper, and wearing it to bed, just to remind her that he was still living, and he was still with her. In some way. It had been three days now, since Charlie had turned up at their door. She had to admit, it was a wonder how she got passed the paparazzi unnoticed. A miracle. But a bad one. She wished she hadn't come at all. Because everything had been perfect, and now everything was disastrous. She knew they were going to be found out - a gut feeling you could say. Troy would try his best, but it wouldn't be enough. Charlie would try and force him to stay with her. But would he budge? She didn't know. She wanted to believe him, but over the years, she had taught herself to take anything anybody - especially men - said lightly. She really wanted to believe him, truly she did, but wouldn't let herself until he was on her doorstep and she in his arms. It was the ultimate dream.

She wanted to hear his voice. To touch his smooth skin. To feel his lips against hers. To have him hold her hand, through tonight. The nerves began again, but she drove them back down. There was no reason to be nervous, everything would go fine. But she would have felt better with Troy by her side. She felt safe, comforted, with him. He was, in a sense, her safety net, and without him, she felt like the world would fall apart. But why the hell did she feel like this? She would never know.

She felt someone squeeze her shoulder. "Gabs, we're done. Onto Chloe for hair."

It didn't feel like that long since she'd been in this chair, but she must have been thinking for longer than she thought she was. That was the problem with thinking about Troy. There was always so much to think about, to worry about. She sighed, bringing herself up from the chair, and settling back into another one on the other side of the room.

It took about another hour for her hair to finally come into place. Her hair could be like that sometimes; it had a mind of its own. Then she moved onto the 'getting dressed' part. She had forgotten she was still in her little silk nightie, and with anyone else, she would have been self-conscious. But with these girls, she knew they wouldn't judge or laugh. She was safe. Like she was with Troy.

She walked along to the rack, taking in all the wonderful colours and shapes the dresses made. She hadn't even looked at her hair and makeup yet, but knew she didn't needed to. Ella would just pick out dresses that would compliment, and she'd pick the one she liked most. Easy. But not when the dresses are so amazing that you want to wear them all at once. Ella laid them down, all across the length of her bed, and all the girls stood back, gaping in awe at the wonder of them.

"Beautiful."

"Amazing."

"Extraordinary."

"Gorgeous." The praise surrounded the room, and Gabriella realised that she was the only one who hadn't said anything. She knew she would comment, but she kept wondering what one Troy would like on her best. Then she remembered that Troy had always liked red on her. That would have to be the one. She knew he'd be watching, and she wanted to look fabulous, for him.

Her finger stretched out, touching this silk and letting her fingers run through the fabric, her eyes closing in ecstasy at the feeling. "This one." She whispered. She was in heaven.

When she opened her eyes, Ella's eyes were zoning in on hers, a look of love and pride in her eyes. She laughed, "Well, what do you know?! That was the one I wanted you to pick. It'll look absolutely stunning on you, perfect for the makeup and hair,' She leant into Gabriella's hair, with the others, all drooping over the other dresses by now. 'And perfect for him, too." Ella finished with a whisper, making Gabriella blush profusely.

Ella kissed her cheek in a friendly manner. "Don't be embarrassed, I knew he liked you in red. Just a gut feeling, and I know you look beautiful in it too."

Gabriella smiled at her, pulling her in for a hug. "Thanks El, what would I do without you?" Gabriella laughed.

"Turn up at the British Music Awards wearing jeans?"

Gabriella smacked her arm, before taking the dress gently in her arms and walking towards the bathroom with Ella hot on her heels. She shrugged, "Probably."

**TWO HOURS LATER.**

Gabriella stood beside the door, clutch bag in her hand, looking into the floor length mirror. Was this really her staring back at her? Or a replacement, borrowed for tonight? She smiled at her reflection, if this was her, she was very pleased, and shocked - she never knew she could look that good. The red dress had straps on her shoulders, pulling it up to cover her breasts, a little cleavage hanging free. It went down her stomach tightly, showing her amazing body, and them flowed freely at the bottom to the floor. Her black heels were neatly hidden behind the red silk, and the touch of it surrounding her body was heavenly. There wasn't a better feeling, like silk clinging to her every curve. Except Troy's.

Her eyes were accentuated with dark eye makeup, a little blusher on her cheeks, and bright red lips to match the dress. And her hair draped down her back, in large but controlled curls, with tiny jewels nestled in between. She looked again, swirling around and laughing at the way the skirt moved when she moved. She felt like she was in a movie, the scene before Prom. The scene before the ball. Except, there was one problem. She didn't have a date. Troy wasn't going to ring the doorbell in a second. Her wasn't going to kiss her cheek before he led her out the door to the hired limo. And they weren't going to dance to their hearts content all night. Because Troy, although he was alive and well, wasn't part of this dream. Her imaginary night. Because he wasn't here.

The doorbell rang, shaking her from her thoughts. She was beside the door, so she opened it easily, letting the night air envelope her. It was Kelsi. And she was speechless. Almost.

She put her hands on her hips. "I knew I shouldn't have come; shouldn't have let you talk me into coming, even though I was coming with you. But I shouldn't have let myself be wheedled by you, into arriving with you. And why? Because I'm going to look like a right twat when I arrive looking like this and you looking like that."

Gabriella waved her hand dismissively, blowing the compliment into the wind in from of her. She looked at Kelsi. "You look breathtaking, Kelsi, so I don't know what you are talking about. But I do know the car has arrived, so lets go."

Kelsi smiled in thanks, while Gabriella grabbed her keys and locked the door behind her. She felt the goose bumps trail up her arms as the wind hit her skin, and she shivered. They ran forward to the car, stumbled inside into the warmth, and off they drove to the music awards.

When they arrived, about twenty minutes later, the commotion was already happening. People were arriving, screaming being emitted by crazed fans standing by, and the photographers were having a field day, locking the celebrities in time, the clicks from their cameras going crazy. It was one of the biggest nights of the year. Something that every member of the music business in Britain scribbled into their calendars. It was what Gabriella worked so hard for, for her fans too, and for her love of music also, but when you received an award, it did feel like everything paid off. The long hours. The flights in and out of the country. The long meetings she endured. It felt worth while.

But this, all the lights, cameras and interviews, seemed a little unnecessary. Did they really need this? Couldn't they just have a few photos, then get on with the awards. This went through Gabriella's head, but soon enough her door was open and she stepping into the night.

A few seconds of silence went by as she took her first step on the red carpet.

Then all hell broke loose.

The camera flashes made Gabriella's eyes want to water. The shouts were louder than she had ever heard them before. Her fans tried to grab her from the other end of the carpet, forcing the large men in black suits to keep the barriers from falling apart. And all through it, she wished he was there. To hold her hand. To stay by her side and whisper little jokes in her ear. To do anything that would make this torture more enjoyable. Because the shouts she was getting were mostly about him, wondering why his face hadn't shown. And with every remark made, she felt something inside her tick away. Like a bomb, before she broke down. But that, that wasn't how Gabriella worked. She kept her face concealed, made no movement that would let people think something was wrong and posed for as many pictures as they wanted. Just to get through this night alive.

Soon, she was dragged to another part of the carpet, with bigger cameras a people with microphones. The interview section. She groaned, but nobody heard her. And she was shuffled forward to one of the interviewers. She eyed the woman warily, but the woman smiled comfortingly back. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad. She seemed friendly. She was ushered closer.

"Gabriella, how are you tonight?" The woman asked.

Gabriella stretched her fake smile further. "I'm great, thank you. Tonight is going well. Great atmosphere, I'm looking forward to it."

The woman smiled. "But you're here alone."

_Gr-eat._

"Yes."

The woman probed. Not so nice after all. "Where is that interesting other half of yours, Troy Bolton? I think a lot of your fans were wanting to see you together tonight."

Gabriella smiled. "Yes, well, they won't, unfortunately. Troy has been called back to America for a couple of days on business."

The woman nodded. "So, are you excited about him coming home?"

"Yes."

"When is he coming home?"

"Soon."

"Will you be out together again when he returns?"

"Yes."

Gabriella found that straight forward answers were the way to go. As the woman probed, her eyes became darker, obviously not getting the answers she wished for. Gabriella wasn't going to give her them. The woman glared; Gabriella stood her ground. Eventually she backed down.

"And we hear you are going to sing tonight?"

Gabriella smiled for the first time with a real smile. "Yes, I can't wait. It's a new song, no-one will have heard before. From my new album, out in a few months."

"What's it called?" The woman seemed interested now.

"'Say It Again'."

The woman turned to the camera once, then back to Gabriella. "Well, thanks for talking to us. Have a great night."

Gabriella waved with thanks, and went in the other direction. Luckily, there was no more interviews.

**AN HOUR LATER.**

"Ladies and Gentlemen. With a new song from her up and coming new album. Please welcome our singing sensation… GABRIELLA MONTEZ!"

The crowd went wild, but Gabriella couldn't hear them. She could see them clapping, but she blocked their sound. She was always like this with concerts. Nervous. But as soon as she started singing, the nerves would fade and she'd enjoy performing. Really, she couldn't wait to start.

She muttered a pleased 'thank you' into the microphone, and then heard the opening bars float through her well tuned ears. Then she opened her mouth to sing.

_"No need to translate_

_Cause my eyes give me away_

_Even though my lips don't say_

_Should be so easy_

_But my head gets in the way_

_All the things that I wanna tell you_

_You're the most, perfect yet_

_Most definitely that I've met, and I_

_Wonder if you know that's how I feel_

_About you, oh_

_I hope you know."_

The lyrics seemed fine, but felt different from the time she'd sang it in the studio. It felt like it had more meaning, a purpose, but when she'd recorded it, it had been just words. The lyrics talked of knowing you love someone, but not saying it. The other person was supposed to know. But did he?

_"Cause I have so much love, for you_

_Do with it what you will_

_And I have nothing more, to prove_

_Say it to me, what you will_

_Say, say it again…"_

The rest of the song went by like a whirlwind. The lyrics went out her mouth and into the microphone, but she wasn't there. Emotionally, she was in a different place. It was a sudden realisation, the song had taken her away from her body and trailed endlessly through her thoughts, picking at little details. She couldn't, could she?

The song was about to finish, and she couldn't wait to sit down again. Her legs felt like jelly, and her head mush. She hoped she would make it off the stage.

_"Cause I have so much love, for you_

_Do with it what you will_

_And I have nothing more, to prove_

_Say it to me, what you will_

_Say, say it again."_

The song ended, and the applause began. She smiled politely, and went off stage, letting the air into her lungs. Then, she wandered through backstage, back into the main room, where everyone else is sitting. She sat down at her table, gulping down the water she had been given. She knew Kelsi had complimented her, and the others at the table too. But she wasn't there. Not with them. She was on another planet.

She looked over at the empty seat beside her, and felt her heart stir. She gasped mentally. She knew what she wanted, and why the song felt so right. Like she was singing it to someone. But not just anyone. Someone special.

As she looked at the seat again, she couldn't help wishing Troy was occupying it.

But she couldn't love him, could she?

**A/N; I felt a little bad about not updating as quickly as the rest of the times. I'd been waiting for my exam results, so didn't feel like writing, and I'd just bought 'Breaking Dawn', the new Stephenie Meyer book, so I've been reading that too. But I found time, so here's an extra long update for you. Quite a lot happens in it. But next chapter, I think it'll be just Troy, like this was just Gabriella.**

**Anyways, I want to thank everyone who reviewed last chapter so, so much. It meant such a lot to me that you got so many more reviews over. I don't want to force people to review, but they really do help.**

**I got a review asking me how Charlie telling the media is going to break them up, when she doesn't have any proof, the media won't believe her. So here's my answer: Because she used to work with the media (remember the flashback in her chapter about how she met Troy) she would have the upper hand. They would believe her more because she works there, than a stranger that dated Troy. She also slept with the boss, and in the next chapter you'll find out if she still has connections with him. If she does, because he is the boss, he'll print everything. Also, Gabriella couldn't lie, so the media would find out anyway. But don't worry about them breaking up. I can't really explain without giving anything away, but watch out in the next few chatpers, and things will be explained. I hope that helped. And you had some great points, some of which I'd already though of and put in. Thanks for the review.**

**I'd really like some more, by the way. So maybe, could we hit 700? Or near it?**

**Remember to cehck teh Harry Potter story out. Link in profile.**


	31. Puzzled & Dying

**We Love Pretending**

**Chapter 29 - Puzzled & Dying.**

Troy lay flat on his back, supported with cushions at his sides, on his sofa. He sighed; he was tired. Extremely tired. Anyone would be, with what he had gone through the last couple of days. He'd been gone from Gabriella for three whole days, and hadn't phoned or contacted her once. He felt bad - he really had wanted to. It wasn't like he was trying to avoid her, or lead her off because he'd forgotten about her. Quite the opposite. What do you say to the person you love, when you've gone off with your ex-girlfriend? Even for reasons that would mean you could be together? For real, or just for fake? He was confused. He wouldn't know what to say, or do. He'd picked up the phone countless times, desperate to call her, but every time he reached her number, and that familiar face popped onto the screen, he lost his courage, and caved. He winced just thinking about it. What must she think off him?!

Yes, he'd come to sort out things with Charlie, but he couldn't exactly say they'd gone well. Again, quite the opposite. Because now he'd acquired quite a few bruises. Ones that she had made. Man, that girl can punch.

For a few minutes, he recapped in his head the events of the day. He'd spent the last two days working up to seeing Charlie. Aware that if he didn't contact her, she'd think that he didn't come and tell the world their secret, he'd called her the days he'd arrived, saying he was in fact here, but could they wait a couple of days before they met again. She'd accepted; she'd sounded relieved that he was there at least. And then today, they'd met again. He'd felt the anger pulse through his veins at just the sight of her, and he could tell that she'd sensed that too - like it was rolling off his body. She'd hesitated, but then came up and kissed him on the cheek, probably hoping it would calm him down. It'd had the opposite effect, leading him to flinch away. Then they'd sat down, Charlie more downhearted and irritated than ever.

They'd sat in silence, each expecting the other to start. But neither made any sign of moving, so Charlie started. She'd explained how much she'd missed him, how much she wanted him back, spouting lies that were so see through. He'd nodded, making no reason for her to stop, and just let her get it all out. He didn't react to anything she said. She got even more irritated at his absence, saying 'are you even listening to me?'. When he'd shaken his head, and replied, 'what?', that was when World War Three had broken out. Luckily, they'd agreed not to meet in a very public place.

It was an argument that went on for hours, but neither let it be, because they both knew what they wanted. Charlie wanted Troy. Troy wanted Gabriella. Neither backed down. It was useless. When he'd told Charlie this, she'd slapped him, telling him that that was that, and to expect the news to be broadcast, flouncing out the shop, leaving Troy clutching his jaw. But at least he knew where he stood. And he knew what was going to happen. He'd need to be prepared; need to go to Gabriella soon, and tell her the truth.

The truth. What a big word. He knew what he had to do, and it was the only way around it. He didn't want Gabriella to get hurt, and being in the middle of a story that was going to go on forever by the looks of it, was going to end up hurting her. She'd need reassurance, something to go home to and comfort her at the end of each tiring day. And he hoped he was that thing. He needed to tell Gabriella he loved her. It was the only way.

Of course, he was scared of rejection. He hoped she wouldn't think of it as a way out of the whole story, explaining that it was actually real. But he knew, somewhere, that Gabriella felt the things he felt when they touched, talked and kissed. It was absolutely electric. Unavoidable. You couldn't not feel it. So she'd know, and maybe she'd feel the same. A smile spread across his lips at the thought, and then he winced at the pain of his jaw. But if she felt the same, every bruise would be worth it. Now he knew how he felt, and had had time to adjust to it, he knew the truth of it all. He'd pieced it together. And he knew he'd die for Gabriella.

After getting back from Charlie and his confrontation, he'd flopped down on the couch, nothing else he'd wanted to do. He'd collected an ice pack for his jaw, and something to eat, but other than that, he hadn't moved. He'd needed time to think, and from experience, surrounding yourself with nothing to do but relax helped him think. It was… soothing.

He looked at his watch, and counted back the hours. Half eight back in Britain. He wondered what Gabriella was doing? If she was sitting at home alone, or if she was out with Kelsi, visiting family? Then is eyes flickered to the calendar, mentally cursing himself for forgetting this was the award show night. And he'd promised to go. And he wasn't there. He could have kicked himself. She'd really wanted him there, to be beside her and keep her company, but instead he'd had to trek half way over the globe to fix this thing with Charlie. Stupid ex-girlfriend.

Then he had a thought. Would it be on television? In the past, he'd been ale to get award shows over her, even if they were in Britain. It was on one of those funny channels, that nobody really watched, only if you really wanted to. He reached over, on hand still attached to the icepack resting on his face, and grabbed the remote. He flicked the television on, changing the station as he went.

And there she was. He was speechless. God, she was beautiful. And wearing red. She shouldn't be seen out in public, with all those men drooling over her. It was the sort of dress that looked good on her body, but would be even better on the floor. He cursed, shaking his head, he shouldn't be thinking of her that way. But she looked breathtaking. He wondered if she'd known he would watch this. If he'd loved her in red (he'd probably complimented on that colour on her once before), and if she'd styled herself. Whatever had happened, she looked gorgeous, and he wished he was there with her. She was walking, posing on the red carpet, filled with other celebrities, but they had nothing on her. The cameras were going wild, but he could see the discomfort move through her eyes, and he wanted to run to Britain, sweep her up in his arms, and tell her not to worry, or be self-conscious. She looked beautiful, and always did. Then the camera moved, focussing on another celeb, one that he didn't really care about. But within seconds, she was back on the screen, talking to an interviewer. He leaned forward, engrossed.

"Gabriella, how are you tonight?"

"I'm great, thank you. Tonight is going well. Great atmosphere, I'm looking forward to it."

Troy smiled wider at her answer. It was what they'd all be told. You have to be polite to theses people, or else your career was up the spout the next day. But you also had to say much more than you normally would. You'd normally say, 'I'm fine thanks', but with interviewers, you had to elaborate. It was stupid sometimes, and you felt weird doing it. But what you need to do, you need to do.

He continued to listen.

"Where is that interesting other half of yours, Troy Bolton? I think a lot of your fans were wanting to see you together tonight."

"Yes, well, they won't, unfortunately. Troy has been called back to America for a couple of days on business."

"So, are you excited about him coming home?"

"Yes."

"When is he coming home?"

"Soon."

"Will you be out together again when he returns?"

"Yes."

She was walking on dangerous ground here. She wasn't elaborating her answers, and it was clear that the interviewer as getting annoyed. But he pitied Gabriella, not the interviewer. Because it was clear she wasn't comfortable. It was clear she really didn't want to talk about that right now. And it was clear she was upset with the situation - the interviewer asking the questions and everything going on in their triangle behind the scenes. Surely the interviewer could see this! He wanted to reach out to her then, but remember he'd wasn't there, and felt the guilt wash through him.

By the time he'd looked back at the screen, she was gone. She'd escaped the interviewer, thankfully, and was probably getting ready to go inside. He remembered she was going to be signing, and kept the channel on, making sure he caught her performance. He might not be there with her, but he could always watch.

Truth was, he missed her terribly. He'd spent so much time with her, it felt un-normal to be without her. He missed looking into her eyes, talking with her, hearing that angelic laugh or voice flow through the house. Even being back in his home in Albuquerque didn't help him, because not having her here with him felt weird to. It felt out of place, and he realised right then, that he couldn't live without her.

And he didn't want to, either.

BACK IN BRITAIN, WITH GABRIELLA.

Her arms clutched around herself as she rocked on the sofa. The tears trickled down her face, ruining the make-up she'd been wearing the night before. She hadn't slept, probably had pale white skin. She hadn't eaten either, or washed. Because she couldn't bring herself to. She didn't feel herself anymore. She didn't feel anything.

Unless she was with him.

She sobbed louder, the silent and lonely house now hearing all her sadness ooze out of her. She'd realised at the worst possible time, that he actually meant a lot to her. More than she'd imagined. She'd thought of him as a friend, someone she could talk to. But now, the tables had changed. And she realised the truth now. She love him.

And it hurt.

She'd made a private promise to herself, that she wouldn't fall in love again. She would some day, but not soon. It was too painful, going through love, when the only thing that happens is heartbreak and lost promises. Max, and all the others guys she'd been with had proven that. And even though Troy was completely different to all of them, his heart having been scratched too, him having felt pain and sorrow, and him still being able to make her smile, she'd still managed to fall. But in a way, it had been unavoidable. He'd helped her more than any of the other guys had, she'd not had to go through the healing process alone again, they'd gone through it together. So, it was probably inevitable after that - they'd made all the connections they'd needed. And now she knew. She loved him.

With every new love she'd felt, it had never been like this. Every man was different, and she'd only been in love a few times, but every type of love they'd shared had been different too. Troy wasn't tough, or unhelpful, he gave love like it was free of charge. She needed someone who would keep her grounded, and tell her everything was okay at the end of the day. Whisper sweet nothings in her ear, and kiss her without grudges - just because he felt like it. And she knew Troy would be able to do that. But there was always that question. Did he feel the same?

That was hard to answer. She felt like she knew him, but did she really? Was she sure she knew his answer? Forget it, she'd never be able to pluck up the courage to ask him. It was useless.

She sobbed even louder. It was useless. Yet again, she was in love with a man that didn't love her. But still, she wanted him more that ever. More than she'd wanted any of the others. He was her oxygen. Maybe that was the reason she felt suffocated in her own home. Because the air she was used to breathing was always tainted by Troy. And she loved it - just like she loved him.

She stretched out her reluctant legs, leaning over the sofa to stand up. She needed to move - to get out of the house. Opening the back door, she walked barefoot into the garden, feeling the pebbles of the path dig into her feet as she paced forward. She breathed in a big breath of air, anything to make her feel like she could breath. Like her lungs were still working. Because without Troy, living seemed impossible.

Why hadn't he called her? He'd had no contact at all, and it was getting to day four. She knew, because that little voice inside her head was telling her so, that she should call. If she was so worried and anxious, she should make the move. She'd tried, but nothing came of it. She felt like he should call. For some reason, she was still waiting for that phone to ring. She'd also expected Frank Letino to call too, but nothing had come of that either. He might not have heard yet. But hearing nothing made her jump to conclusions. And there was only one that she could think of, that was plausible, for losing contact with Troy.

Charlie had won.

Gabriella cried out in emotional pain, collapsing to the ground in a quivering heap. She clutched her heart, amazingly still thumping in her chest, and looked up to the sky, wondering who was doing this to her? Why was she hurting to much? Why hadn't she won? Because now it seemed obvious that Charlie had managed to win Troy over. Thinking it over, Troy had been so angry. He looked like he'd hated her. But the line between love and hate was so slim, it was possible. He'd been in love with her once, he could fall again. But where did that leave her?

For the rest of the night, she stayed outside. It was the only way she could breath. She curled up under one of the Elm trees in her garden, crying into her knees as she hugged them to her chest. Is this what your heart dying felt like?

IN AMERICA, WITH TROY.

"Cause I have so much love, for you

Do with it what you will

And I have nothing more, to prove

Say it to me, what you will

Say, say it again."

He watched the song finished, and couldn't help clapping at the end. It felt like he was there. Even though he wasn't. He'd watched her whole performance with his nose pressed into the screen. But the words meant something to him, and he'd listened carefully. And he'd watched as a realisation hit her face with the words. Like she'd not really heard them before, even though she'd written them. He was filled with hope. Could she feel the same? Could she be thinking that she loved him now?

He couldn't help but jump to his feet, shouting with joy. Then he scrambled to the phone.

He was going home.

And quickly.

**A/N; Sorry for any spelling mistakes. I just wanted to get this up quickly. In comparison to the other more recent chapters, this is quite short. But it's the best I could do, without going on to the next chapter, which should be quite fun, for you and me! Keep checking back to see if it's out, and if you haven't alerted me yet, go do that too, because then you'll find out sooner. :)**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed. I aimed quite high with the 700, but you guys got really close, so thanks. I'm not going to give you a goal this update, so if you feel like reivewing, please do.**

**Remember, if you're wondering about what any of the songs used in this story are, I'll be posting the names of all of them at the end, in an update called 'The Playlist', so look out for that.**

**Someone said I should make Troy turn up in this chapter, but I didn't want to do that. I have better plans for the next few chapters, not that that wasn't a great idea tho'. If anyone has any ideas, they are welcome, but I do kinda have a plan for whats going to happen. I love looking at them though, so give them to me if you please.**

**Anyways, off you go & review. :D**

**Harry Potter fan? Link in my profile for an awesome story!**


	32. Soaked

**We Love Pretending**

**Chapter 30 - Soaked.**

Troy zipped up his suitcase for the last time, after various attempts at trying before. He smiled in satisfaction, then heaved it to the bottom on the stairs, just at the door. Checking his watch, he realised that the car he had coming to take him to the airport was due in about ten minutes. Running a hand through his hair, he ran back upstairs, checking he had everything he'd need, and doing the same downstairs.

It was quarter to twelve at night. The air outside was damp, but no rain had fallen. The clouds were darker with approaching rain, but he'd probably be on the plane when it fell, so it didn't matter. The wind whipped through the trees, caressing the leaves, and tickling the baby branches. Closing the curtains, he sighed. Hopefully this time, he wouldn't have to return home so soon.

But he didn't expect the door bell to ring at this time. When it sounded, he jumped. His mind searched for any reason someone would try and contact him at this hour, but he found none. Walking into the hall, he grasped the door handle, and pulled it open.

Charlie's slumped, tired, and anxious form, stood in the doorway.

"Hi." She muttered lamely.

He sighed; he really didn't need this. His eyes drifted to outside the gate, trying to catch any cameras or reporters. It was empty. Leaning out the door, closer to Charlie, his head turned to both ends of the street, searching for the familiar purr of the car. There was nothing. Rocking back on his heels, he cocked his eyebrow at Charlie. She smiled, pain rushing through her eyes, just barely lit in the shadows of the drifting moon. He ushered her inside quickly.

It was only when she was inside, with the light hitting her, that Troy could see the state she was in. Her eyes were deeply bloodshot, and tired from hardly any sleep. Her skin was pale, with no enthusiasm in her features. Mascara ran down her face and her tears shed from behind her lids. She looked terrible, but long gone were the days when Troy would gather her up in his arms and whisper comfort to her. He ran his hands over his own sleep deprived face.

"What's up?" He really didn't have the strength to argue with her.

She hugged her over sized, overly worn hoodie closer to her frame. She was getting skinner by the minute - it didn't suit her. But even though he no longer cared for her, he hated to think that she was losing weight over the stress of everything to do with him.

She stumbled over her words. "I… eh, just wanted… to…"

He glanced at his watch, right in front of Charlie's face, just so she would know he was on a time limit. It was getting dangerously close to the time the car was arriving, and he'd rather she wasn't there - to try and put him off going back.

"Are you getting ready to go out?" She asked, her voice strangled.

He nodded, "Yes. In fact, I'm going away very soon." He angled his words, so that she wouldn't figure out his actual departure of the country. But he'd forgotten how inquisitive she was.

She looked around his nearly empty apartment, her eyes zoning in once she found his suitcase. The bags, all bundled together in an organised heap on the floor, their handles facing up so that he could grab them. His coat, on top of the largest suitcase, and the entire pile of art facing the doorway. He watched as all the strings connected in her brain, the concentration on her face obvious to that fact. The way he'd looked out of the doorway, down the street, seeming to be searching for something. He was his face crumpled when he'd opened with door, like he was hoping it was someone else. And then pain filled her already tearful orbs.

"You're leaving." She gasped for air.

His eyes dropped to the floor, like he'd been caught doing something he shouldn't have. But his head nodded in agreement to her statement. "Yes. I'm going back. To Britain."

There was a moment of silence, when neither person breathed. You could have heard a pin drop, or a spider crawl across the floor, its legs tinkling across the hardwood floor. He didn't dare move his eyes to meet hers, for fear of what he would meet. The fear; the anger; the remorse. Whatever, he couldn't bring himself to do it. But her loud sobs alerted him.

From his place, with his eyes trained on the lines of the flooring, he watched as her body slowly cam into view, crumpling onto the floor in a crying heap. Her legs splayed out, backwards and forwards, and her back stood straight, while her hand and her hands connected, leaning forward, her sobs becoming louder.

"I've done so many… bad things. So many… and yet, I still haven't… been forgiven." Her sobs echoed as she spoke. "That's all I want… your forgiveness. But, I also… want you. Back… where you belong. I hurt you, so badly… and I know I did. But that… was never' _- hiccup -_ 'the intention. I needed… to know how much… you cared, for me. You… never showed, enough emotion." One of her tears splattered onto the floor, spreading in a little jelly circle. "I needed to know you cared. So, I hurt you… just to know that you loved me… and I am regretting every minute of it."

The toot of a horn outside sounded, loud against the silent night. Troy heard it, but obviously Charlie was oblivious. She carried on regardless. "And so, I came here tonight. To apologize… properly. For everything I've done. And… I'm giving you one more chance.. Troy. I need you… you need me. I love you. I really… really do. Come back… please."

He knelt down, catching her arms in his strong hands, and brought them both back up, one hand rubbing circles of comfort in her back. He let his thumb, reluctantly, take away the tears around her eyes. And as he looked into her tearful orbs, he noticed how different this Charlie was to the feisty one he had met, on that red carpet. That time, seemed like a million years ago, even though it wasn't. But times had changed - they really had. And he wondered just how far her supposed love went.

He cocked his head to the side. "Do you really love me, Charlie? Really?"

She clung onto his arms for support. She'd surely fall to the ground again, if she didn't. "Of course Troy. I do, I really do." He saw faint hope sparkle in her eyes. Too bad he was about to crash it.

"Then, do you want me to be happy?"

She nodded. "Yes, with me."

In the distance, just outside, a car tooted impatiently. Troy moved away from Charlie, going to his carry-on heap, and collecting the cases and his jacket.

He shook his head. "And what if you can't make me happy. But someone else possibly can, huh? Are you willing to let go, Charlie, and let me have my chance at happiness… with someone else?"

She hesitated. "You mean Gabriella? Troy, we've been through this. That, you and Gabriella, is a complete joke. It's a stupid game. Not real!" She tried to laugh.

"What if it started as a game, but my feelings turned into the truth."

She hesitated again. "No, you don't love her Troy."

He turned to the door, his head still facing Charlie. Grasping the handle, he opened the door, to see the driver, standing at the gate. Calling him, he ran up the path, collected the suitcases and started carrying them to the car. Troy pulled Charlie outside.

"But I do Charlie, I do love her." He resumed.

Her crackly laugh echoed in the empty street. "Are you winding me up, Troy?"

"No."

Her eyes glared at him in anger, the sadness she had felt mere seconds ago quickly fading. He stalked nearer to him. "I've given you another chance Troy, so you don't make the mistake you're just about to. Us, we are the real deal. Not many woman would give you another chance Troy, but I am. It's the final straw."

They'd moved to the car now, and Troy's door was wide open. He slid in, Charlie's eyes widening as she saw him going away. He smiled at her. "Well, I guess I just broke that straw, huh? I'm sorry Charlie. But it's clearly over."

The car window wound up, blocking Charlie from his view. And the car's wheel started turning, but it wasn't fast enough to get away from Charlie's childlike squeals.

"This isn't over Troy! PREPARE FOR THE TORTURE!"

**BACK IN BRITAIN, WITH GABRIELLA.**

The rain fell down at an alarming rate. It battered against the trees leaves, but the branches were so thick it didn't really soak through. Over at the estate she lived next to, she watched the old woman move about, carefree, in her house. Lighting the fire, eating dinner, reading on the sofa. All normal, everyday things. She wondered how many times that woman had felt pain. How many times she had cried. How many times her heart had been broken. If it was any amount near Gabriella's grand total, Gabriella would have given her a high-five.

For the last six hours or so, Gabriella had sat under this tree. She'd had to get out o the house, but didn't want to go out anywhere, so her large garden, shared between the houses had been the perfect place. The grass under the tree was dry, but the edges to the shadow of the tree were now sodden with the rain, and if she looked closely, through her tired and tearful eyes, you could see the teardrops of rain glint with the rising sun. The birds were beginning to awake, their songs sang loud and clear. Usually, this made Gabriella smile. But not today. Because it was just another day in her heart broken life.

Her legs were curled up protectively into her chest. The knee patches were now completely wet, with the dampness settling into her legs. The tears she'd cried couldn't seem to stop. She tried, but she couldn't. So she'd just let herself become tired and restless with her tears, as they sprang from her eyelids.

She missed him.

Terribly.

She didn't think she could miss someone so much, but now she knew it was possible. Very possible. To want someone so close, they could suffocate you, but you wouldn't care if you dies, because you'd be in there arms. To want to touch someone so much, that they could be fire, but you wouldn't mind if you ended up burnt, because you'd be able to feel their touch for ages afterwards. And to want to feel their lips all over your skin, every inch, just so you knew they were close. To feel them beside you, to hold your hand. She wanted him to be there, so badly, it hurt. Her stomach felt weak with the pain, but her whole body felt like it was being broken in two. Because Troy had half of her soul. There wasn't a Gabriella, now, without Troy. And she knew that was the absolute truth.

It had never been this way with the other guys. They were just another stamp on her record, another one to add to the list that made the tattoo just below her hip bone become reality. Troy would never be on that list, they hadn't gotten far enough to be on that list. Everything they'd done had been innocent, but heavenly all the less.

And even though Troy had hurt her in a way, he hadn't meant to hurt her. Not intentionally. And that was what made him the special one.

But the way he made her feel. The way that she felt when she wasn't with him. And the way she needed him to desperately. Those were other reasons why he was so different. She'd never felt the desperation she felt with Troy. And yes, she was desperate.

And she felt so lonely without him. She knew he was out there somewhere, but no knowing where made it all the worse. Was he with Charlie? Was he even in America? He should be here, she thought, in my arms. With me.

Suddenly she was reminded of a song, which fitted really well, and through her tears, her broken voice sang softly.

_"I'm standing on the bridge_

_I'm waiting in the dark_

_I thought that you'd be here, by now._

_There's nothing but the wind_

_No footsteps on the ground_

_I'm listening, but there's no sound._

_Isn't anyone trying to find me?_

_Won't somebody come take me home…"_

She stood up, letting her feet guide her from the safety of the sheltered tree, and out into the pouring rain. She smiled when she realised this was the exact same place where they had kissed in the rain. And as she got ready to blurt out the chorus, she raised her arms and swung around, loving the feeling of the rain on her skin. Even with the tears running down her face, she still managed to keep her voice strong, for the whole world, or certainly people around, to hear.

_"It's a damn, cold night_

_Tryin' to figure out this life_

_Won't you take my by the hand_

_Take me somewhere new_

_I don't know where you are_

_But I'm, I'm with you…"_

And as she fell to a crying heap on the sodden grass, with the wetness seeping into her already wet clothes, she let out a shriek of pure hurt and pain. She cried out loud, not caring if the old lady who lived next door heard, because she needed this. She needed to let it out. A release. Because, there was no-one left to comfort her. Troy, was gone.

The tears fell freely now, not caring if they landed on the ground, just as long as they were let out. She tried to wipe them away, but it was a useless attempt, because more just kept coming.

In the distance, a car slammed on their brakes. She thought nothing of it, until she heard familiar heavy footsteps, landing on the grass. They got slowly louder as the person got closer.

"Gabriella?!" His think heavy voice came through her ear.

Her weary eyes flowed up his body. And she let out a large, welcoming sob.

Maybe Troy wasn't gone, after all.

**A/N; Lovely. Now, I bet you can't wait for the next chapter. A little hint: Get ready for some Troyella Lovin'. Oh, yes. Tehe. Thank you so much for all the reviews. They really mean the world to me, so thanks. I'm thinking this story probably has 10 more chapters, at the most, so probably less. But, we've still got them to enjoy.**

**Anyways, for this (short, sorry!) chapter - please review!**


	33. Loving You

**We Love Pretending**

**Chapter 31 - Loving You.**

His knees fell to the floor, the water resting on the grass soaking into the denim material. His arms stretched behind Gabriella, and then grasped around her shaking, cold body, trying to let her regain some heat. She wept into his arms and torso, happy that he was finally hear. His thumb found her tear tracks and traced them, taking away all the tears that had managed to fall. Their eyes connected, and Gabriella saw the worry present in his orbs. His face scrunched up, and she raised a shaky hand to undo the knots in hi jaw and forehead. His sighed into her touch.

"Never do that to me again.' He sighed, taking the hand resting on his face by the wrist and kissing it gently, his lips tracing the blue and purple veins. 'You have no idea how much it scared me, seeing to here, all curled up in a ball with tears running down your face. I thought… well, the worst imaginable things." He kissed her hand again.

Her eyes swum with unshed tears, and her voice was broken. "I wouldn't have thought you'd have cared. I thought… you and Charlie."

He shook his head, still holding her wrist in death grip, making sure she didn't run away. He'd flown miles to get to her, and wasn't going to let her go easily. "Are so incredibly over. We were, and still are. She means nothing to me now, nothing."

Gabriella slumped under his embrace, and Troy had to hold her up. She was so fragile, and broken, that one wrong touched looked like it could kill. She was like a porcelain doll - overly breakable. Her skin was pale, almost white, and her eyes were sunken, not sparkling like usual. It was obvious she hadn't slept in days, and Troy felt a twinge of guilt at the fact that it was probably sleepless nights because of him.

He took her face in his hands, in an examination. She tried to look away from his gaze, but his hands made it impossible. She relaxed, taking in his face, making her calm. One tears fell down her cheek, to be pushed away by Troy's wandering fingers.

"You look so… beautifully broken."

He closed his eyes, letting his hands take on the role of his eyes. Instead of looking, he felt ever contour of Gabriella's face. The gentle lines resting on her forehead; the slight dent in the bridge of her nose; the little gash just below her ear; the small, almost unnoticeable, pimple that sat just below her chin; and her large plump lips. His thumb rounded her lips, taking in the smooth skin and the tiny microscopic lines that decorated her mouth. She sighed in contentment, her lips parting slightly, and Troy's thumb nearly fell into her cavern.

His eyes snapped open, to find Gabriella looking directly at him. Her eyes danced across his face, taking in the look of slight happiness, worry and passion. His eyes burned with something. Lust? Love? Or was she just imagining things. She wouldn't be surprised if she was dreaming; she wasn't exactly sure if he was actually here at all.

Her brow wrinkled slightly, cocking her head to the side. "Are you really here? Or am I in a stupid dream. Or heaven, for that matter."

Troy released a small chuckle. "No, I'm real. You're real. We're all real."

"Are you sure?"

Troy took both her hands, running his fingers up her wrists to her elbows and back down again. He sighed, taking in the look of confusion passing her brown eyes. "I'm positive."

She shook her head. "That's an awful sure answer, Troy. If I was dreaming, or in heaven, which I quite plausible since I've been out here all day, in the pouring rain, without sleep and food, then you would be saying you were here. Because that would be the only way to settle my mind." She rattled on, and Troy listened, just glad to hear her voice again, even if it was talking nonsense.

He took her head in his warm hands, pulling her closer, and stopping her from babbling. "Gabriella, listen to me. I'm real. You're not dreaming, or in heaven. Surprisingly, you're on Earth. You've been here all day." He added sarcastically.

She bit her lip, something that had always drove Troy crazy. The way her lips would slowly part, and her teeth would edge forward, grasping onto the skin and pulling, pushing blood into the sacks of her lips, making them a shocking red. In short, he always wanted to kiss her. But he couldn't - she'd just think she was dreaming.

He dropped her hands. "You don't believe me, do you?"

She sighed, tucking her legs under her knees, water splashing on top of her ankles. She laid her hands on the ground, watching the water fill them up, only to pour it onto the shreds of grass seconds later. She glanced up to Troy, catching his attention, then broke his gaze. "I want to; really I do. But… I don't know. It seems surreal. One minute you were here, and we were having the greatest time. And then Charlie came, and took you, and the wonderful time we were having away. You were gone. And I was wishing you'd come back. It just seems too coincidental for you to be here."

He moved his legs so he sat crossed legged on the grass. The rain was still pouring down on them, but the intensity had lessen. It was not as heavy as before, but it was still enough to soak them. At that moment, though, they didn't care. Troy only wanted to be near Gabriella. And Gabriella was thinking this was all a dream. Neither was thinking about moving, right now.

He took her hands once more. "What do I need to do, to make you believe I'm here?"

She shrugged. "Not sure."

He leaned closer, his hand reaching behind her neck, dragging her forward, until their lips nearly touched. He smiled, so close to her lips. "I know…" And then he moved closer, to close the gap between their lips. Only to have Gabriella turn her head, his lips colliding with her cheek instead. He was shocked; rejected.

"Don't do that." Gabriella whispered, the rain battering down from above them.

He stroked her cheek, the same one his lips had just brushed across. His voice held the pain he felt in that moment. He was beginning to rethink the logic of Gabriella feeling the same way as him. She pushed her body backwards, giving each of them space.

He looked down. "Why?"

"Because when I wake up, it'll only make it hurt more."

He threw his hands down onto the ground, the mud brushing against his flesh. Gabriella looked up, astonished at his sudden burst of violence. He had never been out of control before, always so calm and collected. He sighed; containing the anger he felt, but when he looked up Gabriella could see the pain she had inflicted. "Gabriella. Please believe me. This… is real. I'm sitting in the rain, with you here.' He waved his hands around the garden. 'You gotta believe me."

She scrunched up her nose. "But it just seems too… real. Right. Weird? I don't know. Just, ironic, I guess."

He shook his head. "Okay, so lets pretend this is a dream."

She giggled. "No need to pretend, Troy!' She laughed, scooting forward, and resting her head against his shoulder. He hesitantly moved his arm to encircle her waist, and she sighed, contented. "You know something? And I'm only going to tell you this because I'm dreaming.' She bit her lip again. 'Or maybe I shouldn't, it might pain me when I wake up.' She mumbled in argument to herself. Troy just waited patiently, curious as to her little secret. She shook her head. 'I'll tell you anyway. Who cares if it hurts when I finally get out of this sleep. Here goes…' She looked directly into his eyes. 'I…I, I love… you."

She looked down as the words drifted from her mouth. Troy was unsure if he'd heard her right, the rain could be very annoying sometimes; too distracting. But, the trueness of her words astounded him, and he knew he heard right. The pride and happiness that spread through him, engulfed his entire body. He smiled widely. "Really?"

She looked up shyly, underneath her large eyelashes. "Yep."

And that's when he threw his body on hers, almost wrestling her to the ground. She didn't struggle; her mind was still trying to catch up with what had happened, and troy took this opportunity to latch his lips onto hers. She moaned as his tongue prodded through her lips, parting them and their tongues touched. Her hands formerly at her sides, crawled up her body, over his sculpted chest, and into his hair, feeling the strands part for her fingers. His hands travelled down her body, taking in the feeling of her luscious curves. He sighed, loving her touch, skin on skin. He bit gently down on her tongue, making another groan escape from Gabriella's mouth. Troy smiled against her lips; that was his new favourite sound.

The broke away, but not for too long, as Troy let his lips wander to her neck. He kissed, touched and sucked on the fragile skin, making sure not to break it, but enough to mark it. If she thought this was a dream, then the marks in the morning would definitely confirm that is wasn't. She grabbed at his hair tightly, making his head move to the places she wanted him to. She leaded him to her collar bone, and he worshipped the skin there. Then he wove his lips back to her jaw, kissing along it, before coming up for breath.

He looked directly into her eyes. "I love you, too."

She smiled, connecting their lips once more. Groaning, Gabriella moved her hands down his back, digging her sharp nails into the skin. She clung to him, never wanting to let go. She didn't care if she would never remember this dream. She didn't care if it made her cry for the next year. She didn't care for anything other than the feelings that this dream was provoking. It sent tingles down from her head to her toes, and a familiar ache hit her lower abdomen. She moaned loudly.

His hands, meanwhile, travelled from their current place on the sides of her head, down her neck and shoulders until they rested just beside her chest. She wriggled, desperate for his touch on her breasts. Taking one of the hands from his back, she guided his hot palm to that aching area, and let him touch. He gasped when he felt it in his palm. His thumb rubbed small circles over the bra encased skin. Her nipples became pointed, and now clearly visible through her rain soaked shirt. But neither cared.

His hands continued their travels down her body. They landed on her hips, and the small jut of her hip bone interested him. He nipped gently at the skin, alighting a moan from Gabriella, and he smiled knowing he was the one making that glorious sound erupt from her lips. Leaving the hip bone, that hand went down her thigh, leaving tingles and goose bumps, and ended at her knee, hitching it up, over his waist. She pulled him closer. Then his lips travelled back to hers.

"I've never wanted to kiss someone so much as I did you." Troy breathed shakily after they broke away, their position just the same, with Gabriella's hands tangled on his back, and her leg hitched up on Troy's waist.

She giggled, threading her fingers through his hair. "You've kissed me before."

He shook his head. "But not like that. God knows, I wanted to. But I wasn't sure if you felt… the same. I was… reluctant to do anything that wouldn't make you… comfortable."

She kissed his jaw; the only place she could currently reach. "Well, I'm very comfortable right now."

He smiled, leaving a chaste kiss on her kiss swollen lips. "Good. Because I don't really plan on having you away from my body for much of the night."

She laughed, swatting his shoulder. Then her face turned serious. She looked away, only to have Troy's hand bring her face back to looking at his. "Darling, never hide your face from me, please."

She cocked her eyebrow. "Darling?"

He blushed. "Do you not like me calling you that?"

She shrugged. "Whatever you want. But I was just going to say… what happened when you were away? With.. Charlie? I mean, I know this isn't really happening, but just give me a little heads up. You know, like a sign through this dream. It'll help."

"Well, besides the fact that you aren't dreaming, a lot happened. We fought a bit, she didn't like the fact that I said I wasn't going back to her. And just before I left to come back here, she turned up unannounced at my door, professing her love for me, and telling me she was sorry.' He stopped to place a bit of Gabriella's fly away hair back behind her ear, kissing her lobe directly afterwards. Gabriella smiled. Then he continued. 'And then I told her how I really felt about you. She didn't like that either. But anyways, I left, she's still in America, and about to 'torture' us."

Gabriella stiffened underneath his body. "You mean… telling people?"

He nodded. "Yes." He mumbled with his lips against her cheek.

She sighed, knowing that this was what she thought would happen. She knew that Charlie was too strong a force to deal with. And the only compromise she would fall for was to have Troy back. That, Gabriella wasn't willing to do. She loved him; and Charlie obviously didn't. She wasn't letting him away again. Even if that meant staying asleep.

She shrugged, trying to be nonchalant. "Oh well, that was inevitable. We knew that was coming… but we have each other right?" She questioned, unsure.

He kissed her cheek, tightening his hold on her fragile frame. "Of course."

She let her hand push back his fringe. "I love you."

"As I love you." He replied sincerely.

They kissed again, the passion they had before coming up again. They broke away panting for air, much needed air, and just when they were about to kiss again, Gabriella shivered.

"You know you said you weren't gonna let me move?" She breathed while Troy continued kissing down her jaw at a tortuously slow speed.

He nodded against her skin.

"Well, what if I was very cold, and wanted to go inside. To be warm." Her body shivered again, and this time Troy felt it too. He'd forgotten about the rain, and then he remembered how Gabriella had been out in it all day. That wasn't good; she'd get ill. Panic rose in his eyes. "Oh God, I'd forgotten about the weather. Stupid!"

She wrapped her other leg around his waist, securing her there, while she kissed his cheek. "That's alright, Honey,' She smirked. He wasn't the only one who could use overly used pet names. 'we'll just go inside now."

Troy grabbed her thighs as he pushed swiftly off the ground, stretching the cramps out of his legs. Gripping her around the waist and by the legs, he made sure she didn't fall from the embrace as they moved inside. He slid back the back door, and closed it quickly, making sure none of the hot air was released outside, and not letting any wind and rain inside. Grabbing the blanket from the couch, he told Gabriella to hold onto his neck, and he wrapped her up safe and warm with the blanket, before kissing her forehead.

"Thank you." She mumbled.

He kissed her again. "You're very welcome."

He lowered Gabriella onto the couch, untangling her legs and arms from his body. "I'll be right back." And he shot off, up the stairs, to the bathroom. Grabbing two towels, he ran back down to find Gabriella curled up on the sofa, using her blanket well. She took her towel gratefully, and they proceeded to dry the rain off themselves. Gabriella hair stayed relatively wet, but her clothes turned dry. Dumping the towels on the floor next to the sofa, they sat down, nestling in beside each other.

"Feeling better now?" Troy asked while he took her legs and raped them across his lap, massaging her ice cold feet in his warm hands, trying to let them gain heat. He was becoming successful.

She nodded, burying her face into his neck, occasionally kissing the sensitive skin. "Much better."

"Do you want something to drink. Hot chocolate?" Troy asked, keen to make sure she got warm.

She shook her head.

"Something to eat?"

She shook her head again.

Resting their foreheads together, he looked right into her eyes, and began to drown in her chocolaty brown, stunning orbs. He sighed. "Then, what do you want?"

She leaned in closer, biting her lip. "You."

Troy let out a manly growl at her words, and she giggled when she found his weight over her. They kissed passionately, letting each other know, without words, how each felt. All the longing they had both suffered, because of their jobs. Because of 'pretending', they had been deprived of acting with their feelings. But they weren't going to let that get in their way now. That secret plan was probably going to be out the bag tomorrow. So why fight something so right, now?

In a matter of minutes, Gabriella found herself upstairs, being lowered onto her bed, with Troy towering over her. She bit her lip, only to have Troy's lips cover them seconds later. Their hands travelled over each other's bodies, taking in the experience. Each touch was a new touch. Each moan was something they had never felt before. With other people, yes. But together, no. And it seemed, to both, so much more special and intimate, than with the others before them.

Troy ripped off Gabriella's shirt in the heat of the moment, sending the buttons everywhere. He was shocked at his action, apologies written in his eyes as he looked at a barely clothed Gabriella. They heard the buttons hit the floor in a song of their own. Gabriella brought their lips back together, and the buttons were instantly forgotten.

Her fingers snaked around the front of his shirt, unbuttoning the first few buttons, putting her hands inside, to his arms, and letting the shirt fall swiftly to the floor. Her hands ran over every ridge of his chest, relishing in the feeling of their chests rubbing together. Their moans rapidly increased with the friction.

Soon, all clothes were shed, and they basked in their nakedness together. The sweat dripped onto each other's body's, but Gabriella no longer felt cold anymore. Only lust and love for the man hovering on top of her.

The night continued in the same way, relishing in the new found connection they had. Their bodies moulded into ones that fit together, like a jigsaw, and afterwards they lay together, their bodies spooning, their pants slowly becoming normal breathes.

"Do you still think this is a dream?" Troy questioned Gabriella, between leaving butterfly kisses down her spine and up to her neck.

She smiled into the darkness. "We'll see in the morning."

And they fell into a contented sleep.

**A/N; I didn't re-read this, because I didn't want to. I wasn't sure how well this turned out, and re-reading it would only point out the flaws to me, when I tried really hard to get it absolutely perfect. I really hope you liked this; I really tried my best with it. I hope you aren't disappointed. So, since I haven't read it through, I'm not sure about spelling mistakes. Although I think they are mostly correct. Forgive me if some aren't.**

**Enjoy this, though, because the drama is about to begin, starting witht he next chapter. I trust you are all enjoying the quick updates, but they are going to be slowing down soon, due to going back to school. But, we'll see how far we get with the quick ones until then. Enjoy them while you can.**

**Thanks to everyone who had reviewed all the hapters so far. They really mean a lot. I'd love some more, pretty please?**


	34. Out Of The Bag

**We Love Pretending**

**Chapter 32 - Out Of The Bag.**

Gabriella felt herself drift in and out of consciousness. But she didn't want to wake up. She didn't want to know that what she had dreamt wasn't real. She didn't want to have to wake up and realise that Troy didn't come back; she didn't confess her love to him and have it reciprocated; and she didn't want to wake up and find that actually, she wasn't lying in the arms of the man she loved. If fact, she was all alone, still lying under the tree, with the rain no longer battering down on her frail, sodden skin. She didn't want any of that. She wanted to stay in her dream, a dream that made her happy. So she kept her eyes closed.

The dream she was in, or had been in, was absolutely amazing. She'd never dreamt anything like it. It was special, not a dream that would soon be forgotten, but one that would remain locked away with her forever. She'd always have it in the back of her mind, so that when she was at the darkness hours of her life, she could open it back up and remember the dream that she wished was real. When she woke up, she'd be able to look back on it wistfully, even though it will hurt more to know that it wasn't real, she'll still be able to remember what it felt like in dreamlike form.

Troy had found her, and taken her in his arms, held her close, and kissed her most passionately. It was almost as if it was real, how vivid the memory was. They talked, and he'd got frustrated, but they'd ironed out the creases, and had made love. For the very first time. It had been magical, the best dream she'd ever had. Just a shame it was only a dream.

Fighting against awakening, she rolled over, the covers sliding down her skin slightly as she turned. Her head dropped back onto the pillow - only it was very hard for a pillow. Not her extra soft feathered pillows, more hard, solid, and delightfully warm. She tugged it closer, partly out of curiosity, and partly because of the needed heat. In response, it seemed to chuckle at her.

And that's when she opened her eyes. They flickered apart, with sleep stuck to her eyelashes. The light swam into the room, through the parting in the beige curtains, making a line of bright light on the sheets of her bed. She rose her head, blinking to refocus her sight. Pushing herself up onto her arm, she shook her head, and then let her eyes wander.

She jumped back in fright.

"Oh my gosh." She exclaimed, almost in a whisper.

Tugging up at the cover to cover her chest more, she gazed widely and amazement at the God-like man in her bed. Troy. Was. In. Her. Bed. And they were both naked. Suddenly she felt like she could faint. He watched her, curiosity in his eyes. He reached over to gently stroke her hand, and slowly, she spread her fingers, letting his slip through until they were entwined. Gabriella gulped, as she let her eyes go up and connect with Troy's.

"You're here." She whispered, leaning forward slightly.

He nodded, a small smile playing on his lips.

"In my bed." She reminded them both.

He nodded again.

Gabriella looked down, blushing a little. "Did we…"

Troy brought their entwined hands up to his lips, brushing the sensitive skin across her knuckles, making her breathing stop. He kissed the top of her hand, and laid it back down on the bed, before bringing his gaze back to her. "Yes."

Gabriella's heart began to batter in her chest, and her breathing quickened. She fell back against the pillows, not caring about the cover anymore. It didn't matter; he'd seen her now anyway. She felt Troy hesitate before edging his way closer to her body, and lay down beside her. She looked to him, to find their faces very close.

"So it wasn't a dream then?" She murmured.

Troy smiling, looking like he wanted to laugh, but found this too serious. He laid a kiss on her bare shoulder, making a shiver erupt down her spine. "No, it wasn't a dream. I tried to tell you, but you were having none of that." He ended with a chuckle.

She turned her body fully towards him, and his eyes gazed down at her naked body lying inches away from his. The desire that built, as he looked, in his eyes was hard to ignore. He looked like he liked what he saw, but Gabriella had always been self-conscious. She went to grab the sheet and hide herself, but Troy caught her hand.

He shook his head, looking her dead in the eye. "Don't hide yourself. You're beautiful, the most beautiful woman I've ever seen."

She blushed, letting her hand stay in his grasp, as her eyes turned away from his. Then she felt a finger under her chin, and reluctantly she let her head be turned back to him.

He looked worried. "You don't… regret… last night, do you?" He seemed to stutter, like he was afraid of her answer.

She smiled, closing the gap between their bodies, and she felt his body mould into the shape of hers. She could feel every single inch of the body that had tantalized hers last night, and the memory made her smile. She leant her forehead against his. "Of course not,' She exclaimed. 'I don't regret anything that we did."

He seemed slightly relieved. "So… you meant everything you said, then? About… how you loved me, and everything?"

She nodded, their noses brushing against each other. He breathed a sigh of relief, and then locked their lips together, pulling her closer, and letting her wrap one leg around his waist. They explored each others mouths for a very long time, before breaking off for air. Gabriella smiled, feeling very happy.

One of Troy's fingers ran down the length of her spine from behind, as he began to assault her neck with the most torturous of kisses. Gabriella whimpered with the contact, or loss of contact, every time his mouth wasn't on her skin. She was becoming addicted; addicted to the feelings Troy brought out of her, and the feel of being with Troy, in every sense.

He began sucking gently on her collar bone, letting his tongue occasionally poke through his lips, and trail across the skin. Gabriella shivered in his arms, and for once it wasn't because of the cold; the feelings he was provoking on her were incredibly intense. But she desperately didn't want them to stop. Her hands found his hair, and her fingers threaded harshly through his caramel locks. They glinted when the sun streaming through the breaks in the window hit them, and Gabriella traced the light with her nail. Troy moaned, before letting his head come back to level with hers.

He was quite out of breath. "I love you."

She smiled, letting her lips run across his jaw. "And I you, Troy."

He suddenly flipped them around, so that his body shadowed hers. The feel of his body brushing across her naked skin was murderous, but in the best way. She moaned with the slightest contact. "Oh God." She panted, but that only spurred Troy on. Running his hands down her hips at a very slow pace, making Gabriella writhe under his body, made him smirk. He kissed his way down the her belly button, with her breathing becoming ever more irregular. Then he let his head come up, and Gabriella whimpered from not having his touch. It made his heart swell, knowing that he had this effect on the woman that he loved. The fact that she loved him back, still hadn't quite sunk in.

He cocked his head to the side. "Do you want to know something, Gabriella?"

Gabriella sighed in annoyance, but tried to hide it. Troy was making her delirious with desire. She'd never wanted a man so much in her life, and when she'd began to nearly reach her peak, he'd stopped to ask a question. This irritated her slightly, but he soon began kissing her body again, so she let her answer out.

"Yes… I'd love… to." She managed, between pants.

He smirked against her skin. "Wanna know what my favourite part of your body is?" He smiled, his lips grazing over the most intimate part of her body, making her tremble with need and desire. He shifted himself up her body slightly, and leaned on one elbow, his other hand working magic across her skin. She tugged lightly on his hair.

"What?" She couldn't deny her curiosity, even if it was in between the throes of passion.

He shifted his weight onto the other elbow, and used his free hand to trail across her collar bone, leaving goose bumps in its wake. At a tortuously slow pace, he trailed it down, over her heaving chest, down her toned stomach, and it reached her hip bone. Gabriella smiled.

Troy smirked, looking right at her. "Right… about… here."

He'd landed just below her hip bone. The exact piece of flesh she'd forbidden him to see. Her heat tattoo. She stroked one hand through his hair, letting it rest at his neck. Meanwhile, Troy pampered the tattoo with kisses. "It's just… so… hot." He spoke, his breathing uneven also. She moaned at his words.

And then he did something so unexpected, that even Gabriella hadn't seen it coming. He opened his mouth, looking like he was going to open kiss the heart, but inside he bit right down. Gabriella's back arched quickly, a long moan erupting from deep within. Troy was pleased at the reaction. It hadn't drawn blood, thankfully, but the effect it had had on her was what he had desired.

After recovering, she quickly dragged his head back to hers and connected their lips. A guttural moan was announced from Troy's lips, and Gabriella smirked against them as their tongues duelled.

The morning continued in pretty much the same way as their night did.

**LATER.**

Gabriella's fingers grazed the spot. She scowled into the steamed up mirror, touching the slightly sore, red and blue mark on her neck. Then the one on her collar bone. And the one on her side. An then the one of her hips bone, right beside her heart tattoo. She sighed, how she was going to cover these she didn't know.

"TROY!" She yelled, opening the door ajar, to make sure he heard her.

He thudding footsteps were soon heard, running up the stairs, along the hall, and into her bedroom. He swung the door open, then after making sure everything was okay, gazed at her longingly. She only had a towel on. She reached under his chin and dragged his eyes back up to her face. Crossing her arms over her chest, and her legs apart, she took up her stance.

By the way she had her body, Troy could tell something wasn't right. He gulped. "Brie? What's wrong? What have I done?"

She laughed, and slapped his shoulder lightly. Then she glared at him. "What have you done, Troy?!' She pointed fiercely to the love bites all over her body. When she returned her eyes to his, she found him smirking. 'This isn't funny Troy - look what you have done! How am I going to cover these, hmm?" She threw her arms in the air for dramatic effect.

Troy sighed, wrapping his arms around her waist, and pulling her closer. She didn't try and stop him, she was happy in his arms. But she could still scowl. Troy stroked her forehead, getting the angry lines to vanish, then pecked her lips.

"You can just put some of that make-up stuff on. You know, what's it called? Foundation! That's it. Just touch it up with that, and you're good to go!" Troy smiled, pleased that he knew what to do.

Gabriella's smile faltered. "Well Troy, that would be a great idea, if it worked! I've already tried that, and the marks are so fresh and dark that the foundation won't cover them!"

Troy shushed her with another breath-taking kiss. "Wear a scarf, then. The others will be covered by your clothes."

He pulled away, smirking slightly, and then escaped out of the room, telling her that breakfast was in the kitchen. Gabriella huffed slightly, but couldn't keep the smile off her face. She touched the marks lovingly, liking the way that he had marked her. So that she knew she was his. She didn't usually like possessiveness, but with Troy, it was kind of sexy. She smiled into her reflection, then went back to her bedroom to get dressed.

When she got down to the kitchen, Troy was sitting waiting. She looked at the table, to find that it was only set for one. Her brow wrinkled. "Why only one plate? Have you had yours already?" She asked.

Troy smiled and nodded, reaching out to take her hand. She let her confusion drop, placing her hand in his, and letting him guide her to where he wanted her. Which, in this case, happened to be his lap. She shuffled around, trying to get comfy. "I wouldn't do that, honey." Troy whispered seductively into her ear.

She cocked her head to the side, leaving just enough room for Troy to place his lips onto the other side of her neck. "Why?" She inquired, loving the feeling of his lips on her skin.

"It's not good for my… lap."

She looked down, and then giggled. Patting his thigh, she replied. "Oh. Okay."

She took a sip of the orange juice Troy had made for her, putting the cup back down onto the little mat, and then began to eat her breakfast. She stirred the spoon through the cereal, watching all the cornflakes fall off the spoon and back into the milky liquid. Troy kept his arms around Gabriella's waist the whole time.

He really didn't want to let her go. After what happened, it felt amazing to just be around her. When they had woken up, he had been so nervous about her thinking it was all a dream, not believing it to be true, and then to find out her words were false. But his heart had soared when told they were true, and they had come together in a way only two people truly in love can. Every day was new with Gabriella. And this was definitely new and exciting. But in the back of his mind, he knew Charlie was going to strike. She'd tell the papers, and then where would they be? It would be Gabriella's choice. She might want to end it completely, since that is what everyone thought. Or she might, hopefully for his sake, want to stay together. It was her choice to make, and he wasn't going to force her. But he knew that going through what Charlie was going to do would be torturous to go through, alone.

He threaded one hand through her almost dry hair. It knotted into his fingers, and smelt of strawberry. He led it to his nose, taking a huge breath, and letting her natural scent send his heart through the roof. Gabriella's sweet laugh brought him back to Earth, and he smiled. "What?! You smell good."

She nodded, rolling her eyes, and went back to her cereal. Troy let his eyes wander to the garden, the rain finally having cleared up, and now it was only cloudy. That was the unfortunate thing about Britain. It was a great place, but was often rainy, and when it decided to rain, it really did rain. Instead of the occasional showers back in America, it poured. And it was a shame, because you couldn't really appreciate Britain's beauty when the rain was in the way.

He felt Gabriella turn around in his lap, and soon found her to be almost straddling him, with his arms now around her back. She touched his cheek lightly, bringing him back from his thoughts. She smiled. "What are you thinking about?" She whispered.

His lips curved into a smile. "About how much I like Britain. I think it's great. Definitely quieter than Britain, especially for you, without all the pressures of the paparazzi. It really isn't as bad as America, so you were right, when we talked on the plane."

"Aren't I nearly always right?"

He laughed. "Probably."

The phone ringing brought them from their conversation. Troy lifted Gabriella from his lap so she could go and get it. She picked up the receiver. "Hello?"

A deep voice came through the other end. It sounded annoyed, and a little remorseful. "Gabriella, this is Frank Letino speaking. Can you put this on speaker phone so Troy can hear? It's important."

Gabriella felt her stomach lurch, and she replied. "Eh, yes. Okay."

She moved back to Troy, putting it on speaker phone as she walked. Settling herself back into his lap, with his arms protectively around her, she told Frank Letino to continue.

"I've got some bad news guys."

Troy arms tightened against Gabriella, and she felt herself too, stiffen. Troy closed his eyes and prayed it wasn't what he thought this was.

Frank began again. "Troy… Gabriella. Our game is over. This morning, Charlie went to the newspapers. It's out the bag."

The silence was eerie. Troy sighed.

Sometimes praying just wasn't enough.

**A/N; Another cliffy. I hope you all liked the cute Troyella moments. I wanted to add lots of them in, because the next chapters are going to be quite dramatic, & i'm not sure how many cute moments I'll be able to put in.**

**Also, I'm going back to school in 2 days, so I'm not going to be able to update as often. Sorry guys! But, I'm gonna try for at least once a week.**

**And also, thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter. OVER 800! Wow, I never, ever thought I'd get so many. It's really an honour to know you like my story so much.**

**For this chapter, please review again!**

**Love, HSMisLurve.**

**x**


	35. Together, We Stand

**We Love Pretending**

**Chapter 33 - Together, We Stand.**

"I need you, in America, as soon as possible."

Those were the last words that came from Frank Letino's mouth, before the phone was cut off, and an uncomfortable, sad silence surrounded them. Troy felt his stomach tighten into a million knots, and guilt wash over him completely; for he knew that one word from him, and the pain that would be brought upon him if he'd gone back to Charlie, would have kept Gabriella from the hurt that would be inflicted on them now. Going back to her, even though he didn't want to, would have solved this problem, even if it would have broken his heart. Gabriella felt her hands begin to shake. She closed her eyes, squeezing shut, making sure the tears that she wanted to shed, wouldn't escape. A small, almost silent sob came from her mouth, and Troy's grasp tightened instantly. She laid her back against his chest, a wished for once that they could be swallowed up by the ground, making every little problem invisible. The only difference this time was the fact that this was a big problem, which couldn't be made invisible by any means, since it was half way around the world now. They'd lost the time they'd needed; lots of people already knew, and from past experience, the rumours and stories were no doubt already flying. Escaping, was never going to work.

The conversation that had just been had between the pair and Mr Letino, was very short. He'd told them the news, announced that they needed to leave Britain, and then had finished. No apology for ever letting them get into this mess, in which Gabriella had an inkling of it going wrong before. No parting wish, or even a goodbye. Maybe he was angry at them, for letting this get out. But it hadn't been planned, to say the very least. It had been plotted against them, by the one person that knew Troy very well. The same person who wanted nothing more than for Gabriella Montez to not exist, and to have the man she claimed she owned, in her arms. Gabriella knew Troy didn't want this in the slightest. He didn't want to be owned; and definitely not by Charlie. She was pure evil, and they wanted nothing more to do with her. Unfortunately, Charlie had had different ideas.

Gabriella felt sick. Sick to the bone. She ran through everything, every words or action she'd used when around Charlie, trying to find fault, or if she'd done something wrong. But every situation came up blank. She knew she must have done something, because for hating someone, you really needed to have a reason. A proper reason. But as far as she could see, she'd never stepped out of line. All she'd done was fall in love with the same man she happened to fancy her heart on too. It was the classic love triangle. And the man in the middle had to decide. Even at the time of this, they weren't really together, but they could both feel it on the horizon. Their relationship together had started without them even noticing. So Troy had chosen with his heart, his heart choosing her. Gabriella Montez, was the one Troy Bolton wanted. And so Charlie had lost. But could she really want him so bad, as to do something like this? Could she really hate Gabriella so much, as to give the press permission to attack her, on the circumstances of loving someone, or pretending to, even when she really did.

For both, Troy and Gabriella, one thing was certain. They weren't going to get past and through this, without getting hurt. They knew that things weren't going to be simple. There would be interviews, press releases, talk shows, and millions of paparazzi popping up with every step they took. But together, they could do this. It was a 'conquer the world' situation. They were strong together' they'd gone through relationship problems together.

Someone, as vicious and childish as Charlie, would never stand in the way of their love for each other.

So, an hour later, Troy and Gabriella were drifting down the stairs, very slowly, delaying their departure. From looking out of the window upstairs just a few moments ago, it seemed that half the countries press were outside, surveying all the windows, and watching the door intently, for any sign of either coming out the house. They knew what was to come. They'd be pounced on, and tried to be separated. There would be cameras and microphone shoved in their faces, and endless streams of questions in their way. And that was for getting to the car, the car coming to collect them.

Troy smiled sadly down at a slightly tearful Gabriella. Taking her small hand in his, he leant down and kissed her palm, making Gabriella's lips curve upwards. "Love you." She muttered, moving closer to Troy, really not wanting leave, and definitely not with Troy by her side.

He dropped their hands as the shadow of the car driver approached. His head was in the mirror of the door, and they knew he was coming to greet them. Courtesy of their publicists and PA's, they had been hired body guards, to try and keep the flocks of paps away from them. They didn't know if it would work; these people went to any lengths to get the information they wanted, but it was worth a try.

He then kissed her forehead. "Love you, too. And don't worry, I'm right here, with you, all the way." His words comforted her a little. "I just wish there was something I could have done. I know there was, but I guess I was too selfish…"

One finger of hers was brought up to Troy's lips, silencing him. She glared at him, her eyes fully connected and staring into his. He gulped; sometimes those eyes could be quite scary. She used her other finger to poke him in the chest. "Now you listen here, I don't want you talking like that. Like this is your fault. It is quite the opposite. You are not to blame. If it's anyone's fault, it's mine." She ignored Troy angry look, and continued. "For I was the one who pretended to be with you. I was the one who, supposedly, took you away from Charlie, and I am the one she hates with a vengeance. So I will not here that it was your fault, when I should be taking the blame."

Her hands dropped back to her sides, and Troy roughly pulled her closer, anger and sadness moving through his blue orbs. "No, Gabriella, you listen. It's not your fault either. You've done nothing. We went into this for the sake of our film. It was our duty, to try and make this film better, and our chemistry increased, for the film. It's not your fault, or mine really. If it's anyone's fault that this happened, it's Charlie's." His emotion poured without stopping into the speech he'd been longing to give. It felt good to let all of this out. His hatred for Charlie had been building up inside of him, and it wasn't good. "She was the one that told the press. She had the choice not to, but was too horrible, nasty, and vicious to stop herself. And she was the one that broke it off with me - she cheated on me, and thinks she still has a hold on me; that she owns me! She isn't for me anymore, was hasn't been for almost 3 months. You're the one I love now, and she can't deal with it. Yes, she guessed right with the plan, but we know, Gabriella! We know, how true our love is. It's us, Brie, not anyone else - just us. And we'll get through this,' He leant their foreheads together, wiping the tears streaming down Gabriella's face away with his thumb. It had been such a heartfelt speech, she'd been reduced to tears. She sniffled, but he carried on. 'Yes, we'll get through this. How? Because we have each other."

Gabriella hugged Troy close, the doorbell ringing for now the fourth time. Troy let her go, but kept a hold of her hand. Donning on his beanie hat, and shades - a means of disguise - and Gabriella her sunnies too, they opened the door, the cool Autumn air drifting in, as well as the flashes of the cameras and shouting of the press in the background.

Troy squeezed her hand, which felt so small to his in comparison, and looked down at her. _Together_, he mouthed. And she nodded. With the driver heading back out into the car, with their one bag, quickly packed for their unexpected flight, they headed out also, Troy waiting with Gabriella as she locked the door. Turning around, she eyed the crowd surrounding the gate, the knots in her stomach tightening. After taking a large breath, and took Troy's hand again, and readied herself.

Then they made their way through the crowd.

The human traffic at the airport was even more intense than that of what was outside Gabriella's house. They had been hard to pass, and their pointless comments and never ending questions, were hard to ignore. But they managed, somehow, keeping together, with reassuring glances that must have looked fake. It had occurred to them that anything remotely romantic they do now would look like they were trying to cling onto their story. It would look unreal, even though they knew themselves that it was. So they refrained from anything more than hand holding for the journey from the house to the airport. Kissing or cuddling would not be a wise thing to do right now; they didn't need additions to the numerous remarks that were being made.

Sighing, they trolled through the queues and masses of people, holding hands the entire way. They kept their sun glasses on, shading their eyes from the flashes that never seemed to stop. Answering any of the questions being flung at them was something they wouldn't do. It would only make matters worse, and they knew that from past experience.

Seeing Gabriella's disgruntled look on her face, Troy pulled her closer to his body, wrapping one arm conspicuously around her. Gabriella smiles gently up at him, careful to keep away from the presses glares.

Troy leant down to her ear. "You okay?"

"I'm fine. Yourself?"

Troy sneaked a kiss on her ear. "Alright. Better than I would have been if I didn't have you hear, with me."

He heard Gabriella stifle a giggle, and pressed his body closer to her. Truth was, it was becoming torture to be away from her, and not have their skin touching. It felt so incredibly right to be doing so, that not doing it seemed wrong. He kept her close the entire time, even when they moved to board the plane.

And then they jetted off to America.

When Gabriella's eyes opened, she realised she'd fallen asleep on Troy's shoulder. Raising her head, she stretched her neck muscles, and turned, to see Troy looking right at her.

She smiled sleepily. "Hey. Did you get to sleep, too?"

He smiled back, but shook his head. "No -couldn't. But I did, however, have the pleasure of watching you sleep. Something I love to do. My new favourite hobby."

Gabriella playfully smacked his forearm, and Troy grinned. He was always so happy to see her smile, and even with the circumstances, he wanted to keep them both in good spirits. They'd need it; this wasn't going to be easy.

She kissed his cheek. "How many more hours?" She mumbled, still not fully recovered from sleep. Troy ran a hand of his through her now messy curls, untangling them quite easily, before putting them back in place.

He shrugged. "Not hours. Just ten to twenty minutes, is my guess."

Gabriella smiled more; the concept of getting off the plane making her happy. She knew that she should be grateful for the time way from the bucket loads of press, but in a way, she wanted to face it. She believed that it would be better to get it all over and done with, than wait, and get scared of what was going to happen. What they were going to do, she wasn't certain. But that was why they were meeting with Mr Letino as soon as they were off the plane. Again, the sooner the better.

She stretched up her arms, and then heard the pilot say they were about to land. Putting her belt back on, she sat back against the seat, grasped Troy's hand, and let the plane land smoothly, without any bumps. The rest of the passengers got off first, with their security guards coming voer the fields to collect them.

One of the hostesses then escorted them to the front of the plane, where they were to get off, and they put on their sun glasses again. Pulling Gabriella close, and smiling reassuringly down at her, for no doubt the fiftieth time that day, they exited the plane.

Once they were out of the confines of the plane, and on the stairs heading to the ground, Gabriella remembered the first day she'd arrived here. She'd been a little nervous, but excited about the prospect of meeting Mr Letino, and most of all, Troy. She had to smile, when she thought of how far they'd come from that moment; from when they first met each other. What they'd done and achieved together, and how far their relationship had gone from then. Even though she slightly regretted getting into such a 'pretending' scheme, there woul always be one point that she could never feel any pain for doing. Meeting and getting to know Troy. Because, especially right now, without him, she doubted she'd be able to walk out here, with her head high, and show the world that she wasn't bothered. He was her rock. And for that, she was grateful.

Without realising, they'd made their way across the field, enveloped in a circle of security men and woman. Staying close together, they entered the terminal, the amount of travellers so small compared to the amount of interviewers and camera men present, it didn't look like an airport. They made their way through the crowd, gathered up their one bag, and managed to escape through the gang of American press, into the car to take them to the meeting with Mr Letino. Getting past the American paparazzi was much harder than getting past the British. She'd known that before, just momentarily forgotten it. But now she was reminded, she knew that whatever the outcome, she'd still love home. Britain. It was always so much quieter.

Once in the car, with the doors shut, and the darkened windows shut, they both drew out a sigh of relief. Laughing sadly together, the rest of the journey from then on, was almost silent. They could only hear each other's breathing, and the occasional line from the song that was playing on the radio, which the driver was playing.

One line particularly caught Troy's ear.

_"…and now… popular demand… new song… Gabriella Montez…"_

He nudged Gabriella, who's gaze was distracted by the window. She turned, smiled, and when he pointed to the radio, she listened carefully. Seeing this through the mirror, the driver turned the radio up, and they both smiled in thank you.

Gabriella's sweet angelic voice came through he speakers loud and clear.

_"It's so hard to tell_

_What's in your heart_

_What you keep to yourself_

_Is tearing me apart_

_How strong do you think I am?_

_How much can I take of this?_

_You make it harder than it has to be_

_How strong, how strong do you think I am?.."_

Gabriella's voice throat became thick with sadness. It was one of the songs off her new album, the one they'd released prier to the album coming out, for fans to get a taster. It was also, the song words she found under her pillow they same night Max left. It was painful to hear them again, when now they managed to have a completely new meaning, with what was going on right now. Did the press actually think she was strong enough to cope with this? Di they know how bad this was hurting her, to be asked all these pointless questions, and be presumed to be someone she isn't? Probably not.

She nodded, sighing once more, and let her gaze fall back to the window. She hoped, that one day from now, she could listen to her new album and not be reminded of what was going on around her.

Troy grasped her hand again, guilty for making her listen. She squeezed, almost saying it was okay. And he gave her a small smile.

It was going to be a long day.

**A/N; Because I'm in a rush, I've not spell checked. I guess that most a okay, but sorry if they aren't all perfect.**

**I'd love for you to review!**

**Oh, & I've got some new story ideas floating around, so I might try some and see how all all like them. Since this story only had about six more chatpers at most, it'll be nice to start something new.**

**Now, off you all go, & press that purple button...**


	36. Such A Long Day

**We Love Pretending**

**Chapter 34 - Such A Long Day.**

They drove the rest of the way in silence. It wasn't entirely comfortable, but it would have to do. Gabriella kept her eyes at the window, afraid that if she looked any further into Troy's face, and see the regret in his eyes, she would cry. Too late; she was already crying. The tears loosened their way from the little cups under her eyes, dripping slowly down her cheeks, leaving a small path of running mascara in their wake. She cried in silence, no sobs being heard. Silent tears were the most painful.

She's known that this would happen. That everything would go wrong - it was inevitable. She wasn't really one for self pity, but right now, it felt like the world was against her. She'd just spent days of longing for Troy to come back. For him to come back from Charlie, and then to have all those precious moments squashed by her again, was terribly cruel. It felt like nobody wanted her to be happy. Being with Troy, made her happy. It had taken her a while to realise that, true, but she knew that now. But now she feared that it wasn't what he wanted anymore.

After the song had been played, he'd turned to her, looking pained, with only a small smile playing on his glorious lips. It had hurt her more than she'd thought possible. To her, that smile could only mean one thing; that he'd decided he'd been wrong. Wrong about loving her; wrong about going to be with her in Britain; wrong about ever meeting her in the first place. She'd really screwed everything up for him. If she hadn't been in the picture, none of this would have happened. None of it. He'd have been with Charlie - because he would have taken her back when she'd asked - and there wouldn't be any paparazzi following their car in packs from the airport. Because he wouldn't have been dragged to Britain in the first place. She'd messed up everything for him. And she couldn't feel worse.

She let the tears course down her cheeks a little while longer, knowing that Troy would never guess she was crying. With no sounds being made, it was nearly impossible, and she knew that he was so considerate - he wouldn't ask her to divulge what she was feeling until she wanted to herself. She sighed, noticing they were nearing the building for meetings. Where her and Troy had first met properly. Those tears had better stop!

Troy held her hand, and rested it gently on his lap. He stared ahead, past the drivers hair and window, and into the street, with the buildings flying past. Today was not one of those memorable days you wanted to remember - rather one you wanted to forget. He wanted to forget that all of this with Charlie had happened, and run away. With Gabriella, of course, to some island where they would never be found again. They could love each other in peace, without the rest of the world knowing where they were and hunting them down. They could be alone, with no one to disrupt, or cause trouble. They'd be away from Charlie. What a great plan this seemed, but he knew he was only wishing. And that particular wish, would never come true.

He turned his face to Gabriella, to see her in the same position as him, with stiff shoulders, looking into the distance. Whatever happened at the end of this… thing, they were going through, Troy knew he didn't want them to end. Their relationship had just started - it wasn't fair to end it yet. There was so much to explore, and that was one of the things Troy was looking forward to; getting to know Gabriella inside and out.

The silence was bothering him. He shifted in his seat, trying to catch Gabriella's attention, but her eyes stayed fixed to the window. His brow furrowed.

"Gabriella?" He whispered gently, wondering if she was sleeping. Then he shook his head; no one goes to sleep in that position. Nor Troy or Gabriella couldn sleep right now even if they tried.

But he got no answer. "Honey?" He touched her cheek lightly, feeling her soft baby bottom skin under his thumb. He marvelled for a second, waiting for her to reply, but nothing came.

"Please. Talk to me, Gabriella."

A large sob was heard, and she tried to cover it with a cough. Unsuccessfully.

"I'm sorry." She murmured, her voice broken with tears.

He was both surprised and unsurprised at her crying. He'd thought he'd known her so well. On the one hand, he knew Gabriella would break down at some point. She was that sort of person. She'd let her emotions out frequently, because that was the only way she stayed human. But again, he'd always seen her as such a strong woman - to not let anything get her down or in her way. He was puzzled. But after he'd got over the initial shock, he took off her seatbelt and moved her small, shaking body onto his lap easily.

He kissed the track lines on her cheeks.

"What ever for?" He really didn't understand why she was apologizing.

She took a moment to gather her thoughts properly, letting her sniffles settle down before speaking. Still, she kept her gaze away from his, afraid of his reaction.

She gulped, then started. "For everything. For mucking everything up. I can see it now - how I've messed everything up for you, and for your career. If I hadn't been here, you'd probably be happy. True, you'd probably be with Charlie, but you wouldn't know the difference--"

"--That's wrong--"

She carried on regardless of his interjection.

"--because I wouldn't have been there for you to talk to. I feel like I've made you give her up, put my thoughts into your brain, and my thoughts have slowly became yours. And I'm so sorry. Forever sorry. Because not only have I ruined your relationship with her, but now your job too! We're off to this meeting, and I bet we're told we can't do the job because of all of this--"

"--And if that happens it isn't your fault." Troy lifted three fingers to successfully cover her mouth, preventing her from continuing, what, in his opinion, was nonsense. He shook his head. "You're putting yourself down, honey. You think that I'd rather be with Charlie now, than you, because this has happened?"

With Troy's hand still over her mouth, she couldn't utter a word. Rolling her eyes at his hands, pain shot across her eyes and she nodded gravely.

He threw his head back at her muted reply. "How wrong you are! Nobody could be as wrong as you are right now, my darling Gabriella! I love you, a hell lot more than I ever did Charlie. After everything that she has done, to our plan and our relationship, how could I love her! She had been as vicious as anyone can be, and I hate her for it."

Gabriella face dropped. She had nothing to reply, and Troy could see her give up her fight in her facial features. He let his hand drop, and pulled her nearer to him, their noses almost touching.

"Gabriella, I hope you aren't scared away when I say this but… you mean he world to me. Right now, and every day after this. You're such a special woman, and I'm so proud I met you. I don't think I'd be the same person if I hadn't, because you've made me better. I've changed for the better. You've given me things to think about, I've thought about them, and realised you talk a lot of sense. You're number one for me now, Gabi, and I love you for everything you've done. So that means that no matter what happens today at the interview, or in the days to come after this, when the press are in our faces, and our bodies are all over television screens, no matter what,' He emphasised. 'I'll still love you."

Fresh new tears ran down her face at his sincere words. She'd never ever been talked about like that before. Sure, she'd received compliments, but Troy's words meant so much more. They meant the world, just like he did to her, and her to him.

"You're so… beautiful!" She blurted and half choked on her tears.

He laughed at words, before bringing her closer, and moving his lips against hers as he talked.

"I love you, so much. And that means we're in this together. Together."

He brought their lips together, expressing their love and pain that each person felt about everything that was happening. Her tears ran down her cheeks as their lips were connected, and when they broke away he ran his lips up her cheeks, leaving butterfly kisses on every tear spot. She giggled shyly, and he kissed her nose.

"Together." She whispered.

And he nodded, moving her gently off him to her seat as the car slowed into the parking space. Gabriella sighed, looking out the window at the hundreds of paparazzi outside. So much for top secret!

Troy watched as the driver escaped from the car, closing the door quickly from the cameras they were trying to force in the door. He moved around to their door, through the groups of press surrounding the vehicle. From the window, Troy watched as the driver signalled to someone inside and minutes later, outside the car door, were about 15 security men in black clothing. He looked to Gabriella, who was grimacing at the amount of people on board for their safely. Troy ran a hand through his hair. This was nonsense. All this for someone putting a story in one of the papers, granted the biggest paper in the country, but still… The driver knocked lightly on the tainted glass, signalling to them that he was going to open the door. Troy grasped Gabriella's hand tightly, her shuffling closer to him so they could get out at about the same time, and they watched as the door opened.

The lights nearly blinded them. Troy stepped gracefully out the car first, turning around to help Gabriella out too. He supported her, her legs feeling like jelly, and like they could slip any moment. She clung onto his arm desperately as they were led through the shouting and screaming crowd. They sounded angry and frustrated, like bulls just before the fight. But the pair blocked out the other sounds, and were rushed into the building quickly. They didn't notice Mr Letino watching the scene from an upstairs window.

They managed to catch their breath once they were inside. The cameras weren't allowed in the building, thankfully, but they were still capturing pictures through the murky, stained windows. Troy held Gabriella close as she began to breathe easily, but two people on the lines of the room caught his eye, and he smiled weakly at them. He nudged Gabriella in that direction, and as soon as Gabriella saw them, she began to smile too.

"Sharpay." She said almost breathlessly.

The tall woman standing beside her fiancé in the corner, with the long straight blonde hair, smiled back, nearly rushing forward, her black heels clacking against the tiled flooring. Gabriella ran straight into her arms, clinging for dear life, or the life she had before all the nonsense was brought up. Gabriella began to sob once more, but Sharpay quietly shushed her. Zeke and Troy shook hands, before all four went into the lobby to wait for the call to go to Mr Letino.

They sank into plush leather sofas.

Gabriella was slightly choked. "Oh Sharpay, how terrible this all is."

Sharpay nodded sympathetically, with her arms still wrapped loosely around Gabriella. "I know, I know. But I also know that Mr Letino, my lovely boss, wouldn't have done this is he thought everything would go up in flames like it has. It is all very unfortunate, and evil on Charlie's part."

Zeke nodded along with Sharpay. "Indeed. Charlie had really hurt you both, and the company's nature. Mr Letino might not get as many clients next year, which would be a great loss."

Gabriella untied herself from Sharpay, and pried her way along the couch to her boyfriend. He bundled her up in his arms, with her legs swung over his lap, and he kissed her chastely.

Sharpay coughed. "You know guys. It might be hard to, since you've been playing Troyella for so long, but since it's out the bag, you don't have to continue pretending to be a couple."

The said couple glanced at each other, with embarrassment and fright in their eyes. Then Troy turned to the others and smiled. "Who says we're still pretending?"

It took a few minutes of silence for the clogs in Sharpay's and Zeke's brain, but Sharpay's shocked and ecstatic gasp was the sound they were waiting for. Zeke followed behind with a huge grin.

Sharpay jumped excitedly. "Really?"

Troy and Gabriella both nodded, with smiles on their faces.

Soon, everyone was gathered into a group hug, with many congratulations spread to Troy and Gabriella. But all to soon, Mr Letino's assistant came in and interrupted, smiled saying they were wanted now in the meeting room, and the foursome were to be parted. Saying quick 'goodbye's and 'see you soon's Troy and Gabriella clasped hands, and Troy led the way to the meeting room.

When they entered, the room was deadly silent, with no-one in sight. Seeing that more plush leather chairs had been laid out for them, they sat down, with Mr Letino's desk in front of them. Gabriella's stomach knotted fiercely, scared about what their boss was going to say. But they didn't have to wait long, because the door opened, and Mr Letino stepped inside. He looked tired; exhausted in fact. The bags under his eyes were very large, and he wasn't his bubbly, usual self. He sank down wordlessly into the leather chair, opposite to Troy and Gabriella, and fiddled aimlessly with papers lying scattered across the wooden desk. Then his eyes met their scared one's, and the sadness with exchanged.

He began.

"First of all, I would like to say I'm very sorry for any pain this has caused you. It must have been very hard on you, especially Troy, to find your ex girlfriend had 'handed you in', in sorts. If I'd known this would have happened, I would have not suggested this experiment. Although, I must say, when it was still on, it worked very well." A little twinkle graced his diluted eyes, making their lips turned upwards slightly, relieved that Mr Letino still had a little of his spark.

Troy interrupted. "I feel, Mr Letino--"

"--Please, call me Frank."

"--Frank… I feel that it is partly my fault, also. I was the one who was connected with Charlie in the beginning, and who possibly boasted about mine and Gabriella's 'pretend' relationship - making her jealous. I, am also sorry."

Gabriella raised her hand. "And me too. Charlie and I didn't get off to the best of starts. I feel partly responsible too."

Frank shrugged. "Whoever it was, if at all it was any of us, what's done is done. The havoc that is going on around us is, sadly, unavoidable. You're both so big profile it was bound to make big news. So, you'll have to deal with it a little bit longer, until it goes down. There are a few interviews etc. that you'll have to do, to confirm that your relationship is fake…"

Troy coughed loudly, looking at Gabriella, who nodded. "Frank, our relationship… eh, has taken an unexpected turn, you may say… and well… we are actually a couple… now." He finished, closing his eyes, avoiding Mr Letino's reaction.

Frank, fortunately, smiled. "Really? Oh gosh, that's great news. I always thought you had real chemistry. Best news I've heard in days, really. Congrats."

Gabriella put her hand in his, and he tilted it up to his lips, giving it a small, public kiss on the palm. Frank eyed them lovingly.

He'd always known they were well suited.

**LATER THAT NIGHT.**

After the meeting, they had retired back to Troy's home, and were currently snuggling up on the sofa, with wine glasses in their tired hands. Every so often troy would press his lips to Gabriella's hair, and she in turn, would smile up at him. It was the first time, truly, that they'd felt comfortable together today. Together, they were comfortable enough, but now, with no one around them or disrupting them, it was comforting.

They were ignoring the sounds from outside. The vans drawing up; the chatter of people waiting for someone to step outside; the occasional flashes of the cameramen thinking they were there when they weren't. It was all very nerve-racking for them both - knowing they were being watched. But together, in each others arms, there was a level of safety.

Gabriella's hand patted the side of the couch in a steady rhythm. She eyed the clock, then the blank television screen, and vice versa. She coughed, bringing Troy's attention to her, and smiled at him a little. She was slightly scared, but they couldn't live in the dark forever.

She grasped the TV remote. "Maybe we should…"

Troy nodded reluctantly. "I agree…"

Gabriella closed her eyes, counted to ten while moving the remote closer to the range of the screen. After taking a deep breath, she opened her eyes, looked at Troy, and then pressed the one button.

To find the weather woman standing on the screen smiling nostalgically.

They both groaned, then smiled at each other slightly. Then their ears picked up as the headlines were announced.

_"And at the top of the headlines today, was the pretend situation between Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez. The pair were supposedly dating, before going interfiling for the film which was to be 'The Film Of The Year'. Whether that goes ahead, is another matter, but some fans are sorely disappointed. They expressed their disappointment saying they wished they were truly together, and 'looked too cute' as a couple. While fans are saddened, press are fuming saying they have been cheated. But no one feels worse than Gabriella Montez's ex boyfriend, Max Witherspoon, who we caught up with today."_

Gabriella felt the sickness in her stomach begin to travel up her throat and her tear ducks start to water. Troy brought her closer to his body, scared for her, and they both held their breath. Could he really do this, after hurting Gabriella before?

The film changed to Max walking with an interviewer along the part. She felt her heart beat faster. It was the same park, at the same place were Gabriella and Max had been walking that time to her mothers. The first time that she'd truly realised Max didn't love her. And it only made it all the worse.

Troy kissed her neck as Max started talking.

_"I'm surprised actually, that the Gabriella I knew would do this. It's very unlike her, really. She always told the truth, never deceived anyone, and that's one of the reasons I loved her like I did, you know.' He shook his head at the reporter. 'I just can't believe this is true."_

_"And do you think you've been deceived by Gabriella, Mr Witherspoon? Have you fond memories of Gabriella been tainted by hearing this?"_ The interviewer probed, and Gabriella stomach got caught in her throat. The tears spilled down her cheeks freely.

Max took a moment, before speaking again.

_"All the memories I have of me and Gabriella re fond ones. It makes me saddened to see what has become of her since the break up, and I just wished I could have been there to protect her from this. I loved her truly, and am pained to see how she is now. But as for 'deceived', I'm not sure. I just know it really hurts to see such a change in her."_

The film stopped, and the reporter in the studio went onto the other stories. A moments silence passed over them, both unsure of what to say or to make of that interview. Gabriella just fell forward, her head flying into her hands as she wept. Troy comforted her the best he could, but knew that anything he said couldn't make up for the pain she had just received in hearing his words.

"He's wrong, Gabriella. You know he is." Troy muttered beside her indignantly.

She nodded into her soaking hands, with stray tears running over her fingers. "This is one of the most painful things I've ever had to go through, Troy. And to hear him say that! I finally thought we were done with him, all his lies about loving me - but there he goes again! LIES, LIES, LIES!"

Troy shushed her unsuccessfully. "We know the truth, honey."

"I don't know what I'd be doing right now, going through this, if I didn't have you here Troy. I probably wouldn't be… I just don't' want to think about that."

He hugged her closer.

"Just wait until this is all over, Gabriella. It'll get better, and we're going through it together, beside one another, until the end."

She looked up, her eyes solid red from crying.

"But what if it doesn't end, Troy?"

He didn't have time to answer.

The doorbell had just rang.

An unexpected visitor was waiting outside.

**A/N; Good Evening from cloudy Scotland! I'm sorry for the short delay in which this chapter was posted. I actually had this ready to post two days ago, but FanFiction wouldn't let me sign in, so I couldn't post. Argh! But now that it is up, I really hope you enjoyed it. Troy's really good at those emotional speechs, like the one in the car, isn't he? Lol.**

**Now, the next chapter will be out in a couple of days, but I also have one question for you...**

**Are any of you _Twilight_ fans? And if you are, would any of you be interested in reading something I am in the middle of writing. A oneshot, to be exact?**

**Please review telling me about this chapter (fav. bits, lines, any suggestions?) and also about my _Twilight_ question. I was going to make another account for Twilight stories, but if some of you want to read, I'll just post both _HSM_ & _Twilight_ stories here.**

**Go & press your various different coloured buttons, now...**

**Cheers! HSMisLurve.**


	37. Ridding My Life Of You

**We Love Pretending**

**Chapter 35 - Ridding My Life Of You.**

The doorbell rang shrilly one again, the person outside obviously impatient, but the sound was ignored again. All Troy could focus on was the weeping beauty in front of him.

He stared at her face, the tears she shed rolling down her cheeks at an alarming rate. Her eyes became blood shot and tired, red rimmed and sunken. Her hair, which usually flowed and shined, was sticking limply to her head, strangling at the ends, and no longer looked like it could float on air. Her lips were creased into a sharp line, trying to hold in the sobs and screams of aggravation that threatened to fall out. And all the time Troy held her as close as possible, with her body shaking in desperation.

The doorbell rang again, like they knew they were in here - but also knew they were ignoring the door. Troy wanted to slam the person up against the wall and shout that they wanted peace. They were probably an annoying reporter anyway. But reporters didn't come at this time at night, so it didn't make sense.

Outside rain was threatening to pour. The clouds were heavy and dark, leaving a midnight blue blanket over the land. The wind whipped through the cotton wool-like features which decorated the sky, making them fly in all different directions. On any other day or time Troy would have commented on how beautiful the sky looked that night, but not tonight. Not right now. When someone so much more beautiful was crying into him.

The bell wailed, and Gabriella cries seemed to grow louder. The shushing comforting technique he had been trying was not being successful, unfortunately, and her cries only grew. Troy pulled away from her shaking body, holding her head in his hands. It pained him to see her face looking so frail and fragile in his strong hands.

He pecked her lips, them wavering at the kiss. "Maybe you should go upstairs, try and rest, while I find out who is at the door." He suggested quietly. Speaking normally didn't seem right for the mood.

He watched as the clogs in her brain worked, figuring out what was best to do. She looked directly into his eyes, seeking guidance, and much have found something reassuring, because she nodded. Standing up, he gathered her into his arms bridal-style, and they headed for the stairs.

Once in his bedroom, he lay her on the bed. Her hair splayed out on the pillow, in all directions, like a mermaid on a rock. Her body folded down comfortably, too weak to stand or lie out straight. Although her body was still shaking, she seemed stilled, like the covers were relaxing her, and he pulled them around her body, tucking her in like a father to his child at bedtime. With a kiss on her forehead, the doorbell rang right on cue, and Troy groaned in annoyance. This alighted a small giggle from Gabriella - the first time she had laughed that day - and he smiled encouragingly at the sound.

Gabriella smiled slightly, tears still coursing gently down her cheeks. "Thank you. I love you." She mumbled, her eyes drooping.

Troy stroked her hair comfortingly. He smiled as her breathing steadied, the events of the day taking its toll on her body. He watched her for a couple of minutes, the only sounds being her breathing and the irritating doorbell downstairs.

Once he was sure she was asleep, he got up and left, taking his feet slowly downstairs. Gabriella wasn't the only one who was tired - the day had been hard for him too. But it seemed like everyone was firing at Gabriella - Charlie; Max; the paparazzi were actually throwing more questions at her than him. The blame was being put on her small shoulders, and it was no doubt too hard for her to take. Some people that taken things too far, especially Max, who hadn't even been involved. He sighed; right now he longed for sleep. Beside Gabriella, with her body curved into his. It really didn't seem like it was just yesterday morning when they had woken up together.

The doorbell rang again, and he clenched his hands in rage. This person was going to get it; the noise was muddling up his brain, which was already foggy. Watch out whoever is behind this door!

His feet clomped across the hardwood flooring, and he gripped the handle tightly. It didn't help that there was reporters outside, watching their every move. When he'd peeked outside earlier, there had even been tents. He rolled his eyes at the memory - some people were taking things too far! And when this door opened, they'd all be looking for pictures. Whoever this was, they'd better have a good reason.

With the handle in his palm, the flesh closing around it, he took a deep breath, steadying his nerves and angry energy. Then he opened the door. The rage, anger, infuriation he felt when he saw who is was, was almost unbearable. He felt venom go into his bloodstream, clog up his veins and shoot through. He felt his face harden, his jaw retract, and his teeth grind. He felt his wrists snap and his fists clench harder, nearly breaking off the door knob he was still holding. The only purpose of holding it was to make sure he didn't punch the human standing in front of him.

Charlie.

The flashes were unnoticeable to Troy. There could have been the whole nation of America taking pictures, and he still wouldn't have noticed. All his energy and focus were on Charlie, standing in his doorway, with a small smirk playing on her lips. But her eyes, they told a different story. The shouts around him didn't quite catch in his ears either, they just flew past. It was like no-one was in the world but him and her, staring each other down, the Troy winning. He ground his teeth more, exercising his restraint, before opening his mouth to speak.

It sounded harsh. "What are you doing here?"

Charlie smiled the best she could, trying to break the tension filtering from where he was, to her standing a mere metre away. She breathed in, noticing his mood, and not wanting to hurt it. She knew it would only end badly, but she couldn't help the proud note in her voice being heard.

She smirked. "I just thought I'd pop in and see how you were. I'm guessing Gabriella is here too, and we've not seen each other in so long…' She shrugged animatedly, fakely. 'I thought, why not see how you both were."

It was deadly obvious this was all a joke to her. He looked at his watch, the cameras outside capturing each moment that went by. "At midnight?"

Her eyes widened. "Gosh, is that the time? Really? I had no idea!"

He rolled his eyes, but failed to see the saddened look in her eyes. "I would have thought the sky would have told you that." He snapped.

He tried to keep his voice down, for fear of waking Gabriella. That was the last thing she needed. To be woken from sleep and find Charlie, the one who had caused this nightmare, standing on their doorstep. It would only break her down more.

Charlie, was lost on his sarcasm. She leaned forward on her toes, peering into the house. Then she leaned back, cocking her head to the side. "Where is Gabriella? Is she not here? I could have sworn the news said she was."

Troy stood still in the doorway. He knew she was trying to get him to let her in, but she wasn't stepping over this threshold yet. Not until he was sure of her reason for coming. He liked to have the power to shut the door in her face; something he wished he'd done all those years ago. So he stood his ground, with his feet apart, guarding the door.

He crossed his arms. He knew that the cameras were watching his every move. But for the first time in his life, he didn't care if they were watching. Maybe they would see the truth in what happened; catch snippets of their conversation and see that Charlie sold their story out of spite. Maybe finally they would have luck on their side.

He matched her stance. "So you did watch the news today then. Hear anything interesting? Like a certain Max Witherspoon?"

It was then that a guilty look splashed across her face. Her eyes widened for a moment, but then sunk back, scared of his reaction, what he was going to do and what she was going to say. "Yes… I, uh… did hear that man speak." She stuttered.

Maybe Troy had found her hole; her weakness. "Did you really? Was it interesting for you, to hear what he had to say? Or did you already know what he was going to say because you'd brainwashed him?"

She stared at him indignantly. "What do you mean?!"

He glared. "Did you already know him, Charlie? Did you get him involved? Or was it just all by chance that he found about this, huh?"

The cameras clicked furiously.

"It was all over the world, Troy. Anyone could have found out. The whole world knows, he could have got that information easily!"

She was shouting now, and he could see the reporters with microphones and cameras coming closer to the scene. He felt like they were filming for some type of film, not filming his real life. He tried to keep his voice down when he replied.

"And who's fault is that, Charlie?!"

She pointed at him furiously. "You had that coming all along, Bolton!" She screamed, and he was sure it would wake up the whole neighbourhood. It was so loud and screechy, Troy wanted to cover his ears. He heard movement from upstairs, knowing that Gabriella was resurfacing, and he cursed under his breath. Then he penetrated his eyes into hers, making her shrink backwards.

His anger pumped furiously. "Charlie! You had _this_ coming all along, so listen carefully. When I was with you, I realise now I was miserable. It took me being with someone else; someone so much better than you, to realise that - but I know it now! You've never loved me, never once in your life! And yet you go around like _you_ are the one who is saddened, and hurt! _I _should be the one for ever believing you loved me in the first place, only to find you sleeping with YOUR BOSS!"

Troy heard the reporters gasp, and Charlie must have too, because she looked down self-consciously. She couldn't look up, and Troy felt suddenly free from any ties he had with her, because she was definitely losing.

He pointed at her fiercely. "_You_ cheated on me. Do you even know how much that hurt Charlie? No. You don't. Because you've never felt that. And why? Because I've never cheated on you! And you make out like I have! Like Gabriella is the one I cheated with! Correction Charlie - I wasn't with you! I wasn't with you when I started with Gabriella. Gabriella Montez is the best thing that has ever happened to me and you want to take that away!"

Charlie cowered backwards, the audience they now had growing larger. Troy was sure the news was outside, filming live, but that didn't matter. It felt so good to get all this off his chest.

Behind him Gabriella's slow and carefully quiet footsteps pattered. When he looked around, she was coming closer, still in her close, eyes red from crying, with a blanket wrapped loosely around her. She looked almost frightened. And tired; exhausted by all of this. He pulled her into his side, and she caught sight of Charlie. At the sight of her enemy, the one person who had made her life suddenly miserable, she began to cry once more. And he'd never seen Charlie look so ashamed.

"SEE WHAT YOU'VE DONE, CHARLIE! You've made an innocent, lovely woman cry tears of terror. You've caused this! All of this!' He gestured quickly to the crowds around them. 'And I can't wait for this to be over. Because then you'll be away. Away from us and everything you've inflicted on us! It has hurt us more than you can imagine, and you should be so sorry." He ended quietly, choking up himself.

Charlie hunched forward weakly, one tear strolling down her cheek. She gulped, trying to steady herself. She'd never felt worse. "I'm sorry, truly I am."

Troy grabbed the door handle, Charlie noting with her eyes it was going to be closed. She shot Gabriella an extra sorry, but none of them listened. The only sound now was the three's sorrowful sobs.

Troy wiped his eyes angrily. "Charlie. Sometimes sorry just isn't enough."

And he closed the door, taking in her sight as she fell to the floor in a crying heap, with the cameras no longer taking pictures just looking on at the scene in amazement. Quiet awe.

Troy held Gabriella close, each other's tears running down their cheeks. She stroked her hair while she held him tightly.

"It's alright now; she's out of our lives."

And for once, the statement was true.

**A/N; Phew. That was hard to write, and I hope it blew you away the right way. I think, in the reviews you'll send me (pretty please!), that I'll hear a lot of cheers. Charlie got what she deserved! **

**This was quite a lot shorter than the last few chapters, but it felt good to stop here. Only a few more chapters to go now, until this is finished, and I'll be sad to say goodbye to 'We Love Pretending'. So, I've put myself a goal: try to get up to 1000 reviews before it finishes. But, obviously, I need your help.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**And also, last chapter, I enquired who read _Twilight_ FanFiction, to find quite a lot of you did. I've finished writing my one-shot, and some of you said you'd like to read it. So, straight after I've posted this, I'll post that.**

**It's called...**

**'Addicted'.**

**Interested? Find it on my profile, and please read. It's a little different, obviously becuase I'm using new characters, and I'm not sure how I feel about it. It doesn't have drama, basically pure fluf. So please read; it'd make my day!**

**Also, reviews would make my day... So go press those (purple/pink/blue/grey) buttons!**

**:D**


	38. Moving On

**We Love Pretending**

**Chapter 36 - Moving On.**

"And what are you planning on doing now?"

The room was deathly silent, with hardly anyone breathing. But it wasn't as unusual as it had started out to be. When they had first entered, it had been unnerving. But now it was simple; now not so hard to ignore. Every single person was sitting on the edge of their seats, waiting for either Troy or Gabriella to answer the question. They'd been doing that for hours too. Nobody could settle; the pair at the front of the room couldn't either. One word from them and everything could fall through. One word from them and everything could go right. And every single word they uttered was being written down. All eyes were glued to the pair, shifting around, trying desperately to look like they were fine.

There was at least 500 people in this room, including them. All from various papers, some with cameras. It was just slightly larger than the group that had been following them around for the last 4 weeks, after their confrontation with Charlie. The old sound heard was the occasional click of a camera, or scribble of a pen to paper, and every time she heard something, Gabriella tensed. She looked around the room with a straight face; any show of emotion would be noted, and so far she'd managed not to cry. That could be down to the circles Troy was drawing on her palm, resting in his lap.

Gabriella looked to Troy, asking him silently to answer this question. He nodded, smiling slightly, and then raked a hand through his messy, untamed caramel locks. He grasped her hand tightly, for reassurance, and she squeezed. "What do we do now?' He asked himself, thinking deeply. 'We carry on, just like everyone else does. We go on through life, taking one day as it comes. Of course, the movie is still on schedule, so shortly we'll be filming."

"The movie is still going ahead?" A balding man's face dropped, and he suddenly looked like a fish. Gabriella wanted to giggle, but retained her laughter by answering his question.

She nodded enthusiastically. "Oh yes. Of course. We're really looking forward to it; getting back to work and doing what we love, you know. It'll be exciting. We weren't going to let this stop us from making the movie. The blockbuster of the year is still rolling."

The were a few fits of laughter: something that made Gabriella beam. Troy looked to his side, taking in the sight of his beautiful girlfriend smiling. She glowed, and he couldn't be more thankful that the last month was behind them. After this conference, they could really move on. Start again, and be happy.

"There were a few rumours that a certain ex-girlfriend of yours, troy, would be taking a short roll in the film. Will that still be going ahead?" A black girl at the back of the room shouted forward, and all at once the tense, silent atmosphere was back.

And image of Charlie shot into Troy's head, and he wanted to shove it away again. He'd learnt to control his anger when thinking of… that particular person. But he still felt saddened by the fact that she did what she did. Getting back to the question, Troy shook his head.

"Charlie in the movie? That was never, ever on the cards. Whoever you heard that from, was completely wrong. Absolutely wrong. She was never invited to have a part in the movie, nor would we want her in it if she was now. So no, she won't be in the movie."

Gabriella breathed a sigh of relief at her boyfriends words. It still hurt her, like a stabbing pain in her heart and soul, when Charlie's name was mentioned. She, too, had learned to control what she felt. So the water works did start up once more. Things were really starting to look up. Things were getting better.

"And as for your relationship. What are you, exactly? There were rumours that you are actually dating, but are those true?"

Gabriella glanced down at their entwined fingers, and then up to his dancing eyes. He smiled, urging her on. She sighed, they'd have to do this sometime. Everyone waited for the answer, all eyes on Gabriella's lips. "Eh,… before, we were really good friends. But now… yeah, we're together for real."

A few 'aww's circulated the room, and Troy smiled, blushing slightly. He brought their hands up to his lips, kissing her knuckles gently. Something that didn't go unnoticed by the photographers, who eagerly snapped away.

Troy looked to the side of the room, just in front of the curtain hanging behind them. Leaning against the wall were their two faithful publicists. They smiled at the couple, and Troy nodded, signalling that they were coming to an end. One walked onto the stage.

She gestured to the audience. "Is that the end of the questions?"

Some people nodded, others keeping silent. It had been a long few hours, answering all their questions; letting them have a glimpse of the life they both led. But now it was time for it to end; to close the door on their personal life, and lock it away.

Grasping hands, Troy and Gabriella stood up from their seats, each loving the feeling of being able to get away from here.

"WAIT!"

Everyone swivelled around in their chairs, and Troy and Gabriella stood still, looking around the room for the person who just shouted. Around the covers of the curtains, body guards got ready to fight just in case the intruder was going to pounce. Some tutted, saying it wasn't appropriate behaviour for a conference.

Troy looked around. "Yes?" He asked slowly, his eyes taking in the area, bringing Gabriella closer in case of danger. He eyed the crowd suspiciously.

"I have a question." Someone called from the back of the room, a scared and intimated tone taking their voice.

Everyone turned to look at the person. She was quite tall, with shaded glasses perched on her nose, and long straight black locks framing her face. She had a suit on, tailored perfectly for her body, but beneath were the scares of the fight they'd all had 4 weeks ago.

It was Charlie.

A disguised Charlie.

Troy tightened with soft anger, and Gabriella tensed dramatically at his side. They in took breath, waiting for others to realise who she was; but no-one did. Troy urged Gabriella to relax, and she did so, letting him chill too. They sat down again, and waited for her question.

It took a long time coming.

Troy looked down from the stage they were sitting at. He almost wanting to smirk; she'd disguised herself well. Her bright green eyes were covered, and her makeup was so different, she was near to unrecognisable. Wearing a suit, wasn't a regular occurrence, even to meetings for her work. Which happened to be for a newspaper. But the black hair just topped it off. It was the one thing that always stood out - her straight blonde hair. Newly dyed, he realised it suited her better. But now, he much preferred brunettes.

They both watched her closely, while she composed herself. She stood straight, and asked. "Do you have any last words for Charlie? Other than what you said to her a month ago? Anything you really want her to know?"

It was more of a question for herself, than from them, and they understood it perfectly. She wanted to know what they really thought, really felt. Gabriella grasped Troy's hand tightly, and he let her answer.

She sighed. "Really? I want to let her know that, and I think I speak for both of us,' She looked at Troy, who nodded, even though he didn't know what she was going to say. She turned back to disguised Charlie, and continued. 'we want to wish her the best of luck in the future, and hope that she finds someone who can love her just as much as we love each other.' Unintentionally, they shuffled closer to each other. 'But we really just want her to… leave us alone. Let us get one with our lives, and move on. She should do the same too."

The whole room was silent after Gabriella said her piece. People were again scribbling away quickly into their notebooks, no doubt turning it into a newspaper article in their head. Gabriella smiled gently at Charlie, hoping that she got the message: we don't hate you, but we don't want you in our lives either. Troy raised his head carefully, locking eyes with the ex-girlfriend he knew so well. She was going to shatters; it was quite clear she was broken. But she'd done it to herself, and they both wanted nothing to do with her.

Charlie nodded. "Okay…' she pretended to finish writing their answer. Then she looked up weakly. 'Thanks for your time. All questions over."

They stood up quietly, the reporters getting up off their chairs, gathering their things together, and heading out the back door. Gabriella and Troy were led back behind the curtain, and they both sighed in relief that everything was now over. They could move on, now.

Troy drew Gabriella close, crushing his body into hers, letting her know he was there. She snuggled deeper into his jumper, loving the closeness. He kissed her forehead. He knew how hard that must have been, to tell Charlie what she did. Inside, Gabriella still felt mad and upset at Charlie, but being the lovely person she is, she suppressed that, and said something beautiful, and most importantly true. They did want her to be happy; in some ways she deserved it. But they wanted her to also leave them alone. She had done enough damage.

People bustled around them, with them being in their own little protective bubble. They pulled back, and Gabriella gave Troy a small smile. He sighed. "You were brilliant out there, with, you know."

She shrugged. "I meant every word."

He stroked her cheek tenderly, and she leant into his touch, closing her eyes briefly. She sighed; she knew she could stay like this forever. "I love you." She mumbled into the soft palm pressed against her cheek.

He looked her deep in the eyes. "Ditto."

LATER.

Gabriella lay silently on the grass of Troy's back garden. The moonlight danced off the trees, bouncing delicately onto her body, highlighting her skin. She closed her eyes and let the warm breeze wash over her like warm water. While her eyes were shut, with Troy singing gently to himself in the kitchen, she took this time to think about what had happened these last amazing, but peculiar six weeks.

When this whole journey began, she had had no idea what to think. All she'd been told was she was going to meet her new director Frank Letino. She'd jumped on a plane, running away from the frightening prospect of Max and all the problems that followed her when they were together. So she ran, meeting many amazing people along the way before being acquainted to Mr Letino. One of them being Sharpay. She had helped Gabriella so much on the few times she'd seen her, and Gabriella knew she wanted to stay in touch. Whether it was showing her the best way to skip a round with the paparazzi, or just taking her hand and walking her to the correct door, she was a lovely person. A good solid heart I her body, that she used wisely. Her fiancé Zeke was much he same. Sweet, intelligent, with a love for Sharpay that could be noticed a mile away - they were meant for each other. But there would always be one person who meant the world to her; who she met before Mr Letino; and who hopefully would always be by her side of the rest of her life.

Need she say his name?

Troy Bolton.

Official man of her dreams, who'd taken her under his wing, mended her, and sent her flying into the sky without a care in the world. With him, she could be herself, knowing that he would never judge her or comment rudely about anything she did. She was at ease; a situation she'd never been able to with Max, or any other guy for that matter. She could let go, be free, and be careless. Because she could always fall back onto his shoulders for support. And he to her too.

Of course, nothing was really that simple, and everything came in the way. Charlie, being the most prominent thing. She felt tears behind her closed eyelids at that name, and she began to wonder where the strength came from this afternoon, taking to her in a civilised manner, even though nobody around knew it was her. She'd found the strength from somewhere, deep inside, and knew that she had to continue to be strong, for everyone's sake.

But everything was behind them now, and she was definitely ready to step back into the world like she used to, with the same confidence as before, but with more on top; because Troy would be right beside her. When they'd got back from the conference that afternoon, before dinner, they'd gone over specific parts of the script together, really getting into character. It had been a lot of fun, and they both realised how excited they were to be doing this project. She couldn't wait to play that roll, and nothing could stop her know.

Suddenly she felt someone collapse onto the ground beside her, and knowing who it was, she turned on her side, melting into the opposite body. He wrapped his arms reflexively around her, gathering her partly over his body, and he kissed her closed eyelids. They fluttered open after the contact.

"You look… radiant."

She sighed happily, her breath wafting over his mouth, drawing him closer, their lips almost touching. She smiled against his God Like face. "Thank you, not bad yourself."

They closed the gap between them, their bodies moulding into one; like a jigsaw. The magnetic force between their lips only grew larger as the kiss progressed. With Troy's hand running through her long brown locks, she let out a breathless moan, only for it to be swallowed by Troy's careful mouth. They kissed for a long time, completely wrapped up in each other.

Troy pulled away from her, watching her face intently. The fire he found in her eyes lighted his, and soon he was desperate for her touch.

"Maybe we should go to bed."

She nodded quickly, pulling at the buttons holding his shirt together. "Maybe we should. But, just to let you know, sleeping isn't on the table."

He drew her mouth back to his.

"Who needs sleep anyway?!"

**A/N; Well, that's another chapter up and out. I really hope you enjoyed that. This story is coming to an end soon, with probably only two chapters left. So enjoy them!**

**I huge thank you to everyone who reviewed last chapter. NEARLY 50 REVIEWS! Wow, thank you so much. You guys are making my 1000 target soon become a reality. I'll probably cry and jump for joy (at the same time!) if you get to 1000.**

**Anyways, enough of my blabbing, off you go & review…**


	39. The Love We've Found, Lasts A Lifetime

_I suppose I should say, 'Welcome to the end', because this is it! The final chapter. I know I said there would be two, but I just think the end should be here. Thanks for all the support everyone has given me over this story, it meant the world. Every review, alert and favourite was appreciated, and it gave me the boost I needed to go to the end._

_This isn't the end of me writing on FF though. I have many other ideas. Five actually, but I'll talk about them later. For now, read and relish the last ever chapter. Enjoy…_

**We Love Pretending.**

**Chapter 38 - The Love We've Found, Lasts A Lifetime.**

Gabriella eyes fluttered open, the light streaming through the window waking her up. Beside her, Troy was still sleeping soundly, with his naked chest uncovered. Gabriella smiled at the view she got. It was breathtaking; she'd never get used to how handsome he was. She sat up on one elbow, letting her other hand dance through the tiny hairs on Troy's chest. He didn't move, staying quite still, but his eyes gave it away when they opened slightly. She smirked, knowing he was trying to pretend to be still asleep. She sighed loudly, using her many acting abilities to the full, and lifted her body onto his carefully. The skin on skin contact was mesmerising, and she could feel Troy tense under her body. The twinkle in her eyes grew, and she began kissing his neck, tempting him forward and to open his eyes fully. His hands grasped around her body tightly when she got to his favourite spot; just behind his ear. She giggled slightly, and drew backwards to see Troy now fully awake.

He smirked, leaning forward, their lips almost touching. "Good morning." He whispered, letting his fingers run idly over her waist, drawing little patterns, making her breath quicken.

She tightened her grip around his neck. "Very good morning."

He kissed her full on the lips, running his hands sensually through her messy bed-head locks. She moaned loudly, making Troy smile against her lips. Pulling her fully on top of his body, he moved himself back against the head board, letting Gabriella climb onto his lap. He kept on hand on her hips, pushing her downwards, while the other was either running wild over her curves on in her hair. Her hands were glued to his head, with her fingers going over ever contour of his face, memorising. Over his brow, his eyebrows, down his nose, over his smooth cheeks, and along his jaw that had a little stubble. Out of breath, Gabriella pulled away, and dreamy look on her face. "It seems… my morning… just got better."

Troy chuckled, pulling her closer and letting her snuggle into her own little place. Keeping her back steady with one arm, his other made designs on the bare skin of her thigh, leaving goose bumps in their wake. Gabriella's hand lay over his chest, right where his heart was, feeling it slow down and steady, to an easy pumping motion.

Troy twisted one of her locks with his fingers. "Plans for today?"

She sighed, her mouth moving against the skin of his neck. The covers were now nearer the bottom of the bed, in a crumpled mess. Luckily the pillows were still near the top, leaving them pretty comfy. She shuffled around on his lap, making his breath intake, and she smirked. "Well, I just wanna stay here… all day. But, apparently, Kelsi has other plans."

After a long debate about their relationship, they decided that enough of enough. They were together, which was what was meant for them. And they'd been through so much together, they knew that being apart would be torture, if not stupid. A few weeks after the conference was done, and just before filming started, Troy asked Gabriella to live with him. Of course, she said yes. And that left them with a very important choice. To live in America, or back in the UK. They discussed that topic for a long time, each having commitments in both countries. Gabriella had her mother and the rest of her family back in the UK, as well as most of her staff and jobs. She also had jobs in America, but Troy had more, because he was used to living there. All his friends were there, and he felt like he couldn't leave Ryan and the gang on short notice. So after many talks, and asking their friends their opinions, they can to a decision.

They would live in both places.

They were both happy to live in each other's houses. Nobody wanted to sell their house, so they came to the agreement, and that if they were in the UK, they'd live in Gabriella's house. If they were in America, they'd live in Troy's. It worked out very well. They'd moved in, of sorts, the next month, then they left behind both their homes to go film the movie. That had been one year ago, and filming had finished around six months later. The film was due to be released in 2 months, which they were both very excited about. Something that she was surprised about was that Gabriella was to sing some of the songs on the soundtrack, which made her both ecstatic and nervous. Kelsi was on board for that part of production, and they were due to finish recording today or tomorrow. Gabriella couldn't wait. She liked to relax before everything got suddenly hectic. All the media attention; the interviews; the flying all over the place. It was tiring. And Gabriella would rather spend it in Troy's arms.

"Well, it's the last day of recording, right? So you can relax after this." He hugged her closer, knowing she was tired from all the long nights she'd been having lately.

She nodded against his chest. It looked like she was just relaxing, but inside her mind was whirring. She'd been thinking. Really thinking. And she'd even suggested her scheme to Ryan and to Mr Letino, whom both thought it was an excellent idea. It involved Troy, but she wasn't sure if he'd take to it. She turned upwards, gazing into his eyes. She wondered how he'd react. Would he say yes? Or no?

He touched her cheek. He knew there was some unsaid questions behind her eyes. "What is it?"

She gulped. _Not now_. "Nothing."

His hand curled around her cheek and she instantly melted. He eyed her curiously, but gently at the same time. She felt slightly more reassured. "Come on. You can tell me anything. What's on your mind, Gabriella."

She leaned closer. She didn't think this would be the right time, even though she'd have to ask before she went to the studio. Her shoulders slumped. "Nothing.' She pecked his lips soundly, before getting off Troy's lap and walking towards the bathroom. 'I'm off for a shower."

And she left the room with Troy completely confused.

The water ran lazily down her soaked body. Emptying the last of her conditioner into her hand, she rubbed them together, creating a lather, them massaged her head. Rolling her shoulders back she felt completely at ease. In the shower, she could just let go and nothing would worry her. It was a blessing.

She sighed. Unfortunately, there was something she couldn't get off her mind. What she had been trying to tell Troy earlier, still hadn't been said. It needed to be done soon, or it couldn't happen. It would be great for him, she knew. It would be awesome for his fans too. It would show another side to everyone that only her and select few knew.

She wanted Troy to sing with her on the soundtrack.

She smiled at the idea. He'd been with her through the making for her new album, which went straight to number one. He'd even been in the studio a couple of days to support her and the soundtrack. She'd even seen him singing the songs quietly to himself in the shower or at home. It was the prefect idea, and it wasn't silly. It wasn't as if he couldn't sing - he had a great voice. And she often wondered, why not show it? She was going to ask, she decided, or she'd just regret it.

Making sure that she was clean, she turned the dial of the shower to off, and stepped out the shower. The cold air hit her hard and she scurried to grab a towel. Once she was dried, she found her clothes and slipped them on. After tying her hair up in a messy bun, and was satisfied and ready to get to work. On Troy.

Let the persuasion commence!

When she entered the kitchen, Troy was sitting staring into the distance. She crept up behind him really quietly, and then wrapped her arms around his waist, making him jump.

"I love you!" She shouted.

He chuckled, turning around in his chair carefully, and wrapping his arms around her waist, bringing her closer. "I love you more."

She shook her head, the most amazing smile playing on her lips. "Impossible."

"Not really, but hey." She giggled at his response, before bringing their lips together once more. After breaking away, she fluttered her eyelids.

He looked at her suspiciously, cocking his head to the side. "What?"

She shook her head nonchalantly, and shrugged her shoulders. "Nothing."

He growled playfully, lifting her up and placing her on his lap. He shook his head, pretending to be playing, but inside his eyes he was really curious about what she was hiding. And possibly a little scared. "Please tell me. I can't stand not knowing." He was whining a little now, but surprisingly, Gabriella found it cute - not irritating.

She pouted. "Fine. I was just thinking. Over the last couple of days. About something…' She gulped, lowering her eyes to the floor. '… I would really like."

He brought her face back to his level, pure love in his facial expressions. "Gabriella, you should know that you can tell me what you want. I'd do anything for you."

"It's something I'd like you to do, though."

He braced himself. "Sure. Anything."

"Anything?" She smiled contagiously, sure her battle was over and won.

He nodded. "Anything."

She leant forward, pressing her lips to his ear, and whispered what she wanted.

--

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Please."

"Never."

"Oh come on!"

"I'm saying no."

"Please!"

"No. That's final."

--

So, two hours later, Troy found himself outside the recording studio, with Gabriella holding his hand tightly, making sure he didn't run away. She was smiling; he looked incredibly pale. She rubbed soothing circles in his palm, but it didn't seem to help. So she just pulled him into the studio, and he dragged limply behind. There was no point in fighting; he'd already tried - and failed.

Kelsi met them like last time, at the entrance. She came up and hugged Gabriella first, then Troy. Kelsi eyed Gabriella silently, and Gabriella nodded. Troy looked back and forth at the two confused. Then Kelsi turned to him.

"I hear you're gonna have a go at singing today, Troy."

He groaned. "It seems I have no choice." He glared playfully at Gabriella.

She smiled sweetly. "Honey, you have nothing to hide or fear. You're voice is amazing, and I know what I'm talking about.' She turned quickly to Kelsi. 'Seriously, when you hear him you'll be wondering why he isn't in the music business already."

She nodded enthusiastically back at Gabriella, before they were ushered through to the booths. Everything was like it was before, nothing had changed, and it felt strangely like home. He hovered around uncomfortably, before sitting down on a seat next to the mixing desk.

Then he remembered.

And he chuckled to himself. This was the exact seat and the exact place he'd realised he loved the woman in front of him in. It was slightly ironic, that they were back here, and they were standing in exactly the same place was last time.

Gabriella looked at him oddly. "What's funny?"

He just shook his head, before taking off his jacket and walking with a new found confidence into the booth to stand beside Gabriella. "Nothing."

He had complete faith in Gabriella, and knew that if she said he could do this, he could. Lifting the ear phones to his head, he got ready to sing. Then he took them off again. He nudged Gabriella. "What are we singing?"

She smiled. "You'll see."

Then she took out her papers, and presented them on the stand in front of them. He read the first few lyrics, and knew exactly what they were about to sing, bringing back fond memories. Putting the headphones back on, the music started to play, and they turned towards each other, looking deep into each others eyes.

Then they sang.

_"I've been living with a shadow overhead,_

_I've been sleeping with a cloud above my bed,_

_I've been lonely for so long,_

_Trapped in the past,_

_I just can't seem to move on."_

Troy listened as the beautiful sound he now knew by heart came from Gabriella's mouth. He watched words, knowing that deep down this song was about them, and their struggles to find love. It meant something when they sang it. He winked at her, and she stifled her giggles. Then he gulped, suppressed his growing fears, and began to sing.

_"I've been hiding all my hopes and dreams away,_

_Just in case I ever need them again someday,_

_I've been setting aside time,_

_To clear a little space in the corners of my mind."_

They came together to sing the first chorus. They matched very well, singing as if they'd sung together all their lives. Gabriella knew this was already a hit.

_"All I want to do is find a way back into love._

_I can't make it through without a way back into love._

_Oooooh…"_

Gabriella started to move her body to the beat, the clapping in the background on the beat as well. But all she could focus on was the man she'd fallen in love with, singing with her.

_"I've been watching but the stars refuse to shine,_

_I've been searching but i just don't see the signs,_

_I know that it's out there,_

_There's got to be something for my soul somewhere."_

Troy smiled as it went onto his bit again. The audience was now up dancing, throwing their hands in the air and singing along with them. He began again.

_"I've been looking for someone to shed some light,_

_Not somebody just to get me through the night,_

_I could use some direction,_

_And I'm open to your suggestions."_

He shuffled his feet closer to Gabriella moving body. She looked so beautiful in the lime green dress (which matched his tie) that the wardrobe people had given her. Her hair was flying everywhere, but it always looked stunning. They threw themselves into the chorus.

_"All I want to do is find a way back into love._

_I can't make it through without a way back into love._

_And if I open my heart again,_

_I guess I'm hoping you'll be there for me in the end!"_

The beat came down again, the audience becoming silent. Everyone watched in anticipation was the band slowed and Gabriella opened her mouth to sing the last verse in the song. His eyes poured with love, and Gabriella gulped it in greedily. No-one else mattered but him at this moment.

_"There are moments when I don't know if it's real_

_Or if anybody feels the way I feel_

_I need inspiration_

_Not just another negotiation…"_

They waited, and then the band came back in full swing. They danced around in circles, microphones in their hands. On the other side of the studio, even Angela Hilton was smiling with admiration. But they didn't acknowledge that right now. It was almost the end. They came together standing one in front of the other, singing the last chorus to one another. A truly breathtaking sight, which, in the back of their minds, would be making YouTube history in a few short minutes.

_"All I want to do is find a way back into love, _

_I can't make it through without a way back into love, _

_And if I open my heart to you, _

_I'm hoping you'll show me what to do, _

_And if you help me to start again, _

_You know that I'll be there for you in the end…"_

Once the song was over, even thought they were panting, they found the energy to bow to the audience. Their fans were up screaming words of encouragement, and they could only smile. Kissing her cheek, someone took their microphones and Troy led Gabriella back to the other side of the studio, where Angela Hilton was waiting for the interview. Yes, they'd made a laugh of the show last time they were on, but somehow they'd been invited again.

Angela stiffly hugged each other them, before they both settled into the couch, regaining their breathing, and ready for the onslot of questions.

She smiled widely for the cameras. "That was amazing. Thank you so much for singing that to us."

Gabriella smiled back, and Troy knew it was for the cameras too. "You're welcome. It was such a beautiful song, one that went on the soundtrack for the movie, and we really love it."

Angela nodded. "That really shows. The love you feel for one another through the lyrics of the song. Lemme ask you a question. If, it hadn't come out about your little pretending scheme, so you think the song would be just as believable?"

Perhaps they'd been asked back on the show to be humiliated, and to let Angela really tell them and show them who was boss. But whatever it was, she didn't need to delve back into the past like that. Troy felt his muscles contract. But he kept himself under control; it had gotten better. He smiled as he answered. "Maybe. Maybe not. But we don't really care about that now. What matters is that we are together, and we've made this movie, which has an amazing soundtrack, and that the fans like the song. Which I think they do, do you?" He shouted out to the audience, and soon the whole studio was in uproar. They both smiled proudly, while Angela tried not to sound so stumped.

Once again they were triumphant. Troy brought their entwined hands up to his lips and kissed her knuckles, earning 'awww's from the audience, and the cameras zoomed right in.

But it didn't matter, because they were there together.

Frank watched this on the television from his townhouse on the other side of New York. He laughed as the interview was tried to be salvaged by Angela, after being torn apart once again by the hottest knew couple. When they were singing he'd had tears in his eyes. It was still breathtaking how much chemistry the two had.

He chuckled, sucking from his cigar.

He felt like a proud father. The couple being his baby.

And it just showed that in this business, you can find love.

Even if you have to pretend to find it first.

**A/N; Wow. That's it. It's really finished. If I'm being honest, it kind of seems surreal. I just can't believe 'We Love Pretending' is complete. Truth be told, sometimes this story was just a chore, but deep down I love it. I really liked the ending, which I actually wrote months ago. It came to me, as most of my ideas do, in a dream. Funny huh?**

**I'd really appreciate if you could tell me what you thought of this. It was really hard for me to write, because I believe the last chapter has to be perfection, and round the story up, tying up loose ends. I think it did this, but do you? And if you had any favourite parts, chapters or lines you'd like to share, please do.**

**So far, I'm only 16 reviews away from my total, but I'd really like so much more. If you'd be so kind, please review. It would mean the world, to me, and to this story. It's like my baby, lol.**

**As for the Playlist I'm gonna be doing, and other story ideas, I'll be posting that tomorrow, as another chapter. It won't have any story, just which songs were used and notes you might wanna look at for up & coming stories I'm writing. Check that out when it's up. Hopefully tomorrow.**

**As for this A/N it's nearly finished, just as this story is. It's been a pleasure to write. And the support you've given me has been immense. Thanks again, you guys rock.**

**Now please... REVIEW!**


	40. AN Playlist & Notes

Hey Guys. First of all, I'd like to say the biggest thank you to everyone. You all helped make this story a success, and I couldn't have asked for more.

Okay, so as I was writing, songs came into the story, and a few people said they wanted to know who they were by and such. There's the promised play list. It says the **chapter**, then the _song_, then the artist.

**Chapter 13 (With You)** - _With You_ - By Chris Brown.

**Chapter 23 (Mrs Montez)** - _Sober_ - By Kelly Clarkson.

**Chapter 23 (Mrs Montez- 2nd song)** - _Now You're Telling Me_ - By Jordin Sparks.

**Chapter 24 (Dinner Dates)** - _How Strong Do You Think I Am?_ - Alexz Johnson.

**Chapter 26 (Through Her Tears, I Realise)** - the ending to _Better Off Alone_ - Katharine McPhee.

**Chapter 26 - " "** - _Between The Lines_ - Sara Bareilles.

**Chapter 27 (The Return of the Unwanted)** - _The High Road_ - Jojo.

**Chapter ? (In Front Of the Lights, Alone)** - _Say It Again_ - Natasha Bedingfield.

**Chapter 38 (The Last Chapter)** -_ Way Back Into Love_ - Hugh Grant & Drew Barrymore.

If I've missed any, I'm very sorry. But you should be able to find them if you type the lyrics into Google, or something.

All the songs I used I really liked, and hope that the added a little something to the chapter. I tried to find songs that related to how the characters were feeling at that point, and it usually worked.

Anyways, I also said that I would be talking about some other stories I have in mind. I think I have about five in total. 2 are HSM, and the other 3 are Twilight. I really want to write more for Twilight, because it's my new obsession, but I'll still be writing for HSM.

Just before I start explaining a little about them, I want to tell you that my chapters in my new stories won't be so long. I probably won't have a lot of time to update soon, with Prelims and exams hanging over me. So the chapters will be a little shorter - helping me get them out easier and hopefully, quicker. That is the plan. Also, stories probably won't be so long. On average, if they are supposed to be longer, it'll be up to thirty chapters. Alright? Good.

Okay, my two HSM stories are called…

**'Saved'.**

And

**'Into Your Arms'.**

**'Saved'** is not a Troyella story. It's going to be based on the Ryan/ Sharpay friendship, and a little of the Ryan/ Kelsi relationship. It's going to be completely different to everything else I've written, focussing on other problems, rather than just love. It'll be a test for me as a writer, and hopefully you'll all enjoy it. It'll be a short story, similar in length to 'The Other Side of the Rainbow'.

**'Into You Arms'** is going to be Troyella. I felt I had to add in some Troyella, as it's what most of you like. It's going to be slightly based on the song 'Into Your Arms' by The Maine. If you listen, you might get a few clues about what's going to happen. It'll be more about love, and the problems that come into it. Of course, as with all of my stories, it won't be plain sailing for the characters. But, hopefully you'll enjoy it just as much as my others. In this, they will be Seniors, but it'll have a lot of flashbacks.

Now, my Twilight Stories are…

**'The Impossibility of You Loving Me'.**

And

**'My Beautiful Disaster'.**

And

**'Our Meadow'.**

**'The Impossibility of You Loving Me'** will be a short Bedward fic. It's closely linked to the lyrics of 'Nicest Thing' by Kate Nash, with most of the action taking place in a coffee shop. It's basically about both of them thinking that the other would never be able to love them, and what happens as their relationship grows. It should be fun, and hopefully you'll enjoy it.

**'My Beautiful Disaster'** is something I'm getting quite excited about. It'll be my first chapter Twilight fanfic. Different to anything I've written before, it'll be a challenge, but one I'm up for. Bella will go through many highs and lows, before finding Edward, and the story will go one about how their relationship develops, through bad times and good times.

**'Our Meadow'** is a simple oneshot I'm thinking of writing. It obviously takes place in Edward's Meadow, and centres around Bella's birthday. Should be quite fluffy.

So those are my ideas, and over the next week or so I'll start to develop them. I won't be writing all of these at once of course, but we'll see how I get on. These are just ideas, and some might not be used. But they probably will be. And all ideas are my own, so don't steal - hehe.

I'll probably write **'Our Meadow'** and** 'Saved'** first. But I'll be writing the others behind the scenes too. I just thought I'd let you know what's up with my writing right now.

Okay then, just one more thing. After reading a lot of the reviews you sent about _'We Love Pretending'_ the word **SEQUEL** came up quite a bit. Some wanted, but others didn't. I'm unsure myself about sequelling this story, as it seems to be finished where it ended, and fits nicely. However, I am open to ideas, but I'm not saying I'll definitely do them. I was thinking of maybe doing a three part sequel, but definitely nothing big. That was just an idea, and it's not set in stone, though. If you would like one, or have any ideas on it to share, please tell me in a review.

Another big thank you to everyone for helping me with '_We Love Pretending'_! I truly have the best reviewers in the world!

Love, HSMisLurve.

(:


	41. NEWS

**Hello All Previous Readers!**

I just thought I'd let you know that I've started a poll on my profile. In this poll you get to pick which story gets a short _sequel_, as a present to all my readers and reviewers for the new year. This story is in the poll.

Basically, if you would be interested in reading, or want a **SEQUEL** for this story, go to my profile and vote for this story.

The story with the highest votes will be given the sequel.

Isn't this exciting?!

Can't wait to see which story I'll be writing for, so go on! _Off you all go and vote!_


	42. SEQUEL!

**SEQUEL!**

The result of the poll I posted showed that you wanted a sequel to _We Love Pretending_.

You wanted it; you got it!

The first part, of six, is up now.

Go to my profile to read the sequel:** Down The Aisle**.

And don't forget to _favourite, alert and review_!

Thanks for the support,

**-HSMisLurve**


End file.
